Al Acecho
by Higushi
Summary: Mientras caminaba por la calle esa fría noche, Marinette lo único que quería era llegar a casa. ¿El Problema? Se topo con un tipo amenazante que la vio como su siguiente víctima. Por suerte el carismático ladrón Chat Noir apareció para rescatarla y de paso, robarle el corazón. Porque en el mismo instante en que Chat Noir besó su mano, supo que debía conquistarla. De un modo u otro.
1. Prologue

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo mas ameno e interesante. **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 _Summary_

Mientras caminaba por la calle esa fría noche, Marinette lo único que quería era llegar a casa. ¿El Problema? Se topó con un tipo amenazante que la vio como su siguiente víctima. Por suerte, el carismático ladrón Chat Noir apareció para rescatarla, y de paso, robarle el corazón. Porque en el mismo instante en que Chat Noir besó su mano, él supo que debía conquistarla. De un modo, u otro. SEMI AU. TRADUCCIÓN.

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Cómo Adrien Agreste se convirtió en Chat Noir.**

—¿Padre?

Adrien sabía que no debía entrar en la oficina de su padre. Sabía que él se negaría rotundamente a su pedido. Ha sido rechazado desde que podía recordar. Pero este era un nuevo punto en su vida, el comienzo de su crecimiento. Era un adolescente, necesitaba tener amigos.

Gabriel levantó la vista de los papeles sobre su escritorio cuando escuchó a su hijo, y sus helados ojos azules no se descongelaron en lo más mínimo cuando escudriñó a su único hijo.

—Sabes que estoy ocupado, Adrien.

El joven rubio tragó saliva.

—Yo sé…

—¿Entonces, porque estas aquí? —preguntó bruscamente con fría voz.

Adrien ya no era un bebé, tenía trece años recién cumplidos. Él tenía que hacerse cargo de sus propios asuntos. Entonces, con una respiración profunda y una oración rápida a su madre para que le permitiera a su padre cambiar de opinión, habló.

—Padre… pronto comenzaré el noveno grado.

—Soy consciente de ello —el renombrado diseñador de moda solo levantó una ceja. Su boca no se levantó de su línea, excepto para hablar.

 _Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo,_ recitó Adrien a sí mismo.

—Y tengo 13 también.

—¿Viniste aquí para contarme hechos que ya sé? —preguntó su padre, frunciendo las cejas cada vez más molesto—. Si es así, entonces puedes ir a tu habitación. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

 _¡¿No tienes tiempo para tu propio hijo?!,_ quiso gritar, pero Adrien se contuvo. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la mayor calma posible.

—Padre, ¿No crees que es hora de que haga algunos amigos?

—Tienes amigos, como Chloé y los otros modelos con los que trabajas.

Adrien hizo una mueca. Últimamente, cada vez que veía a Chloé, ella comenzaba a agitar sus pestañas y fruncir los labios. Y se había aficionado a besar su mejilla. Al principio él lo toleró, porque no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando descubrió la razón, se rehusó y la mantuvo a raya.

Había decidido que Chloé era solo una amiga para él. Aunque una amiga egoísta, vanidosa y mandona, pero una amiga, no obstante. Una amiga a la que no le interesaba perseguir sentimentalmente.

De vez en cuando, Adrien modelaba con otras personas. Se llevaba bien con ellos en su mayor parte, pero descubrió que no tener la misma actitud que Chloé le era un gran obstáculo para posibles amistades en ese círculo. Cada vez que trabajaba con ellos, tenía que sonreír y soportarlos, poniendo sus mejores sonrisas para que la sesión de fotos terminara más rápido y él pudiera irse a casa.

Estar solo, era mejor que estar con esa gente. Él quería un amigo de verdad, alguien que no lo asociara con euros y fama. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el colegio Françoise Dupont? Tenía que haber alguien allí que realmente lo apreciara y le agradara.

—No, padre. Yo… quiero hacer verdaderos amigos. Yo… —esto fue todo. No había marcha atrás ahora—. Quiero ir a la escuela.

Gabriel entornó los ojos.

—Eso está fuera de cuestión.

Adrien miró de vuelta a su expresión, con ásperos iris verdes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé lo que es mejor para ti. Nathalie te está dando la mejor enseñanza en la ciudad, estás muy por delante de esos niños normales.

—¿Por qué no puedo ser como esos niños normales? Aprecio lo que Nathalie ha hecho por mí, pero…

—Eres mi hijo, Adrien —espetó Gabriel—. No eres una persona normal. Te quedarás en esta casa, donde puedo vigilarte y alejarte del mundo exterior.

Adrien apretó los puños.

—¿Vigilarme? —se burló—. ¡Ni siquiera me cuidas! ¡Ha pasado una semana desde que te he visto!

—¡Es suficiente! —ladró Gabriel, orbes helados parpadeando en señal de advertencia—. No me hablarás en ese tono. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te cuido? ¿Quién te puso un techo sobre la cabeza? ¿Quién te dio todo lo que siempre quisieras? ¿Te alimenta? ¿Te pone ropa? yo, Adrien, ¿Quién hace eso?

Los hombros de Adrien se desplomaron.

—Tú —murmuró, derrotado.

—Eso pensé. Ahora ve a tu habitación, tengo trabajo que atender.

Adrien levantó su cabeza una última vez para mirar a su padre. Pero la cabeza del hombre ya estaba hacia abajo, con la pluma volando sobre el papel. Lo más probable es que estuviera firmando algo. El modelo suspiró.

—Sí, padre.

Adrien salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Cerró la puerta con cuidado e intentó contener las lágrimas. Nathalie lo esperó, ese ceño permanente en sus labios mientras sus fríos ojos lo miraban. Sin embargo, ante la expresión sombría del rubio, sus ojos se suavizaron. Solo un poco, pero fue más de lo que su padre alguna vez hizo por Adrien.

—Él sabe lo que es mejor para ti, Adrien. Es tu padre.

—Lo sé —respondió él, y bajó la cabeza con desanimo.

—Ve a tu habitación. La cena será a las cinco.

—Sí, Nathalie.

El rubio caminó a su habitación, sus pasos tan pesados como siempre. Cuando llegó allí, sintió que era seguro que las lágrimas calientes y enojadas cayeran por sus mejillas. Quería gritar, patear algo, golpear algo. Solo hacer algo para soltar toda la ira. En cambio, respiró hondo y lentamente lo dejó ir. Tenía 13 años y era un adolescente, no un bebé. Los bebés lanzaban rabietas, no él. Ya era bastante malo que estuviera llorando.

Limpió los rastros de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, caminó hacia la silla de su computadora y agitó el mouse para refrescar la pantalla. Pulsó ociosamente el icono de Internet, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano. Tal vez habría algo nuevo para ver hoy. Parpadeó cuando se encontró con un artículo de noticias, detallando el crimen más reciente cometido por el Mimo.

Esta vez robó una tienda de productos electrónicos, tomando mercaderías por valor de cientos de euros. Las imágenes de seguridad lo mostraron sosteniendo el lugar con un arma descolorida y luego la gente se dejó caer al suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza en señal de rendición. El Mimo tomó tantos dispositivos como pudo y salió corriendo de la tienda. La policía aún tenía que atraparlo.

En el medio del artículo escrito había una imagen borrosa del propio delincuente, con la cara pintada y los labios apretados en ese ceño suyo siempre presente. Adrien resopló.

—Si yo fuera un delincuente, al menos sonreiría para la cámara.

La diversión murió mientras continuaba mirando la fotografía. _¿Cómo debe ser hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras? ¿Ir a donde sea, siempre que lo desees?_ Ser capaz de disfrazarse, andar despreocupado en el día o la noche, sin que nadie sepa tu identidad. A pesar de ser criminales, tenían más libertad que el siempre correcto Adrien Agreste alguna vez ha tenido.

 _Si yo fuera un criminal,_ reflexionó Adrien, _lo usaría para mi beneficio._ Modelaría de día, luego robaría de noche. Sonreiría y reiría con la brisa que le alborotaría el pelo al correr por la ciudad. Deambularía por la ciudad, sin preocuparse por las sombras que acechaban en la oscuridad, porque él sería uno de ellos. Luego leería de sí mismo al día siguiente en las noticias y estaría silenciosamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Plagg, su leal felino, eligió ese momento para saltar sobre el escritorio de la computadora, sorprendiendo a Adrien y sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. El gato se frotó la cabeza sobre el brazo del rubio, indicando que quería atención. Adrien resopló, pero sonrió cuando rascó debajo de la barbilla del felino, provocando un ronroneo profundo del gato negro. Luego volvió a sus pensamientos previos mientras acariciaba distraídamente el suave pelaje de Plagg.

 _Para fundirse con las sombras, el color negro funcionaría mejor,_ supuso Adrien. Tan negro como el pelaje de Plagg. Todo el conjunto sería negro, un material elegante y bien ajustado para que sus extremidades se puedan mover fácilmente. Tendría que sentirse como una segunda piel. Pero, _¿Cuál sería su nombre?_ Un traje que es todo negro, con una máscara negra… Detuvo los movimientos de su mano, alejándose para mirar a Plagg en un profundo pensamiento.

El gato dio un maullido disgustado, molesto por la falta de caricias, pero Adrien lo ignoró. _Un gato negro. Sí… eso podría funcionar._ Los gatos eran famosos por la mala suerte, y supuso que él sería mala suerte para la ciudad. _Además,_ pensó con el ceño fruncido, _tengo que tener la peor suerte por ser el hijo de Gabriel Agreste._

Adrien negó con la cabeza furiosamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Convertirse en un criminal? ¡Ridículo, imposible! Sería arrestado y refundido en la cárcel por el resto de su vida. Aunque, ¿No había estado viviendo en una prisión durante 13 años? Hizo una pausa, antes de negar con la cabeza otra vez. No. Era absolutamente ridículo, no se convertiría en un infractor de la ley. _Nop. Nunca._

Sus ojos captaron un nuevo artículo en la pantalla, mostrando una joya presentada en el Louvre hoy. Era extremadamente rara, y costosa. También había una gran posibilidad de que alguien quisiera ponerle las manos encima. No él, por supuesto. Había un rumor en la ciudad, que escuchó durante uno los descansos en las sesiones de fotos, que muchos de los criminales conocidos operan bajo la autoridad de un señor del crimen. Si pudiera conocerlo…

No. Absolutamente no. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en esa posibilidad? Es horrible, poco ético, despreciable, liberador, tentador…

Adrien apretó los dientes, dejando escapar un gruñido frustrado. Pateó la silla hacia atrás y pisoteó el sofá, asustando involuntariamente a Plagg, que dejó escapar un violento silbido de advertencia en su lugar.

Alguien estaría en el Louvre, sin duda para obtener esa preciosa gema. Y Adrien no iba a esperarlo y pedirle que lo llevaran con su jefe. Lo más probable es que lo maten antes de poder hablar. Gimió y se dejó caer sobre los cojines del sofá. Plagg, aparentemente perdonándolo, saltó sobre su estómago y se acurrucó en una bola. Adrien frotó la piel detrás de la oreja del gato.

—¿Qué piensas, Plagg? ¿Debería convertirme en… Chat Chat, y ser un criminal? —el felino lo miró desinteresadamente a través de sus ojos verdes—. Quiero decir, sí, tendré mi libertad, pero es deshonesto. No puedo hacer eso. Además, puedo obtener mi libertad cuando tenga 18 años y me mude —Adrien frunció el ceño—. Lo cual es dentro de cinco años, pero no es tan largo, ¿Verdad? Y además, no es como que puedo ir a bailar el vals por toda la ciudad. ¡No tengo experiencia! Aunque soy un esgrimista superior y recibí un cinturón negro en karate… no, Plagg. No puedo, ¿Verdad? Por ninguna extraña e ilógica razón.

Obviamente, el gato no habló. Adrien siguió cavilando.

—¿Sabes qué? —decidió, y sus ojos verdes se endurecieron con determinación—. Voy a hacerlo. Necesito vivir un poco. Para arriesgarme. Desobedecer a mi padre. Me volveré loco si tengo que pasar otros cinco años atrapado aquí. Estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿No? —Plagg bostezó en respuesta y volvió la cabeza—. Quiero decir, no mataré a nadie. No lastimaré a la gente, ¡Solo tomaré sus cosas! Sí, no está tan mal. Estaré bien. ¿Verdad, Plagg?

El cuerpo del gato se movió gradualmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que indicó que se había quedado dormido.

—Sí. Saldré esta noche y veré si puedo encontrarme con alguien que quiera robar la gema. Estaré bien.

Adrien sonrió con cariño a su mascota, y decidió no levantarse del sofá de momento para no despertar al gato. Cuando se despertaba, Adrien le daba una rueda entera de queso Camembert, su favorita.

* * *

Adrien se miró en el espejo. Llevaba una holgada sudadera con capucha negra (que tenía que ponerse al revés por el logo de _Gabriel_ ), acompañada de jeans y zapatillas de deporte. Quería mantener la cabeza baja todo el tiempo, para que nadie le viera la cara, pero pensó que una máscara no le haría daño, solo en caso de que algo sucediera. Terminó cortando una tira de tela de una de sus camisas negras y le hizo dos agujeros, lo que la convirtió en una efectiva máscara para los ojos.

—¿Cómo me veo, Plagg? —le preguntó Adrien al gato, adoptando una pose de modelo que había interpretado docenas de veces. Plagg maulló y se alejó de él—. ¡Genial! Deséame suerte.

Sin mirar la reacción de su mascota, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Era pasada la medianoche, y todos ya estaban dormidos. Cuando llegó allí, presionó su mano hacia la plataforma de seguridad. Su padre solo había programado la impresión de la mano de su hijo, en caso de que ocurriera una emergencia y su padre no pudiera llegar a él.

 _Bueno,_ pensó Adrien con una sonrisa burlona, _supongo que mi libertad se puede contar como una emergencia._

En poco tiempo, salió por la puerta y luego por las puertas frontales, yendo rápidamente al famoso museo. Después de caminar alrededor del edificio cerrado del museo por más de diez minutos, Adrien finalmente encontró una puerta sin llave. Al elogiar a los cielos por su suerte, se aventuró dentro del oscuro lugar, teniendo cuidado con los láseres de seguridad.

Después de caminar a través de algunas habitaciones desprovistas de la nueva gema, los suaves sonidos de pasos llegaron a sus oídos. Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, sabiendo que este era un plan loco, pero con la esperanza de que funcionaría de todos modos. Finalmente, antes de que la oportunidad pasara, él caminó en la habitación contigua.

Reconoció al hombre en particular como Jackady, el principal criminal de la ciudad, famoso por hipnotizar a la gente para que hiciera su voluntad, desatando explosivos ocasionalmente. En una nota lateral, se sabe que él es el mejor cuando se trata de trucos de cartas. Al sonido de la entrada de Adrien, el criminal se congeló, su mano se movía sobre la vitrina de cristal en la que se encontraba la valiosa joya.

—Este es mi atraco —siseó el hombre, amenazante—. Roba algo más.

—No estoy aquí para robar —respondió Adrien con calma, sin levantar la cabeza—. Estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta.

Él pausó.

—¿Qué clase de loco eres? ¡Sal de aquí! —susurró con dureza.

—No hasta que aceptes llevarme con tu jefe.

Adrien levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para captar la reacción de Jackady. Él parpadeó con asombro, antes de ahogarse con desesperación, intentando reprimir la risa.

—¿Qué te lleve con el jefe? ¿Quién eres, chico?

Adrien maldijo mentalmente su estatura más baja, porque esa debía ser la razón por la que Jackady pensó que era un simple niño y no un hombre. Un hombre habría sido más intimidante. Un hombre habría obtenido lo que quería, sin hacer preguntas.

—Mi nombre no importa —endureció su voz—. Solo quiero unirme a ustedes.

—¿Unirte? —repitió Jackady, riendo entre dientes—. ¿Y por qué dejaría que un chico extraño se una conmigo?

—Escucha —comenzó, gruñendo—. Puedo ser un activo valioso para tu anillo criminal. Solo dame una oportunidad.

—Lo siento, niño —se burló Jackady, disculpándose. Usó una herramienta para cortar en el vidrio y quitar la gema de forma segura—. No estoy en el negocio de reclutamiento.

—¿Qué tal esto? —negoció Adrien, perdiendo la esperanza junto con la paciencia. Iba a encontrarse con el jefe criminal, maldita sea. No arriesgó su cuello saliéndose furtivamente de su casa y luego metiéndose en el Louvre, por nada—. Si puedo quitarte esa gema, me llevarás al jefe.

Jackady rió disimuladamente, arrojando la joya casualmente al aire antes de atraparla sin problemas. Lo giró con su mano verde y enguantada.

—Está bien, chico. Si de alguna manera puedes quitarme esta joya, te llevaré a mi jefe.

Adrien sonrió con satisfacción debajo de la cubierta de la sudadera con capucha. Cambió a una postura de combate.

—Oh, entonces no vas a tratar de robarme, ¿Eh? ¿Vas a ir por el violento estilo antiguo? —preguntó Jackady ligeramente, con una sonrisa en su voz.

—Creo que de esta manera será más eficiente —respondió Adrien, finalmente levantando la cabeza para ver a su objetivo.

—Bien, chico. Veamos lo que tienes. Pero haz que tú derrota sea rápido, pronto habrá un guardia de seguridad por aquí.

Adrien no perdió el tiempo para abalanzarse sobre él, un puño dirigido a su cara. Por supuesto, el criminal lo esquivó sin esfuerzo, mirando a su atacante con lo que parecía shock.

—No está mal —comentó Jackady con asombro apenas disimulado.

—¿Quieres omitir esto y volver al jefe ahora? —preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—Oh no, muchacho. ¡La diversión acaba de comenzar!

Los dos se involucraron en la pelea de nuevo, aunque pronto se hizo evidente que el joven tenía más habilidades cuando se trataba de combatir. Por fin, Adrien pudo salir victorioso, cuando arrancó la gema del bolsillo interior del chaleco de Jackady, con este último en el suelo.

—Parece que gano —se regodeó Adrien con una sonrisa. Miró al jadeante criminal que lucía un ojo magullado y un labio partido—. Ahora, a expensas de sonar como una mala película de ciencia ficción —se inclinó más cerca de él—. Llévame con tu líder.

* * *

—No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto —gruñó Jackady mientras presionaba el panel en la pared para revelar la escalera oculta—. Hawk Moth me va a matar —hizo una pausa y miró a Adrien, que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo con tranquilidad—. O a ti.

—Estoy seguro que no querría matar a alguien que fue capaz de robar esto —respondió Adrien, sacando la joya de su chamarra y girándola entre sus dedos.

—Hice todo el trabajo —replicó Jackady, mientras comenzaban a descender los escalones.

—Sí, porque tener que pelear contigo para traerme aquí no requería ningún trabajo en absoluto —resopló Adrien, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Podía escuchar débilmente la música de jazz que se estaba reproduciendo—. En ese caso… —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa—. No fue tan difícil quitarte la gema.

—Mi paciencia contigo se está agotando —gruñó Jackady.

—¡Ah, y pensé que te caía bien!

—Será mejor que no intentes esa actitud con Hawk Moth. Te arrancará la lengua de la boca.

Adrien puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—Lo sabía. Te preocupas por mí.

Jackady negó con la cabeza mientras gruñía frustrado. Adrien sonrió presumido y continuó siguiéndolo. A estas alturas, la música jazz se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente llegaron al marco de la puerta. Adrien levantó la cabeza un poco para ver al fornido gorila.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntó el hombretón bruscamente.

—Está conmigo —dijo Jackady, aunque el tono delataba su estado molesto.

Después de un segundo, el hombre los dejó pasar. Jackady llevó a Adrien hacia la parte posterior, por el camino en el que el rubio podía ver muchas mesas con hombres y mujeres comiendo, bebiendo y riendo. Un letrero de neón se encendió sobre el escenario donde la banda estaba tocando, leyendo 'Akuma'.

El modelo volvió la cabeza para volver su atención a Jackady. Este último lo llevó escaleras arriba, por un pasillo y afuera de una puerta de madera. Jackady tragó visiblemente antes de levantar una mano enguantada para golpear.

—Adelante —respondió una voz fría y masculina. Normalmente, Adrien supuso que ese tono habría enviado un escalofrío de miedo a través de él. Pero después de escuchar a su padre hablar en ese tipo de tono durante tantos años, apenas le molestaba.

Jackady abrió la puerta, y ambos entraron. Adrien levantó la cabeza un poco para distinguir a un hombre con un traje morado y negro, que llevaba una máscara plateada detrás de un escritorio. Tenía la espalda erguida mientras se sentaba en su silla, sus fríos y grises ojos eran calculadores mientras observaba a ambos.

—¿Qué pasa, Jackady? —el hombre, que Adrien supuso que era Hawk Moth, preguntó.

—Este chico quería conocerte, jefe.

Hawk Moth enarcó las cejas debajo de su máscara, antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan y sus labios fruncieran en una mueca.

—¿Y acabas de traer a un chico cualquiera al azar que quería conocerme? —la pregunta fue puramente una advertencia.

—Él… Él dice que quiere unirse a nosotros —tartamudeó Jackady.

Adrien permaneció visiblemente calmado.

—¿Unirse a nosotros? —repitió Hawk Moth.

Adrien no pudo descifrar qué tipo de tono era. ¿Interesado?

—Sí —dijo el rubio—. Me gustaría unirme a usted.

Hawk Moth hizo una pausa.

—Jackady, sal de la habitación.

Adrien sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Buena suerte, chico.

Y con eso, la puerta se abrió, y Jackady pasó a su lado y salió por la puerta. Adrien reprimió una sonrisa. Sabía que le estaba empezando a agradar a Jackady.

—Siéntate —ordenó el jefe. Adrien obedeció, sentado en la única silla frente a su escritorio. Hawk Moth juntó los dedos, evaluando al niño encapuchado—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 13 años, señor.

—13 —repitió, casi maravillado. El hombre soltó una risita, que esta vez envió un escalofrío de miedo por la espina dorsal de Adrien. Voces frías y sin emociones eran algo que él podría manejar, ¿Pero la risa? No estaba preparado para eso—. 13… solo se tiene esa edad una vez en la vida de un joven. El cerebro se encuentra en una fase tan delicada y maleable —él dejó de hablar para reírse de nuevo. Adrien se tragó los nervios—. Aunque, 13 es bastante joven para estar en esta línea de trabajo. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —el rubio no dijo nada, solo buscó en su bolsillo y le arrojó la valiosa gema. Chocó contra el escritorio, y Hawk Moth lo miró con asombro escrito claramente en su rostro—. ¿Es eso…?

—Sí —interrumpió Adrien—. Aunque Jackady fue quien realmente lo robó. Hicimos un trato: si podía robárselo a él, me llevaría aquí para verte.

Hawk Moth no dijo nada, solo recogió la gema y la observó desde todos los ángulos. Adrien hizo todo lo posible para no inquietarse en su asiento. Finalmente, Hawk Moth devolvió su mirada hacia él.

—Puedo ver que hablas en serio sobre esto.

—¿Alguien que no sea serio hará todo esto solo por verte?

—Supongo que no. ¿Qué quieres, muchacho?

—Quiero libertad —respondió Adrien de inmediato.

Hawk Moth echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó.

—¡¿Libertad?! —rápidamente se puso serio y apoyó la cabeza más cerca de Adrien, la cara repentinamente desprovista de su entretenimiento anterior—. Todos los adolescentes quieren la libertad. Y yo pensando que en realidad podrías ser diferente. Corre, antes de que cambie de opinión y te mate aquí y ahora.

Adrien apretó los dientes con ira. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó de la silla, tirándola al piso, y golpeando con sus manos el escritorio de madera. Levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para que Hawk Moth pudiera ver sus ardientes iris verdes.

—Escucha —siseó—. No arriesgué mi vida en venir a verte para que puedas rechazarme. Me vas a ayudar, voy a robar todo lo que te dé la gana, y finalmente voy a ser capaz de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. Cualquier cosa que robe será completamente tuya, no quiero nada de eso. Todo lo que pido es que me proporciones todo lo que necesito para ser un criminal. Ahora, Hawk Moth, ¿Esto suena como un trato justo? Me usas para que pueda robar lo que quieras, dejándote mantener todo, mientras que solo me das libertad y suministros para alcanzar tus objetivos.

Hawk Moth parpadeó sorprendido, sin esperar la explosión del joven adolescente. Normalmente le dispararía a un hombre que se atrevería a hablarle así, pero este chico… fue impresionante, para ser sincero.

—¿No quieres nada? —preguntó Hawk Moth, aún sorprendido por ese detalle en particular—. ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

Adrien negó con la cabeza, habiéndose calmado lo suficiente.

—Nada. No lo necesito.

Hawk Moth inclinó la cabeza. ¿Un joven adolescente que fue capaz de derrotar a Jackady, enfrentarse a Hawk Moth y ofrecerle robo y obtener prácticamente nada a cambio? Además, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no veía potencial en él.

—Está bien, te daré una oportunidad —dijo por fin el jefe del crimen—. Te daré un traje y todo lo que necesites. Pero si me decepcionas… —se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio, mirando al chico encapuchado—. No dudes en pensar que no voy a pasar una bala por tu cráneo adolescente. ¿Lo tenemos claro?

Adrien asintió.

—Como el agua.

—Bien, ahora, entonces… —él volvió a sentarse—, ¿Algún tema particular de vestuario en el que estés pensando?

—Un gato negro —respondió Adrien sin dudarlo.

—Un gato negro —repitió Hawk Moth, riéndose entre dientes—. Sí, puedo ver eso. ¿Alguna habilidad en particular que tengas?

—Sé karate y esgrima.

—Bueno, no vas a llevar una espada a tu lado —se burló Hawk Moth—. Tendré que pensar en otra cosa.

El modelo asintió en silencio. Hawk Moth frunció los labios.

—Vuelve la próxima semana, a las 10. Tendrás lo que necesitas junto con tu primera tarea.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Adrien cumplió con las órdenes de Hawk Moth. Volvió a Akuma a las diez, diciéndole al gorila que el jefe lo estaba esperando. El guardia se movió hacia un lado sin perder ni un minuto. Adrien pasó por delante de las muchas mesas y los delincuentes que charlaban, y subió la escalera que conducía a la oficina de Hawk Moth.

Tocó una vez, y después de que se le concedió permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta. Aún mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras Hawk Moth lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—Ah, es bueno verte seguir órdenes adecuadamente, Chat Noir. Tengo tu traje aquí. Puedes cambiarte en la habitación de atrás.

Adrien tomó la pila de ropa en sus manos. Sin decir palabra, fue a la habitación contigua, que parecía ser una pequeña sala de almacenamiento. Se retiró la capucha y enderezó el atuendo. Un par de guantes y una máscara cayeron al suelo, lo que lo llevó a recogerlos. La máscara era delgada y flexible, y en la parte posterior estaba cubierta con una sustancia pegajosa que permitía máxima adherencia. Los guantes estaban hechos del mismo material que su traje, con afiladas garras incrustadas en las yemas de los dedos.

Adrien sonrió al observar el traje. Elegante, de cuero negro, con una cremallera frontal y dos cremalleras laterales que sin duda, eran bolsillos. Un cinturón estaba envuelto alrededor de la cintura, pero el final se arrastraba hasta el suelo, asemejándose a la cola de un gato. Hawk Moth de alguna manera hizo que un disfraz de gato se viera intimidante, y el pensamiento trajo una sonrisa de satisfacción a sus facciones.

Descartando su ropa, se puso rápidamente el traje de gato. Se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo fácilmente, en un ajuste perfecto. Se adhirió a su cuerpo, sin que fuera demasiado apretado, por lo que no sería incómodo. Luego se puso la máscara y finalmente los guantes.

Adrien se miró a sí mismo, flexionando sus dedos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Si solo su padre pudiera verlo ahora. Se revolvió el pelo por si acaso antes de decidir abandonar la ropa en la habitación. Regresó a la oficina de Hawk Moth, consciente de que estaba descalzo. Seguramente le proporcionaría un par de zapatos para completar el atuendo.

Cuando entró, los ojos del jefe se abrieron de par en par, antes de que volvieran a su tamaño normal. Una extraña y divertida sonrisa extendió sus labios.

—Pensé que eras castaño.

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

—Lamento decepcionar.

Hawk Moth negó con la cabeza.

—Hay un par de cosas más para ti —metió la mano en el último cajón de su escritorio y sacó un par de botas, con los dedos de los pies de color plateado y cortados para parecerse a la pata de un gato.

Adrien no esperó por permiso y simplemente tiró de las botas en él, descubriendo que le daban un pequeño impulso de altura. Hawk Moth entonces golpeó unas cosas negras y duras sobre la mesa acompañadas por dos horquillas. El rubio inclinó su cabeza en cuestión.

—Se supone que son orejas de gato —explicó Hawk Moth. Él rodó los ojos—. Mi diseñador de vestuario insistió en que al menos te las ofrezca.

Adrien se rió, descubriendo que le gustaban las orejas de gato. Tenía las garras, la cola y las botas de pata, ¿Por qué no las orejas también?

Cogió uno y ciegamente lo ató a sus cabellos rubios. Hizo lo mismo con su gemelo, esperando que el aspecto completo fuera satisfactorio. Hawk Moth lo miró de arriba abajo, como si evaluara un objeto antes de invertir en él. Aunque, supuso Adrien, debía ser así. Si él no cumplía con esta tarea… No quería pensar en las consecuencias.

—Muy bien. Veo potencial en ti, Chat Noir. Ahora, vamos a los negocios —ordenó su jefe, volviendo a su silla en su escritorio. Chat se sentó frente a él, con los ojos ansiosos por absorber los detalles de su primera tarea—. Robarás una farmacia esta noche. Solo se te exige robar la mayor cantidad de fármacos de prescripción posible. Eso puede costar mucho dinero, ya ves. Saldrás a medianoche, ya que la tienda cierra a las 11. Mientras tanto, puedes conocer gente en Akuma, pero no olvides tu tarea.

Chat Noir asintió.

—No lo olvidaré, señor.

Por dentro, era un desastre vertiginoso. ¡Tal vez podría hacer algunos amigos!

—Lo que me lleva a mi último regalo para ti —Hawk Moth se inclinó, buscando en otro cajón del escritorio. Unos segundos más tarde, sacó un bastón plateado brillante alrededor de la distancia del codo de Chat a su muñeca. Chat Noir levantó una ceja debajo de la máscara.

—Um, ¿Se supone que debo girarlo, o algo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes, si quieres. Puede desviar balas. Pero eso no es todo. Este es un metal muy fuerte, podrás arrastrarte de edificio en edificio extendiéndolo. Puede usarse para combatir —presionó un botón, y la boca de Chat se separó cuando vio una pequeña pantalla salir de ella—. También funciona como GPS y, por supuesto, un rastreador de policía está integrado en él. La ubicación de la farmacia a la que vas a robar ya está programada. Esta es también la forma en que te enviaré tus asignaciones. Es como un teléfono celular, solo que no puedes llamar ni enviar mensajes de texto con él.

Sin más explicaciones, lo ofreció para tomar. El ladrón en ciernes se lo quitó, su boca aún más abierta mientras se maravillaba con la tecnología del bastón. Presionó un pulgar tentativo sobre la almohadilla más grande de la brillante huella verde de la pata, y la pantalla se desvaneció. Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Esta vez presionó una de las almohadillas más pequeñas, solo para dejar salir un grito de sorpresa mientras se extendía violentamente hacia el techo, rompiéndose sin esfuerzo a través de la madera.

Hawk Moth gruñó y negó con la cabeza.

—Genial, justo cuando obtuve la ultima reparación.

Chat no cuestionó sobre la 'última'. En su lugar, tímidamente presionó otra almohadilla y el bastón se retractó a su tamaño original. Esto tomaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse.

—Oh, una cosa más —Hawk Moth tendió su mano, mostrando un anillo negro bastante voluminoso. Chat frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué le estaba dando un anillo, pero lo tomó de todos modos. Cuando lo dio vuelta vio que había una huella de la pata esmeralda en el centro. Hawk Moth se encogió de hombros—. Solo un accesorio para completar el look. Mimo tiene sus armas blancas, Jackady tiene sus cartas, tendrás tu anillo.

—Um, gracias —Chat negó con la cabeza, eso no era lo que quería decir—. No, realmente, gracias. Gracias por darme una oportunidad.

—No me hagas arrepentirme —amenazó fríamente.

—No lo haré —prometió Chat. Se levantó de su silla, bastón en mano y anillo en su dedo anular derecho—. Traeré lo que pueda, señor.

Con eso, Chat Noir se volvió y salió de la oficina. Regresó a Akuma. Tenía mucho tiempo para matar antes de su primer atraco. Iba a intentar tomar el consejo de Hawk Moth e intentar hacerse amigo de algunos de los criminales. Cuando sus ojos contemplaron la habitación a oscuras, se encontraron con Jackady, que estaba apoyado contra la barra. Estaba hablando con un delincuente que no reconoció, sorbiendo una bebida y riéndose de lo que fuera que el otro hombre dijera. Chat Noir sonrió y se preparó para hacer su gran entrada.

—Hola, Jackady —comenzó suavemente, todavía con la sonrisa maliciosa.

Los dos criminales interrumpieron su conversación y observaron al recién llegado. Jackady levantó una ceja.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—¿No recuerdas al tipo que te dio ese ojo morado y el labio magullado? Mis sentimientos están heridos —Chat burlonamente puso una mano sobre su corazón e infló su labio inferior, temblando para que pareciera que iba a estallar en lágrimas.

Los ojos de Jackady casi se salieron de sus órbitas en sorpresa. Sus ojos se lanzaron sobre su nuevo atuendo.

—S-tú eres…

—Chat Noir, ahora —él sonrió—. Conseguí mi primer atraco esta noche.

Jackady negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido de permitir unirte —silbó con aprobación—. Te ves como un criminal. Creo que algún día podrás convertirte en alguien importante.

—Estoy conmovido —bromeó Chat.

Jackady puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—Afortunadamente, te has alejado de esa actitud —dijo con sarcasmo.

Chat se burló.

—¡Mi _gatitud_ es lo que me hace ser quién soy!

El colorido criminal gimió.

—¿Ahora vas con los chistes de gatos?

El amigo de Jackady se rió, finalmente uniéndose a la conversación.

—¡Me gusta! Mi nombre es Jared —tendió su mano para que Chat la tomara, lo cual hizo. El hombre parecía ser cualquier otro tipo normal. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones, sin vestimenta de ningún tipo.

 _Él no debe preocuparse de que se conozca su identidad,_ concluyó Chat. De repente, la música terminó y un locutor gritó que era hora de 'Lucie'. Inmediatamente, todos los hombres presentes comenzaron a gritar, silbar y aplaudir. Algunos incluso trataron de arreglar su apariencia, al alisarse el cabello o la ropa para que las arrugas no se mostraran. Chat volvió su mirada hacia Jackady en absoluta confusión.

—¿Que está pasando?

Tanto Jackady como Jared sonreían burlonamente. Pero solo el primero respondió.

—Lucie es la cantante más atractiva aquí, muchacho. Perfectamente capaz de satisfacer las hormonas de un hombre en crecimiento.

Él rió y volvió la vista al escenario para esperar a esta persona, Lucie. Chat se burló mentalmente. Siempre estuvo en contacto con muchos tipos diferentes de mujeres debido a su participación en el negocio del modelaje. Dudaba mucho que 'Lucie' pudiera impresionarlo tanto que se volviera como todos los buitres, que esperaban anticipadamente para ella.

Cuando las cortinas se abrieron, una mujer alta se adelantó, mostrando una sonrisa y un guiño a la audiencia. Los hombres respondieron con más aplausos y silbidos, ¡Algunos incluso tenían la lengua colgando! Chat Noir sonrió con diversión. Oh, sí, eso ciertamente la atraería. La cantante se pasó el cabello dorado por el hombro. La música comenzó, y pronto ella estaba cantando su canción.

Chat admitió que ella tenía talento, ¿Pero su apariencia? Ella era bonita, sí, pero él no sintió ningún tipo de reacción hacia ella. Incluso con sus pechos saltones, piernas largas y curvas y cintura diminuta, no sentía nada. Chat estaba interesado en las mujeres, no lo malinterpreten, pero aún tenía que conocer a alguien que lo pueda encantar hasta el olvido. Se rió en silencio y negó con la cabeza, señalando que la mujer que podría hacer eso probablemente tendría que ser una diosa o algo así. Estar en el negocio del modelaje, lo hizo prácticamente inmune a la belleza simple.

Cuando la canción terminó y las cortinas bajaron, ocultando a Lucie lejos de la vista, los hombres fueron más fuertes en sus gritos y aplausos. Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco, espiando la bebida abandonada de Jackady en el mostrador de la barra en el proceso. Disimuladamente, disparó un sorbo antes de que el criminal mayor pudiera darse cuenta.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que reprimir una tos. Maldita sea, ¡Esas cosas eran fuertes!

—Entonces —Jackady se volvió hacia un rostro colorado, tratando de no ahogarse—. ¿Era ella todo lo que siempre quisiste?

Chat Noir se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Estaba bien.

Jared se rió de la respuesta descuidada.

—No te creo. ¡Es el sueño húmedo de todos!

Los labios de Chat se fruncieron con disgusto. El sexo era un tema bastante nuevo para él, por lo que no necesitaba escuchar exactamente esa última frase. Fue salvado por un sonido de su bastón. Presionó la almohadilla más grande en la huella de la pata y la pantalla oculta apareció, mostrando que eran las 11:40. Desvió la vista de la pantalla y se volvió hacia los dos hombres.

—Bueno, caballeros, esto sido _gatificante_. Pero tengo que ir a robar. ¡Nos vemos luego! —sonrió, dio un saludo de dos dedos y salió corriendo del club.

* * *

Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. En poco tiempo llegó a la tienda. Chat Noir se dejó caer desde el techo, agarró una bolsa y comenzó a llenarla con botellas de pastillas con nombres largos e impronunciables. Tomó precauciones adicionales y agarró las cintas de varias cámaras de seguridad, luego procedió a guardar más drogas en la bolsa.

Cuando llenó la bolsa de plástico hasta el borde, curiosamente se acercó a la caja registradora y la abrió. Pensando que no iba a doler, agarró el dinero y lo metió en la bolsa también. Eso fue ridículamente fácil. La peor amenaza fueron las cámaras de seguridad. ¡Sin alarmas, rayos láser, nada! Tal vez es por eso que Hawk Moth lo envió allí para su primer atraco.

Puso sus manos enguantadas sobre sus caderas, ahora aburrido. No quería irse todavía, sin que las personas a cargo de la tienda supieran quién los había robado. Chat sonrió cuando vio un trozo de papel con un bolígrafo no muy lejos.

 _¡Hola! Estoy realmente engatado de tener esta tienda como mi primer robo. Asegúrense de tener mayor seguridad en el futuro. Espero que no les importe la falta de medicamentos de prescripción, simplemente tenían que irse._

 _¡Hasta la prrróxima!_

 _Chat Noir._

* * *

Adrien sonrió al ver el vídeo al día siguiente sobre el misterioso robo de la farmacia, cometido por el aún más misterioso 'Chat Noir'. Se concluyó que era nuevo en el mundo criminal, pero que no duraría mucho tiempo. La policía lo atraparía a su debido tiempo. Él rió y frotó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Plagg.

—Ya quisieran.

* * *

Así comenzó su creciente fama. Hawk Moth lo envió a innumerables tareas, considerando rápidamente que el gato negro sería su nuevo empleado favorito. Con cada atraco, la popularidad de los otros delincuentes disminuyó, y Chat Noir tomó su lugar. Pronto, incluso noqueó a Jackady del primer puesto entre los más buscados y los más temidos.

Mientras Adrien estaba nervioso de que los otros criminales se ofenderían por esto y no les gustara, sus acciones fueron todo lo contrario. A todo el mundo les gustaba, y con frecuencia competían entre sí para tratar de hablar con él. A Jackady no le importaba que Chat Noir se hiciera cargo de su lugar, de hecho, se alegraba de que una 'estrella en ascenso' (como él dijo) estuviera obteniendo la fama y la atención que merecía.

Él y Jackady se habían unido durante los meses, y este último le dio al primero varios consejos para cometer robos. Chat siempre escuchaba con oídos atentos y ojos absorbentes.

—Entonces, se acerca otro año escolar —comenzó Jackady, casi con cautela. Mientras que Chat Noir nunca dio su nombre u otra información importante, sí le reveló a Jackady que no tenía la mejor vida hogareña, lo que lo llevó a convertirse en un infractor de la ley en primer lugar. Él sabía que Chat fue educado desde casa toda su vida, y todavía anhelaba ir a la escuela pública.

—Sí —respondió fríamente Chat Noir. Tomó un sorbo del Martini en su mano antes de volver a colocar el vaso sobre el mostrador. Golpeó sus garras contra ella, sin encontrarse con el criminal más viejo a los ojos.

—¿Vas a ir? —Chat lo miró y soltó una risa amarga. Jackady negó con la cabeza con simpatía—. Lo siento, chico. Oye, ¿Tal vez si molestas a tu viejo lo suficiente, te dejará ir?

Chat exhaló por la nariz en una mezcla de diversión y molestia.

—Diablos, no. Si le molesto, simplemente me envía a mi habitación, u ordena a su asistente que cuide de mí. Nunca podré hacer amigos. Bueno, amigos de mi edad, quiero decir.

Jackady hizo una pausa por un momento antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa furtiva.

—¿Por qué no te escapas, entonces? —Chat levantó una ceja antes el comentario de Jackady. Él rodó los ojos—. ¡Me escuchaste, escapa! Eres el mejor criminal de la ciudad, seguramente escapar de tu casa no puede ser tan difícil. Solo ve a la escuela de esa manera.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Sus ojos vagaron de la copa de martini a los ojos de Jackady.

—¿De verdad crees que podría funcionar? —preguntó Chat dubitativo.

—No lo habría sugerido si no lo hubiera creído.

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Un intento fallido de fuga más tarde, Adrien estaba sentado en su silla habitual durante la cena, en la larga y a menudo vacía mesa. Había una pila de libros a un lado, un trozo de papel frente a él, y estaba agarrando con fuerza el pobre instrumento de escritura en su mano. Había estado tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca! Ya había puesto un pie en el primer escalón de la escuela cuando escuchó las inconfundibles llantas de la limusina y la voz grave de Nathalie.

Y ahora estaba en casa de nuevo, volviendo a escuchar la voz monótona de Nathalie haciendo preguntas a las que conocía todas las respuestas. No dudó en devolver sus respuestas en el tono más aburrido y agrio que pudo reunir. _El mejor criminal de París, frustrado por Nathalie Sancoeur._ Honestamente, ella debería inscribirse en la fuerza policial, haría un trabajo muchísimo mejor que ellos.

Por otra parte, si él estaba disfrazado, podría haber cortado su cara y corrido dentro de la escuela. Adrien suspiró. No, él no haría eso. Nathalie, a diferencia de su padre, realmente se preocupaba un poco por él.

—Adrien.

La cabeza del rubio se animó por la repentina interrupción. Nathalie detuvo sus preguntas y volteó a mirar al diseñador de moda mundialmente famoso.

—Señor Agreste.

Gabriel asintió en reconocimiento antes de dirigir su mirada fría y azul hacia su hijo.

—Adrien, ¿Por qué te escapaste?

El modelo parpadeó. Su padre generalmente le daba órdenes, no preguntas. Esto era muy inusual y, a decir verdad, no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

—Porque quiero ir a la escuela —respondió honestamente.

Gabriel, en un extraño momento de debilidad, dejó escapar un suspiro y pellizcó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Querer hacer amigos? ¿Tener la oportunidad de vivir mi vida como un adolescente regular? —Adrien todavía estaba desconcertado por este cuestionamiento. ¿Su padre realmente estaba mostrando preocupación por él?

Gabriel suspiró una vez más antes de enderezar su espalda y cuadrar sus hombros.

—¿Supongo que este extraño deseo tuyo no se detendrá? —Adrien negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Muy bien. He pensado mucho en esto, y he decidido que la escuela pública puede ser buena para ti después de todo —Espera, ¡¿Qué?!—. Por supuesto, continuarás tus clases de karate, esgrima, piano y chino, junto con el modelaje. También espero que tus notas sean las mejores. Si bajan, no dudaré en regresarte a casa. Todos los días te llevarán a la escuela en la limusina, sin quejas. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Adrien se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Finalmente estaba obteniendo lo que quería?

—¡S-sí! —respondió antes de que la oferta pudiera ser quitada—. ¡Sí, tenemos un trato! ¡Gracias, padre! —una extraña urgencia de correr hacia su padre y abrazarlo corría por sus venas, pero mantuvo su trasero enraizado en la silla, temeroso del rechazo que seguramente obtendría si intentara una acción tonta como esa.

Gabriel asintió.

—Muy bien. Comenzarás mañana.

* * *

Adrien saltó emocionado fuera de la limusina al día siguiente, mirando alerta y ansioso a su alrededor. Afortunadamente, Hawk Moth no le había enviado nuevas tareas para hacer la noche anterior, así que se aprovechó de ello y se acostó temprano para no cansarse a la mañana siguiente.

Su boca estaba en una sonrisa abierta, como un niño en una tienda de dulces, mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Finalmente, él estaba en una escuela pública, ¡Con personas de su misma edad! Tenía miedo de que si se pellizcaba a sí mismo, se despertaría del increíble sueño. Mirando hacia abajo en su agenda, notó dónde estaba su primera clase.

Sonriendo, se dirigió directamente al aula, saludando a cualquiera que mirara en su dirección. Obtuvo algunas miradas extrañas sobre las expresiones de asombro e incredulidad, debido a que Adrien Agreste asistió a su escuela, pero se tomó todo con calma. Cuando Adrien abrió la puerta, sus ojos examinaron a los pocos estudiantes que ya estaban en sus escritorios. Él sonrió, pero su expresión decayó cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

—¡Adrinkis!

Sí, últimamente Chloé lo ha estado llamando así. Lo odiaba con una pasión ardiente, pero no se quejaba de ello. Lástima que no pudiera convocar al miedo de Chat Noir mientras estaba en su forma civil, porque entonces ella definitivamente no lo llamaría así nunca más. La rubia corrió hacia él y prácticamente lo abordó, sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Adrien forzó una sonrisa y logró retenerla.

—Hola, Chloé.

—¡No puedo creer que finalmente vayas a la escuela! No te preocupes, te haré una gran gira y me aseguraré de decirte con quién pasar el rato. ¡No quiero que accidentalmente hables con cualquier perdedor!

Con ese comentario, Adrien notó que la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros de clase los miraban ferozmente. Él tragó saliva y dio un paso atrás para salir de su agarre.

—Uh, gracias Chloe, pero eso no será necesario.

—Eres muy considerado, Adrien. Hablaremos más tarde.

Chloe le lanzó un beso al aire antes de retirarse con su mejor amiga, Sabrina. Adrien vio a un chico con auriculares alrededor del cuello en la primera fila, aparentemente ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Mordiéndose el labio, se deslizó en el banco y se sentó a su lado. El chico se volvió hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

—¿No prefieres sentarte con Chloé? —chasqueó el chico. Sorprendido, los ojos de Adrien se agrandaron mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Pero eres amigo de ella, ¿Verdad?

Adrien se frotó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Sí, supongo. Quiero decir, me educaron en casa toda mi vida, así que era difícil hacer amigos.

La expresión del chico se suavizó antes de sonreír.

—Bueno, esos días han terminado. Hola, soy Nino.

Él extendió una mano para sacudirla. Adrien sonrió y la tomó con gratitud.

—Adrien.

Los ojos de Nino pasaron junto a su hombro, y su expresión amable se transformó en una de disgusto. Las cejas doradas de Adrien se fruncieron cuando estiró el cuello para ver cuál era el problema. Chloé y Sabrina estaban paradas al lado del escritorio, ambas riendo y mirando hacia abajo hacia una goma rosa masticada, pegada en el asiento.

—¡Coincidirá con los pantalones que le gusta usar!

Chloé se rió. El temperamento de Adrien se encendió cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. De inmediato se levantó de su asiento y marchó hacia las dos chicas.

—¿En serio, Chloé? ¿Poner goma de mascar en los asientos de las personas?

—Es solo Marinette —la vana chica puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién es Marinette? —preguntó, intrigado. ¿Qué haría esta chica estar como enemiga de Chloé? Aunque, conociendo a Chloé, probablemente fue solo existir.

—Soy yo.

Sorprendido, Adrien se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con el par de ojos más celestial que había visto en su vida. Se quedó sin aliento, mientras miraba las cálidas profundidades. Los modelos mataban por ojos como esos, algunos incluso usaban lentes de contacto en un esfuerzo por lograr ese color, pero recién ahora se daba cuenta de que era patético en comparación con lo real. Un puñado de pecas se extendía por su nariz. Los labios llenos y rosados formaron un ceño fruncido (¿Por qué?), y su cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en dos coletas.

Los dedos de Adrien se crisparon. Quería saber cómo se sentía ese pelo entre sus manos. Ciertamente se veía suave como la seda. Ella era hermosa, no había dudas al respecto. Hermosa, adorable… y enojada. Fue sacudido de sus pensamientos por esa comprensión.

La niña, Marinette, miró desde el chicle en el asiento hacia él. Chloe y Sabrina ya se habían ido, dejando toda la culpa a Adrien.

—¿Hiciste eso? —exigió, apuntando con un dedo al chicle ofensivo.

Le gustaba su voz. Era alta y clara pero no estruendosa, más bien suave… _¡Enfoque, Adrien!_

—¿Cómo? —preguntó estúpidamente. Más tarde, se daría un golpe en la frente por esa inteligente respuesta.

—¿Pusiste el chicle en mi asiento? —hirvió ella.

Otra chica con cabello castaño se materializó detrás. Frunció el ceño una vez que miró el chicle y a Adrien.

—Eso es desagradable —regañó la nueva niña, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco? ¿Y quién eres?

—Yo… yo soy Adrien. ¡Y no puse chicle en tu asiento, lo juro!

Marinette se mofó con incredulidad.

—Lo que sea. ¿Y tú eres Adrien? ¿El mismo Adrien del que Chloé ha estado hablando sin parar? Es lógico que fueras como ella.

Después de ese comentario mordaz, Marinette se movió alrededor de él para colocar un pañuelo de papel sobre el chicle. Luego, ella y la nueva niña tomaron sus lugares en el banco.

—Marinette —Adrien lo intentó de nuevo—. Te estoy diciendo que no…

Su aguda mirada azul se volvió hacia sus ojos verdes.

—No me gustan las mentiras. Solo déjanos en paz.

Los hombros del rubio se hundieron en señal de derrota. Caminó con dificultad hacia Nino, que le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de consuelo.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Marinette es la chica más agradable de toda la escuela, lo superará.

Adrien no respondió. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella solo resopló irritada y volvió la cabeza. Detrás de él, escuchó las risitas de Chloé y Sabrina. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tal vez fue lo mejor que Marinette lo odiase. Si Nino tenía razón y ella era la chica más amable de la escuela, entonces no merecía estar con un criminal como él.

* * *

A pesar del incidente con el chicle, Adrien tuvo un buen primer día de clases. Hizo algunos amigos, le gustaron todos sus profesores, y hasta ahora el trabajo escolar parecía bastante fácil. Pero esos resplandecientes ojos azules seguían apareciendo en su cabeza. El cómo se estrecharon con ira dirigida hacia él.

Adrien frunció el ceño mientras salía de la escuela, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando en el techo como un ruido de fondo en sus oídos. Se detuvo al ver el objeto de sus pensamientos. Marinette estaba parada debajo del techo, tendiendo una mano a la lluvia antes de esconderla de nuevo. Él tragó saliva y caminó hacia ella, con el paraguas en la mano. Marinette estaba aquí, sola. ¿Tal vez podrían hacer las paces?

No tenía que perseguirla románticamente, solo podía ser amigo de ella. La amistad era suficiente para él. Adrien abrió el paraguas cuando salió. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y la saludó, pero ella solo hizo un ruido en el fondo de su garganta y se alejó. El rubio suspiró.

—Escucha, no puse chicle en tu asiento, fueron Chloé y Sabrina. Chloé es mi amiga, sí, pero… no soy como ella. Esta es mi primera vez en una escuela, la primera vez que lo hago. Siempre he querido hacer nuevos amigos. Es todo muy nuevo para mí.

Adrien sonrió cuando una idea se le ocurrió, una forma de marcar oficialmente la paz. Él se dio la vuelta y le tendió el paraguas, ignorando la forma en que su pelo y su ropa se empapaban de inmediato. Esos hermosos ojos de _nomeolvides_ estaban abiertos de par en par con asombro. Los labios de Marinette estaban ligeramente separados, y lo miraba con asombro sin parpadear. Adrien esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa suave.

Lentamente, ella acercó su mano hacia el mango del paraguas. Hizo una pausa, dudando en tomarlo, pero finalmente lo agarró. Mientras lo sostenía sobre ella, su mirada no se apartó de la suya. Es decir, hasta que el paraguas se cerró sobre ella. Adrien se detuvo con sorpresa, antes de que una carcajada se escapara de su boca.

Se reía de los artículos de noticias que detallaban las miles de formas en que la policía lo iba a atrapar, se reía de los chistes groseros de Jackady… pero esta vez, fue la primera vez en años que tuvo una risa inocente y despreocupada.

Marinette levantó el paraguas con una expresión avergonzada, las mejillas manchadas de rosa cuando dejó escapar la risa más adorable que Adrien jamás haya escuchado. Su corazón casi se detuvo ante la radiante sonrisa que ella le presentó. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa para arruinar esta paz, él se aclaró la garganta y sonrió.

—Te veo mañana.

Adrien dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones hacia la limusina recién llegada. Él se oyó tartamudear una respuesta de que lo llevaran a la clase de piano.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Higushi salvaje lo hace de nuevo! Como ya lo había comentado en **Juego Previo,** finalmente les traigo a ustedes el prologo de esta maravillosa traducción. La trama es impresionante, y su autora original realmente consiguió crear una autentica joya que merece ser leída. Acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura, ¡Estoy segura que la amaran!

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:** Vemos a un sensual Adrien/Chat Noir de dieciséis años, y su primer encontronazo como criminal con la dulce Marinette. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	2. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capitulo 1**

—Nnngh... ¡A-Adrien!

Él sonrió ante su jadeo, pasando una mano tentativamente lenta por su costado, sus dedos sobre la seda rosa de su camisón. Su cabeza descendió a sus labios para presionar un beso lánguido y apasionado. Cuando se alejó, sonrió con satisfacción. Vio labios llenos y rosados hinchados por sus atenciones, las mejillas pintadas de color rosado y el pelo color medianoche extendido alrededor de la almohada como un halo oscuro. Sus normalmente brillantes ojos de zafiro estaban medio cerrados y oscurecidos por el deseo.

Adrien bajó la cabeza de nuevo, solo que esta vez, presionó besos ligeros en la pálida columna de su cuello. Sus dedos encontraron su camino hacia su cabello mientras él continuaba el sendero, bajando por su cuello y hacia su hombro. Él movió la correa de seda del sostén hacia un lado con sus dientes antes de hundirse en su suave carne. Ella jadeó y gimió, arqueando la espalda ligeramente y apretando los dedos en sus hombros. Adrien continuó mordiendo y chupando, pasando su lengua sobre la marca cuando terminó.

Él besó su camino hacia el valle entre sus pechos, sus manos nunca separándose de los costados.

—Marinette —ronroneó, besando su piel. Ella se estremeció en respuesta—. Te am…

—¡Impresionante solo!

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron y se incorporó en la cama. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho mientras miraba salvajemente la habitación con pánico. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Frunciendo el ceño, apagó la alarma de su teléfono y se recostó. Realmente debería conseguir una nueva canción para su alarma, algo que induzca menos un ataque cardíaco.

El rubio gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Otro sueño sobre Marinette, o más específicamente, él y Marinette. Los había estado teniendo por un tiempo, y desafortunadamente no parecían querer irse pronto. Supuso que no se detendrían hasta que la superara. Pero, él sabía, eso no pasaría por mucho tiempo. Ella se estaba volviendo más hermosa cada día, y francamente, él no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse.

Adrien gruñó de frustración. Era Chat Noir, el criminal más temido y buscado de París. Ella no merecía estar con alguien como él. Eliminando los pensamientos de "¿Qué pasaría si…?" de su mente, se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para otro día de clases.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Nino fue brevemente a la casa de Adrien para trabajar en el proyecto de literatura con él. Tuvo que irse después de una hora para ir a trabajar, lo que Adrien entendió muy bien. Cuando Nino se fue, él continuó trabajando en el proyecto. Más tarde esa noche, Adrien caminó entre su armario hasta una pequeña esquina en la parte de atrás. Quitó las pilas de ropa para descubrir su bastón. Al comprobarlo, notó que Hawk Moth no tenía ningún robo para él esta noche.

Podría quedarse en casa si quisiera, ir a Akuma, o simplemente ir a correr en la noche. Pero no sentía una necesidad particular de jugar ningún videojuego, había trabajado más que suficiente en el proyecto, y estuvo en Akuma la noche anterior… sería la caminata nocturna entonces. Aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo las carreras, de hecho, era refrescante volar a través del viento y sentir la brisa en su cabello.

Después de llamar a Nathalie, diciéndole que no lo molestara porque esa noche se iba a acostar temprano, se vistió con su traje y se puso la máscara.

-.-

—Chica, puedo llevarte. ¡O puedes quedarte, sabes que a mi mamá no le importará!

Marinette sonrió levemente ante la preocupación de su mejor amiga.

—Estaré bien, Alya. Es solo un par de cuadras.

—Pero son las diez de la noche, no es seguro. Especialmente con ese Chat Noir merodeando por allí —Alya prácticamente escupió el nombre del criminal número uno de París.

Los dientes superiores de la adolescente de cabello negro descansaban sobre su labio inferior. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, ella negó con la cabeza resueltamente.

—Estaré bien. Dudo que incluso lo vea.

—Pero…

—No hay peros. Tengo que ir a casa, tenemos la escuela mañana. No puedo arriesgarme a dormir hasta tarde y no ver a Adrien.

Marinette prácticamente se desmayó ante ese último pensamiento. Adrien Agreste: un hermoso modelo rubio que la honraba con su presencia todos los días al sentarse frente a ella en la clase de literatura. Marinette estaba convencida de que los ángeles prestaron algunos de sus carretes de hilo de oro para hacer su cabello. Luego encontraron las esmeraldas más raras y brillantes para colocar en sus ojos. Finalmente, tomaron un pedazo de sol y lo colocaron en su corazón. ¿De qué otra manera podría ser tan cálido y amable?

Desafortunadamente, ella era exactamente lo opuesto a cálida, porque cada vez que él incluso la miraba, ella era un montón de papilla incapaz de hablar. Fue peor cuando Adrien de hecho trataba de hablar con ella. Sus mejillas se calentaban tanto en esos momentos que estaba segura de que se parecía a un tomate. Luego, tartamudeaba y balbuceaba hasta que Alya la salvaba de cualquier humillación.

Pero tal vez algún día todo cambie. Tal vez se enamoraría de ella y la invitaría a ir al cine y ella estaría tranquila y calmada. Luego se casarían y tendrían tres hijos y un perro y un gato. Espera, tacha al gato, será un hámster y…

—Chica, ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Alya con una pequeña sonrisa, chasqueando los dedos en la cara de su aturdida amiga. Ella había sido testigo de las 'fantasías de Adrien' demasiadas veces.

—¿Hm? —Marinette negó con la cabeza—. Sí, sí, estoy bien —respiró profundamente, y el calor en sus mejillas comenzó a desaparecer—. Debería irme.

Alya todavía no estaba de acuerdo, pero igual la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Ten cuidado. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando estés en casa —ordenó.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Marinette se despidió con una brillante sonrisa y descendió de los escalones del porche. Alya la observó irse hasta que dobló la esquina.

La futura diseñadora no era estúpida. Miró a su alrededor de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba siguiendo y no paraba de caminar en ningún momento. Guardó una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, con la esperanza de que cualquier posible atracador pensara que tenía un arma consigo. Ella se estremeció un poco por el aire fresco de la noche. Era cerca de noviembre, tendría que empezar a usar ropa más cálida pronto. Tal vez esa chaqueta que estaba dibujando…

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que fuera tirada hacia el callejón. Una mano grande y sucia presionaba contra sus labios. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la conmoción y el miedo. Intentó librarse, pero el hombre la tenía clavada en la pared de ladrillo.

—Deja de luchar —gruñó él, sosteniendo una pequeña daga de plata en su garganta.

Ella cedió, pero no antes de soltar un pequeño gemido. ¿Así es como ella iba a morir? ¿En un callejón y ser descubierta algún tiempo después por algún desafortunado transeúnte? Sus padres estarían devastados, ella era su única hija. Y nunca llegaría a convertirse en diseñadora de moda.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza. No se molestó en ponerse una máscara. Su cabello era de color marrón corto, aunque podría haber sido negro. Era difícil decirlo en la oscuridad. Tenía enojados ojos marrones y estaban enfrascados mirando hacia sus ojos zafiro.

—No parece que tengas nada de valor… —musitó. Marinette se relajó y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio. ¡Tal vez la dejaba ir!—. Pero no he estado satisfecho en mucho tiempo —de repente, sonrió, y era puramente depredador.

Marinette sintió que su sangre se enfriaba ante su significado. ¡No no no no! ¡No podía dejar que eso suceda, no dejará que eso suceda!

Le mordió la mano, hundiendo sus dientes en la piel repugnante con toda la fuerza que tenía en su mandíbula. El efecto fue inmediato, Jared saltó hacia atrás y aulló de dolor, apretando la mano en un puño. Marinette se dio la vuelta para correr. Ella casi logró salir del callejón, pero él la agarró desde su mochila y la arrojó contra la pared. Cuando su cabeza hizo contacto, juró que veía estrellas. Marinette se estremeció. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos y otro gemido salió de su garganta. Ella iba a morir. Alya estaría sin su mejor amiga, y sus padres sin una hija.

* * *

Chat Noir sonrió mientras saltaba por encima de otro edificio. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, optando por contemplar la Torre Eiffel iluminada y la luna brillante. Puede que robaba la ciudad a diario, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa.

Se estremeció al oír un pequeño grito. Curioso, miró hacia abajo para ver la mano de un hombre engancharse al brazo de una chica y empujarla a un callejón, luego procedió a sujetarla a la pared. Él frunció el ceño con evidente disgusto. Él no era un fanático de los hombres que usaban la violación como un medio para conseguir una mujer. El acto era puramente bárbaro y asqueroso.

Espera… ella era… ¿¡Marinette!?

Se inclinó hacia delante desde su posición en el edificio y entrecerró los ojos. Era difícil decirlo debido a la oscuridad del callejón, apenas podía distinguir las dos formas. De repente, escuchó el aullido de dolor de un hombre y la chica salió corriendo del callejón, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para escapar. El hombre la tenía clavada contra la pared nuevamente en un tiempo récord. Chat Noir se estremeció de furia. Esa fracción de segundo que estuvo en la calle iluminada por la luna le permitió identificarla correctamente. Extendió su bastón para aterrizar en el suelo. Con los dientes descubiertos, se dirigió a la entrada del callejón.

—Tú, pequeña perra —gruñó el hombre—. Iba a dejarte ir después de que termine contigo y te deje disfrutar. ¡Pero ahora en serio voy a destrozar tu vagina y arrojar tu cuerpo en el Sena cuando termine!

Chat Noir dejó escapar un fuerte y amenazante silbido ante esa declaración. No solo conocía a la víctima, sino que ahora conocía al atacante. Él iba a hundir sus garras en esa cara al final de la noche. Tanto Marinette como Jared se giraron hacia él. Chat Noir dejó escapar un suspiro en un intento de calmarse. Tenía que atrapar a este bastardo por sorpresa, no permitirle pensar que podría atacarlo. Salió lentamente de las sombras.

—Chat Noir —jadeó Jared aliviado. El rubio sonrió mentalmente por lo equivocada que había sido esa reacción—. ¡Me has asustado! Mira lo que conseguí —su cabeza hizo un gesto hacia la aterrorizada belleza de pelo negro presionada contra la pared.

Era como si él la considerara un trofeo, algo que hizo que los puños de Chat Noir se apretaran. Sus ojos verdes parpadearon hacia Marinette. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras lo miraba de vuelta, puro terror en sus azules profundidades. Haría que este imbécil pagara por poner tal emoción en sus ojos. Luchó contra un ceño fruncido, dándose cuenta de que ella también estaba muy asustada de él. No es de extrañar, Chat Noir es el mejor criminal de la ciudad. ¿Por qué no le tendría miedo?

—Ya veo —habló Chat, permitiendo que su voz se calmara con frialdad, sin revelar nada de su ira oculta—. Déjame echarle un vistazo más de cerca.

—Adelante. Pero ten cuidado, ella ya intentó escapar una vez. Es una luchadora —Jared se miró la mano e hizo una mueca.

Chat Noir se rió entre dientes, pensando que debía de haberlo mordido. _Bien hecho, Marinette._ Él se acercó lentamente a ella, cuidando de no asustarla. Ella tembló en su mirada, ya que estaban casi nariz con nariz. Vio que sus ojos lo observaban. A su vez, él apreciaba la rara y cercana visión que tenía de ella. Esas adorables pecas en su nariz, orbes celestes azules, labios carnosos, nariz de botón, pestañas largas, mejillas rosadas.

Las mejillas que se estaban volviendo más rosadas cuanto más se miraban. Él sonrió ante eso, esperando que a Marinette le gustara lo que veía. Ciertamente lo hizo.

—Ella es muy bonita —comentó, sintiendo cada palabra. Antes de que pudiera contenerse, colocó la punta de una garra debajo de la barbilla de Marinette, inclinando suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba. Su cuello se veía tan pálido y suave al tacto como en sus fantasías. Sintió una oleada de deseo correr a través de él mientras observaba el lugar donde colocó la mordida de amor en su sueño de la noche anterior.

—Dulce cosita, ¿Verdad? —la voz de Jared lo arrancó de sus lujuriosos pensamientos—. Y ella es toda mía esta noche.

 _Ni siquiera en tus sueños, hijo de puta._ Chat retiró su dedo de la barbilla de Marinette y dirigió su atención a su nuevo futuro poste de rascado de uñas.

—Sí, sobre eso… Me la voy a quedar —su voz no traicionó ninguna emoción, ni un indicio de la sentencia de muerte que pronto le iba a otorgar.

Jared jadeó, claramente enojado.

—¡¿Qué ?! ¡La encontré primero!

 _En realidad, yo la encontré primero._ En lugar de expresar esa respuesta, Chat Noir se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No me importa.

Jared se tensó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedes simplemente robármela lejos de mí.

¿Este tipo hablaba en serio? Chat Noir se burló de la estupidez absoluta de este hombre.

—¿Olvidas que estás hablando con el mejor felino ladrón y criminal en general de París? Robar es lo que hago.

—No te la llevarás —gruñó Jared—. ¡No he tenido sexo en semanas!

Chat sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. Le agarró con fuerza el brazo que sostenía a Marinette, lo arrancó lejos de ella y levantó la pierna para darle una patada a Jared en el estómago. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, gimiendo de dolor y agachándose para agarrarse a la zona lesionada. Chat no había terminado con él, en absoluto. Con los dientes clavados en un gruñido, levantó el pie para conectar con la barbilla de Jared. Con su rostro a la vista, levantó su mano y la empujó hacia adelante, haciendo tres arañazos profundos y satisfactorios en su rostro.

Jared gritó de dolor mientras sostenía su rostro con sus manos. Chat Noir sonrió salvajemente cuando pudo ver los primeros signos de sangre que escapaban entre sus dedos. A él le encantaría continuar esto toda la noche, pero tenía una chica para llevar con seguridad en casa. Así que, terminando el negocio (por ahora), giró en el aire y le dio una patada a Jared. Cuando escuchó el choque de los basureros con su cuerpo, volvió su atención a Marinette.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, completamente horrorizada. _Hm, tal vez no debería haber sido tan violento._ Tenía tiempo para la violencia más tarde, ella no debería haber tenido que ver eso. Marinette se quedó sin aliento cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y usó su bastón para impulsarlos a la parte superior del edificio. Él la llevó unos cuantos techos, más cerca de su casa, antes de dejarla suavemente.

Marinette se estremeció cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Chat Noir no quería nada más que eliminar el miedo de esos inocentes orbes azules. Le dolía que ella lo estuviera mirando así. Pero, tal vez si él usaba sus palabras bien…

—Ahora, no crees que voy a hacerte daño, ¿Verdad? ¿Princesa? —ronroneó, bajando la voz para sonar como lo había hecho en sus sueños cuando estaba con ella. Él sonrió ante el apodo del momento que pensó para ella. Ella era como una princesa: Inocente, hermosa, amable… Los ojos de Marinette se entrecerraron, tomando una mirada de confusión. Al menos su miedo pareció bajar un poco—. De verdad. Espero que tengas más fe en mí después de que acabé de salvar tu vida. Habría sido _gatastrofico_ si no hubiera interferido.

Ella inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente hacia él, y la acción la hacía parecer aun más adorable.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Hm? —inquirió con una sonrisa. Él se llevó una mano al oído—. Adelante, mis orejas están escuchando.

Ella parpadeó, deteniéndose por unos segundos, sin duda tratando de encontrar palabras. Por fin, ella pronunció una sola pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Chat cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tendrás que ser más específico, princesa. Los gatos no pueden leer la mente.

—Quiero decir —se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres el criminal más conocido de París.

Chat Noir sonrió, disfrutando plenamente del pequeño golpe a su ego.

—Un placer conocerme, estoy seguro.

Marinette parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendida, antes de que ella le hiciera la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

—A pesar de mis crímenes, tengo un sentido de la moral —le informó. Eso era cierto; nunca había lastimado a una persona durante sus escapadas—. Además, no podía dejar que esa asquerosa mancha de suciedad te dañara. No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que eras bonita —le guiñó un ojo coqueto y se alegró del pequeño sonrojo que floreció en sus mejillas.

No debería estar coqueteando con ella de esta manera, pero se preocuparía por eso más tarde.

—Pero-uh-yo…

Caray, ¿Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarla sin palabras? Si alguna vez él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerle a ella lo que realmente le quería hacer, ella probablemente se desmayaría.

—¿Qué tal un agradecimiento por tu caballero en cuero brillante? —interrumpió, sonriendo.

—Gracias —ella soltó de inmediato.

Sintiéndose audaz, Chat Noir lentamente tomó su mano. Cuando Marinette no la retiró, él se la llevó a los labios en un cálido beso. Se demoró más de lo normal antes de levantar los ojos hacia ella.

—De nada, princesa —murmuró. Soltó su mano y dio un paso atrás—. Ahora, aunque estoy _engatado_ de llamarte así, me gustaría tener un nombre real para conocerte —se sintió estúpido al hacer la pregunta, pero era necesario. Adrien la conocía, pero Chat Noir no. Marinette vaciló, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo cautelosa. A Chat le dolió un poco el gesto, pero era comprensible. Si él hubiera estado en sus zapatos, dudaba que hubiera dado su nombre fácilmente—. Si no me lo dices, tengo otros medios para conseguirlo —mintió.

Podría haber una posibilidad de que Hawk Moth se enterara de ella si le proporcionaba suficientes detalles, pero aparte de eso, no había forma de que él pudiera descubrirlo. Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Qu-qué significa? —tartamudeó ella, algo que él escuchó varias veces mientras estaba en su forma civil.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que Adrien hablaba con ella, tartamudeaba y tartamudeaba y muchas veces huía. Él siempre fue amable con ella, no podía entender por qué ella era así. En un momento dado, incluso sospechó que ella sabía sobre su vida criminal, pero esa opción se fue rápidamente por la ventana. No había manera de que ella pudiera saberlo.

—Nada de qué preocupar a tu bonita cabeza —dijo arrastrando las palabras, sonriéndole—. Ahora, ¿Me dices tu nombre?

—Marinette —susurró al fin.

Él se dejó caer en un arco galante.

—Chat Noir, un placer.

Mientras se levantaba de su posición, una pregunta repentina lo golpeó. ¿Por qué exactamente estaba aquí tan tarde? Él eligió preguntarle eso.

—Estaba en la casa de mi mejor amiga. Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto y perdimos la noción del tiempo. Así que me fui y volví a casa y luego ese tipo me llevó al callejón y, bueno, ya sabes el resto —torpemente inclinó la cabeza para mirar sus pies arrastrando los pies.

Un silbido se le escapó a Chat Noir antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Solo el recuerdo de las manos de Jared en ella hizo que su temperamento se elevara a niveles peligrosos.

—¿Te lastimó? —gruñó. _Si ese hijo de puta le dañó un solo cabello en la cabeza…_ Sus garras se crisparon ante los brutales escenarios que podrían desarrollarse.

Marinette levantó un brazo y se frotó un punto en la cabeza.

—Me empujó contra la pared cuando intenté correr, pero estaré bien —respondió ella tímidamente.

Eso es. El bastardo iba a morir. Chat se acercó a ella, ignorando sus advertencias previas de potencialmente asustarla, y comenzó a inspeccionar su cabeza en busca de signos evidentes de lesión. Cuando sus dedos movieron hebras de cabello de su camino, tuvo cuidado de evitar arañarla accidentalmente.

—No hay sangre —concluyó, casi exhalando de alivio—. Eso es una buena señal. No te desmayaste ni nada, así que no creo que tengas una conmoción cerebral. Por otra parte, no soy médico. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

La oyó intentar reprimir una risita. ¿Qué fue tan divertido?

—No, el lugar solo duele un poco si lo tocas —Chat experimentalmente pasó un dedo por la pequeña protuberancia. Cuando ella siseó de dolor, él saltó como si ella lo hubiera sorprendido—. Exactamente así —suspiró ella.

Se estaba haciendo tarde. Ella tenía que llegar a casa, y él tenía pendiente un hombre al que hundirle sus garras.

—¿Dónde vives? —su expresión se oscureció de dolor por su falta de respuesta—. No te voy a robar si eso es lo que te preocupa —gruñó—. O ir en medio de la noche y matarte.

¿No probó ya que no iba a hacerle daño? Chat cruzó los brazos y miró a la derecha, evitando sus ojos. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer para hacerle creer que no quería hacerle daño?

—Calle Gotlib número doce —vino su voz suave.

Lentamente, él inclinó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos, ahora completamente secos de sus lágrimas anteriores, nadaban con esperanza, y sus labios se estiraron en una cálida sonrisa. Ella confiaba en él. Él sonrió pícaramente.

—Entonces agárrate fuerte, princesa.

La chica levantó una ceja.

—¿Eh?

Él respondió a su pregunta levantándola de nuevo en sus brazos, dándole la vuelta a su espalda para que se aferrara a él, a cuestas. Mientras saltaba por el aire con la ayuda de su bastón, Marinette apretaría su agarre sobre él cada vez que hacían un descenso. Él sonrió ante la forma en que ella enterró la cara en su hombro para evitar mirar hacia abajo.

Por fin llegaron a la panadería. Chat se dejó caer en el techo, riéndose cuando ella no abandonó su control sobre él. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—Estamos aquí, puedes abrir los ojos —dijo con dulzura. Marinette constantemente levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos se movieron en confusión. _Espera. Este era el balcón correcto, ¿verdad? Sí, estaba la escuela a su derecha…_ Sus pensamientos desconcertados y sin sentido fueron cortados cuando ella se deslizó por su espalda. Dio un paso más cerca de las barandillas y la dejo de pie en el balcón—. Aquí estás, sana y salva, según lo prometido.

Marinette sonrió tímidamente, sus dedos se retorcieron mientras se mordía el labio.

—Gracias. Realmente, gracias. Mis amigos y padres se habrían quedado devastados si no regresaba.

Él inclinó la cabeza ante la sorprendente declaración antes de sonreír.

—Esa es una de las cosas más desinteresadas que he escuchado.

¿La lista de sus buenos atributos alguna vez terminaría? Las cejas de Marinette se movieron hacia adelante en incertidumbre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No mencionaste que si nunca regresaras, no habrías podido crecer, tener una vida, casarte y todo eso —explicó—. Los sentimientos de tu familia y amigos fueron tus primeros pensamientos.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo podrían no serlo? —preguntó—. Ellos me aman.

—Ojalá conociera el sentimiento —murmuró antes de poder detenerse. Marinette frunció el ceño.

—¿Chat? —Ella intentó extenderle un brazo reconfortante, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, princesa. No te preocupes por eso. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

Chat Noir le lanzó otra sonrisa antes de tomar su mano y besar la parte de atrás. Fue en ese momento, cuando él llevó la mano a los labios, que supo que tenía que tenerla. Con un saludo de dos dedos y un guiño, saltó de su balcón. Su expresión se oscureció mientras se dirigía directamente hacia Akuma.

* * *

La joven diseñadora abrió su trampilla y aterrizó en su cama con un suave golpe. Si Marinette aun no podía creer del todo lo que pasó, entonces Alya no le creería en absoluto.

Los noticieros no tenían ninguna foto de Chat Noir, dado que era tan bueno en sus crímenes. Es por eso que ella se había sorprendido al ver lo joven que se veía él. Su cabello era rubio y desordenado, un mechón perdido colgaba de su frente y las orejas de gato negro estaban clavadas en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos, la mayor parte de su frente y los pómulos, estaban cubiertos por una elegante máscara negra. La máscara terminaba en su nariz en una punta afilada. Sus ojos eran de color verde brillante y parecían penetrar en ella.

En general, Marinette pudo darse cuenta de que era un chico muy guapo. Pero su corazón siempre pertenecería a Adrien.

Marinette se sentó en su cama, mirando a su trampilla con asombro. Esperaba que Chat Noir volviera, se riera en su cara (porque cómo podía haber sido engañada con el acto de "buen tipo"), y luego le arañara la cara hasta convertirla en trocitos. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ella esperó y esperó, hasta que se distrajo con su teléfono celular zumbando en su bolso.

Marinette hizo una mueca ante los cinco textos perdidos de Alya, cada uno preguntándole si estaba bien. Se volvían cada vez más frenéticos, junto con los tres correos de voz que recibió. Antes de que Alya pudiera sufrir un ataque cardíaco prematuro, Marinette escribió un texto tranquilizador diciéndole que lo sentía mucho, que se olvidó de llamar y no escuchó su teléfono, pero ella está en casa a salvo. No recibió una respuesta, en cambio, su teléfono celular zumbó de la forma en que lo haría una persona que la llamaba, y el nombre de Alya apareció en la pantalla.

Marinette tomó aliento para prepararse para el ataque de preocupación disfrazada por insultos. Ella pasó su dedo por la pantalla y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'te olvidaste' ?! Te pedí una cosa, Marinette. Una. ¡Cosa! Sabías que me preocupaba que salieras tan tarde.

—Lo siento, Alya —se disculpó, realmente diciéndolo en serio—. Lo siento mucho. Sé que estabas preocupada y aprecio tu preocupación. Lamento haber olvidado un texto simple. No volverá a suceder.

Ella oyó a su amiga soltar un suspiro.

—Está bien. Lo siento, exageré.

Marinette se rió de lo rápido que se dio cuenta de eso.

—Está bien.

Quería contarle a Alya sobre Chat Noir, pero probablemente no le creería. Y si lo hiciera, gritaría sobre cómo debería haberle dado una patada en la entrepierna y correr por su vida en lugar de hablarle y dejar que la trajera de vuelta a casa. Por mucho que amara a su mejor amiga, ese era un secreto que tendrá que ocultarle.

* * *

Ahí estaba él.

Los ojos de Chat Noir se entrecerraron mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia su presa. Jared estaba apoyado contra la barra, charlando con Jackady. Con un silbido, lo agarró por la parte posterior de su cuello y lo empujó hacia el mostrador. Apenas notó que Jackady se paró y se quedó mirándolos con sorpresa. La cara de Jared palideció, y por el rabillo inferior de su ojo, Chat notó un brillo peculiar. Apretó los dientes cuando arrebató el cuchillo que se acercaba en su dirección de la mano de Jared y lo arrojó a la pared que tenía delante, la hoja clavándose en la madera.

—Te voy a matar —siseó Chat Noir. Sus garras se enterraron en el cuello de Jared, la sangre ya goteando de las heridas punzantes. Levantó su otra mano y clavó su dedo índice en una marca de arañazo en su cara, reabriendo efectivamente la laceración.

—¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó Jackady con desconcierto. Otras personas empezaron a mirar, pero como era Chat Noir quien estaba involucrado, no interfirieron.

—Él la tocó —dijo, volviendo a abrir las otras dos marcas en el rostro de Jared. Gimió de dolor, pero a Chat no le importó nada al respecto—. La lastimó —agregó, apretando su cuello más fuerte, hundiendo sus garras más y extrayendo más sangre—. Trató de violarla. Y ahora voy a matarlo.

Jackady se volvió hacia un tembloroso Jared.

—De todas las chicas de la ciudad, ¿Vas tras la de Chat Noir? ¿Estás loco?

—¡Yo-yo no-no sabía! —se ahogó.

—No es mi problema —gruñó Chat—. Ahora, ¿Cómo debería matarte? ¿Arrancarte la cara a pedazos? ¿Estrangularte con mi cinturón? ¿Cortarte la garganta con mis garras? ¿Jackady, alguna sugerencia?

Jackady levantó su copa de martini, con los ojos muy abiertos por el nerviosismo. Cualquier cosa podría desencadenar al criminal felino en ese punto.

—Escucha, Chat…

—Hm, buena idea —murmuró. La cabeza del hombre mayor se inclinó en confusión. Decidiendo no dar más detalles, Chat Noir agarró el vaso de sus manos y rompió el costado contra el mostrador. Levantó los bordes dentados hacia la barbilla de Jared con una sonrisa sádica.

Jared tragó saliva y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. Se estremeció de puro miedo, y Chat estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

—Chat —Jackady intentó de nuevo—. No lo mates.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó, con voz mortalmente calmada.

—Porque te arrepentirás.

—No creo que lo haga.

—Mañana lo harás. Nunca has lastimado a una persona durante todo este tiempo como criminal. Confía en mí, no quieres hacer esto —Chat se quedó quieto. Jackady sonrió—. Además, ¿Realmente quieres que la pobre Tikki limpie toda la sangre del piso?

Tikki era la gentil señora mayor cuyo trabajo principal era limpiar en Akuma. Chat Noir adoraba a la amable mujer, descubriendo que era como una madre para él. No podía soportar que la dulce dama tuviera que limpiar un horrible baño de sangre. Chat dejó caer los vidrios rotos sobre el mostrador. Miró fijamente a los grandes ojos marrones de Jared.

—Si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver aquí, te perseguiré y te asesinaré. Si alguna vez escucho que ella te ve otra vez, te perseguiré y te asesinaré. ¿Entiendes?

Jared asintió apresuradamente, aunque fue un poco difícil ya que las garras de Chat todavía estaban incrustadas en su cuello. Chat lo soltó, la mano de Jared inmediatamente voló a su garganta mientras aspiraba en bocanadas de pánico. El rubio dirigió una mirada feroz hacia él, lo que provocó que el ladrón inferior saliera corriendo de Akuma. Suspiró mientras su ira se iba derritiendo lento pero seguro. Sin la furia y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, estaba cansado.

Jackady se rió entre dientes desde su lugar junto a él.

—Jared me dijo que un gato lo arañó. No me dijo exactamente cuál —el comentario trajo una pequeña y divertida sonrisa a los labios del rubio. Resopló e hizo una seña al barman por su bebida habitual—. Ya sabes —continuó Jackady—. Hawk Moth probablemente no se va a alegrar mucho cuando oiga que expulsaste a uno de sus empleados.

Chat Noir se burló.

—No lo saqué —tragó un sorbo de la bebida que el barman le puso enfrente—. Lo amenacé, hay una diferencia. Además, sabes que puedo manejar cualquiera de los pequeños robos a los que Jared fue asignado si se trata de eso. No era realmente importante, seamos honestos el uno con el otro.

Jackady soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres algo, Chat Noir.

Él sonrió, los dientes parpadeando.

—¿Algo malo, espero?

Jackady resopló y tomó un sorbo de su propia bebida. Él levantó una ceja y sonrió, inclinándose más cerca de su amigo.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es esta chica que mencionaste?

—Nadie —respondió Chat rápidamente, tomando otro trago. Él no estaba muy interesado en compartir detalles sobre la chica de la que ha estado enamorado durante dos años.

—A mí no me pareció 'nadie'. ¿Quién es ella? Debe ser alguien realmente especial si puede llamar tu atención, y Lucie no puede.

—Santos gatos —el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y se echó a reír—. ¿Todavía estás con eso?

—Ella es la fantasía de todos los hombres aquí, perdóname si estoy confundido en cuanto a por qué no te afectó. Honestamente, pensé que eras gay hasta esta noche.

Chat se atragantó con su bebida por el repentino ataque de risa. Mientras tosía, al ver la cabeza de Jackady echada hacia atrás en una carcajada, logró jadear un "imbécil".

—Lo soy, no lo niego —respondió su amigo con una sonrisa—. Entonces, vamos, ¡Cuéntame sobre ella!

Chat Noir puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pareces una adolescente chismosa.

—¡No, no lo soy! Sólo tengo curiosidad —negó.

—Se supone que soy el curioso de los dos —agitó una oreja pegada a su cabello, recordándole su tema felino.

—Solo porque estés vestido como un gato, no significa que realmente lo seas. Y ahora solo estás evadiendo el tema —dijo Jackady, sin palabras.

Con el vaso justo en los labios, Chat miró a Jackady con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

—¿Lo estoy?

—Sí.

—Es una deshonra, entonces.

—Sí lo es.

—¿Y cuál es la pena, otra vez?

—¡Evadir!

—Oh, sí, gracias por recordármelo.

—De nada. Espera un minuto, ¡Chat! —el ladrón se rió ante la creciente agitación de su amigo. Jackady resopló—. Mira, ¿Es realmente tan difícil hablar de esta chica?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo digo.

—Eso no es una excusa.

—Es una excusa _prrfecta._

—No empieces con los juegos de palabras de gato.

—¿Por qué no, mi _indagatorio_ amigo?

—Chat…

—¿Sí?

—Deja de evadir.

—Oh, ¿Estoy evadiendo de nuevo?

—¡SÍ!

—En ese caso, me disculpo por ser tan _mojigato._

Jackady levantó las manos en el aire con frustración.

—¡Bien! ¡No me cuentes sobre ella! ¡Ya ni siquiera me importa!

—Si tanto querías saber, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? —Chat contuvo la carcajada cuando vio una protuberancia de vena en la frente de Jackady. Su ojo derecho estaba contrayéndose y podía jurar que escuchó los dientes del hombre rechinar. Chat cerró los ojos y dejó escapar la risa histérica. Sabía que no sería capaz de sacarse de la cabeza esa cara hilarantemente enojada. Jackady lo miró peligrosamente—. Está bien, está bien —admitió—. Es una chica que conocí cuando empecé en la escuela pública. Me ha gustado por dos años. Es hermosa, inteligente, desinteresada, talentosa, amable y todas las demás palabras agradables que existen. Ella no merece estar con un criminal, pero después de esta noche… bueno, no creo que pueda mantenerme lejos por más tiempo —su voz cayó mientras se acercaba al final de su discurso, con los ojos bajos en duda.

—Estarás bien si juegas correctamente tus cartas —habló Jackady, haciendo un juego de palabras poco común a su fanatismo por usar cartas, la acción trajo una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de su compañero—. Solo mantén tu vida criminal y tu vida privada con ella por separado. No debería haber ningún problema —Chat asintió, señalando que entendía—. Confía en mí. Solo no seas imprudente. Planifica cada movimiento que hagas, y estarás bien.

—Yo espero que sí.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** La autora original del fic es realmente una genio para los chistes de gatos y juegos de palabras. Desafortunadamente, al momento de hacer la traducción no es coherente, por lo que trato de incluir yo los juegos de palabras en algún espacio que haya oportunidad. **2.** Si, también en esta historia se aman y el otro no lo sabe. ¿Cómo es posible que haya semejante ceguera? **3.** La versión en español de Jackady es Simón Dice.

 **Agradecimientos** a nahisasuhias, ladyaqua198, SeleneKou13, tsubasa23, Merline-Ainsworth, Rebecasz, sonrais777, Miramine, Katsa Graceling, Yo quiero, harmonystar, Mich Rangel, Alcuatiumlol12, EizabethMalfoy, Anonymouse, Lady Patronus 5, Chatonette, karen Agreste, Dessire, CandeDaiana, Drixi85, por sus reviews en el primer capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está dedicado a nahisasuhias por ser el primer reviews, y porque le gustó mi historia Juego Previo.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Marinette tiene un imán para ser perseguida por potenciales violadores. Y a Chat Noir le encanta cuidarla ;). La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **Respondiendo algunos Reviews: 1.** **ladyaqua198** **:** Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo la aprobación de alguien con vasta experiencia en traducciones. Esta es la primera que hago y realmente quiero que salga bien. **2.** **Anonymouse:** Solo Jared no lo es, todos los demás si son personajes que han aparecido como akumatizados. **3.** **Mich Rangel** **:** Esta historia fue publicada en 2016 cuando aun no se sabía que Hawk Moth era Gabriel. Ups, ya dije mucho. **4.** **Dessire:** La historia original no tiene lemmon, pero si escenas muy románticas. El traje de Chat Noir es idéntico al de la serie excepto por un solo detalle, ¿Cuál crees que sea? ;) eso es algo muy importante, he incluso su autora original lo menciona en el fic en un capitulo (pero no recuerdo cuál). Si habrá Ladybug, espérala. **5.** **SeleneKou13** **:** Claro, si me dejas cincuenta de una, actualizo al siguiente día jajaja XD

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	3. Chapter 2

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capitulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien bostezó mientras salía de su limusina. Debido al incidente de Jared, se había levantado tarde y no había dormido mucho. Oh bueno, con gusto sacrificaría su descanso si eso significaba mantener a Marinette a salvo.

Hablando de Marinette, se preguntó qué pensaba ella de Chat Noir. ¿Le gustaba a ella? ¿Estaba ella aterrorizada de él? Esperaba que con un suave empuje, él pudiera descubrirlo en la escuela hoy. Cuando abrió la puerta de su salón de clases, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa estiró sus labios.

Ahí estaba ella. Parecía estar soñando despierta con algo, con una mano en la mejilla pensando. Una sonrisa tonta estaba en sus rasgos que solo lo hizo sonreír a él más ampliamente. Ella se veía positivamente adorable. Pero entonces ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué frunció el ceño? ¿Que está mal? ¿Se acordó de Chat Noir y frunció el ceño porque le tenía miedo?

El rubio quería abofetearse. Realmente necesitaba dejar de pensar demasiado en todo. Se acercó a ella, ella no respondió a sus pasos. De hecho, parecía que no lo había escuchado en absoluto. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Marinette.

La niña saltó a su asiento, haciendo un chillido de sorpresa. Sus labios se torcieron, luchando desesperadamente para mantener la risa a raya.

—¡A-Adrien! ¡Uh, hola! ¡Eh, buen día por ti! ¡No! Quiero decir —Marinette cerró los ojos, él podía decir que ella estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Adrien se preguntó por qué estaba tan nerviosa a su alrededor. ¿Le hizo algo alguna vez? En todo caso, debería haber sido así con Chat Noir, al menos con esa identidad había cosas bastante malas para justificar su miedo y tartamudeo. Ella abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño—. Quiero decir, buenos días... a... ti...

La frase apenas formada por Marinette hizo que una esquina de su boca se curvara y una pequeña risita se le escapó.

—Buenos días a ti también —Adrien se sentó en su banco y se volvió para mirarla, apoyando un codo en la parte posterior del banco y apoyando un puño contra su mejilla en una pose casual—. Entonces, ¿cómo va tu proyecto? Estás trabajando con Alya, ¿verdad? —comenzó inocentemente.

El aliento de Marinette se enganchó en un jadeo excitado ante su pregunta.  
A él le importaba cómo iba su proyecto. Recordó que ella estaba trabajando con Alya. Le susurraría a Alya que la pellizcara porque debía estar soñando, pero la chica de cabello rojizo aún no estaba allí. Entonces, Marinette simplemente tenía que vivir este sueño hasta que ella llegara. No le importaba, cualquier sueño con Adrien era bueno.

Adrien en cambio, supuso por su reacción que a ella realmente le debe gustar hacer el proyecto de literatura.

—¡E-uh, sí! ¡Alya y yo! —hizo una pausa, aparentemente pensando mucho en algo, antes de asentir casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza—. ¡Estamos haciendo un gran proyecto en el trabajo! —se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon antes de sacudir furiosamente la cabeza ante el error gramatical—. Quiero decir, ¡Un gran trabajo en el proyecto! —ella sonrió tímidamente.

Las cejas de Adrien se redujeron en confusión. Todo lo que hizo fue preguntar sobre el proyecto, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Enmascaró su perplejidad con una encantadora sonrisa que a los fotógrafos siempre les encantaba. Ojalá eso pudiera tranquilizarla.

—¡Suena genial! Nino y yo también lo estamos haciendo bien.

—Sí, yo y... er, Alya y yo nos quedamos hasta muy tarde anoche trabajando en eso.

Allí estaba. La apertura que Adrien necesitaba.

—Realmente debes querer hacerlo.

Marinette asintió.

—Lo hacemos. Se vence el viernes y cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes tendremos más tiempo libre —milagrosamente, comenzó a sentirse más cómoda a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

Él se rió en diversión. Esa fue una buena manera de ir sobre el proyecto.

—Supongo que eso es cierto. ¿Hasta qué punto se quedaron Alya y tú trabajando en eso? —cuestionó. Estaba tan cerca—. No es demasiado tarde para que estés cansada hoy, ¿verdad?

Marinette sacudió su cabeza. ¿Adrien Agreste estaba mostrando su preocupación? ¿A él le importa ella? Bueno, él se preocupa por todos porque es una persona dulce, cariñosa y amable, pero aún así, a ella le provocó emoción el estar en el extremo receptor de esa naturaleza cariñosa.

—No, no tan tarde. Salí de su casa alrededor de las diez.

Ella sonrió entonces, como para asegurarle que todo salió bien. Gracias a Chat Noir, él sabía, es que todo terminó bien. Los labios de Adrien tiraron hacia abajo, mostrando una mirada de preocupación despistada.

—Eso es bastante tarde. Puede ser peligroso a esa hora de la noche. Especialmente con ese criminal, Chat Noir, suelto por ahí —se estremeció de miedo por el acto—. Ese tipo me da escalofríos —allí estaba. Ahora quedaba ver cómo reaccionaría a eso. ¿Defendería a Chat Noir o estaría de acuerdo? Se encontró a sí mismo reteniendo el aliento, esperando que ella pensara de manera diferente sobre su lado criminal de lo que todos los demás pensaban. Marinette solo se mordió los labios, sus ojos azules se movieron hacia un lado con cautela. Él supuso que ella necesitaba más de un empujón—. En serio, es el mejor criminal de París, ¡y nadie tiene una foto de él! —ella se retorció en su asiento, claramente incómoda, pero aún permaneció en silencio. Esta chica era difícil de romper—. ¡El tipo es un monstruo, un maníaco! Claro que solo roba ahora, pero ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Recurrirá a la violación? ¿O el asesinato, para permanecer en la cima? —continuó lanzando insultos sobre sí mismo, sabiendo que en algún momento ella simplemente tenía que decir algo.

—Adrien.

Y ahí estaba. ¿Cuál sería su opinión de Chat Noir?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó.

Él contuvo una sonrisa cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. No estoy de acuerdo contigo, Adrien. Chat Noir puede robarle a quien quiera, cuando quiera. Y… —hizo una pausa para jugar con un lápiz en su escritorio—. Arañar a la gente —oh. Sí, Chat Noir probablemente debería haber encontrado una manera de protegerla de la violencia de ayer. Esperaba no haberla asustado mentalmente o algo así—. Pero… nunca ha asesinado o violado. Creo que tiene un cierto sentido de la moral.

Él apartó la mirada de ella para centrarse en sus palabras. Parecía que le gustaba Chat Noir, o al menos, solo le tenía un poco de cariño. ¡No estuvo de acuerdo en que él era un monstruo, incluso le devolvió sus palabras de la noche anterior! Él sonrió ante la revelación. Tal vez podría cortejarla como Chat, después de todo.

Alya y Nino entraron en la habitación, entonces. Cuando Alya saludó a su mejor amiga, él asintió y la saludó. Cuando Nino se sentó, Adrien sonrió y levantó su mano para un golpe de puño.

* * *

Adrien no le habló por el resto del día. Marinette quiso patearse por su estupidez. ¿Defendiendo a Chat Noir? ¡Era tan tonta! A nadie le gustaba Chat Noir y por una buena razón. Era una persona horrible que merecía ser puesto tras las rejas. Ella acababa de perder la oportunidad con Adrien debido a ese gato callejero. Pero a pesar de lo que su cerebro repetía, su corazón seguía diciéndole que era lo correcto. Chat Noir pudo haber dejado que ese asaltante la violara y la matara. Él no tenía que intervenir. O después de salvarla del asaltante, él podría haberla violado y matado él mismo, pero no lo hizo. Él no dañó ni un solo cabello en su cabeza, e incluso la llevó a casa para que alguien más no pudiera atacarla.

¿Era un criminal, pero buena persona? ¿Cómo existía tal oxímoron? Ella sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba dejar de preguntarse todo eso, porque nunca volvería a verlo. Él la salvó una vez, esa fue la única vez que ella se encontraría con él. La vida continuaba igual que antes.

—¡Marinette!

—¡Voy, mamá!

Marinette cerró su diario y lo volvió a colocar en su caja. Caminó por los escalones que conducían a su cama y sacó la llave de la funda de su almohada. Después de guardar su diario, guardó rápidamente la llave y corrió escaleras abajo para ver qué quería su madre. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la escena en la panadería. Harina y azúcar por todas partes, pero la mayor parte en sus padres. Varios ingredientes para hornear estaban dispersados por toda la cocina.

—Marinette —suspiró su madre mientras su esposo vertía más azúcar en un tazón para mezclar—. Hemos confundido accidentalmente un pedido. Pensamos que era para el próximo jueves, no este jueves. ¿Podrías salir y comprar más leche, huevos, harina y azúcar? El dinero está en el mostrador. Por favor, cariño, significaría mucho para nosotros.

—Por supuesto. Volveré pronto.

—¡Gracias, dulzura! —dijo en respuesta mientras su hija salía corriendo por la puerta.

Marinette se estremeció ante el aire fresco. El sol acababa de ponerse. Tendría que ser rápida si quería llegar a casa antes de que estuviera completamente oscuro.

* * *

Unas horas después de la escuela, Adrien revisó su bastón y encontró una tarea esperándolo: un banco local, esta vez. Suspiró, sabía que las vacaciones no durarían mucho. Aún así, pensó que sería bueno salir al campo de nuevo. Cuando estaba completamente oscuro, se vistió y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Usando su bastón, llegó al suelo a salvo y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino. Saltó de edificio en edificio, y se dirigió rápidamente al pequeño banco. Se detuvo en un tejado al azar para tomarse un descanso, tomándose un momento para respirar un poco.

Chat Noir abrió la pantalla en su bastón y vio que estaba cerca del banco. Obtendría el dinero en poco tiempo y se lo entregaría a Hawk Moth, y luego tendría la libertad de pasar el resto de la noche como quisiera.

Tal vez podría hacerle una visita a su princesa. ¿Pero sería demasiado pronto? ¿Le gritaría y se escondería si él aparecía? ¿O ella tal vez…? Oyó el suave retumbar de un bote de basura. Curioso, miró por el costado del edificio y vio a un hombre escondido detrás de la esquina del callejón de abajo. Él debió haber golpeado accidentalmente el bote de basura en su prisa por esconderse. El hombre revisó la calle afuera antes de avanzar silenciosamente hacia adelante. Las cejas de Chat se fruncieron. ¿Estaba este tipo siguiendo a alguien?

Saltó a la siguiente azotea para seguirlo en silencio. Mirando al hombre, notó a una mujer joven que llevaba dos bolsas grandes de papel. Era un poco bajita, con el pelo negro tirado en dos coletas… Chat casi llevó una mano a su cara. _No me digas que es Marinette._ Adelantó otra azotea, y finalmente se puso delante de la mujer. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo confirmar que sí, era de hecho Marinette. Y ese tipo la estaba siguiendo. Ella no conocía la prudencia.

Apretó los dientes y se retiró hasta que encontró al hombre, escondido dentro de otro callejón. Sin perder ni un segundo, siseó y se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre lanzó un grito de conmoción cuando fue derribado al suelo. Chat aprovechó la oportunidad para arañarle la cara, luego le dio un puñetazo en el costado de la cabeza para noquearlo.

Se bajó de él y arrastró su cuerpo hacia el interior del callejón, dejándolo detrás de un contenedor de basura. Sacudiéndose la suciedad de su traje de cuero, se dirigió a la calle para ver a Marinette tratando de huir, pero el peso de las bolsas de la compra la estaba retrasando severamente. Él se rió y corrió para alcanzarla.

* * *

Gracias a su propia torpeza, Marinette no logró llegar a casa a tiempo. Dejó caer el primer cartón de huevos que tenía y los rompió todos, lo que obligó a un trabajador a limpiarlo mientras soportaba las sinceras y llorosas disculpas de una adolescente. Para cuando terminó el fiasco, Marinette caminaba desde el mercado local con una bolsa en cada mano y la luna a su espalda, unida por la reluciente Torre Eiffel. Ella trató de apurarse con sus pesadas compras. Sus padres la necesitaban.

De repente, escuchó un fuerte estruendo detrás de ella. Dándose vuelta pero sin ver nada, también escuchó lo que sonaba como un silbido y un grito masculino de dolor. No queriendo investigar, ella se apresuró en su camino. Su respiración venía en exhalaciones poco profundas y le dolían los brazos por las bolsas. Su cerebro le gritaba que se apresurara, para alejarse del peligro. El asaltante de la noche anterior brilló en su mente.

—Más despacio, princesa. Relájate, estás a salvo —Marinette gritó de terror y se dio la vuelta. Chat Noir tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, los labios formados en una mueca—. En serio, ¿eres un imán para los problemas? —se miró a sí mismo antes de dejar escapar una risita—. Pensándolo bien, no contestes eso.

Marinette tomó grandes tragos de aire para llenar sus pulmones vacíos antes de soltarlos en bocanadas rápidas. Sus ojos de zafiro se agrandaron cuando miró una vez más al ladrón número uno de París.

—¿Yo-tú-qué? —tartamudeó.

—Había un chico siguiéndote allá atrás —Chat Noir inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus dientes fueron descubiertos con ira—. Él iba a asaltarte. Después de eso, bueno, me alegro de que nunca lo sepamos.

Marinette aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo miró. Chat Noir notó con una sonrisa que ella no parecía estar mirándolo con miedo. Ella parpadeó, claramente no sabía que nadie la había estado acosando. Él sonrió.

—Menos mal que tu caballero estaba al acecho —hizo una pausa para bajar la voz—. Princesa —él sonrió cuando notó que ella se estremecía y un sonrojo envolvía sus mejillas. Chat Noir se alejó un poco de ella y la miró como si nada hubiera pasado—. Entonces, ¿qué tienes ahí que sea tan importante que no pudieras esperar hasta mañana para llegar?

La pelinegra dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Solo ingredientes para hornear, ya que mis padres son dueños de una panadería —él sabía eso. No era ajeno a las creaciones de sus padres—. Cometieron un error y pensaron que una orden para este jueves era para el próximo jueves. Así que ahora están tratando de terminar el pedido y… —jadeó, como si una repentina realización la golpeara—. ¡He estado fuera tanto tiempo y necesitan esto! Gracias, Chat Noir, aprecio lo que has hecho por mí, pero me tengo que ir.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la acera, con bolsas de papel empujándose en sus brazos en su prisa por escapar. Él parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y logró detenerla con una mano en su hombro.

—¿Crees que voy a dejarte caminar por allí sola? Lo siento, no voy a pasar.

Él sonrió con diversión cuando ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Puedo caminar por una acera sola por la noche perfectamente bien —resopló ella, sin duda agitada. Él levantó una ceja incrédula.

—¿Y no ser asaltada por hombres mirando en las sombras?

—Tal vez no me iba a asaltar. Tal vez le gustaba y solo estaba juntando el coraje para presentars —respondió ella con facilidad. En su interior sabía que ese nunca sería el caso. Los chicos nunca estaban nerviosos por hablar con ella. Ni siquiera puede pensar en un chico que alguna vez se haya enamorado de ella.

Chat Noir reprimió un gruñido ante eso. No había manera en el infierno de que hubiera dejado que eso sucediera.

—Vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa —ordenó con brusquedad, colocando una mano posesiva en su espalda para empujarla suavemente. Ella obedeció, pero sus ojos parecían preocupados, ¿Qué estaba mal ahora?

—¿La gente no pensará que es extraño que esté caminando al lado del mejor criminal de París?

Oh, ¿eso era?

—Si alguien nos ve, haré lo que mejor hago: esconderme —él le lanzó una sonrisa descarada. Ella levantó una ceja juguetona, sus orbes de zafiro brillaban con picardía. Se encontró sonriendo con anticipación.

—¿Pensé que robar era lo que mejor hacías?

—¿Mi princesa piensa que soy el mejor ladrón? Me siento honrado —se inclinó más hacia ella y movió las cejas, ganándose una risita de la pelinegra.

Una idea repentina apareció en su cabeza. Chat Noir tomó las dos bolsas de sus brazos y continuó por la acera, sin disminuir la velocidad. Después de todo, él no las consideraba tan pesadas.

—Chat Noir, eso es lindo de tu parte, pero no tienes que hacerlo —dijo ella a su lado, pareciendo tímida. Pero por dentro gritaba con preguntas. La principal era: ¿cómo puede un malo ser tan encantador?

—Tonterías —replicó él—. Las princesas no deberían tener que levantar un dedo, especialmente las que son tan hermosas como tú —terminó el comentario coqueto con un guiño. Se giró hacia la acera delante de ellos, asegurándose de ver su ligero rubor por el rabillo del ojo.

Marinette detuvo las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. A ella le gustaba Adrien, el chico perfecto de cartel, no el gato que rompe la ley. Continuaron hasta su casa, con él escondiéndose cada vez que una persona venía. Cuando no estaba escondido, la pareja se involucró en una pequeña charla. Chat Noir la encontró muy abierta con él, una gran diferencia a como era ella con su personaje Adrien. Cuando llegaron a la panadería, Chat le entregó los comestibles y se inclinó en una reverencia

—Ha sido un placer darle una pata a una princesa necesitada —se levantó de nuevo y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, que se habían puesto rígidos por cargar las bolsas.

A Marinette el gesto le recordó a un felino real. Sus músculos se tensaron contra el apretado traje de piel, pero ella apartó los ojos rápidamente para no verlo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Chat Noir —las comisuras de sus labios se dibujaron en una sonrisa agradecida.

—De nada. ¿Tal vez me hornees algo con esos ingredientes? —bromeó, guiñando un ojo.

Marinette sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, actuando en exceso para parecer que estaba pensando en ello profundamente.

—No lo sé —dijo arrastrando las palabras. En el fondo, se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba bromeando con Chat Noir de todas las personas, pero por el momento lo reprimió—. No hago cosas para los ladrones.

El rubio reprimió una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Miaouch! Te salve la vida dos veces, te llevo a casa a salvo después de ambas veces, ¡e incluso te cargué las bolsas! ¿Qué tiene que hacer un gato callejero para obtener algo de aprecio?

—¿Tal vez convertirse en héroe en lugar de ser un villano? —preguntó, medio burlona y medio seria. Ella amaría si Chat Noir se volviera hacia el lado bueno, él tenía potencial para ser un héroe.

Chat se echó a reír ante esa sugerencia. ¿Estaba ella bromeando? Ella tenía que estarlo. ¿Convertirse en héroe? ¡Ser criminal era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar! Además, nunca tendría las mismas emociones si era un buen chico y, a decir verdad, no le importaba nadie más que ella.

—Princesa —habló después de que se calmó—. Solo soy un héroe para ti. Podría dar dos mierdas sobre cualquier otra persona. Buenas noches, Marinette.

Él le dio una última media sonrisa antes de usar su bastón para saltar, yendo hacia el banco.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Chat Noir caminó dentro de Akuma y pasó junto a los delincuentes, aturdidos por su botín. Se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbrarían a que él le devolviera a Hawk Moth sus recompensas de un atraco. Su ego susurró que probablemente estaban súper impresionados con sus habilidades. Él sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Después de tocar la puerta de su jefe, entró y dejó caer los dos sacos de dinero en el suelo. Hawk Moth, tan inexpresivo como siempre, simplemente asintió.

—Buen trabajo, Chat Noir.

Se frotó las garras contra su pecho con orgullo.

—Como siempre —se giró para irse, por lo general las reuniones no duraban mucho. Entraba, dejaba los artículos robados y luego salía por la puerta. Fácil. Pero esta vez, Hawk Moth lo llamó por su nombre. Intrigado, se dio la vuelta—. ¿Sí?

—La próxima vez que amenaces a uno de mis hombres para que nunca regrese aquí, por favor infórmame primero.

Aunque Hawk Moth no estaba sonriendo, Chat ciertamente sí.

—No se preocupe, señor. Lo haré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette repasó las últimas noticias en su teléfono.

"Las autoridades creen que el robo a un banco de la noche anterior fue cometido por nada más que el delincuente de París, Chat Noir"

Marinette siguió leyendo y vio una foto de la nota que Chat Noir había dejado en la escena del crimen.

¡Fue un _placerrr_ hacer negocios contigo! -Chat Noir

Junto a su nombre había una huella de pata dibujada descuidadamente. Pasando el dedo por la pantalla, vio otra imagen, esta vez era de tres marcas de garras en la puerta de entrada. Ella apagó la pantalla del teléfono con enfado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a salvarla, tener una conversación normal con ella y luego robar dinero de un banco? Entonces, otra vez, ¿qué habría sido agradable que le dijera?

" _Oye, princesa, después de que te lleve a casa, voy a robar el banco. Entonces, ¿qué vas a cenar?"_ No era exactamente una buena cosa para decir. Pero el hecho de que él robó el banco justo después de que ella sugirió que se convierta en un héroe. ¿Hizo eso solo para molestarla? ¿Para probar que no importa lo que ella pueda decir, todavía sería un criminal? Ella suspiró mientras se ponía la blusa. Tal vez ella estaba poniendo todo esto fuera de contexto.

Ella probablemente no lo vería más. Era la tercera ver que pensaba eso. Bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿cierto? Algo profundo dentro de ella le dijo que no podía estar más equivocada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Adrien llegó a la escuela, se sintió un poco decepcionado al ver a Nino y Alya en sus lugares habituales, pero Marinette no. Esperaba que ella no estuviera enferma ni nada. Cuando Adrien se sentó en su banco, Nino se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Amigo, ¿escuchaste hablar de Chat Noir anoche?

 _Por supuesto que escuché... yo estaba allí._

—¿No?

—Robó otro banco —dijo Alya, con los ojos pegados a su teléfono. Probablemente estaba leyendo cinco artículos de noticias diferentes al mismo tiempo para conocer hasta los últimos detalles—. Y todavía no tenemos fotos de él.

—El chico está robando de nuestra ciudad a diario y todo lo que quieres es una foto de él —reprendió Nino, riendo—. Me alegra ver dónde están tus prioridades.

Alya se burló. Adrien sonrió, completamente contento de ver el intercambio.

—Soy periodista, Nino. Y un periodista debe obtener todos los detalles jugosos, la policía puede arrestarlo.

Nino puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no importaba con que alegara, no sería suficiente para vencer a su novia. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Marinette ligeramente nerviosa. Estaba respirando pesadamente y su ropa estaba descuidada, probablemente había corrido hasta aquí. Adrien cubrió discretamente su sonrisa con una mano. Puede que se viera un poco descuidada en apariencia, pero aún era linda.

Ella les dio una sonrisa cansada antes de sentarse junto a Alya.

—Oye, Marinette —la saludó Alya—. ¿Has oído hablar de Chat Noir?

Un ceño fruncido adornó sus rasgos. De inmediato, su actitud semi-alegre se volvió completamente en molestia.

—Escuché todo sobre eso —dijo ella entre dientes.

¿No le gustó a la princesa su pequeña aventura anoche? Adrien contuvo las risitas que se moría por dejar escapar. Gracias a los años de modelado, pudo ensayar sus rasgos en un aspecto neutral.

—¿Algo malo, Marinette? —escuchó a Nino preguntar.

Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Caray, ¿estaba realmente tan molesta con su robo? No es como si nunca hubiera robado, no es nada nuevo.

—No, nada está mal —dijo al fin, aunque él sabía que estaba mintiendo—. Sólo tuve una mañana difícil.

Esperaba que ella estuviera de mejor humor más tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él ciertamente no podía disculparse, Adrien no hizo nada malo para justificar su ira. Por otra parte, Chat Noir tampoco hizo nada. Chat Noir es un criminal que no se disculpa por robar y ha estado cometiendo crímenes durante tres años. Él no va a parar solo porque ella lo desaprobaba. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de dejarlo salir. No estaba de humor para tener un dolor de cabeza a las ocho de la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Alya gimió ante la respuesta de su amiga.

—Ugh, la mañana pasada tuve que lidiar con mis hermanas que gritaban sobre quién robó la camisa de quién —ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que esa fue la única vez que quise ir a la escuela.

Adrien sonrió y dejó escapar una risa ligera, agradecida por la distracción divertida de su historia.

—¡Adrikins! —hm, tal vez él tendrá ese dolor de cabeza después de todo. No pudo reprimir el gruñido molesto, pero logró forzar una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando Chloé apareció. Escuchó a Nino tratando de disimular sus carcajadas de risa, notando que lo molestaría por eso más tarde—. Buenos días —dijo Chloé con demasiada dulzura.

Adrien hizo una mueca mientras ella intentaba, una vez más, robarle un beso, pero él tuvo éxito en retenerla.

—Chloé —habló, tratando de sonar amigable. Se hacía cada más difícil cuando actuaba así—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

Su sonrisa se hundió en un ceño disgustado.

—¡Fue espantoso! Me despierto y en mi televisión hay un informe de noticias sobre ese horrible Chat Noir. ¿Qué pasa si irrumpe en mi habitación una noche y me roba todos mis zapatos? ¿O mis vestidos? ¡Tiene que ser atrapado!

Adrien soltó una risita. Él ya tenía que soportar su presencia en la escuela, no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera acercarse a ella durante su tiempo libre. Además, ¿qué haría con vestidos y zapatos?

—Dudo que él quiera tu ropa.

—¡Pero todavía es tan aterrador! Me protegerás si alguna vez lo veo, ¿verdad? —Chloé inclinó su cara más cerca de la suya sobre el escritorio, frunciendo los labios y agitando las pestañas.  
Otros muchachos podrían haber sido afectados, pero para irritación de Chloé, Adrien era inmune.

Adrien se tragó su mueca, pero no pudo evitar el arrugamiento de su nariz. No había duda de que se puso demasiado spray para el cuerpo hoy. Un olor a flores áspero y abrumador. Personalmente, prefería un toque de vainilla y azúcar, como olería alguien si viviera en una panadería.

—Uh, si estoy cerca, claro —asintió torpemente. Tomó nota mental de mantenerse alejado del hotel Bourgeois a toda costa. Le diría a Hawk Moth que se fuera a la jodida si le enviaba a una tarea allí.

—Entonces es una cita —prometió coqueta. Ella le lanzó un beso de aire antes de sentarse junto a Sabrina.

—Por tu bien, espero que Chat Noir nunca esté a menos de 30 metros de Chloé —se rió Nino.

Adrien sintió que una esquina de su boca se elevaba en una sonrisa. No tenía planes de acercarse a ella como Chat Noir. Alya se volvió hacia Marinette.

—Entonces, ¿quieres trabajar en el proyecto después de la escuela?

—¡Por supuesto! —estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿Mi casa?

—Es una cita —se burló Alya, agitando las pestañas y frunciendo los labios en un puchero, imitando a la perfección el gesto de Chloé.

Adrien sonrió cuando escuchó la risa melodiosa de Marinette, antes de calmarse en el momento que madame Bustier entró en la habitación.

* * *

—¡Dulce bebé Jesús! ¡Por fin! —Marinette se rió de la exclamación de Alya. Eran alrededor de las 4:30 y finalmente habían terminado su proyecto de literatura—. Será mejor que obtengamos una A en esto —gruñó Alya—. Por todo el tiempo que pasamos haciéndolo.

Marinette estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

—Si no la obtenemos, entonces no hay justicia en este mundo.

—Exactamente —dijo Alya mientras empacaba sus cosas.

—Oye, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Mis padres te adoran.

Alya negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Mi mamá está experimentando con esta nueva receta para el hotel y quiere que mis hermanas y yo la probemos primero —ella guiñó un ojo. Marinette sonrió. Alya frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco—. Solo espero que ella no vuelva a poner demasiada pimienta.

Marinette se echó a reír cuando el recuerdo la golpeó. La pobre Alya se quedó estancada en el baño constantemente durante dos días en una ocasión. Menos mal que sucedió durante el fin de semana o, de lo contrario, Chloé nunca hubiera dejado que lo olvidara. Marinette bajó con Alya y ella salió por la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos, chica!

—¡Adiós! —saludó Marinette.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando su madre la llamó.

—¡Marinette, un amigo tuyo está aquí! —sus cejas bajaron ¿Quién podría estar aquí para verla? Bueno, ella también podría ir a ver quién es y saber lo que quería.

—¡Voy mamá!

De camino a la parte delantera de la tienda, pasó junto a su madre, que le dio un guiño y una sonrisa burlona. Levantó una ceja, confundida, pero comprendió una vez que vio quién estaba allí afuera esperándola. Ella debería haberlo adivinado.

—Oh, ¡hey, Nathaniell!

El artista pelirrojo apretó su cuaderno de dibujo contra su pecho, sin mirarla a los ojos.

—U-uh, ¡h-hola, Mar-Marinette! —sus mejillas desarrollaron un tono rojo sobre ellas.

Honestamente ella se sentía mal por él, era tan tímido. Así que ella intentó ser extremadamente amable con él, para tal vez sacarlo de su caparazón.

—¡Hola! Así que, un paseo a la panadería por la tarde, ¿eh?

Mantenlo ligero, mantenlo casual.

—S-sí —murmuró—. Mi madre estaba de humor para unas galletas.

—¡Enseguida salen! —proclamó, riendo mientras sacaba las pinzas—. ¿Qué sabor?

—Chips de chocolate. Seis, por favor.

—¡Por supuesto! —Marinette sacó las galletas deseadas y las colocó en la caja. Finalmente, colocó una etiqueta de flores en la parte superior y se la entregó al niño nervioso—. Eso será 2,70 euros —Nathaniel buscó en su bolsillo y le dio la cantidad correcta de dinero. A su vez, ella le dio la caja de galletas con una sonrisa—. Espero que a tu madre le gusten. Y además… —Marinette se calló cuando sacó otra galleta de chispas de chocolate de la vitrina y se la entregó al artista sorprendido—. Esto va por cuenta de la casa. Una de las ventajas de ser mi compañero de clase —ella le guiñó un ojo conspirativamente.

La boca de Nahaniel cayó y su rubor empeoró.

—E-uh-g-gracias, Marinette.

—¡No hay problema! Que tengas una buena noche —Marinette sonrió.

—Tú también —murmuró y se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

Ella se rió de su forma de retirada. Él era un poco tierno.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Adrien llevó a Nino con él a su mansión para finalmente terminar el proyecto antes de que el primero hiciera una sesión de fotos y este último tuviera trabajo. Mientras Adrien daba los toques finales a su computadora portátil, Nino eligió ese momento para hablar sobre algo que no tenía nada que ver con el proyecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Marinette?

El rubio se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué iba a preguntar eso?

—Ella es genial, es mi amiga —respondió. No se sentía muy cómodo al revelarle a Nino lo que realmente pensaba de la chica. No todavía, de todos modos.

Su mejor amigo asintió antes de sonreír.

—Ella es bonita, ¿no? Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, es una de las chicas más sexys de nuestra clase.

Los ojos verdes se redujeron a dos peligrosas rendijas.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones? —Nino se rió—. Vamos, eso no puede ser todo lo que piensas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Adrien en un tono endurecido- ¿Estaba Nino interesado en Marinette? Pero él tenía a Alya. Adrien pensó que el último hombre del que tenía que preocuparse por robar la atención de la pelinegra era su mejor amigo. ¿Estuvo equivocado, todo el tiempo?

—Amigo, puedo ver esas ruedas en tu cabeza girando —se rió Nino de buena gana—. No estoy interesada en Mari, solo me preguntaba cuál era tu opinión sobre ella.

—Ella es una buena amiga, eso es todo —insistió Adrien, frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora, ¿podemos terminar este proyecto?

Nino extendió las manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien.

* * *

Un proyecto finalizado y una sesión fotográfica finalizada más tarde, Adrien no quería nada más que relajarse. Revisó con cansancio su batuta y, después de ver que no había asignaciones, le envió un agradecimiento mental a cualquier posible deidad que decidiera tomarse un tiempo en el día para bendecirlo. Se pasó una mano por la cara mientras miraba el montón de cuero negro aparentemente inocente. ¿Debería salir a correr? Estaba bastante cansado…

Sus ojos se dirigieron a su ventana, a través del cristal distinguió la Torre Eiffel iluminada, la luna resplandeciente y los edificios que siempre parecían tener sus luces encendidas. Marinette estaba ahí fuera. ¿Y si ella lo necesitaba? No, ella no volvería a salir, no tan tarde. La chica casi fue violada dos veces, no intentaría salir por la noche de nuevo. Pero ¿y si sus padres la enviaban a otra tienda de comestibles? ¿Qué pasa si ella fue a la casa de Alya, perdió la noción del tiempo y se estaba yendo ahora mismo? Y si…

Cogió el traje antes de que su mente pudiera evocar otra teoría. Chat Noir decidió revisar su casa primero. Ai ella no estaba allí, entonces él tendría que ir en una persecución por ella. París era un lugar grande, sí, pero todos los pasillos y las calles estaban grabados en la memoria. Los criminales tenían que conocer los caminos para escapar de sus crímenes. Él sonrió cuando llegó a la panadería, viendo el suave resplandor de la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas de su habitación. Aterrizó con un silencio agazapado en su balcón.

Tres años de ser un infractor de la ley le dieron suficiente tiempo para dominar el arte de silenciar sus pisadas. Cuando se puso en cuclillas justo encima del panel de vidrio que conducía a su dormitorio, levantó sus garras en el aire para golpearlo, pero decidió no hacerlo. ¿Incluso ella toleraría su presencia? Esta era la primera vez que la visitaba, no tenía idea de si a ella le gustaría. Probablemente ella gritaría de terror y le pediría que saliera de su balcón, lo llamara pervertido, llamara a la policía y lo odiara para siempre como una persona normal. Pero, de nuevo, la última vez que la vio no parecía importarle demasiado su compañía. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a esto.

¿Pero cuál podría ser su propósito por estar aquí? Su mente volvió a las conversaciones de la noche anterior entre ellos. La carrera mental se detuvo cuando él recordó que él habría bromeado con ella acerca de que le preparara pasteles. ¿A quién engañaba? Él no podía simplemente pedirle pasteles, ¿qué clase de hombre hace eso? Ella tenía que dárselos por su propia voluntad. Sería un bastardo egoísta si lo preguntara. Él sólo debería irse. Dejarlo ahora. Tenía pruebas de que ella estaba a salvo, ¿qué seguía haciendo allí?

Las cejas de Chat se fruncieron con molestia. Quería hablar con ella, pero ella probablemente no lo quería en su balcón. ¿O a ella ni siquiera le importaría?, Al diablo con todo. Dio suaves toquecitos con su garra en el panel de vidrio y usó la idea de pastelería. Era todo lo que tenía.

* * *

Esa noche, Marinette se sentó en su silla, dibujando un nuevo diseño. Esta vez era de una chaqueta de invierno. Sería rojo, con piel sintética negra forrada en la capucha y las mangas. ¿Debería ella tener algún recorte en la parte inferior también? Lo dibujó, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo y lo borró.

 _Tock, tock, tock._

La diseñadora saltó. El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Eso no sonaba como el viento.

 _Tock, tock, tock._

Levantó la cabeza hasta el techo confundida. Sonaba como si viniera desde arriba, desde su balcón. Pero, ¿cómo habría subido alguien allí? Su estómago cayó. ¿Y si era un ladrón? Marinette trepó temblorosa la pequeña escalera que conducía a su cama, pero se detuvo en el último escalón.

* * *

Haciéndolo antes de que pudiera detenerse, Chat Noir golpeó el panel de vidrio. Esperó, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara el suave golpeteo de pasos. Su estómago se agitó con los nervios, algo que no había sentido en años. Sus puños se apretaron de preocupación, anticipando la reacción que ella tendría ante él.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz tímida y temblorosa, queriendo golpearse a sí misma. Como si un ladrón fuera a decirle que sí era uno.

Chat encontró que toda su preocupación se desvanecía a diversión con esa pregunta. Él se rió antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

—Tu ladrón favorito, princesa —respondió con una voz como la seda. Saltó apresuradamente hacia atrás y se colocó contra su barandilla. Él cayó en una pose perfeccionada por sus años de modelado, con solo una pizca de Chat Noir. Cruzó los pies, sacó su bastón y lo extendió para que cubriera sus hombros. La belleza de pelo negro emergió de su habitación con una sonrisa cuando ella lo miró. Él sonrió, ella no parecía estar enojada con él por visitarla—. Buenas tardes, princesa —terminó el saludo con un guiño coqueto.

—Buenas noches, Chat Noir —respondió ella con alivio—. ¿Qué te trae por mi balcón? —preguntó suavemente con una sonrisa. Era un ladrón, pero no uno que le robaría. Bueno, con suerte no lo haría. Él no parecía querer hacerlo.

—Estaba por el vecindario —respondió vagamente. No sería muy atractivo si él le dijera que vino hasta aquí solo para verla. Ella pensaría que él estaba desesperado… Bueno, aunque eso era realmente lo correcto. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan patético? Aún así, mantuvo la perspectiva suave mientras retraía su bastón y se lo ataba a la espalda—. Cuando recordé de la posibilidad de pasteles de tu parte.

Marinette arqueó una ceja.

—¿Pensé que te dije que no horneo cosas para ladrones? —bromeó, sonriendo.

Después de dos reuniones con el infame ladrón, se sentía cómoda con él. ¿Pero eso era algo bueno o malo? Su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Chat también cayó, solo que mientras el ceño fruncido de ella parecía estar enojado, el suyo estaba perplejo—. ¡Cómo te atreves a robar el banco después de salvarme!

Ella chasqueó, sus ojos azules parecían llamas en su furia. Él parpadeó ante su repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Un minuto ella estaba bromeando y al siguiente estaba enojada con él y le gritaba? Se las arregló para recuperarse con una sonrisa. Él no debería gritarle en respuesta, eso empeoraría el problema. Aunque sí que tenía que defenderse.

—¿Te olvidas de quién soy, princesa? Puede que te haya salvado un par de veces, pero sigo siendo un criminal —le recordó a ella, y su tono concordaba con su creciente molestia.

Él pensó que ella superaría eso durante la escuela, era tiempo más que suficiente para hacerlo. Por otra parte, no debería haberse enfadado en primer lugar. Chat Noir siempre será un criminal, y ser uno significaba que tenía que robar cosas.

—Es el hecho de que lo hiciste justo después de que te sugerí que te convirtieras en héroe en lugar de villano. ¿Lo hiciste solo para fastidiarme? —siseó ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon y sus puños se cerraron.

Sus propias cejas se fruncieron en creciente ira. ¿Ella pensó que él robó el banco solo para molestarla? Parecía que ella estaba tomando su apodo un poco demasiado en serio.

—En realidad, estaba en mi camino para tomar ese dinero cuando vi que te seguían. Salvándote solo me retrasó —contuvo él con dureza—. No influiste en mi decisión.

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos, todavía mirándolo.

—Esto sería mucho más fácil si fueras un buen chico —se quejó ella.

—Sí, bueno, no lo soy, _princesa_ —prácticamente escupió su apodo—. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello.

—¿Acostumbrarme? —ella repitió, burlonamente—. Como si quisiera pasar mi tiempo con un criminal.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, y ambos lo sabían. Mientras los ojos de Marinette se ensanchaban lentamente cuando asimiló sus duras palabras y deseó jamás haberlas dicho, él la enfrentó con una expresión herida. Se sentía como si sus palabras lo atravesaban en el corazón. Ella lo rechazó. Duro, cruelmente, lo rechazó. Parte de la razón por la que nunca se había acercado a ella antes era por el temor de ser rechazado, de que ella supiera que era demasiado buena para él y lo echara como el gato callejero sucio y vil que realmente era.

—Chat… —susurró, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

Se tragó su dolor en el corazón por el momento, para permitir que su voz se endureciera en un tono frío y sin emociones.

—No, no. Lo entiendo. No quieres estar con un malviviente como yo. Entiendo. Nada de lo que pueda hacer cambiará tu opinión sobre mí, está bien, lo entiendo —se sumergió en una rígida reverencia—. Adiós, Marinette. Nunca más tendrás que verme.

—¡Espera!

Chat Noir ignoró la súplica y saltó a la noche, sabiendo exactamente a dónde ir para curar su corazón roto.

Marinette caminó devuelta hasta el lugar que ocupaba él anteriormente, apoyando un codo en la barandilla. _Bueno, Marinette, parece que tienes lo que querías._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Estoy realmente muy enferma. Publique este capítulo porque ya lo había prometido, y porque ha habido una excelente respuesta de los reviews, pero me duele hasta el alma. Si debo agregar alguna aclaración o responder algun review, editaré el capitulo en los próximos días. La historia no tiene una última revisión, así que probablemente tiene algún error por allí. Lo siento.**

 **Agradecimientos** a Merline-Ainsworth, AlondraRivadeneira, Mich Rangel, sonrais777, , karen Agreste, Anonymouse, SeleneKou13, MySweetSarcasm, Alcuatiumlol12, Adrinette Love, Chatonette, Rashell1995, Dessire, AlexisR216, didilu09, lluvia14 por sus reviews en este capítulo. Este capítulo está dedicado a Rebecasz que me tiene paciencia como nadie y la amodoro eternamente.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** La fiesta de Chloé no termina como Marinette esperaba. Una de las escenas más famosas del fic suceden a continuación, incluso les traeré el fan art que le hicieron (pero por favor no piensen que es LEmmon, las he malacostumbrado demasiado y ahora solo eso me piden ;(…) La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews?_ _Reviews._


	4. Chapter 3

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capitulo 3**

Chat Noir se tragó el segundo vaso de vodka, frunciendo ligeramente los labios ante la fuerza del alcohol. Mientras colocaba el vaso sobre el mostrador, el camarero le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

—Otro —ordenó el rubio con dureza.

El hombre asintió dócilmente y fue a cumplir la demanda. Mientras el ladrón esperaba, sintió que otra presencia se deslizaba a su lado. Miró al taburete junto a él, esperando a Jackady, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a The Mime. Chat Noir y The Mime casi nunca se mezclaban, y siempre que lo hacían, Jackady formaba parte del grupo. Si bien el colorido criminal podía mantener una conversación con el silencioso ladrón, Chat no tenía tanta suerte en ello. El rubio hablaba en algunas partes de las conversaciones para dar a conocer su opinión, pero no podía evitar mirar con escepticismo al criminal pintado, ya que el mimo siempre se negaba a hablar.

Era desconcertante, por no decir menos. El mimo lo miró fijamente, sus labios morados se fruncieron en ese ceño fruncido siempre presente. Él arqueó una ceja hacia él. Chat Noir frunció las cejas de vuelta. El criminal silencioso rodó los ojos azul oscuro antes de fijarse en los verdes de Chat. Parecía aburrirlo mientras lo analizaba, con Chat solo apartando los ojos para tomar el siguiente trago de alcohol. Mime inclinó la cabeza ante la acción. Chat Noir se burló.

—Sí, tengo 16 años y estoy ahogando mis penas en vodka. Ni siquiera pienses en ponerte sobreprotector —los ojos del hombre silencioso se abrieron ligeramente antes de volver a su tamaño normal. Pareció asentir consigo mismo, y señaló el pecho de Chat. Chat levantó una ceja interrogante—. ¿Qué?

El mimo puso los ojos en blanco con molestia antes de señalar su pecho de nuevo con suspicacia, justo sobre su corazón. Luego levantó los puños en el aire y los apretó, antes de separarlos. _Oh. Ya entendía._ El apuesto criminal se rió amargamente.

—Sí, un corazón roto. ¿Siempre es por eso, no? —respondió Chat. El hombre pintado se encogió de hombros. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza para preguntar, con los ojos fijos en los de Chat—. ¿Quieres saber de ella? —Chat Noir adivinó con incertidumbre. El mimo asintió solemnemente—. Bueno, supongo que te complaceré. No es como si fueras a decirle a alguien —bromeó, y por primera vez en pocas horas, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Mime devolvió la expresión, los ojos azules brillando con humor. La expresión divertida de Chat se desvaneció al recordar cuál era el tema de su conversación unilateral.

—Ella es… —comenzó, deteniéndose mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras—. Ella es la chica de mis sueños: Amable, generosa, talentosa… —enumeró, y su mirada se perdió un poco al pensar en ella. Mime sonrió astutamente y señaló su cara. Chat Noir sonrió suavemente—. Hermosa —confirmó—. Es la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Cabello negro azabache, ojos azules, un suave y rosado rubor natural en sus mejillas. Su piel es… —se aclaró la garganta antes de que pudiera ir mucho más lejos—. Ella es hermosa —terminó abruptamente.

El mimo sonrió a sabiendas, asintiendo. Pero frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja de nuevo, probablemente preguntándole qué sucedió.

—Ella me rechazó —fue todo lo que Chat dijo, los labios hundiéndose en una mirada deprimida. El criminal silencioso luego señaló su área privada antes de levantar otra ceja ante Chat. Los ojos de Chat se ensancharon al ver su significado—. Uh, no, no estoy interesado…

Mime lo interrumpió con un movimiento de sus manos y un giro de sus ojos. Él movió sus manos haciendo la silueta de una mujer. A continuación, volvió a señalar su área privada y alzó los ojos hacia Chat intensamente. Las cejas de Chat se redujeron, sintiendo que tenía el significado de sus gestos casi en la punta de la lengua.

—Estás preguntando si ella… —recordó los gestos de Mime, la silueta de la mujer que hizo, y soltó un "oh" cuando lo descubrió—. ¿Estás preguntando si ella me rechazó por otro hombre? —Mime asintió vigorosamente. Abrió la mano y la golpeó con un puño, fue el único gesto que Chat Noir entendió muy bien. Tenía que admitir que estaba conmovido de que Mime quisiera ayudarlo a vencer a un potencial rival de amor, aunque en realidad nunca habían interactuado antes. El rubio negó con la cabeza—. No, no fue por otro tipo. A ella no le gusta que yo sea un criminal.

Mime se calmó y asintió. Sus ojos brillaban con comprensión. Sin una palabra, señaló el corazón de Chat, su dedo púrpura tocando ligeramente el traje de cuero. Miró a los ojos de Chat en busca de confirmación. El ladrón felino suspiró.

—Si, la amo —el mimo retrocedió y frunció el ceño con sus ojos brillando con determinación. Levantó los puños como si estuviera desafiando a Chat a una pelea, antes de imitar a otra mujer en el aire. Chat Noir se tensó, y sus ojos se estrecharon con ira—. ¡No voy a hacerle daño!

El mimo sacudió la cabeza con furia y repitió los gestos, solo que esta vez alzando cuatro dedos. El entendimiento finalmente llegó a Chat. Miró a su compañero con duda.

—¿Quieres que pelee por ella? —el mimo asintió. Chat se rió—. No puedo. Ella no me quiere. No soy nada. Nada bueno, de todos modos.

Por lo que pareció ser la centésima vez esa noche, The Mime puso los ojos en blanco. Levantó una mano para gesticular salvajemente a Chat. Señaló su cabello rubio, sus ojos, su pecho, y luego se llevó los dedos a los labios para simular que se habían convertido en una sonrisa.

 _Atractivo._

A continuación, Mime señaló la máscara negra de Chat, antes de devolver la mano y meterse debajo de la barbilla en un pensamiento fingido.

 _Misterioso._

Señaló al club, a todos los criminales que los rodeaban. Luego señaló a Chat y levantó la mano en el aire. Usó su otro para señalar a los criminales de nuevo, pero esta vez bajó la mano. Su mano derecha estaba significativamente más arriba que su izquierda.

 _El mejor._

Mime señaló al criminal rubio, imitando las palabras de la boca del hombre, antes de lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás y aullar con una risa silenciosa.

 _Gracioso._

La expresión de Mime se endureció. Se sentó las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a su alrededor. Agitó un puño en el aire, luego otro. Señaló a Chat cuando terminó.

 _Valiente._

Levantó los brazos y flexionó los músculos.

 _Fuerte._

Finalmente, Mime terminó su show acariciando su propio corazón y sonriéndole a Chat.

 _Noble._

Chat Noir lo miró sin decir nada, incapaz de comprender todos los cumplidos que recibió de Mime. No creía que el hombre lo considerara tan bien, especialmente cuando apenas interactuaban. El mimo siguió sonriendo y apoyó una mano reconfortante en el incrédulo hombro del rubio. Él asintió, mirando seriamente a Chat. Chat Noir sabía que se refería a todas las buenas cualidades que imitaba sobre él.

—Gracias —Chat sonrió.

Una burbuja de esperanza comenzó a elevarse en su pecho. ¿Tal vez podría ganar a Marinette, después de todo? Mime asintió de nuevo y sonrió antes de alejarse.

* * *

El jueves, Marinette caminó a la clase con un ceño fruncido arruinando sus rasgos usualmente felices. Ella todavía se sentía horrible por lo que le dijo a Chat Noir. Puede que fuera un ladrón, pero fue amable con ella y le salvó la vida dos veces. Ella podría haber terminado como cualquier otra de sus víctimas arañadas, pero él optó por dejarla ilesa. Y pensar que su argumento comenzó sobre el tema de los pasteles. Deseaba poder disculparse, pero ¿cómo lo vería? Ella no tenía exactamente un número. ¿Tendría siquiera un teléfono celular? ¿Dado que la policía puede rastrear números y eso?

 _Tal vez podría colocar un foco en el balcón,_ pensó con una sonrisa apenas contenida de diversión. Sí, _pon una huella gigante en el cielo y espera a que aparezca._ Podía imaginarse su expresión molesta. _"¿Qué demonios estás pensando, princesa? ¡Ahora todo París sabrá que estoy aquí!"_ Luego ella lo callaría con un croissant metido en la boca y una disculpa risueña.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Alya con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

Marinette ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba riendo a carcajadas. Ella rápidamente se puso seria al pensar en una excusa.

—¡Nada! Solo algo que pasó ayer en la panadería.

—¿Qué pasó?

Marinette quería lloriquear. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir una mejor amiga que siempre estaba a la caza de cualquier tipo de detalles?

—Ah, acabo de dejar caer algo de harina y se extendió por todo mi padre. Nada especial —respondió ella con facilidad. Alya sofocó una carcajada.

—Eso suena bastante gracioso.

Adrien entró justo en ese momento, con un ceño fruncido que Marinette pensó era similar al suyo. Marinette se entristeció visiblemente. Dolía ver a su enamorado molesto por algo.

* * *

A pesar de la charla con The Mime la noche anterior, al día siguiente Adrien todavía estaba bastante molesto por la discusión con Marinette. Una parte de él esperaba que de alguna manera pudiera hacer que Marinette reconsiderara sus palabras, mientras que otra, y una parte más grande, enfatizó que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, que ella nunca querría estar con un criminal como él. El alcohol ciertamente no estaba ayudando a su cerebro, tampoco.

—Amigo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su mejor amigo una vez que se sentó. Adrien no podía culparlo por hacer la pregunta, probablemente parecía un zombie deprimido.

—Bien —respondió él con una voz brusca. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar ahora.

—¿Mearon en tus cereales otra vez? —preguntó Nino con una media sonrisa.

—Sí. Eso es todo —respondió, encontrando que era la respuesta más fácil. Afortunadamente eso pareció ser el final del interrogatorio. Adrien se sentó en su asiento, contento de estar solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Tal vez podría visitarla esta noche como Chat Noir y disculparse? ¿Pedirle que hable con él? ¿Pero ella incluso le concedería ese deseo? Él prometió que ella nunca tendría que volver a verlo…

Para Marinette en cambio, era claro como el día que Adrien estaba mintiendo. Pero ella no era su novia o incluso una amiga lo suficientemente cercana como para presionarlo sobre lo que estaba mal. Entonces, ella se resignó a sentarse en su banco y mirar desde lejos, esperando que él se sintiera mejor pronto.

—H-Hey, um, ¿Marinette?

—Oh, ¡hey, Nathaniel!

Adrien frunció el ceño y se sintió erizarse en su asiento. Era plenamente consciente de que el chico pelirrojo estaba enamorado de Marinette, pero el artista nunca optó por actuar en consecuencia. ¿Cambió algo?

—¿Qué necesitas? —oyó preguntar a Marinette amablemente.

—N-Nada. Solo quería agradecerte por las galletas ayer.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_ ¿Por qué recibió galletas? ¿Qué lo hizo tan especial? Oh, claro, ella le da galletas al bueno de Nathanael, pero ¿Chat Noir no consigue nada? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese tipo salvó su vida dos veces? No, ¡Chat Noir lo hizo! ¿La trajo a casa a salvo después de ambas veces? ¡No! Chat Noir lo hizo. Entonces, ¿qué hizo a Nathaniel lo suficientemente especial para obtener galletas?

Un incontrolable y enojado silbido escapó de su garganta. Adrien no podía creer esta mierda. Era tan injusto. ¿Por qué le daría galletas? ¿Le gustaba a ella? No, a Marinette no le gustaba, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Le estaba chantajeando Nathaniel para que le diera galletas? Puede que lo estuviera llevando demasiado lejos y saltando a conclusiones ridículas, lo sabía, pero tuvo una noche larga y agotadora.

Sorprendida, Marinette lanzó sus ojos alrededor de la habitación. Nadie parecía haber podido hacer ese ruido. Nathanael parecía visiblemente perturbado por el ruido amenazador también. Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alguien probablemente dejó accidentalmente su volumen alto en su teléfono —escuchó decir a Marinette con una leve risa—. No te preocupes, el ruido también me asustó.

Adrien fue sacado de sus pensamientos envidiosos por ese comentario divertido. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para silenciar las risitas que amenazaban con escapar. Así que aparentemente había asustado al pobre Nathaniel. Deseó que el silbido viniera de un celular.

—Pero de nada por las galletas —dijo Marinette, devolviéndole a su estado de ánimo anterior—. Para eso es una panadería, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, claro.

Hm. Tal vez Nathaniel no la estaba chantajeando. Tal vez simplemente los compró en la panadería. Era plausible. Sin embargo, la opción de chantaje todavía estaba en la mesa. Madame Bustier eligió ese momento para caminar en el aula.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Nathaniel era el único que estaba fuera de su asiento. Marinette ahogó una risita mientras el pelirrojo se retiraba apresuradamente a su banco con un feroz rubor cubriéndose las mejillas.

* * *

Para el almuerzo, Adrien y Nino fueron a un café cercano.

—Espero que obtengamos una buena calificación en el proyecto —murmuró Nino a través de bocados de comida.

Adrien sonrió, divertido por la falta de modales en la mesa de su amigo, y se tragó su propia comida antes de hablar.

—Sí yo también.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Chloé mañana por la noche? —preguntó Nino, levantando una ceja.

A principios de la semana, Chloé envió un mensaje de texto a todos en su grado para invitarlos a una fiesta en la casa de Sabrina. La rubia estaba aprovechando el hecho de que los padres de Sabrina se irían el fin de semana, viéndolo como la oportunidad perfecta para organizar la fiesta más grande del año. Ella le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Adrien varias veces, pero él siempre respondía lo suficientemente vago como para que ella no lo molestara al respecto.

—No —Adrien se negó, haciendo una mueca—. Ya sabes cómo me trata en la escuela. No quiero saber qué haría si el alcohol estuviera involucrado.

—¡Pero es la fiesta más grande! —Nino replicó, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Todos van a estar allí, incluso Marinette —terminó el pequeño detalle con un meneo de sus cejas. El rubio se burló, desechando rápidamente la idea.

—No hay forma de que ella vaya a la fiesta de Chloé. Se odian.

—No lo sé. Alya va, y tú sabes lo persuasiva que puede ser —recordó Nino.

A decir verdad, Adrien honestamente no quería que Marinette fuera, y no precisamente por Chloé. La rubia era una malcriada, y podía obtener fácilmente innumerables cantidades de alcohol a pesar de ser menor de edad. Y aunque sabía que Marinette no era del tipo de chica que tomaba en exceso, eso no significaba que sus compañeros no lo harían. La inocente chica sería un blanco perfecto para un borracho espeluznante. Aun así, aunque Alya podía ser muy persuasiva, Adrien tenía confianza en que Marinette se negaría a ir. Su odio hacia Chloé no cambiaría pronto, así que ¿por qué se sometería a ir a la fiesta?

Como resultado, Adrien hizo un ruido de poca importancia desde dentro de su garganta, asintió y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Marinette y Alya fueron a la panadería de los padres de la primera para el almuerzo.

—Espero que obtengamos una buena calificación. ¡Ese proyecto duró una eternidad! —Alya gimió mientras comía su pastelería.

—Igual yo —Marinette asintió.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Chloe mañana por la noche?

—No lo sé —murmuró Marinette, mirando hacia abajo—. Las fiestas no son lo mío.

—Tienes que ir —presionó Alya—. ¿Por favor? —Chloé no les pidió que fueran por su maravillosa amistad. La única razón por la que fueron invitadas fue porque Chloé quería ser conocida como "la chica que celebró la fiesta más grande". Básicamente, ella solo quería que contribuyeran a la cantidad de asistentes de la fiesta—. ¡Vamos, escuché que Adrien estará allí!

En verdad, Alya no tenía idea de si el modelo estaría allí o no. Él no había dicho nada sobre la fiesta. ¿Pero que es una mentira blanca? ¿Y qué es una fiesta sin tu mejor amiga?

—¿Él lo hará? —preguntó Marinette.

—Definitivamente —mintió Alya. Ella forzó una sonrisa—. Absolutamente.

Marinette apoyó la mano en su puño. Ella no era quien tomaba cantidades excesivas de alcohol, y no percibía a Adrien como el tipo de persona que se desperdiciaba en una fiesta. Así que tal vez durante la noche se sentarían en la misma área, y hablarían y se conocerían mejor, luego se besarían y profesarían su amor eterno el uno por el otro.

—Iré —concluyó Marinette con un gesto de afirmación, con la determinación encendida en sus orbes color zafiro.

Alya sonrió.

—Excelente.

* * *

Adrien decidió no visitar a Marinette el jueves por la noche, para darle más espacio y también darse él tiempo para pensar en su próximo movimiento. También podía o no deberse a la asignación que Hawk Moth le dio, de robar en una tienda de electrónica. Un recorrido fácil, como siempre. Esa misma noche, mientras estaba sentado en el bar, The Mime se sentó a su lado en la barra.

Esta vez, a opinión del mimo, Chat Noir parecía estar en mejor forma. El rubio estaba bebiendo su habitual Martini en lugar de los Vodkas de la noche anterior, y estaba sentado derecho en lugar de dejar que sus hombros se encorvaran. El mimo lo enfrentó con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. Chat negó con la cabeza.

—No he hablado con ella todavía —respondió Chat. Mimo hizo una expresión de exasperación, como para gritar: '¡¿Por qué demonios, no ?!', Chat Noir se rió de esto y tomó un sorbo de su bebida, respondiendo una vez que tragó—. Quiero darle algo de espacio antes de intentar enmendarme. Además, esto me da tiempo para pensar en lo que quiero decir para que no se enoje más conmigo —se rió.

Mime sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué, si no son más que mis dos villanos favoritos!

Mime rodó los ojos mientras Chat Noir sonrió ante la aparición de su amigo. Jackady se interpuso entre sus amigos para pasar un brazo alrededor de cada uno. Chat resopló y se sacudió el brazo, tomando otro trago.

—¿Qué te tiene tan feliz? —El rubio cuestionó burlonamente.

—Acabo de descubrir que mañana recibiré un atraco en uno de los bancos más populares de la ciudad —Jackady sonrió—. Es difícil encontrar trabajo en estos días cuando un gato negro te roba todos los encargos.

Los labios de Chat se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona.

—Bueno, tal vez si fueras mejor, entonces Hawk Moth te daría más tareas.

—Ooh, ¡Ouch! Eso dolió —se rió Jackady, colocando una mano sobre su corazón. Mime sonrió y fingió rociarse una botella de loción en las palmas de las manos, luego se las frotó y miró a Jackady. Básicamente, le preguntó si necesitaba loción para esa quemadura. Jackady dio un manotazo a Mime en el brazo por ese comentario tácito antes de hundirse en el taburete junto a Chat. Pidió a su camarera su bebida habitual y miró a su compañero felino—. Entonces, ¿cómo has estado, Chat Noir? Ha pasado un tiempo.

—Lo ha hecho —estuvo de acuerdo—. He estado bien.

Para su alivio, Mime no reveló ningún indicio sobre sus problemas. Realmente no quería que Jackady se involucrara y tener que soportar las inevitables burlas del hombre al respecto. Normalmente no le importaba el humor de Jackady, pero consideraba a Marinette como un tema delicado del que no quería hablar.

* * *

Nada de interés sucedió ese viernes. A opinión de Marinette, el humor de Adrien pareció mejorar un poco, y ella creyó que era porque probablemente estaba pensando en la fiesta. La fiesta en la que ella estaría. La fiesta donde finalmente empezarían a salir. Pero, ¿qué llevar? Marinette miró su armario con disgusto. Ella no tenía idea de lo que a Adrien le gustaría. Sin embargo, ella era positiva sobre algunas cosas: debía ser algo coqueto, pero no obviamente vulgar. Mostrando piel, pero asegurándose de dejar algo a la imaginación. Un poco de color…

Marinette gimió y alcanzó su teléfono celular.

—¿Hola? —respondió Alya.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame! —gimoteó la pelinegra. Ella escuchó un suspiro de parte de su amiga.

—¿Tienes problemas para elegir el atuendo que hará que Adrien se enamore de ti?

—¡Sí!

—Estaré allí en diez minutos.

Marinette sonrió y comenzó a rebotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo con entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Alya se rió diciendo "no hay problema" y colgó.

* * *

Su mejor amiga encontró un lindo top que Marinette había diseñado recientemente, escondido en la parte posterior de su armario. Era un top rojo, con un encaje negro que solo le tocaba el cuello, el pecho y apenas le besaba los hombros. Llevaba una minifalda negra para completar el atuendo y zapatillas negras. Alya se había maquillado y peinado, y Marinette podía decir honestamente que creía que se veía bien.

Alya llevaba un mini vestido morado oscuro de manga larga. La parte superior tenía una cubierta de cuero sobre el pecho. Ella llevaba tacones altos que combinaban perfectamente con el color de su vestido.

Cuando llegaron al auto de Alya, el lugar ya estaba lleno. Incluso desde el auto, Marinette podía escuchar la música a todo volumen. Estaba a punto de morder su labio inferior recubierto de rojo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando recordó cómo Alya la mataría si arruinara su maquillaje. ¿Cómo sobreviviría ella con todo el alboroto apretujado en una casa? Peor aún, ¿cómo sobreviviría ella en presencia de Adrien? ¿Pensaría que se veía bonita?

Alya aparcó el coche justo bajando la calle y sonrió con anticipación.

—¡Vamos!

Marinette respondió con un gesto nervioso. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, el olor a alcohol pareció ahogar a Marinette. Sin mencionar el calor que irradiaban todos los cuerpos borrachos presentes. Música que no reconocía sonaba por los altavoces, pero a nadie parecía importarle el volumen alto.

—¡Aquí! —Alya tomó la mano de su amiga y la guió a algunas habitaciones. Por fin, Alya encontró su objetivo: la cocina—. Aquí —Alya le dio a Marinette una cerveza sin abrir y tomó una para ella. Mientras Alya tomaba un gran trago, Marinette tomó un sorbo de bebé—. Oye, ¡Ahí están Rose y Juleka! —gritó, señalando al dúo.

Al sonido de sus nombres, las cabezas de Rose y Juleka miraron en su dirección. Ellas sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia las dos amigas.

—¡Oye! —sonrió Rose—. ¿¡No es esta fiesta increíble!?

—Muy guay —sonrió Juleka en acuerdo.

Chloé era desagradable para toda la escuela, pero incluso ellas tenían que admitir que era una fiesta bastante buena.

—Entonces, um, ¿están todos los de nuestra clase aquí? —preguntó Marinette, no queriendo dejar en claro que estaba buscando a un solo estudiante en especifico.

—Creo que sí —respondió Rose—. He visto a casi todos, excepto a Adrien.

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo. ¿Adrien no estaba allí? Alya agitó su mano con desdén.

—Es un modelo, ya sabes cómo los modelos deben asegurarse de que sus trajes están absolutamente perfectos antes de salir de casa.

Los tres se rieron y Marinette sintió una sonrisa levantando las comisuras de sus labios. Por eso él venía tarde. Pero vendría, tenía que hacerlo. Hablaron un poco hasta que Rose y Juleka se fueron para explorar más de la casa, y posiblemente bailar. Marinette y Alya salieron de la cocina y se quedaron en la sala de estar, viendo a un par de niños jugar un juego de carreras en la televisión.

—¿Te importaría si me voy para encontrar a Nino? —Alya se inclinó y le susurró al oído, porque de lo contrario ella podría no haberla oído—. Voy a volver.

Marinette frunció el ceño. Ella no quería impedir que su amiga se divirtiera. Ella podría sobrevivir sola. Ella posiblemente podría ver a Adrien en cualquier momento.

—Sí, adelante, no me importa —sonrió Marinette de manera alentadora—. Ve a divertirte con Nino, estaré bien.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Alya, levantando una ceja—. No quiero dejarte sola…

—No, no, adelante. Tal vez vea a Adrien —sonrió Marinette.

Alya copió su expresión, aunque sus ojos tenían una mirada más escéptica.

—Está bien. Ve a buscar a tu amado. Si me necesitas, escríbeme.

Marinette se echó a reír cuando su amiga desapareció. Alya era de las que se emborrachaba en las fiestas, por lo que ese texto sería completamente inútil a su debido tiempo. Ella comenzó su viaje a la habitación de al lado. Las parejas estaban sacudiéndose en el limitado espacio disponible, o extendiéndose en la sala. Ella vio a Chloé y Kim casi chupándose las caras en el sofá.

Vaya, para alguien como Chloé que supuestamente amaba tanto a Adrien, ¿por qué estaba tan dispuesta a estar con otro chico? Kim, por casualidad, abrió los ojos y vio a Marinette. Ella podía ver los ojos grises de él recórrela con avidez mientras las pupilas se oscurecían.

Sintiendo un escalofrío incómodo recorriendo su espina dorsal, Marinette rápidamente salió de la habitación. Esta vez la sala tenía grupos de amigos, todos riendo, charlando y bebiendo alcohol. La televisión mostraba un programa que Marinette no puso atención y un grupo de muchachos que estaban frente a él se rieron de algo que le sucedió a un personaje. Marinette todavía no veía a Adrien, lo que le hizo perder la esperanza.

Ella era tan estúpida, por supuesto que él no se presentaría. Despreciaba a Chloé, ¿por qué iba a ir a su fiesta? Oh bien. Suspiró. Ella también podía divertirse sin él.

* * *

Adrien decidió ese mismo viernes que visitaría a Marinette esa noche como Chat Noir, y que de alguna manera se reconciliaría con ella. _Quién sabe, tal vez ella también lamentó sus palabras._ Le había pedido a Hawk Moth que le diera la noche libre. Ser el mejor criminal de la ciudad tenía sus ventajas, ya que su jefe lo aprobó sin una sola pregunta. Chloé siguió molestándolo todo el día sobre la fiesta, preguntando constantemente si iría. Él siguió respondiendo que lo pensaría, y finalmente ella lo dejó en paz. Aparte de eso, nada de significado puro sucedió.

Nino también insistió en que Marinette iría a la fiesta, a pesar de las dudas de Adrien. Cada vez que Adrien se reía de la equivocada suposición de su amigo, decía que Marinette no iría de ninguna manera a una fiesta organizada por su enemigo. Nino gemía y seguía diciendo que él tenía razón, pero pronto se dio por vencido al tratar de convencer al rubio.

Esa noche, cuando Adrien estaba finalmente solo, se puso el traje de cuero y salió a las calles de París, dirigiéndose a una panadería muy familiar. Todavía no sabía qué le diría a Marinette una vez que la tuviera en el balcón. Actuaría de manera tranquila y sutilmente entraría en las disculpas, o simplemente profundizaría en suplicar que ella lo acepte de vuelta.

Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando vio que su edificio estaba completamente oscuro. Por lo general, habría un suave brillo de luz proveniente de una de sus ventanas, pero no había nada de eso esta noche. Aterrizó en su balcón, tan tranquilo como siempre. ¿Estaba dormida? No era tan tarde, pero quizá ella se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para irse a la cama antes de lo habitual. Un repentino pensamiento hizo que su estómago cayera. ¿Fue ella a la fiesta?

No. No, ella no lo habría hecho. Pero tenía que comprobarlo. Se inclinó hacia el panel de vidrio y miró hacia abajo, esperando ver a una bella durmiente enredada en las suaves sábanas de la cama, el estómago subiendo y bajando gradualmente y el cabello derramado sobre las almohadas.

Una cama vacía lo saludó, en cambio. Chat Noir retrocedió, una sensación de temor arrastrándose en la boca del estómago. ¿Estuvo Nino en lo correcto todo el tiempo? ¿Acaso Alya convenció a Marinette para que fuera a la fiesta de Chloé? Marinette no era una chica fiestera, no bebía en exceso. Era una niña dulce e inocente que, honestamente, no pertenecía a ese tipo de ambiente. ¿Qué pasaría si un tipo borracho intentara aprovecharse de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si ella fuera presionada a beber y se enfermara?

Chat Noir saltó en dirección a la casa de Sabrina sin esperar a que otro pensamiento de pánico se deslizara en su cerebro. Él tenía que encontrarla. Si ella estaba perfectamente bien y pasándolo bien, entonces él se iría. Ella podría hacer lo que quisiera. Pero si ella estaba en problemas, entonces él no dudaría en intervenir. Probablemente podría noquear a un tipo al azar en el camino, robar su ropa y esconder su traje en algún lugar aislado, apareciendo como civil y verificándola así. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan.

* * *

Marinette terminó su cerveza y volvió a la cocina. Con suerte ella vería a Rose y Juleka y podría pasar el rato con ellas el resto de la noche. Cuando llegó allí, tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador, pero de repente se encontró cara a cara con una lata. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, luego miró para ver quién la sostenía.

—Uh, hola, Kim —saludó Marinette torpemente. ¿Qué dice uno cuando atrapó a alguien besándose pesadamente con otra persona en un sofá? ¿Debería fingir que nunca sucedió? A juzgar por la sonrisa burlona, parecía que su éxito con Chloé estaba lejos de su mente.

—Oye, Marinette. Gran fiesta, ¿verdad?

—Uh, sí —estuvo de acuerdo, enyesando una sonrisa—. Es genial.

—Te ves genial —sus ojos estaban medio cerrados y le guiñó un ojo. Marinette se encogió hacia atrás.

—Um, gracias. Tú también —él se inclinó más hacia ella, haciéndola sentir más incómoda. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo a Marinette que saliera de allí, porque Kim la estaba poniendo nerviosa—. Bueno, te veré más tarde —dijo Marinette apresuradamente, y se escabulló hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando llegó al exterior, tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y limpio. Ella no debería haber venido aquí. Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, solo la hacían tímida e incómoda. Además, Chloé la odiaba. Ella no debería haber ido a la fiesta, incluso si Adrien podría haber estado allí. Decidió caminar a casa, ya que solo estaba a un par de cuadras.

Eso fue lo que ella se dijo la primera noche que fue casi asaltada. Tentativamente, miró de nuevo a la casa, notando como esta parecía como si estuviera pulsando por todo el ritmo musical y la gente bailando dentro. Ella probablemente debería volver…

—¡Espera, Marinette! —Kim salió corriendo por la puerta, aunque viéndose un poco torpe. Su mirada estaba desenfocada cuando llegó hasta la confundida adolescente—. Marinette, déjame caminar contigo a casa.

Ella no se extrañó del arrastre de sus palabras. Pero cuando menos no estaba tambaleando borracho, por lo que aún podía caminar. Además, si ella le permitiera caminar con ella a casa, no estaría sola.

—Claro, gracias Kim.

Marinette le dio una sonrisa apreciativa. Él sonrió a cambio. Mientras caminaban por la acera, algo seguía comiendo en la cabeza de la chica. ¿Debería haberse permitido estar sola con Kim? Levantó la vista hacia el popular chico, y él le dio una sonrisa.

 _Tonterías,_ se dijo. Él era su compañero de clase, no intentaría nada. Las calles por las que caminaban estaban en silencio. La Torre Eiffel estaba encendida a sus espaldas y la luna creciente estaba en lo alto del cielo. Marinette sonrió cuando fue capaz de detectar a lo lejos el cartel de la panadería, pero Kim de repente la agarró del brazo y la presionó contra el costado de la pared de ladrillo de una tienda.

—¿¡Kim!? —gritó Marinette en shock—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para descansarla en el hueco de su cuello. Olió de su perfume de fresa y sonrió—. Te ves sexy.

—¡Kim, para! —Marinette trató de zafarse de su agarre—. ¡Estás borracho! No quieres hacer esto.

—Sé exactamente lo que quiero —suspiró él, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos aterrorizados—. Tú.

Él deslizó una mano debajo de su falda, y Marinette se quedó sin aliento mientras su mano se cernía sobre su área femenina.

—¡No me toques! —gritó, sacudiendo sus piernas para tratar de que él retrocediera—. ¡Suéltame, Kim!

—Vamos, Marinette —habló Kim, acercándose más a sus labios—. Tú también quieres esto.

Ella chilló cuando él estrelló sus labios contra los de ella y presionó un dedo contra su área prohibida. Marinette intentó salir de su agarre otra vez, pero él solo la agarró con más fuerza de las muñecas. Las lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas cuando apretó los párpados.

Su propio compañera de clase, alguien que conocía desde el jardín de niños, iba a aprovecharse de ella estando borracho.

* * *

El grito aterrorizado le hizo a Chat Noir detenerse en seco. Esa era Marinette, no había ninguna duda al respecto. Y por el sonido, parecía que alguien la estaba acosando de alguna manera. Saltó a la siguiente azotea y miró hacia abajo.

Vio rojo.

Kim estaba sujetando a Marinette a la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas en su mano. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La otra mano de Kim estaba debajo de la falda de Marinette, sin duda tocando un área muy prohibida. Los dientes de Chat Noir rechinaron con furia. Un gruñido enfurecido salió de su garganta y usó su bastón para llegar al suelo. En un instante sujetó a Kim estrellándolo en la pared opuesta, clavando sus garras en el cuello del chico y extrayendo sangre.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon en una mirada viciosa, sus dientes estaban expuestos y gruñía como un animal enfurecido. Él iba a matarlo. Pintaría la pared con la sangre del bastardo. Rasgaría con sus garras en su cuerpo y lo destrozaría.

—¿Ch-chat Noir? —balbuceaba Kim, horrorizado.

 _Bueno. Tiene todas las razones para estar horrorizado._ Ni siquiera las películas de terror podían mostrar lo que Chat Noir deseaba hacerle.

—¿Quién más? —siseó Chat, de alguna manera encontrando la habilidad para hablar en medio de su furia. La palabra "matar" apareció en su mente varias veces—. Tu… —gruñó, finalmente ganando un poco de cordura—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —quería que el bastardo supiera exactamente qué era lo que justificaba su muerte.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —lloriqueó Kim. Patético—. ¡Por favor déjame ir! —Las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos, y gimió de dolor. Eso hizo que el temperamento de Chat Noir aumentara de manera increíble.

—¿Dejarte ir? ¿Así cómo Marinette te rogó que la dejaras ir?

El gruñó cuando Kim no respondió. Chat hundió sus garras más profundamente en su cuello. Sonrió de manera siniestra, deleitándose con la sangre extra que comenzó a derramarse. ¿Cuánto más podría brotar dolorosamente antes de que Kim muriera desangrado? Chat se inclinó más cerca de su cara, deseando que se retorciera aun más hasta que encontrara su final. Quería que estuviera sangriento y aterrorizado antes de concederle la misericordia de la muerte.

—Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto —Chat Noir sonrió más ampliamente, amando cómo podía ver el terror nadando en los ojos del deportista—. Los gatos son muy protectores con lo que les pertenece. Y cuando intentas lastimar esas cosas… bueno… —levantó la mano izquierda y arrastró una garra por la mejilla, lo que le permitió tener a Kim una idea de lo afiladas que eran realmente sus garras, un indicio de los horrores que lo esperaban. Un bonito corte con un pequeño chorro de sangre quedó en la estela de su dedo. Kim siseó de dolor y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose de miedo—. No termina bien —prometió.

Marinette solo podía ver la escena en un aturdido silencio. Sus manos se presionaron contra la pared detrás de ella, permitiéndole mantenerse en pie.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Déjame ir! —sollozó Kim.

Chat ignoró la lamentable petición. ¿Cómo debía realizar su primer asesinato? ¿Estrangularlo? No, demasiado fácil. Además, no se derramaría suficiente sangre así. ¿Mantener sus garras enterradas en su cuello hasta que se secara? Nah, eso llevaría demasiado tiempo, y Marinette todavía necesitaba llegar a casa. ¿Aplastar su cráneo contra la pared? Eso parecía prometedor: tendría un montón de líquido rojo satisfactorio y una muerte dolorosa. _Decisiones, decisiones…_ Una idea repentina apareció en su cabeza. Su mirada viajó hasta el área privada de Kim, y sonrió con anticipación.

—Creo que debería castigarte —dijo con frialdad—. Un castigo digno del crimen.

Chat bajó la mano, estiró las garras y se cernió sobre el área de Kim. Le sonrió, dejando que el borracho tratara de juntar las piezas del rompecabezas. Le tomó unos segundos, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas por el miedo.

—¡No, no hombre! ¡Vamos, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Entiendes por qué no puedes!

Chat Noir entendía perfectamente bien por qué podía, y porqué y lo haría. No había duda de que dolería como el infierno.

—¿Por qué no? —arrastró las palabras—. No tuviste problemas para tocar a Marinette allí.

Recordó cómo la mano de Kim estaba enterrada bajo la falda de Marinette, tocando su área más sensible. Un lugar que Chat Noir no quería que nadie más que él mismo tocara, por supuesto, siempre que ella lo dejara, un día. Y cuando fuera el momento definitivamente se llevaría a cabo en un área mucho más cómoda, en lugar de un callejón sucio, con su total consentimiento por sus atenciones. Notó a Kim pálido. Ya fuera por miedo o por pérdida de sangre, no estaba seguro.

—Sí, lo vi —confirmó Chat, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su víctima—. Tocaste un lugar donde nadie tiene permitido tocar. Y ahora voy a devolverte el favor —colocó sus garras por encima de su objetivo.

—¡No Chat! —él se detuvo, arrastrando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Marinette llamándolo. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas secas, sus ropas arrugadas y su cabello revuelto. Pero en general, ella parecía asustada—. Por favor, Chat, no lo hagas —suplicó, su voz suave pero clara.

—¿Por qué no? Creo que se lo merece —replicó Chat. Este no era el momento para la amabilidad de Marinette, el bastardo iba a recibir lo que venía a él.

—¡Pero está borracho! No sabe lo que está haciendo.

—¡Sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba haciendo! —siseó él, la nueva ira causó que apretara el cuello de Kim con más fuerza. Soltó otro gemido de dolor. Para Chat. Estaba claro que Kim sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no era como si otra persona lo estuviera controlando. Kim quería a Marinette, y trató de aprovecharse de ella. Sin dudas, quejas o peros.

—Por favor, Chat —suplicó, con la voz quebrada—. Por favor no hagas esto.

Él la miró fijamente, observando sus aterrorizados y acuosos ojos de zafiro. Ella nunca lo volvería a ver igual si él asesinara a Kim delante de ella. Ella era su princesa. Si ella quería que la vida del idiota borracho se salvara, que así fuera, Con un gruñido derrotado, se volvió para mirar a Kim de nuevo.

—Dile a alguien lo que acaba de suceder aquí, y no será solo tu pene lo que voy a destrozar —amenazó, mostrando los dientes en un siseo.

Si el imbécil le contara a la gente lo que sucedió, o una invención de lo que sucedió para quedar bien con otros, que sin duda llevaría a un momento muy incómodo para Marinette, lo mataría. Ni siquiera Marinette podría detenerlo. Kim asintió apresuradamente. _Tal vez poseía un cerebro en algún lugar, después de todo._

—Incluso si la miras otra vez, te destrozaré. ¿Nos entendemos? —Adrien tendría que vigilar de cerca a Kim el lunes. Kim no respondió, en lugar de eso cerró los ojos y gimió—. Dije… —repitió, agitado, acercando un poco más su rostro—, ¿Nos entendemos?

El chico al instante abrió los ojos y asintió.

—¡Sí, sí, entiendo! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

—Bien —sin poder resistir al menos una pequeña venganza, Chat echó la cabeza de Kim hacia atrás y la golpeó contra la pared. No era suficiente para matar al idiota, solo para noquearlo.

Chat recogió en sus brazos suavemente a Marinette, que jadeaba, y la llevó directamente a la panadería. En el camino, la rabia se aclaró para dejar espacio a la culpa. Debió haber creído a Nino. Si él hubiera ido a esa estúpida fiesta, entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado. Habría podido acompañar a Marinette en la fiesta y alejarla de Kim y cualquier otro pervertido borracho. Él habría podido acompañarla a salvo a su casa, sin tener que preocuparse de que su compañero la empujara contra una pared y tratara de aprovecharse de ella. Esto fue todo su culpa.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la panadería y él la llevó a su habitación, no dudó en rodearla en un abrazo reconfortante. Marinette estaba temblando y aspirando en bocanadas de aire llenas de pánico con hipos llorosos. Sus manos se aferraron a su traje, como si él fuera su salvavidas. Chat Noir la abrazó con más fuerza, asegurándole a ella en silencio que no iría a ninguna parte.

Marinette solo enterró su cabeza en su cuello mientras los recuerdos se apresuraban en su mente. Kim coqueteando con ella en la fiesta. Ella lo dejó caminar a su casa, él tiró de ella hacia el callejón, él la tocó y la besó, luego Chat Noir lo arrancó de ella. Cómo los ojos verdes de Chat Noir parecían arder de ira. Cómo sus labios fueron retirados en un gruñido vicioso. Cómo sus garras estaban tan profundas en el cuello de Kim, gotas de sangre goteaban… Si Chat Noir no aparecía, si él realmente hubiera adelante con la promesa que le hizo de no volver a verla…

—Shh —le susurró Chat al oído, tratando de aliviar sus temores—. Estoy aquí, nadie te va a lastimar —Ella respondió enterrando su cara en su cuello. Todavía temblaba y él la oyó inhalar bocanadas de aire—. Estás bien, princesa —canturreó suavemente—. Nada ni nadie te va a hacer daño —prometió.

Ella lo sorprendió alejándose de su agarre. Comprendió que probablemente ahora desconfiaba del sexo opuesto, dado lo que acababa de pasarle, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse herido por la acción.

—Lo siento, Chat —se disculpó con una voz que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios se arrepintió?, Nada de esto fue su culpa, nada de eso_.

—¿De qué estas arrepentida? —preguntó incrédulo. ¿De verdad creía que era culpa suya?

—Lamento lo que te dije la otra vez. Lamento haberme metido en esa estúpida discusión contigo. Lo siento…

No podía creerlo. Ese argumento era lo más alejado de su mente. De repente parecía tan pequeño, ahora. ¿Y no era obvio que él ya la perdonaba? Sus labios se elevaron en una media sonrisa incrédula. Él la atrajo hacia otro abrazo para cortar sus innecesarias disculpas.

—Va a tomar mucho más que una pelea de gatos para deshacerse de mí —bromeó Chat, riendo suavemente.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: 1.** Después de escribir Juego Previo, encuentro tan raro una versión donde Chloé no sea amiga de Marinette y Kim un abusador. Pero tengo que respetar la versión original de su autora para esta traducción. **2.** Bueno, ya se reconciliaron estos dos, así que de ahora en adelante solo vienen cosas lindas (lo prometo… más o menos). **3.** ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Que este sea el comienzo de algo maravilloso, y recuerden nunca rendirme en perseguir sus sueños.

 **Agradecimientos** a Merline-Ainsworth, Rebecasz, tsubasa23, vane18porras, Rashell1995, sonrais777, Princess Viris Potter, karen Agreste, Anonymouse, Chatonette, Guest, Alexiel Izumi, Adrinette Love, por sus reviews en este capítulo. Este capítulo está dedicado a **Adrinette Love** por ser el último review que recibí en el 2018 ;)

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Se extiende el rumor de que Chat Noir no existe, dado que jamás ha sido fotografiado. Por supuesto, nuestro villano favorito tiene que hacer su magistral aparición en público ;) Y también, comienzan los primeros acercamientos ligeramente subidos de tono entre la princesa y el ladrón. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	5. Chapter 4

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 4**

Chat Noir oyó a Marinette suspirar de alivio, aferrándose más a él. Hasta que ella recordó un detalle crucial de su argumento. Él sonrió y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos e inclinar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello para saborear el momento, cuando ella se apartó de nuevo. Él la miró con confusión cuando ella sonrió.

—Espera aquí —ordenó Marinette.

Chat Noir la miró atónito mientras bajaba las escaleras, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la pared, sabiendo que solo tendría que esperar y ver.

Marinette descendió rápidamente los escalones que conducían a su cama. Se tomó un momento para quitarse los zapatos antes de abrir la trampilla, luego pasó silenciosamente por la casa hasta que llegó a la panadería. En la parte de atrás encontró lo que buscaba. Allí, cubierto por una tapa transparente, había un plato lleno de los macarons multicolores sobrantes de ese día.

Marinette, cautelosamente, tomó el plato para no dejar caer ninguna y regresó a su habitación tan silenciosamente como pudo. Cuando abrió la trampilla, encontró a Chat Noir exactamente donde lo dejó. Estaba sentado al estilo indio en su cama, con la espalda y la cabeza pegadas a la pared. Pero sus orejas se alzaron cuando escuchó el suave crujido de la trampilla abrirse y todavía la miraba con curiosidad nadando en sus ojos. Marinette escondió rápidamente el plato de pasteles detrás de ella, subió la pequeña escalera y se sentó frente a él. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, sacó el plato detrás de su espalda y se lo presentó.

—Creo que has hecho más que suficiente para merecer esto —dijo ella, casi con timidez.

La boca de Chat se abrió en sorpresa. Se olvidó por completo de cómo en el pasado le pidió pasteles a ella, ¿y ahora ella sentía que era el momento perfecto para conseguirle algo? Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un resoplido divertido. Extendió la mano sobre el plato y agarró uno azul, inmediatamente hundiendo sus dientes en la dulce y suave masa. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras gemía apreciativamente. Los dulces de esta panadería eran el cielo.

—Gracias princesa.

—De nada. Lo siento, no están frescos, pero solo se hicieron hace un par de horas y la próxima vez recibirás pasteles calientes, pero esto es todo lo que tuvimos y-

Durante sus divagaciones, él cambió el macaron a su otra mano para llevar su dedo índice derecho a sus labios para silenciarla. Él la miró con una cálida sonrisa.

—Cualquier regalo tuyo es una bendición, princesa. Son deliciosos, gracias.

Él quitó su dedo para permitirle responder, pero en cambio ella se mantuvo en silencio. Ella sonrió y miró hacia otro lado, probablemente en un intento por ocultar su creciente sonrojo. Chat sonrió y pronto estaban hablando, con él comiendo unos cuantos macarons más y escuchando atentamente cada vez que Marinette hablaba. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a notar los primeros signos de fatiga en Marinette. Trataba de contener los bostezos, con los párpados caídos de cansancio, el habitual azul brillante de sus ojos se veía apagado. Chat se rió de cómo ella era totalmente incapaz de ocultar su fatiga.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas a la cama.

—No, no —negó Marinette, ahogando otro bostezo—. No estoy cansada.

Bueno, parece que tendrá que poner en uso sus formas astutas de persuasión. Una esquina de su boca se torció.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿no te importaría simplemente tumbarte? Quiero decir, es cómodo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —ella se encogió de hombros y se acostó descuidadamente—. Lo es. Pero no estoy cansada —insistió.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió—. ¿Y qué tal con una manta, también? Cualquiera que se recuesta necesita una manta, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Supongo que sí.

Chat Noir se preocupó por ocultar una sonrisa mientras agarraba el edredón rosa y lo colocaba sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus hombros.

—Ahí, ahora —dijo, recostándose con una sonrisa inocente—. Cómodo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Marinette dejó escapar un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos—. Cómodo.

—¿Y qué tal un poco de oscuridad? —continuó, extendiéndose sobre ella para apagar su lámpara. El brillo de la luna le proporcionó la luz suficiente para ver su rostro—. ¿Pacífico, hm?

—¿Chat? —preguntó, medio dormida, pero logró abrir ligeramente los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —susurró suavemente.

—Tú… —ella se acurrucó más profundamente en la almohada y suspiró. Sus ojos se cerraron una vez más, y esta vez no se abrieron de nuevo—. Me engañaste.

Chat sonrió ante el hecho hablado. Ciertamente funcionó a su favor, después de todo. Se inclinó para presionar el fantasma de un beso contra su mejilla, sin detenerse demasiado en la suave piel.

—Buenas noches princesa.

* * *

Ese lunes, Adrien notó con satisfacción lo diferente que se había comportado Kim. Apenas habló, se mantuvo callado, y fiel a su palabra, evitó a Marinette y no se atrevió a mirarla en su dirección. Quería estar seguro de que Kim recordaría su promesa. La noche después de que metió a Marinette en la cama, corrió a la habitación de Kim a unas calles de distancia.

El idiota dejó su ventana abierta, haciendo su trabajo mucho más fácil. Mientras el deportista dormía, Chat levantó la mano hacia el espejo de tocador e hizo tres cortes profundos en el cristal. Sus garras hicieron un chillido fuerte, casi insoportable, pero Kim se había ido al mundo de los sueños en ese momento. Chat se rió y se escabulló, sabiendo que su mensaje llegaría.

—Amigo, ¿qué diablos está mal con él? —preguntó Nino en su banca. Miró hacia atrás para ver al tembloroso deportista, e hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se centraron en la forma en que Kim mantenía su área privada cuidadosamente protegida.

—No tengo idea —respondió Adrien inocentemente. Volvió la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

El martes, Nathalie le informó a Adrien de una inusual sesión fotográfica nocturna en la que era obligatorio participar. El modelo estuvo de acuerdo, sabiendo que no debía desobedecer a su padre, pero estaba secretamente preocupado por lo que diría Hawk Moth. Ojalá no tuviera una tarea para él. Adrien hizo una mueca más tarde después de la escuela cuando vio que sí, de hecho, le tenía una tarea. Debía entrar en una tienda costosa, robar toda la ropa de diseñador y los perfumes. Hawk Moth le recordó que él también tenía mujeres compradoras que necesitaban esos objetos.

Adrien presionó un pulgar en el ícono rojo de la "x" en la pantalla, haciéndole saber que se estaba negando. Hawk Moth estaría extremadamente disgustado, por lo que Adrien sabía que tenía que pensar en algo grande para compensarlo. ¿Dos días seguidos de rechazar asignaciones? Solo estaba pidiendo que lo mataran. Cuando Nino le envió un mensaje de texto, solo queriendo una conversación informal, Adrien incluyó el detalle de tener una sesión de fotos esa noche. Su mejor amigo le dio algunas palabras de compasión como de costumbre, pero le dijo que solo sonriera a la cámara y la soportara. Los dos terminaron haciendo planes para jugar videojuegos después de la escuela al día siguiente, ya que por lo que Adrien sabía, su horario estaba libre.

El miércoles por la mañana, Adrien entró para ver que todos estaban pegados a sus teléfonos celulares y susurrando furiosamente el uno al otro. Estaba acostumbrado a ver esto en otros adolescentes, el estar conectado a su teléfono celular era normal. Sin embargo, sabía que esto era diferente. Algo extraño estaba pasando. Cuando Adrien entró en su clase, lo saludaron con la vista de Alya y Nino que estaban sobre el teléfono del primero, con Marinette mirando a su mejor amiga con incertidumbre.

—Bueno, nunca lo hemos visto —reflexionó Alya, metiendo una mano bajo su barbilla pensando—. Nadie puede ser tan bueno.

—¿Quién? —no pudo evitar preguntar Marinette desde su lugar al lado de su amiga. Alya y Nino saltaron, sin haber notado su presencia.

—Chat Noir —respondió Alya—. ¡Está en todas las noticias! ¿No escuchaste?

—¿No? —respondió Marinette, con evidente confusión en su respuesta.

—¿Escuchar qué? —se animó Adrien, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando. La pelinegra chilló a su voz, girándose en su asiento para enfrentarlo. Se sintió mal por asustarla, así que le dibujó una gran y cálida sonrisa en la cara en un esfuerzo por calmarla—. Hola, Marinette.

—¡H-hola, Adrien! —chilló, todavía nerviosa.

Adrien frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la forma en que ella le habló. ¿Qué tan mal la había asustado? Decidió dirigir su atención a Nino, con la esperanza de que ella se calmara durante ese tiempo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó.

—¡Ellos piensan que Chat Noir no existe! —exclamó Nino en una mezcla de incredulidad y emoción.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó con rabia. ¡No podía creer esto! ¿Cómo podría la gente pensar que él no existe? Lleva tres años realizando delitos, ¿cómo podrían dudar de su existencia? ¿Quién pensaron que les había estado robando todo este tiempo? ¿Robin Hood?—. Quiero decir ... ¡él deja notas en todos sus crímenes! ¿Cómo pueden no pensar que es real?

—Piensan que es una pandilla o algo que lo está haciendo, usando el nombre 'Chat Noir' para varios miembros y sus diversos crímenes —explicó Alya—. No es imposible, quiero decir, no tenemos fotos para demostrar que Chat Noir es real.

—¿Y a quién se le ocurrió esta teoría? —preguntó Adrien casualmente, apoyando un codo en su escritorio.

—Alcalde Bourgeois. Lo anunció anoche en una conferencia de prensa.

—No me extraña que estés fuera de lugar con las noticias —se rió Nino, lanzando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mejor amigo—. Tuviste una sesión de fotos anoche, ¿verdad?

—Sí —murmuró en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

En su repentina ira notó que sus tres amigos lo miraban desconcertados. Está bien. Chat Noir tenía todo el derecho de estar loco por esto, pero no Adrien Agreste. Rápidamente cambió sus rasgos a una mirada de asombro. Si no tuviera esa estúpida sesión de fotos, entonces podría haber completado la tarea de Hawk Moth. ¿Eso habría impedido que el alcalde hiciera esa teoría de mierda? Genial. Ahora su reputación como el mejor criminal en París está en juego. Todo por una maldita sesión de fotos. Gracias Papá.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Marinette? —escuchó a Alya preguntar—. ¿Crees que es real?

Al oír el nombre de la joven diseñadora, Adrien se animó. Escuchó discretamente a las dos chicas hablando desde su lugar frente a ellas. Escondió una sonrisa, sabiendo que esta iba a ser una respuesta interesante.

—Um —ella se estancó, sin decir nada realmente comprometiéndose.

—Por mi parte creo que lo es —interrumpió Nino. Por una fracción de segundo, Adrien estaba enojado con su mejor amigo. Se moría por escuchar la respuesta de Marinette. Pero sus siguientes palabras lo salvaron—. Solo están celosos de que un hombre pueda ser tan bueno en algo y no ser atrapado. Chat Noir es un verdadero fanfarrón.

Adrien presionó la palma de su mano contra su boca para ocultar la sonrisa cada vez mayor. Le alegraba ver que Nino pensaba tan bien de él.

—¿Estás alabando a un criminal? —preguntó Alya con incredulidad, levantando una ceja. Nino levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Oye, oye, ¡No lo estoy alabando! — _Sí, pensó Adrien secamente, eso sería terrible_ —. No me gustaría encontrarme con él en un callejón oscuro. Solo digo que él es demasiado malo para ser atrapado. Los criminales pueden ser rudos.

—Di rudo una vez más —Alya puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. El rubio sonrió cuando notó a Marinette tratando de reprimir una risita. A veces ella era demasiado linda—. Bueno, no creo en él —continuó la periodista—. Nadie lo ha visto nunca, tendría más sentido que fuera más de una persona que cometiera todos los crímenes… ¿Qué hay de ti, Mari?

Bien, tal vez ahora pueda escuchar lo que Marinette pensaba sobre el ladrón esquivo. Se aseguró de prestar mucha atención.

—Yo-yo ... um… —tartamudeó. Se detuvo un minuto más antes de hablar de nuevo—. No, no creo que sea real.

—Hm —murmuró Adrien. Parece que tendrá que hacer que ella se arrepienta de esas palabras. Después de demostrar al querido alcalde Bourgeois que Chat Noir es muy real y muy cercano.

—¿Qué hay de ti, hombre? —preguntó Nino, volviéndose hacia él. Adrien salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a su amigo—. ¿Qué piensas?

¿Por qué no divertirse un poco con esto?

—Creo que es real. Justo como dijiste —hizo una pausa para sonreír—. Es demasiado rudo.

Mientras Nino rugía de risa, Alya gimió y puso los ojos en blanco. Marinette inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para que estuviera a la altura de su tableta, pareciendo que solo quería que empezara la clase. Adrien se dio la vuelta para mirar el tablero de tiza, ya pensando en ideas sobre cómo podría probar su existencia.

Fue en medio de un período de estudio que la respuesta golpeó a Adrien. Para probar que era real, la gente tendría que verlo, ¿verdad? En ese caso, tendría que cometer un robo a plena luz del día. Tenía la esperanza de ser siempre el misterioso y distante Chat Noir que nunca se vio, sino que siempre se escuchó, pero parece que las cosas buenas no duran para siempre. ¿Está listo para hacer su gran entrada? Adrien sonrió, viendose inquietantemente similar a su contraparte.

Al final de la jornada escolar, Adrien salió con sus amigos. Actuaría completamente normal, luego saltaría en su limusina, llegaría a casa, se vestiría rápidamente e iría al Louvre. Nunca robó nada sin el permiso de Hawk Moth, pero esperaba que le fuera a gustar cualquier pintura que tome de allí.

—¡Adiós, Adrikins! —gritó Chloé, sacándolo de su mente calculadora.

Retuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, ya sabiendo lo que ella iba a intentar. En el último segundo, se dio la vuelta y la cogió por los brazos, apenas esquivando un beso. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Adiós, Chloé —ella actuó como si no estuviera decepcionada y le dio un dulce adiós antes de saltar a su propia limusina con Sabrina siguiéndolo de cerca. Tan pronto como su limusina se alejó, Adrien la siguió y se detuvo para tomar su lugar. El gorila salió y esperó pacientemente al modelo—. Esa es mi señal de salir —dijo con una media sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Espera, ¿pensé que íbamos a jugar videojuegos? —intervino Nino, pareciendo decepcionado.

El rubio se congeló. Maldita sea, ¡Se olvidó de todo! Odiaba decepcionar a su amigo, pero tenía que demostrar la existencia de Chat Noir.

—Uh-yo ... ¡g-tengo una sesión de fotos hoy! Sí, sesión de fotos de último minuto. Ya sabes cómo es —se frotó la nuca con una mano y mostró una sonrisa dentuda, esperando que pareciera disculpado. Él lo sentía, con toda honestidad. Hubiera sido bueno tener una tarde libre con videojuegos y un momento clásico de chicos.

—Sí, lo entiendo, amigo. Buena suerte —Nino se encogió de hombros y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba. Una esquina de la boca de Adrien se levantó, sabía que se lo compensaría más tarde.

—Gracias. ¡Adiós, chicos! —con ese alegre adiós, Adrien rápidamente se metió en su limusina y permitió que el Gorila lo llevara a casa. Si el hombre corpulento escuchó la mentira de Adrien, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

—Bueno, eso deja libre mi tarde —Nino suspiró y se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Siempre puedes unirte a nosotros —ofreció Alya. Ella y Marinette iban a pasar el rato en la habitación de la diseñadora, trabajando en la tarea y hablando. No creía que a Marinette le importara.

—En realidad —comenzó Marinette—. ¿Qué tal si ustedes salen? Casi nunca van a citas porque o están saliendo conmigo o con Adrien —dejó escapar una pequeña risita de diversión—. Si no lo supiera, diría que ustedes solo son amigos.

—No puedo culparte por eso —estuvo Alya de acuerdo con una risa. Nino simplemente sonrió de acuerdo.

—Tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la panadería, de todos modos. Ustedes dos diviertanse.

—¿Realmente estás segura? —reguntó Alya.

—Sí. Podría irme a casa y dejarlos a ustedes dos para pasar el rato, no es gran cosa —agregó Nino con un leve gesto de preocupación. No quería que su amiga se molestara con él.

—Vamos, insisto! Almuerza en uno de esos cafés o algo así —la sonrisa de Marinette nunca vaciló—. Te dije que estoy bien con eso.

—Bueno, está bien —respondió Alya, arrastrando el "Bieen" —. Mientras estés segura. ¡Vamos, Nino, escuché sobre este nuevo lugar que se abrió!

Después de un adiós, Marinette se tomó un minuto para mirar las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos. ¿Serán ella y Adrien así un día? Ella solo podía esperar. Por supuesto que ella mintió. Sus padres no necesitaban su ayuda en la panadería. Ella solo quería estar aislada para que nadie pudiera presionarla sobre la conspiración de Chat Noir. Ella se preguntó qué pensaba él al respecto. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Ni siquiera le importaba? ¿O se reiria de su estupidez?

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Adrien estuviera usando el traje de gato de cuero y saltando a través de los tejados de París, con la intención de dirigirse directamente al famoso museo. Se sentía extraño tener los duros rayos del sol en su espalda en lugar de los suaves resplandores de la luna. También se sintió completamente expuesto, su traje negro combinaba perfectamente con la noche. En el día, cualquiera podía verlo.

Tenía que asegurarse de ser muy cuidadoso. Nadie podía verlo hasta que él quisiera que lo vieran. Por fin, llegó a su destino. Se dejó caer frente a la entrada, cortando a una familia que estaba a punto de entrar. Los ojos del hombre se agrandaron, la mujer gritó y lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso. El niño pequeño solo inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió, probablemente preguntándose por qué un hombre estaba vestido de gato cuando no era Halloween.

Chat Noir sonrió y le hizo un guiño antes de darse la vuelta y entrar. Cuando estaba dentro y la gente lo miraba, inmediatamente adivinaron quién era él. Muchas personas gritaron y huyeron, algunas sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y grabaron, tomaron fotos o llamaron a la policía. Mientras tanto, Chat siguió su camino, buscando una pintura que estaba seguro de que Hawk Moth le gustaría. ¿Seria un fanático de la acuarela?

Llegó a una nueva sala grande. Sonrió y caminó por el pasillo, sintiéndose orgulloso de la forma en que la gente jadeaba de miedo y sacaba sus teléfonos.

—¡Chat Noir!

—¿Es realmente él?

—¿Quién más podría ser?

—¡Por favor no nos hagas daño!

El rubio casi puso los ojos en blanco. Era conocido por robar, no matar. Caray. Puede que casi haya matado a dos personas, pero eso no viene al caso. Chat giró su cabeza por todas partes, buscando la pintura adecuada para robar. Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron cuando vio un cuadro de tamaño mediano con una hermosa escena de la naturaleza. Acuarela, también. Caminó confiadamente hacia donde se mostraba y rápidamente lo arrancó de la pared.

—Espero que no les importe que ponga las garras en ella —dijo en voz alta antes de reírse.

Se giró, listo para irse, cuando su ojo captó a un hombre que sostenía un teléfono celular y lo grababa. El hombre estaba terriblemente cerca de un potencialmente peligroso violador de la ley. Chat supuso que debería recompensar al hombre por su valentía. Además, sería perfecto para enviar un mensaje al alcalde. Caminó deliberadamente hacia él, pero el hombre se asustó y comenzó a retroceder. Con la pintura metida debajo de un brazo, levantó el otro en señal de rendición.

—Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo tengo algo que decir —sonrió con diversión cuando el teléfono comenzó a temblar. Aún así, continuó con su objetivo—. ¿Todavía no crees que soy real? —preguntó burlonamente—. ¿Aún piensas que solo soy una conspiración? Bueno, mi querido alcalde, espero que esto te convenza de lo contrario.

Con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del museo, sabiendo que la policía llegaría muy pronto. Esta vez, no tenía la capa de la noche para protegerlo.

* * *

—¡Adelante! —espetó Hawk Moth.

Chat Noir abrió la puerta, sonriendo mientras ponía la pintura robada contra la pared.

—¿Chat Noir? —su jefe le preguntó, levantándose de su silla con incredulidad—. ¿Qué…?

—Escuché sobre la teoría de las tonterías del alcalde de que yo no soy real. Entonces, decidí probar mi existencia y robé esto a plena luz del día. Espero que no te importe —Chat cruzó los brazos, transmitiendo el mensaje de que no le importaba si a Hawk Moth le importaba o no.

Su jefe sonrió.

—Oh, ¿Entonces oíste sobre eso? No pensé que una teoría conspirativa fuera suficiente para que salieras tú, Chat Noir.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en que trataba de menospreciarlo.

—No lo hice yo mismo, solo cometí un crimen de día en lugar de la noche. No es como si alguien supiera quién soy.

—Todavía me muero por saber —Hawk Moth la regresó, levantando una ceja tímida.

Chat entrecerró los ojos con una mirada de advertencia.

—Y no vas a averiguarlo. Además, quiero dejar de recibir tareas.

La sonrisa se desprendió de sus labios para ser reemplazada por una expresión de boca abierta con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —su rostro se contrajo de ira—. ¡No puedes renunciar! Eres mi mejor criminal.

—Relájate, relájate —espetó Chat, su paciencia agotándose—. No voy a dejarlo. Sólo quiero cometer delitos en mi propio tiempo. Aún recibirás todas las cosas que robe, es solo que lo robaré cuando lo desee.

—¿Y por qué debería concederte eso? —cuestionó Hawk Moth, sin duda esperando una muy buena razón.

La cara de cierta princesa brilló en la mente del guapo ladrón.

—He estado ocupado —fue todo lo que Chat dijo, fijando su expresión en una que mostraba indiferencia—. Todavía soy una persona debajo de esta máscara, una persona con una vida completamente diferente.

Hawk Moth juntó sus dedos y miró a Chat con... _bueno,_ no pudo identificar la mirada. _¿Sospecha?_

—¿Con qué frecuencia cometerás un crimen si estuvieras en tu propio tiempo? —finalmente preguntó.

—Un poco frecuente —respondió el rubio, inseguro—. Un par de veces a la semana.

Hawk Moth continuó presionando su mirada, atrapando la mirada esmeralda de Chat con su fría y gris.

—Solo dejaré que hagas esto porque eres lo mejor que tengo. No me decepciones —Hawk Moth miró al chico que tenía delante—. Esto no te da permiso para comenzar a aflojar.

Chat le dirigió una sonrisa fácil.

—Ni en sueños. Todavía tengo mi reputación que mantener.

Cuando terminó su reunión con su jefe, era bastante tarde en la noche. Conversó con Jackady para pasar el tiempo, aunque por una vez no bebió nada. No quería que su princesa le oliera alcohol cuando fuera a visitarla. No creía que le gustara mucho el olor.

* * *

Después de aproximadamente una hora de estar sentada en su escritorio, Marinette finalmente terminó su tarea. Las matemáticas serían por siempre su mayor enemigo. Se levantó de la silla y se estiró. Recordando cómo Chat Noir lo hizo una noche, se levantó y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con satisfacción cuando sintió que algo en su espalda "saltaba". Tal vez ese gato callejero estaba en algo. Apoyándose en su chaise lounge, alcanzó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Ya estaba en un canal de noticias, y Marinette estaba a punto de cambiarlo, pero el titular la obligó a hacer una doble toma y su boca a caer.

¡Chat Noir avistado en el Louvre! ¿Chat Noir? ¿Afuera? ¡¿A plena luz del día?!

 _"Parece que el infame criminal de París quería probar su existencia hoy después del discurso de nuestro alcalde anoche. Alrededor de las tres de hoy, fue filmado entrando al Louvre y robando una pintura, mientras tenía algunas palabras de elección dirigidas al líder de nuestra ciudad"._

La noticia apagó a la mujer y mostró un video que fue capturado por un teléfono celular. Efectivamente, estaba Chat Noir, caminando por el pasillo como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa maliciosa, ojos verdes brillando con malicia. La cámara siguió sus movimientos, hasta donde caminó hacia un cuadro al azar y lo arrancó de la pared.

Con una mano temblorosa, Marinette alcanzó el control remoto y apagó la televisión. Ella se llevó las rodillas al pecho y soltó un suspiro. La gente ahora sabía cómo era él. Ella no podía creer que él hiciera eso, pero al mismo tiempo, ella podía creerlo. Era tan arrogante como para hacer un truco como ese y no esperar que lo atrapen. Hablando de... Agarró su teléfono celular que estaba a su lado y buscó la noticia. Tal como ella sospechaba, la policía no tenía rastro del criminal felino. Pero, concluyó el artículo, no descansarán hasta que lo hayan capturado. Han estado diciendo eso durante tres años, ahora…

Marinette dejó escapar un cansado bostezo desde su cama mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno de bocetos un nuevo artículo de ropa. Esta vez, fue un vestido. Era a finales de año para los vestidos, pero nunca es a finales de año diseñar algo. Sus creativos jugos fluían y simplemente no podía ignorar la llamada de su cuaderno de dibujo. Echando un rápido vistazo al reloj, vio que eran las diez de la noche. Será mejor que se acueste pronto, ya que es una noche de escuela. Colocó el lápiz en el cuaderno de bocetos y lo cerró, convirtiéndolo en su marca de posición.

Se volvió hacia el estante detrás de la cama y puso el cuaderno de dibujo en el estante incorporado y estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara cuando escuchó un ruido de golpeteo. Sorprendida, levantó la vista y vio el rostro sonriente del ladrón número uno de París. Ella no se movió, boquiabierta al verlo.

* * *

Cuando Chat Noir llegó a su balcón y miró a través del panel de vidrio que conducía a su habitación, la vio tendida sobre su cama para apagar la lámpara. Él sonrió y golpeó sus garras contra el vidrio para detenerla. Ella estaba claramente sorprendida, dado su ligero salto. Dejó caer la boca al verlo. Chat Noir tomó eso como su señal para entrar. Abrió la escotilla y se dejó caer sobre la cama a cuatro patas, luego se recostó al estilo indio.

—Buenas noches, princesa —le dijo—. Entonces, escuché que tenías dudas sobre mí.

Sus mejillas se hundieron en un tono rosado mientras tragaba visiblemente, con aspecto nervioso.

—U-Ummm…

—Sabes, pensé que con todo lo que hemos pasado, habrías creído en mí —cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, queriendo regañarla.

Marinette todavía lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Uh, yo… —ella tartamudeó.

—Entonces —continuó casualmente—. ¿Fue mi pequeño encuentro y saludo en el Louvre real? —sus ojos de zafiro se abrieron con sorpresa. Su respiración se aceleró. Él sonrió maliciosamente y se inclinó hacia ella—. Hablé con el hombre que me estaba grabando. ¿Fue real? —preguntó, bajando el tono.

—¿S-sí?

Él se acercó más a ella, ella respondió bajándose en la cama, poniendo espacio entre ellos.

—Todavía pareces insegura —señaló, notando que su respuesta sonaba como una pregunta.

—¡Yo-estoy segura! —tartamudeó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿De Verdad? —la tenía atrapada, con sus piernas a ambos lados y sus manos descansaban en ambos lados de su cabeza. Ella lo miró con asombro, sus mejillas continuaron coloreando—. ¿Estás realmente segura, princesa? —susurró, prácticamente en un ronroneo.

—Um…

—Es lo que pensaba —el ladrón negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo podré convencerte de que soy real?

La vio estremecerse ligeramente ante sus palabras. Una lenta sonrisa estiró sus labios.

—Yo-yo…

—¿Te parezco real a ti? —inclinó la cabeza para que sus narices se tocaran. Él miró sus ojos azules antes de bajar a su cuello—. ¿Me siento real para ti? —lentamente, él arrastró su nariz a lo largo de la suave columna de su cuello, dejando que sus labios rozaran tentadoramente sobre la piel. La pelinegra se mordió el labio, él escuchó el latido de su corazón acelerarse. Chat no se detuvo hasta que sus labios estuvieron en su oreja—. ¿Te parezco real para ti? —su respiración se detuvo antes de que ella apenas asintiera, y sus ojos casi se cerraron.

Chat Noir sonrió con satisfacción por cómo podría llevarla a este estado, con solo unas pocas palabras y un pequeño contacto. Se preguntó cómo sería si realmente la besara. Pero en este momento ella estaba siendo castigada por negar su existencia en la escuela frente a sus amigos.

—Bueno —Chat saltó lejos de ella, saltando por la trampilla y de vuelta al aire fresco. Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron lentamente, su boca se abrió en confusión—. Sólo quería asegurarme. ¡Buenas noches, princesa! —con ese comentario de despedida y una sonrisa, cerró la escotilla y corrió de regreso a la noche hacia su casa.

Marinette se recostó en su cama, el aliento y la compostura regresaron lentamente hacia ella. Ella todavía no podía creer que él solo había hecho eso, dejarla caliente y molesta ... Woah Woah, woah, espera. ¿Caliente y molesta? Convertirse en caliente y molesta por Chat Noir era imposible. El único hombre que podría conseguirla así era Adrien, no Chat Noir. Ella apagó distraídamente su lámpara, permitiendo que la oscuridad se tragara su habitación. Tal vez ella podría soñar con esto esta noche, solo con la cara de Adrien en lugar de la de ese ladrón.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente, se sintió frustrada cuando recordó que la cara de Adrien no apareció esta vez en sus sueños.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban alborotados por dos razones diferentes. Mañana sería Halloween, una noche de malas bromas, travesuras y fiestas. La segunda razón se debió al robo de pintura en el Louvre, causado por el criminal de París.

—Supongo que no estaba muy contento de que lo llamaran falso —se rió Alya.

—Supongo que no —coincidió Nino, riéndose.

Marinette no contribuyó mucho a la conversación, los eventos de la noche anterior todavía se repetían en su mente. Sus mejillas desarrollaron un tono rojo al recordar la forma en que él arrastró su nariz hasta su cuello. El cosquilleo de su aliento en su piel le daba escalofríos.

 _"¿Me siento real para ti?"_

* * *

Adrien sonrió mientras caminaba por toda la escuela, viendo la emoción de todos por Halloween, su robo en el Louvre, o ambos. Halloween fue una noche ocupada para Chat Noir. Robaría de algunos negocios, pero en su mayoría destrozaría los edificios dejando marcas en el vidrio o pintando huellas en las paredes. Lanzar huevos y papel higiénico era tan juvenil. Pero este año, esperaba pasarlo con cierta princesa. Hablando de eso, también estaba sonriendo por lo que pasó con ella la noche anterior. Era difícil mantener sus manos alejadas de ella y no probar sus labios con los suyos, pero estaba orgulloso de la forma en que Marinette reaccionaba a él, a pesar de todo.

Se limpió la sonrisa engreída de su rostro antes de abrir la puerta de su clase, reemplazándola con una sonrisa cálida, brillante y tan estilo de Adrien.

—¡Hola chicos! —saludó. Marinette parpadeó, el recuerdo de Chat Noir se desvaneció al ver el hermoso rostro de Adrien. Las comisuras de su boca se bajaron mientras miraba a Marinette con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien, Marinette? Te ves un poco enrojecida.

Esto solo la hizo sonrojarse más. Adrien en cambio pensó que ella estaba enferma por su reaccion ante el.

—¡Uh-I-um-No! ¡No, estoy bien! ¡Perfectamente bien, bien! —ella le dio una amplia sonrisa con dientes incluida para tratar de ilustrar su punto.

—Bueno —sonrió—. Si tú lo dices.

Ella quería golpear su cabeza fuera del escritorio. ¿Mataría a su cerebro permitirle hablarle a Adrien sin parecer una tonta?

—¡Oye, amigo! —saludó Nino con una sonrisa, extendiendo su puño. Después de reunirse con el suyo, se sentó en su asiento a su lado—. ¿Escuchaste sobre Chat Noir ayer? ¡Finalmente, sabemos cómo es él! —exclamó emocionado.

Adrien transformó su sonrisa en un ceño creíble y asustado.

—Sí, fue bastante aterrador. Espero que la policía lo atrape pronto —incluso hizo que su voz temblara ligeramente para darle efecto.

—Eso podría ser difícil ya que usa una máscara —reflexionó Nino—. Podría estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Podría estar sentado en esta sala en este momento.

 _Sí, y él podría estar sentado a tu lado._ Adrien se quedó sin aliento, el ruido sonaba demasiado dramático para sus oídos, pero parecía engañar a Nino.

—¿No piensas? —escuchó a Alya reírse detrás de él, lo que lo llevó a darse la vuelta para verla—. Creo que sabría si un criminal estaba justo frente a mí. Vamos, Nino, danos un poco de crédito. Además, todo lo que la policía tiene que hacer es buscar a un tipo con cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Adrien no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se levantó en su rostro.

—Muchos hombres tienen el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes. ¿Cómo podrás saber si es él?

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado divertido, por no decir increíblemente irónico.

—Fácil. Soy periodista, tengo sentidos especiales —la chica de pelo castaño rojizo guiñó un ojo—. No tardaré mucho en descubrir quién es él.

Adrien enarcó una ceja, todavía sonriendo. Ella realmente necesitaba trabajar en tener esos 'sentidos' mejorados.

—Alya, por favor, no te involucres en esto —se quejó su novio. Adrien no lo culpó por la respuesta, no era ajeno a los comentarios de Nino sobre cómo casi se lastimaron porque Alya lo arrastró a las escenas del crimen para obtener historias. Aunque, Nino no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Chat Noir nunca lo lastimaría, ni a Alya.

—Relájate —Alya puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa—. Esta es la primera vez que lo vemos. No tenemos ninguna pista sobre él. Esperaré hasta que aparezcan más detalles.

—Gracias a Dios —gimió Nino. Adrien se rió entre dientes y por el rabillo del ojo, notó a Marinette sonriendo.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo los cuatro amigos decidieron ir a un café cercano. Mientras Alya y Nino avanzaban, caminando y tomados de la mano, Adrien estaba al lado de Marinette y se encontraba sin palabras. ¿Por qué estaba siendo incómodo ahora? Podía coquetear y hablar con ella todo lo que quisiera como Chat Noir, pero, ¿Como Adrien no podía hablar? No tenía sentido.

—Así que, mañana es Halloween —dijo, sabiendo que era una mala línea de apertura para una conversación. Pero al menos funcionó. Ella se estremeció ligeramente, sobresaltada por su repentina voz.

—Uh, ¡Sí, lo es!

—¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó casualmente. Esperaba que no, realmente quería pasar su Halloween con ella. Para su alegría, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo que me voy a quedar en casa y ver películas de terror.

Los ojos se abrieron un poco, mientras hacía las siguientes preguntas, queriendo estar seguro de que ella no iría a ninguna parte.

—¿En serio? ¿No vas a salir? ¿En absoluto? —por alguna razón, ella se sonrojó y retrocedió ligeramente. ¿Que está mal? ¿La insultó de alguna manera?

—Nah. Soy demasiado vieja para salir a pedir dulces y... bueno —hizo una pausa, con una sonrisa temblorosa—. No tengo ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta pronto, o tengo ganas de volver a casa tarde por la noche.

Oh. Bueno, eso tiene sentido, pensó Adrien con una sonrisa divertida. Sin embargo, no pudo decirle que se iba a quedar en casa. Uno, podría ser una pista para revelar su identidad (¿Adrien y Chat Noir no hicieron nada en Halloween?) Y dos, simplemente no quería parecer que no tenía vida.

—Nino me estaba contando sobre esta fiesta, creo que podría ir a eso —Adrien se frotó una mano en la nuca, su movimiento característico para cuando estaba nervioso o inseguro de algo—. Aunque no estoy seguro.

—Oh. Bueno, si te vas, ¡Espero que te diviertas! —Marinette se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que hizo que él tambien sonriera.

—Gracias.

Y, volvieron al incómodo silencio. El rubio apartó la mirada, intentando reunir sus pensamientos.

 _"¡Vamos, Adrien, solo dile algo! Tal vez puedas mencionar a Chat"._ Ahora que lo pensaba, escuchó a algunas chicas más jóvenes después de que en una de sus clases hablaran sobre su robo en el Louvre. Sonrió cuando los escuchó a todos en voz baja, pero se quedó boquiabierto y se alejó cuando los escuchó hablar sobre los escenarios que lo involucraban, una cama y una de ellas. Aún así, tal vez podría usar algo de su conversación (la parte inocente), tratar de ver cómo Marinette ve su alter ego.

—Escuché a algunas chicas hablar de Chat Noir antes —fingió sentirse ofendido cuando cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Ellas pensaron que él es sexy. ¿Podrías creer eso?

Los ojos de zafiro se hincharon ante su comentario. Sus mejillas desarrollaron ese suave tono rosado que él amaba.

—¿De verdad? —chilló ella.

Fingió estar sorprendido ante la idea de que un infractor de la ley fuera considerado atractivo, y no como si estuviera tratando de pescar cumplidos.

—Sí, ridículo, ¿No? ¿Qué piensas?

Ella se sonrojó más fuerte mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta.

—S-sí, ridículo. Yo-quiero decir, él no puede ser tan sexy, quiero decir, no tan caliente como tú… — _Espera, ¿Qué fue eso?..._ Ella chilló, obviamente aterrorizada—. Y-y-Digo, ¿él-él no es tan malo y tú tampoco? ¡No! Uh-

A lo largo de su balbuceo nervioso, Adrien luchó duro para no sonreír, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Entonces, ella pensó que él estaba caliente, ¿Eh? Y parecía que ella pensaba que Chat Noir también era visualmente atractivo. _Hm…_

Cuando llegaron al café, Marinette corrió hacia delante de todos los demás. Alya y Nino estiro su cuello hacia atrás para mirar a Adrien en confusión, pero él solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Cuando los tres entraron, Marinette se acercó a Alya y le susurró algo al oído. Mientras las chicas hablaban en voz baja, Adrien estaba de pie junto a Nino, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Muy pronto, se les mostró su mesa. Alya y Marinette se sentaron a un lado, dejando a Adrien y Nino para tomar el otro lado. El rubio trató de no fruncir el ceño con decepción, estaba planeando burlarse un poco de ella durante la cita del almuerzo. Aunque al menos él estaba sentado frente a ella.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Adrien se volvió para ver al camarero recién llegado de pie en su mesa—. Mi nombre es Remy y seré su camarero esta tarde. ¿Puedo comenzar ofreciendoles algo de beber?

Los cuatro ordenaron lo que querían, dejando que el camarero se apresurara y les permitiera averiguar qué querían comer.

—Creo que conseguiré una tortilla —expresó Alya después de un minuto de mirar su menú. Adrien estudió su menú y eligió un jambon beurre. Cuando el camarero regresó, todos los amigos le informaron de sus opciones, cuando terminaron con eso, Nino aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar—. No puedo creer que sea casi Halloween, pronto será Navidad, luego Año Nuevo, luego verano, luego nos graduaremos.

—¡Woah, woah! —Alya interrumpió, riendo—. ¡Disminuye la velocidad! Terminemos este fin de semana primero, ¿Sí?

Adrien cerró los ojos y se rió junto con todos los demás ante su respuesta. Cuando la diversión comenzó a apagarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Marinette mirándolo aturdida con los ojos vidriosos. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y le lanzó un guiño astuto antes de girarse para hablar con Nino.

—Entonces, la fiesta de Aurore, ¿Estás dentro? —preguntó Nino con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, tal vez no —murmuró Adrien. No podía decirle exactamente que iba a pasar Halloween con Marinette como Chat Noir.

—Lo juro, simplemente pasas el rato en tu mansión toda la noche. ¡Nunca sales!

Adrien sonrió.

—Sí, tal vez necesito salir más.

Pocos minutos después llegó su comida. Marinette parecía que estaba teniendo un cuidado especial al comer su comida por cualquier razón. Ella ni siquiera lo miró todo el tiempo, estaba tan concentrada en su comida. El modelo canturreó silenciosamente cuando tuvo una idea. Mirando hacia un lado, él hábilmente usó su codo para tirar su cuchara al suelo. La cabeza de Marinette se alzó ante el repentino ruido. Adrien sonrió tímidamente ante las confusas expresiones de sus amigos.

—¡Lo siento! Accidentalmente tiré mi cuchara.

En un instante él estaba debajo de la mesa. Con una sonrisa, vio que la cuchara yacía inocentemente en el suelo, pero la ignoró y continuó hacia el tobillo desnudo de Marinette. Lo pasó por los dedos, como si el utensilio estuviera cerca de ella. Su pierna se tensó ante el contacto que hicieron sus dedos.

—¿Mari? ¿Estás bien?

Adrien escuchó a Alya preguntar por encima de él.

—¡Estoy bien! —chilló Marinette.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha, transformándose en una sonrisa de victoria cuando agarró la cuchara y volvió a levantarse.

—¡Lo tengo!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Ya tengo cargador, y ahora lo que se descompuso fue la computadora. No sé qué pasa. Se queda congelada a los dos minutos de prenderla y no puedo hacer nada. Espero arreglarlo pronto, o tendré que empezar a pagar por la renta de una computadora pública. Agradecimientos a mi amiga Ana que me presto la suya para poder sacar esto. Espero no tenga errores, agradecere muchos sus Reviews para demostrarme que aun les nteresa seguir leyendo esta traducción.

Agradecimientos a Adrinette Love, (4), sonrais777, Alcuatiumlol12, karen Agreste, Merline-Ainsworth, Kuronojinsei (2), Candia Ciel, tsubasa23, Rashell1995, Sakurita24, Guest (2), Chatonette, Marulis, paulayjoaqui, CristalHeart28 (2), Alexiel Izumi, Emichat (2), Arashi Shinomori (2), XKureha, BigotesGrises, vane18porras, Michelle por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior.


	6. Chapter 5

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 5**

A ver, ¿Cuál sería el disfraz más irónico para un criminal? ¡Claro, de policía por supuesto!

No era tan difícil de conseguir, todo lo que Adrien tenía que hacer era ir a una costosa tienda de disfraces en el centro comercial y comprarlo. Su padre no aprobaba exactamente los disfraces de Halloween, pensando que eran una pérdida de dinero, pero no hizo nada para detener a su hijo. Cuando entró Adrien a clases esa mañana, vio a Marinette sentada en su asiento, dibujando. Su cabello estaba rizado y un había una diadema azul sobre su cabeza. Al acercarse, notó que ella estaba vestida como Dorothy, un famoso personaje de película estadounidense.

Adrien notó con un divertido resoplido que Nino era un DJ, y Alya una bruja clásica. Después de unos minutos de estar sentado en su asiento, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y felicitar a Marinette por su atuendo, cuando Chloé entró y se dirigió directamente hacia él. La rubia llevaba un disfraz de enfermera, que honestamente mostraba demasiado para ser apropiado para la escuela. Pero, adivinó Adrien, los maestros no podían hacer nada al respecto ya que su padre era el alcalde.

—¿Te gusta mi disfraz, Adrien? —preguntó Chloé dulcemente, haciendo un giro a pesar de que la falda apenas se aferraba a sus muslos.

Dios, esta chica no era capaz de atinar una sola. ¿Realmente pensaba que llevar un traje revelador podría atraerlo? Tal vez para otros chicos, pero no para él.

—Sí, está bien —respondió en tono aburrido.

—Voy a ponérmelo en la fiesta de Aurore esta noche. Espero que lleves puesto tu disfraz —se inclinó sobre el escritorio, y él sabía que si sus ojos se movían solo un centímetro hacia abajo, vería algo que no querría ver. Obstinadamente mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la cara de Chloé, reprimiendo un estremecimiento de disgusto cuando ella lo miró de arriba abajo y se lamió los labios.

—Te lo dije, Chloé, talvez no vaya —habló, con tono endurecido.

Ella rápidamente se aferró a su brazo, haciéndolo estremecerse de sorpresa.

—Pero, Adrikins, ¡Tienes que ir! ¡Eres el chico más popular, simplemente debes ir!

Adrien sintió que su temperamento se elevaba. Era el criminal más buscado de París, nadie le decía qué hacer.

—No tengo que hacer nada —respondió, quitando el agarre sobre él—. Si no estoy allí, entonces qué pena.

Chloé frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó en paz, lanzándole un beso de aire y yendo a su asiento. Adrien cerró los ojos y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones tranquilizadoras, luego los abrió de nuevo.

—¡Oye, Mari! —sus orejas se alzaron al escuchar el nombre de la pelinegra de parte de Alya—. ¿Podrías afilar mi lápiz por favor?

Adrien la oyó alejarse de su asiento y luego, discretamente, la observó mientras pasaba junto a él hasta el sacapuntas. La falda de su vestido terminó justo por encima de sus rodillas, pero se movió un poco, lo que le permitió ver solo un indicio de más pierna en la parte superior. Adrien apartó los ojos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a la fiesta de Aurore?

Marinette sostuvo su teléfono con una mano mientras usaba la otra para cambiar el canal de televisión.

—Estoy segura. Prefiero quedarme en casa este año.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices. Si veo a Adrien, te enviaré algunas fotos, ya que sé que te gustó su disfraz de oficial —Marinette prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Sintió que su propia cara se calentaba ante el recuerdo, y antes de que lo supiera, un suspiro audible salió de sus labios. Alya se echó a reír mientras Marinette se estremecía—. Eres demasiado, niña. Si no veo a Adrien, te hablaré mañana.

—Estamos en contacto entonces.

La línea se cortó y la pelinegra colocó su teléfono a su lado en la tumbona. Recogió su tazón de palomitas de maíz y esperó a que terminaran los cinco minutos de la anterior película de terror y comenzara la nueva.

* * *

Esa noche, Adrien se vistió de Chat Noir y fue directo a la panadería de Marinette. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de su balcón, optó por omitir el procedimiento de "tocar antes de entrar" y simplemente pasar. Era Halloween, ¿verdad? Estaba en el derecho de asustarla un poco. Desafortunadamente, sus atenciones estaban en otra parte. Ella estaba sentada en su silla, con el brazo levantado en el aire mientras sostenía el control remoto de su televisor y estaba hojeando los canales. Un tazón de palomitas de maíz yacía a su lado, haciéndole lamer sus labios. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

Decidió ponerse cómodo mientras esperaba que terminara su conversación, y se acostó boca abajo y cruzó las botas en el aire, contento de esperar hasta que ella terminara. Marinette se instaló en un canal cuando terminó la llamada. Luego se relajó contra la silla y comenzó a ponerse cómoda. Él sonrió.

—Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

La respuesta de Marinette en forma de grito de horror fue casi suficiente para hacerle reír. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos zafiro se estrecharon en una mirada peligrosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —siseó enojada.

Uh, alguien no apreciaba su pequeño susto. Él le dio una sonrisa perezosa.

—Solo quería pasar Halloween con mi princesa —con eso, bajó las escaleras, sentándose a su lado en la tumbona, obligándola a moverse para que hubiera suficiente espacio para los dos—. Entonces, ¿Qué estamos viendo? —preguntó, metiendo la mano en el tazón de palomitas de maíz como si le hubiera invitado. Se llevó las golosinas de mantequilla a su boca mientras su compañera frunció el ceño y apartaba el tazón. Sin embargo, una esquina de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre 'nosotros'? ¿No se supone que Chat Noir siempre debe estar activo en Halloween?

Chat se estiró, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras se acurrucaba en la silla.

—Normalmente, sí, pero decidí tomarme un descanso este año.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un jadeo burlón.

—¿Un año sin Chat Noir? —ella se rió—. ¡Qué horror!

—Ha. Ha —dijo secamente, aunque un rincón de su boca se elevó—. Por cierto, no respondiste mi pregunta —recordó.

—Halloween, un clásico —respondió ella. Ella comió unos cuantos pedazos más de palomitas de maíz, lo que le llevó a Chat a tomar algunas también, pero Marinette movió el tazón más lejos de su alcance.

—Oye, dame un poco —hizo un puchero. _¿Negando comida de invitado? Qué grosero. Aunque, él mismo se auto invitó…_

—¿O qué? —sus celestes ojos azules brillaron cuando ella se burló de él—. ¿Te lo robarás?

Oh, esa era buena. Él sonrió pícaramente y puso una mano contra su pecho como si estuviera herido.

—¡Meouch! Golpe bajo, princesa —ella se rió un poco más antes de volver a la televisión—. Ooh, ¡Está empezando! —intentó no retorcerse en su asiento.

A pesar de lo que ha visto y hecho como un criminal, Chat nunca pudo soportar las películas de terror por alguna extraña razón. Fue increíblemente irónico, por no mencionar completamente embarazoso. Esperaba que al menos Marinette se asustara y tratara de acurrucarse contra él. Pero ella no lo necesitaba en absoluto, de hecho, ¡En realidad sonrió y exclamó ante las escenas de asesinato! En un momento, ella se volvió lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Tienes miedo, Chaton?

La forma en que prácticamente ronroneaba la última palabra hizo que su corazón saltara un latido. Pero él no le dejó ver lo afectado que estaba por su tono seductor, así que la miró fijamente.

—Soy un gato adulto, no un minino, obvio que no le temo a una película estúpida —desafortunadamente, la música sonó en ese momento cuando el personaje encontró otro cuerpo. La sorprendente distracción causó que un chillido asustado saliera de su boca cuando saltó en su asiento. No le divertía en absoluto el aullido de risa de Marinette. Se alegró cuando ella se compadeció de él y apagó la televisión. Hizo una pausa, antes de estallar en otro ataque de risa—. ¡No es gracioso! —gruñó, apartándose de ella y cruzándose de brazos. Estaba completamente consciente de que la acción era completamente infantil, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Pero, Chat —suspiró ella, calmándose lo suficiente como para hablar. Se limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de continuar—. Eres un criminal, pero tienes miedo de algunos saltadores y sangre falsa. ¡Es hilarante!

—Debería estar más preocupado por ti —replicó él, girando de nuevo hacia ella—. ¡No gritaste, ni saltaste, ni intentaste acurrucarte conmigo ni una vez! Me hace preguntarme si no eres tan inocente como pensaba.

—Bueno, soy amiga tuya ¿no? Así que, obviamente, no —ella guiñó un ojo—. Cualquier persona inocente hubiera llamado a la policía si Chat Noir entrara en su habitación.

 _No es tan inocente, ¿eh? Eso le da una idea…_

—Tal vez soy una mala influencia, entonces —los bordes de su boca se convirtieron en una sonrisa maliciosa cuando acercó su rostro a la de ella. Tuvo el efecto deseado. Esos hermosos ojos de zafiro se abrieron y su boca se abrió, todos los rastros de diversión desaparecieron.

—Mmh-tal vez…

—No querría corromperte —murmuró coquetamente, acercándose cada vez más, tratando de disminuir el espacio entre ellos.

—Eso no sería bueno —ella estuvo de acuerdo, sonando sin aliento.

—Lástima que nunca escuche mis propios consejos —Chat maniobró su mano alrededor de su cintura, tratando de acercarla más, pero ella se encogió y cayó al suelo en un montón. Parpadeó sorprendido y miró la silla con preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

—Bien —respondió ella, asustada al notar que el rostro de Adrien había aparecido de pronto cuando Chat se acercó. Notó que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y que estaba jadeando por aire—. ¡Muy bien!

Él asintió antes de fruncir el ceño, notando que el momento se había roto por completo. Él no debería haber hecho eso, era demasiado rápido para ella. Debería haber ido más lento. Chat Noir asintió con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño. Marinette echó un vistazo al reloj en su pared, que decía 12:15. Fue oficialmente el 1 de noviembre.

—Feliz Halloween tardío —dijo ella para desviar el tema.

Chat levantó la vista para verla encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, con una pequeña sonrisa. Él resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Feliz Halloween tardío.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Chat sabía que probablemente debería estar llegando a casa, ya era bastante tarde y Marinette necesitaba dormir. El criminal rubio se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Bueno, se está haciendo muy tarde, y las princesas necesitan su hermoso sueño. Me iré ahora.

—Está bien.

Mientras subía las escaleras, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Marinette lo seguía, como si ella lo estuviera viendo. Abrió la escotilla y se levantó, girándose para mirarla. Él sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias por la noche de películas, princesa. Espero que podamos volver a hacerlo pronto, aunque tal vez sin el horror —sonrió cuando ella comenzó a sonar esa adorable risita. Él se agachó y tomó su mano, presionando un beso de despedida en sus nudillos—. Buenas noches.

Con una sonrisa final, corrió de regreso a su mansión.

* * *

Ese lunes, Adrien se despertó con un mensaje de texto de Nino, diciendo que se reportaría enfermo ese día. Al parecer, tenía un mal de estómago terrible. El rubio de inmediato dudó sobre eso, porque el DJ estaba perfectamente bien el sábado cuando salieron. Estaba 99.9% seguro de que solo estaba pasando el día con Alya. Como sea, no era de su incumbencia, por lo que Adrien no le descubrió su mentira.

Además, él le está mintiendo a Nino todos los días al mantener su identidad criminal en secreto, por lo que no tenía excusa para reprender a su mejor amigo por su pequeña fechoría. Como no tenía a Nino para saludarlo por las puertas de la escuela, simplemente caminó directo a su clase. Marinette y Alya aún no estaban allí, así que por ahora tendría que estar solo, aunque había algunos de sus compañeros de clase acomodados en sus asientos.

Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon de manera perceptiva cuando vio a Kim. El deportista se había ido relajando gradualmente, volviéndose más normal a medida que pasaban los días. Para satisfacción de Adrien, se aseguró de cumplir su promesa y no mirar ni hablar con Marinette. Sin embargo, todavía quería golpear el rostro del bastardo. Pero Marinette seguramente no lo perdonaría por eso, así que estaba decidido a sentarse y observar muy de cerca cualquier movimiento incorrecto.

El modelo se sentó en su banco y sacó su tableta para la clase, luego procedió a tamborilear ligeramente sus dedos sobre el escritorio en aburrimiento. Si Marinette y Alya no estuvieran allí, estaría atrapado con Chloé. La idea de ella coqueteando patéticamente con él lo hizo querer meter un tenedor en su garganta.

La puerta del aula se abrió, el ruido hizo que Adrien levantara la cabeza. Como criminal, siempre tenía que estar alerta. Cada vez que escuchaba un ruido, tenía que mirar rápidamente alrededor e identificar la fuente. Nunca ha tenido un enfrentamiento con la policía todavía, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Sus labios se expandieron en una amplia sonrisa cuando puso los ojos en Marinette, una Marinette que venía muy sola. Las mejillas de la chica desarrollaron un tono suave y rosado cuando hizo contacto visual con él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Ese lunes, Alya le envió un mensaje de texto a Marinette antes de la escuela para hacerle saber que no iba a presentarse a clases. Aparentemente, tuvo un bicho estomacal muy grave durante el fin de semana y no pudo moverse de su cama. La diseñadora frunció el ceño mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Si Alya no estaba allí, entonces sería un día muy largo y muy aburrido.

Cuando Marinette entró en su clase, encontró a Adrien ya sentado en su banco. Su cabeza se levantó cuando la vio venir y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Luchó contra un sonrojo e intentó devolverlo sin que su sonrisa pareciera demasiado espeluznante.

—Oye, ¡Marinette! —saludó cuando ella estaba a punto de pasar por su escritorio para llegar a su asiento, deteniéndola así.

—¡H-hola, Adrien! —prácticamente chilló. ¡Mantente coherente, Marinette!

—Nino me dijo que estaría ausente hoy —Él frunció el ceño—. Supongo que seremos solo nosotros tres hoy.

—Ah, en realidad, no —Marinette torpemente se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado—. Alya tampoco estará aquí, me envió un mensaje de texto esta mañana.

Adrien levantó sus cejas doradas. Su corazón acelerado ante la noticia.

—¿En serio? Huh. Entonces supongo que somos solo nosotros dos para hoy —guiñó un ojo, fue tan rápido que Marinette se encontró preguntándose si realmente había cometido la acción o no. Tal vez tenía un poco de polvo en los ojos y eso le irritaba. Pero no le dio más contracciones en los ojos después de eso. Siguió sonriéndole, hasta que le preguntó—. Ya que Alya y Nino no estarán aquí, ¿quieres sentarte a mi lado?

Marinette murió. Ella murió oficialmente y su alma se fue al cielo para retozar en las colinas de color verde esmeralda y en los cielos de oro. Adrien en cambio, se estremeció ante la reacción, pensando si su ofrecimiento sería empujando demasiado lejos, o que probablemente ella no quería sentarse junto a él, y ahora siente que está atrapada. Si ella dice que sí, entonces estará atrapada con él, si se niega, se verá grosera delante de todos. No negó que le dolía la posibilidad.

—¿Marinette? —Adrien enarcó una ceja, con el ceño fruncido empezando a arruinar sus hermosos rasgos— Está bien si no lo haces…

—¡Sí! —se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que su respuesta salió un poco demasiado aguda—. Quiero decir, sí, me sentaré contigo.

—¡Genial! —se deslizó hacia abajo para tomar el lugar habitual de Nino para que ella no tuviera que caminar al otro lado.

Marinette contuvo un suspiro de ensueño ante el amable gesto mientras se sentaba. _Espera…_ Su trasero ahora está tocando el lugar donde siempre está el trasero de Adrien. Ella nunca volvería a lavar estos jeans

Estuvieron en silencio durante un minuto, en el que Adrien estaba pensando en algo que decir. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando pensó en una idea, algo aparentemente inocente pero importante para ambos. El rubio se volvió hacia ella, apoyando el codo en el escritorio y apoyando un puño en su mejilla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu Halloween? —preguntó, una lenta sonrisa estirando sus labios. Esperaba que ella realmente tuviera una buena noche y se divirtiera con Chat Noir.

Sus orbes de zafiro brillaban con diversión. Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente mientras luchaba contra las risitas, pero al final algunos escaparon.

—Fue muy bueno. Muy bonito —Él sabía exactamente de qué se reía ella, el conocimiento haciendo que sus cejas se fruncieran, pero una sonrisa tierna para tocar sus labios. Marinette se calmó para hacerle una pregunta —. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo? ¿Fuiste a la fiesta de Aurore?

 _No, porque elegí pasarlo contigo._ Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no tenía ganas de ir —no era técnicamente una mentira.

—Oh —de vuelta al incómodo silencio.

Adrien reflexionó sobre algo interesante que decir, tal vez de alguna manera hacer un comentario sobre Chat Noir. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar con ella otra vez, un chillido muy familiar rasgó el aire y sus oídos. La irritación por la interrupción le nublaba la mente, pero había suficiente claridad para recuperar el control y enmascarar sus rasgos ante una mirada de preocupación. Sus ojos verdes siguieron a Chloe y Sabrina mientras se acercaban a su banco, ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado feliz. Chloe intentó sonreír, pero salió como una mueca.

—Adrikins, ¿por qué el repentino cambio de asiento?

Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Si le decía a Chloe la verdadera razón, nunca escucharía el final de sus gritos.

—Nino y Alya no están aquí, así que pensé que sería bueno tener a Marinette sentada a mi lado.

Sus ojos helados se redujeron a peligrosas rendijas.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

—Tienes a Sabrina, estoy seguro de que no querrías abandonarla —mintió con facilidad. A decir verdad, la chica probablemente estaría más que dispuesta a dejar a su mejor amiga si eso significara sentarse a su lado.

—¡Pero fuimos novios en la infancia! Siempre me sentaba a tu lado.

Él frunció el ceño ante la declaración.

—No fuimos novios en la infancia.

—Pero…

Adrien respiró mentalmente con un suspiro de alivio cuando la rubia fue interrumpida por la maestra que entraba y saludaba a la clase. No se perdió la forma en que Chloé le envió dagas a través de los ojos a Marinette antes de hacer pucheros e ir a su asiento, seguidas de cerca por Sabrina. Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró. Casi nunca se enojaba con otros criminales. ¿Cómo es que Chloé podía ser más irritante que tratar con ellos?

Adrien copió diligentemente las notas de la clase, escribiéndolas palabra por palabra. Puede o no haber tenido que ver con tratar de impresionar a Marinette y cómo él quería que ella pensara que era inteligente y un buen estudiante. _Sí, no tenía nada que ver con eso_. Cuando ella no estaba mirando, él la miró furtivamente. En un momento dado, se encontraron con los ojos del otro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al ser atrapados. Adrien ofreció una sonrisa juguetona y volvió a su trabajo.

Muy pronto, se estaba poniendo un poco inquieto. Marinette estaba sentada a su lado, ¡pero no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada al respecto! Él debería cambiar eso. Sonriendo con satisfacción cuando se le ocurrió la idea, lentamente se acercó más a ella, a un ritmo en el que la maestra, Marinette o los otros estudiantes no lo notaron. Finalmente, se acercó lo suficiente como para oler el ligero aroma a vainilla que venía de ella. Honestamente, era el aroma perfecto, no demasiado fuerte, pero lo suficientemente suave como para ser atractivo y dejarlo con ganas de más.

Marinette de repente se volvió hacia él, con los ojos bien abiertos y un feroz rubor iluminando sus mejillas. Los labios de Adrien se extendieron en una sonrisa cálida y acogedora.

—Oye, me perdí algunas de las notas de la última diapositiva. ¿Puedo copiar?

Él tragó saliva en obvio nerviosismo. Sin embargo, ella asintió con su consentimiento. Él le dio las gracias y contuvo una sonrisa mientras miraba su tableta y comenzó a copiarle. Se aseguró de golpear ligeramente su codo con el suyo mientras escribía, e intentaba luchar contra una sonrisa divertida. _¿Debería llevarlo más lejos?_ Él le echó un vistazo y vio que ella estaba mirando directamente a la pizarra, sin prestarle atención. _Bueno, tendrá que ocuparse de eso, ¿no?_ El rubio movió su cabeza hacia un lado más cerca de la suya, como si estuviera tratando de ver sus notas mejor.

Se acercó tanto que un mechón de su cabello rozó su mejilla. La oyó tomar aire bruscamente y la vio morderse el labio. Él escondió una sonrisa satisfecha y continuó copiando sus notas como si nada pasara fuera de lo común. Cuando terminó, estiró el cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias, Marinette.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—¡S-sí! ¡No, no hay problema! —tartamudeó un susurro, sus mejillas se volvieron un rojo más profundo.

Terminó quedándose a su lado durante toda la clase. Puede haber sido un poco malo hacer que se pusiera nerviosa de esta manera, pero bueno, al menos ella está afectada por él, ¿verdad? Eso debe significar que a ella le gusta hasta cierto punto, _¿verdad?_... Cuando la campana sonó, Adrien se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, sin perder el divertido suspiro de alivio que salió de la boca de Marinette. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, él la detuvo dándole las gracias por permitirle copiar las notas. Ella parpadeó antes de gritar de nuevo que no había sido ningún problema.

—Ya sabes —Adrien se calló, mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando el pensamiento vino a él—. No creo que Nino y Alya estén realmente enfermos hoy…

La pelinegra inclinó adorablemente la cabeza en su estado de confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Adrien se rió de su inocencia.

—Creo que simplemente se tomaron el día libre para hacer otras… _actividades._

Le tomó a Marinette un minuto, pero al fin la bombilla pareció brillar. Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. Adrien no pudo resistirse a reírse de su expresión y salió por la puerta a su siguiente clase.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, trató de encontrar a Marinette para pedirle que pasara el tiempo con él. Planeaba llevarla a la cafetería a la que él, Marinette, Alya y Nino habían ido antes de Halloween. Pero, por desgracia, no pudo encontrar un solo rastro de ella. Fue como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

—¡Adrikins! —Adrien gimió suavemente, pero compuso una sonrisa enyesada cuando se enfrentó a su amiga de la infancia. Sabrina estaba de pie diligentemente a su lado con una sonrisa furtiva en su rostro que encajaba perfectamente con la de Chloé—. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros para el almuerzo? —preguntó, batiendo sus pestañas y formando sus labios en un puchero.

Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el pasillo, buscando alguna señal de la esquiva diseñadora.

—En realidad, um, quería ir a almorzar con... —no había rastro de ella. Lanzó un suspiro derrotado—... contigo.

Chloé chilló y se aferró a su brazo, tirando de él hacia la salida de la escuela y su limusina. Después de eso, Marinette lo evitó como a la plaga el resto del día. Y sí, le molestó un poco y le crispó los nervios, pero fue superado por el desconcierto. ¿Qué hizo él para hacer que ella actuara así a su alrededor? ¿La asustó en clase? ¿Fue demasiado lejos? Sacudió esos pensamientos condescendientes. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en su vida civil, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Marinette huyó a la panadería de sus padres antes de que Adrien pudiera encontrarla y posiblemente pedirle que lo acompañara a almorzar. El anterior viaje a la cafetería todavía estaba fresco en su mente y la clase de literatura no mejoraba las cosas. Ya había hecho el ridículo frente a él demasiado. Por lo que ella lo evitó por el resto del día. Sin Alya y Nino allí, ella sería un desastre a su alrededor, no podía arriesgarse a avergonzarse más frente a él. Entonces, fue después de la escuela, donde estaba segura en su habitación, que finalmente pudo relajarse y suspirar.

 _Misión cumplida._ No se había visto como una completa idiota frente al amor de su vida, y pudo sobrevivir sin Alya. Estaba tan feliz de poder trabajar en la fabricación de la chaqueta de uno de sus últimos diseños. Y ella haría eso.

* * *

Una hilera de dientes blancos brillaba a la luz de la luna mientras el dueño observaba la joyería cerrada, sin un alma a la vista. El ladrón felino saltó hábilmente sobre el techo y fue capaz de encontrar una manera de entrar. Abriendo las vitrinas, agarró todas las joyas que pudo en sus manos y las colocó en el saco negro que sostenía. Chat Noir saltó cuando el sonido del cristal rompiéndose llegó a sus orejas. Su corazón latió de miedo al girar la cabeza, esperando a la policía, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, de pie dentro de la tienda, con fragmentos de vidrio y un gran agujero abierto donde la puerta de entrada solía estar detrás de ellos.

Su ritmo cardíaco se desaceleró cuando los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No parecían familiares en absoluto, debían ser bandidos que no trabajaban para Hawk Moth. Chat plantó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lo siento, caballeros, pero esta tienda ya se ha tomado.

El que estaba en el medio habló.

—No nos importa. Hemos estado observando esta tienda, te vas a ir.

Chat se rió ante la demanda. Realmente debían ser de otra ciudad si no lo reconocieron. Con el objetivo de poner en marcha sus recuerdos, tomó su cola de cinturón con temática felina y la giró casualmente mientras respondía.

—Ahora, muchachos, ¿No saben quién soy? Créanme, no quieren hacer lo que creo que van a hacer.

El de la derecha habló esta vez.

—Sabemos quién eres, Chat Noir. Pero por muy bueno que seas, aún somos cuatro y tú solo uno. No tienes oportunidad.

El guapo criminal se rió entre dientes y dejó de girar la cola, dejándola flotar sobre el suelo de nuevo.

—Estoy dispuesto a aprovechar esa oportunidad. Hay una razón por la que me llaman el mejor.

Dejó el saco de joyas y se agachó en una posición de lucha. Inmediatamente los cuatro hombres caminaron lentamente hacia él, Chat mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ellos todo el tiempo esperando cualquier movimiento repentino. Se descolocó un poco cuando en lugar de arremeter contra él, decidieron rodearlo. Enmascaró su preocupación con una risa.

—¿Es esto un intento de intimidarme? Te lo diré ahora mismo, casi nada en este mundo puede asustarme.

—Y pronto eso nos incluirá —dijo un hombre y fue entonces cuando hizo su movimiento.

Con la agilidad de un acróbata, Chat saltó sobre el hombre y, cuando aterrizó, giró para enfrentarse a la avalancha de atacantes. Uno se apresuró hacia él y trató de golpearlo pero Chat se agachó justo a tiempo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo agacharse y gemir de dolor. Mientras tanto, un hombre se coló detrás de él, por lo que Chat levantó la pierna y le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que el hombre gimiera y colapsara. Después de un tiempo, parecía que la pelea iba y venía con ninguna de las partes ganando ventaja.

Chat podía ser el mejor, pero incluso él tuvo que admitir que pelear con cuatro hombres a la vez era un desafío. Un desafío que logró una vez antes, pero estos muchachos demostraron ser mucho mejores luchadores que los últimos cuatro que enfrentó. Tomando una respiración rápida, atrapó el puño de su atacante en su mano y no perdió tiempo para conectar su puño con su cara. Los otros dos intentaron pelear con él, Chat bloqueando y moviéndose para obtener algunos golpes. Chat gruñó cuando sintió que el peso de un hombre se apoyaba en su espalda e intentaba ahogarlo. Frunció el ceño y trató de sacarlo fuera de él.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. Se quedó helado al sentir un dolor ardiente en el costado inferior izquierdo. Apretando los dientes y dejando escapar un gemido bajo, cayó al suelo, el peso anterior sobre su espalda desapareció. El rubio fulminó con la mirada al hombre que estaba encima de él, sosteniendo un cuchillo que goteaba su sangre. Vio que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa en la máscara de esquí.

—Te tomó el tiempo suficiente —se quejó uno de ellos mientras jadeaba para respirar. Su asaltante, que empuñaba la daga, se encogió de hombros.

—No se quedaría quieto el tiempo suficiente. Solo tomemos esto y salgamos. Los policías probablemente llegarán pronto.

Chat, incapaz de detenerlos, permaneció derrumbado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Observó con ira mientras uno de ellos recogía su saco y continuaba llenándolo de joyas antes de salir de la tienda.

—Supongo que eras el mejor, Chat Noir —bromeó un hombre con aire de suficiencia. Chat apretó los dientes.

—Lo estoy, cuando estoy peleando con gente que es justa. Lo que hizo tu amigo fue sucio.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nada es justo en este mundo, amigo. Pensé que ya lo sabrías, dada tu reputación. Caramba, realmente son demasiado exageradas. Imbatibles, hábil, astuto, el mejor... por qué, si solo eres una decepción.

Chat gruñó y alcanzó su bastón. Agarrándolo, lo extendió y lo pasó por debajo de las despreocupadas piernas del hombre, haciendo que cayera sobre su culo. Sonrió cuando el criminal menor le entrecerró los ojos.

—Hijo de-

—¡Oye! —el hombre que sostenía el cuchillo gritó, a medio camino del agujero que conducía al exterior—. Vamos. Deja de perder tu tiempo con este tipo.

Su amigo frunció el ceño, miró entre él y el hombre que sostenía el cuchillo, y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Ya voy —finalmente decidió, haciendo un puchero débilmente.

Se dirigió al agujero y todos desaparecieron en la noche. Chat Noir gruñó y apretó los dientes. Se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar el daño: Un golpe limpio a través de su zona inferior izquierda, cubierto de sangre. En definitivo que necesitaría puntos, junto con un traje nuevo. A Hawk Moth no le gustaba entregar muchos trajes, pero este sería solo el tercero en tres años, por lo que a su jefe probablemente no le importaría demasiado. Pero, ¿Cómo conseguiría los puntos de sutura? Los necesitaba rápido, y no conocía a un médico. No podía ir al hospital; lo arreglarían y luego lo enviarían directamente a una celda en la cárcel.

Solo necesitaba a alguien que tuviera a mano una aguja y supiera muy bien cómo usarla. Y conocía a la chica perfecta para el trabajo.

* * *

Chat estaba a punto de colapsar exhausto cuando llegó al familiar balcón. Este viaje fue el más difícil que jamás había hecho, y esperaba que nunca más tuviera que hacer algo así. Su cabeza se arremolinaba cuando levantó los nudillos para golpear la trampilla. Él esperó unos segundos pero ella no vino. Su luz estaba encendida por lo que sabía que ella estaba despierta. Haciendo una mueca, volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ante el dolor.

 _Por favor ven, por favor ven_. Por fin, Chat escuchó el sonido celestial de la apertura de su trampilla, junto con el grito de sorpresa de Marinette.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frenéticamente. Él no tenía la energía para responderle. En su lugar, cayó por la abertura, apenas evitándola, y aterrizó en su cama. Tumbado de espaldas para que no manchara las sábanas, estiró el cuello hacia atrás y gimió—. Chat ... ¿qué te ha pasado? —susurró con preocupación.

Chat apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo.

—El bastardo tenía un cuchillo —gruñó, más que molesto. Sus ojos se sentían abultados—. Mientras estaba ocupado con los tres idiotas, el cuarto me saltó y uno de ellos me golpeó con el cuchillo.

—¿Estás bien?

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su rostro ante su pregunta.

—Lo estaré, si puedes hacer lo que espero que puedas hacer.

Ella vaciló por un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Este es un corte bastante grande, princesa. No es algo de lo que puede encargarse una curita. Tendrás que hacerme puntos.

Ella retrocedió ante su respuesta y lo miró como si le creciera una segunda cabeza.

—¡¿Estás loco ?! ¡No soy médico!

—Bueno, ¡No es como si pudiera ir a uno real! —espetó, la ira aumentando. Se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de su error—. Lo siento, princesa. No quise gritarte.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida antes de perdonarlo. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo ayudarte?

—Consigue una aguja e hilo y cóseme de nuevo —explicó sin rodeos. La pelinegra lo miró de tal manera que parecía a punto de enfermarse por la elección de las palabras—. Eres una diseñadora, princesa. Sabes qué hacer —la tranquilizó, intentando animarla.

—¡Yo coso ropa, no gente! —chilló.

—Por favor —suplicó, apretando los dientes de nuevo—. Por favor, ayúdeme. Estoy perdiendo más sangre de la que me gustaría en este momento.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Está bien —decidió, suspirando.

—Venga.

Ella suavemente lo ayudó a salir de la cama y bajar por las escaleras antes de dejarlo en el suelo. Le consiguió una almohada para la cabeza y agarró su kit de costura antes de ir al baño, probablemente para lavar la aguja que usaría. Cuando volvió, se sentó a su lado. Chat alejó su mano de la herida, sin perder el estremecimiento que Marinette le dio cuando ella finalmente la vio. Sin decir una palabra, Chat agarró la cremallera de su traje y se la quitó, luego se quitó los brazos de las mangas para que la mitad superior yaciera en el suelo.

Las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de un rosa rosado ante la vista de la piel bronceada y un paquete de seis. _Un paquete de seis. De musculo._ En cualquier noche normal, él se habría enorgullecido de su admiración y la habría molestado implacablemente. Desafortunadamente, no era una noche ordinaria.

—Aunque normalmente me encantaría que admiraras mi cuerpo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que Marinette apartara la mirada y se posara en sus ojos—. Tenemos un asunto más urgente a la mano —ella asintió rápidamente y comenzó a envolver el hilo en la aguja. Cuando terminó, la bajó y simplemente se quedó mirando la herida, pareciendo reflexionar sobre qué hacer—. Al igual que tu ropa —aconsejó, cerrando los ojos y mentalmente preparándose—. Imagínate que soy una camisa o algo así.

Ella asintió, completamente avergonzada, y trabajó para envolver el hilo en un nudo en el ojo de la aguja. Cuando terminó, echó una mirada cautelosa a la herida, preguntándose cómo podría hacer esto.

—¿No te lastimará esto? —preguntó tímidamente. Sin mirarla, Chat Noir lanzó una risa amarga. A veces ella era demasiado preciosa.

—Princesa, no importa lo que pase, voy a estar sufriendo. Solo ve a trabajar.

Ella asintió, tragó visiblemente y luego le atravesó la piel con la aguja. Chat se mordió el labio ante la pequeña punzada de dolor, preparándose para más, pero se encontró conteniendo un grito mientras atravesaba el otro lado de la piel. Sabía que iba a doler, pero demonios, esto era _horrible._ Él contuvo un grito cuando ella terminó la primera puntada. Marinette se congeló ante su agonía, pero Chat logró decirle que continuara con eso. Cuanto antes se terminara, mejor.

Un gemido nervioso salió de la garganta de Marinette cuando volvió al trabajo. Como si el hecho de ser golpeado por un cuchillo y de pincharse con una aguja no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Chat hizo un sonido como el que salía de ella. _¿Qué clase de chico era él?_ Haciendo que esta dulce niña cose una herida sucia y se manche las manos con su sangre. Debía estar probablemente aterrorizada, por no mencionar completamente asqueada.

—¿Por qué estabas peleando con cuatro tipos? —preguntó ella de repente, sacándolo de sus miserables pensamientos. Él vaciló antes de responder.

—Fui a robar una joyería, y cuatro bastardos también decidieron robarla. Me interrumpieron, les dije que se fueran porque yo estaba allí primero, luego pelearon contra mí. Puedo enfrentar a cuatro hombres a la vez... sin armas. Dos, tal vez tres, si tienen armas. De todos modos, me apuñalaron. Normalmente continuaría luchando, pero ese bastardo me acuchilló bien. Sabía que no iba a ganar esa batalla. Así que me fui, y ahora toda esa joyería estará en sus manos. Esa es la verdadera tragedia de esta historia.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Supuso que tenía que ver con su sarcasmo al final.

—Chat, no puedes intentar enfrentarte a cuatro tipos a la vez.

 _Oh. ¿Por eso estaba así?_

—Lo hice antes.

 _No era como si no tuviera experiencia. ¿Por qué estaba enojada?_

—Dijiste que normalmente continuarías peleando. ¿Te han apuñalado antes?

—Sí. Pero solo fueron cortes menores. Este es el peor que he recibido.

Ella no lo miró mientras trabajaba.

—Necesitas ser más cuidadoso —le regañó.

—Lo sé —una esquina de su boca se curvó en diversión—. Si yo muriera, entonces no tendrías un caballero para protegerte, princesa.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio, Chat Noir. No por mí, sino por ti. Necesitas estar seguro solo para ti mismo.

—No puedo hacer eso —respondió él automáticamente. Ella era lo que más importaba, él la valoraba más que su propia vida.

Marinette se detuvo para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Sí, puedes. No importo yo. Quiero que tú te mantengas a salvo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. ¿Cómo puede ella pensar que no importa? ¿Estaba llegando todos los insultos de Chloé a ella?

—Nunca digas eso. Sí importas. Deja de discutir conmigo sobre esto, no vas a ganar.

—Chat…

—Todavía estoy sangrando, en caso de que no lo hayas notado —interrumpió secamente.

Él no iba a dejar que ella tratara de contradecirlo. Escuchó que unas pocas quejas ininteligibles escapaban de su boca cuando ella regresó al trabajo. Sonrió ante los ruidos, pero se desvaneció cuando sintió que la aguja lo atravesaba de nuevo. Por fin, resolvió intentar relajarse y soportarlo, y todo terminaría pronto. El rubio estudió a su improvisado doctor mientras trabajaba. Le encantaba la forma en que su lengua salía de su boca en concentración, cómo sus ojos se estrechaban y concentraban en la tarea en cuestión. Finalmente, estuvo terminado, y Marinette se puso de pie.

—Lo limpiaré —dijo ella.

—No es necesario —respondió. Se mordió el labio por el dolor persistente y se quedó con ella, aunque el movimiento era mucho más inestable que el de ella—. Puedo limpiarlo en casa. Aunque, gracias.

Sus ojos parpadearon hasta sus manos y ella hizo una mueca al ver su sangre seca en ellos. Chat miró su herida cosida, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el magnífico trabajo que hizo. Abrochó su traje y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Gracias princesa —tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y las besó, ensangrentadas y todo—. Estoy siempre en deuda contigo.

Marinette cerró los ojos y suspiró por la nariz.

—Por favor. Por favor, ten más cuidado.

Él frunció el ceño ante el tono suplicante y usó un dedo para inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba. Una punzada de dolor golpeó su corazón cuando ella abrió los ojos y él vio que estaban húmedos con lágrimas no derramadas.

—Tendré más cuidado —afirmó. Con la esperanza de aligerar el estado de ánimo, sonrió y añadió un juego de palabras—. Prrromesa.

—Lo digo en serio, Chat. No quiero que te apuñalen de nuevo.

—Nunca más me volverás a zurcir —prometió. Él podría encontrar a alguien para hacerlo, no debería ser demasiado difícil. Él no la haría pasar por esto otra vez.

—¡A eso no me refiero! —se quebró, sus ojos zafiro ardían de ira y otra emoción que él no podía poner en palabras. Su repentino cambio de actitud lo hizo parpadear de asombro—. No se trata de que te esté cosiendo, se trata de que te lastimes. ¡No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar!

Sus ojos se agrandaron lentamente. Su boca se abrió ligeramente con asombro. Ella estaba enojada... ¿porque se preocupaba por él? A juzgar por su reacción, parecía que ella se preocupaba por él profundamente. Una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su rostro, estaba completamente conmovido por el cuidado de ella por él. Esta dulce y hermosa chica se preocupaba por él y no quería que saliera lastimado. Bueno, seguramente tendría que ser más cuidadoso ahora, en este caso.

—Tendré más cuidado —juró. Él inclinó la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra sus nudillos, sellando el juramento—, Promesa —Él le besó las manos de nuevo, tratando de demostrarle que lo decía en serio. Suavemente, soltó sus manos y caminó con cuidado por la escalera que conducía a su cama. Antes de salir de su habitación, se mordió el labio para prepararse para la tensión. Mientras saltaba, hizo un pequeño gemido, pero ningún otro ruido para mostrar su dolor—. Buenas noches, princesa —dijo antes de desaparecer.

No quería nada más que relajarse en su cama, pero por el momento, tenía que ir a pedir un traje nuevo.

* * *

.

* * *

Lamento en serio la tardanza. El status de mi computadora fue oficialmente muerta. No utilizo la computadora más que para escribir, y eso ciertamente me ha hecho lentas las actualizaciones, además de que ciertamente la respuesta de los reviews ha sido mucho menor a otros capitulos, o a comparación a Juego Previo por ejemplo. Trataré de actualizar antes de que acabe abril, y sobre todo recordarles que sus reviews son el mejor aliciente a continuar con esta traducción lo mas rápido posible.

En cuando a los capitulos, las cosas poco a poco van subiendo de nivel, y pronto veremos un real acercamiento entre ellos ;).

Besos, Higushi.


	7. Chapter 6

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 6**

—Te voy a matar —siseó enojada Marinette a Alya una vez que se sentó en su asiento al día siguiente.

Alya se volvió hacia sus grandes ojos.

—¿Qué hice?

—¡Me dejaste sola, Nino y tú! ¡Me senté junto a Adrien! ¡Estaba tan cerca de mí! —Marinette llevó su susurro a un nivel aún más bajo—. Su pelo me tocó.

Alya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de la última frase.

—Chica, ¿no debería ser eso algo bueno?

—¡Lo es! Pero no pude manejarlo —Marinette apoyó tristemente la cabeza en el escritorio—. Fue demasiado…

Alya siguió riendo, pero le dio una palmadita en el hombro con simpatía.

—Está bien, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste bien.

—Alya —gimió Marinette—. No es justo. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con él como cualquier otra persona?

—¿Porque es Adrien, el supuesto amor de tu vida? —adivinó su amiga con una risita. Marinette sintió que su estómago daba un pequeño vuelco con eso. _El amor de su vida…_ Su mejor amiga se rió de su falta de respuesta. Sin embargo, se animó una vez que vio entrar al dúo de chicos—. ¡Y aquí está él, ahora! —susurró en el oído de la diseñadora.

Marinette se incorporó como una bala, con los ojos agitados para encontrar al rubio. Se estaba riendo de algo que dijo Nino, pero, parecía un poco forzado. También cojeaba lo más mínimo. ¿Se lastimó el tobillo en esgrima o algo así? Ella frunció el ceño ante la idea, esperando que él mejorara pronto. Adrien se detuvo en su escritorio. Su boca se apretó en una delgada línea mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

* * *

Cuando Adrien se despertó por la mañana, las actividades de la noche anterior le recordaron el dolor ardiente en el costado inferior izquierdo, que hizo que hiciera una mueca. Con un gemido, se pasó una mano por la cara con cansancio. La escuela iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil como lo imaginaba. Gracias a su suerte, tenía una sesión de fotos justo después, lo que probablemente duraría unas horas. No podría irse a la cama hasta más tarde en la noche.

Hawk Moth se compadeció de él y le dio unos días de descanso para recuperarse. A pesar de ser un señor del crimen, tenía un corazón, y ocasionalmente lo usaba. _O podría ser porque perdería mucho dinero si su mejor criminal se invalidaba._ Adrien se burló con diversión mientras se sentaba, los labios tirando hacia abajo mientras el dolor empeoraba con el movimiento. Cualquiera podría adivinar por qué Hawk Moth le dio unos días de descanso.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, se aseguró de salir corriendo de la limusina como lo hacía en un día normal, para no levantar sospechas sobre su lesión. Su padre lo encerraría del mundo exterior y probablemente pondría barras de hierro fuera de sus ventanas para mantenerlo dentro. Obviamente, no podía permitirse que eso sucediera. Aunque si su padre lo encerraba, ¿hallaría Hawk Moth una forma de irrumpir y matarlo? …Sí. Lo haría.

Adrien contuvo un respingo cuando comenzó a subir los escalones de la escuela. Él controló sus rasgos en una sonrisa cuando logró reunirse con Nino.

—¡Hey hermano! —Nino saludó alegremente, extendiendo el puño para golpear. Adrien tomó la señal y completó el ritual. Luego, en lugar de ir directamente a una historia sobre un artista musical, Nino frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

El rubio enyesó una sonrisa para apaciguar las preocupaciones de su amigo.

—Estoy bien, Nino. Nunca mejor.

Nino mantuvo la mirada escéptica, pero dejó pasar el problema, volviendo a la historia. Ambos continuaron así hasta que se dirigieron a su clase, con Nino diciendo algo para hacer reír al rubio, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente sobre su lesión. Pero esta volvió con toda su fuerza cuando se echó a reír, irritando la herida. Pero aún forzó la sonrisa en su rostro porque no quería que Nino sospechara.

Adrien caminó hacia su escritorio como cualquier otro día, pero hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería maniobrar para sentarse en el asiento. Este día iba a ser una tortura, debería haberse quedado en casa y haber afirmado que tenía fiebre… _Nah._ Nathalie no habría creído esa mierda. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento, oyó que Nino le preguntaba si estaba bien, otra vez. Bueno, realmente no podía decir que estaba completamente bien ahora.

—Sí, estoy bien. Me lastimé la pierna en esgrima ayer —mintió. No necesitaba saber que ni siquiera tenía práctica el día anterior. Nino frunció el ceño.

—Eso apesta.

—Sí, lo hace —estuvo de acuerdo con una risita. Recordando quién estaba detrás de él, se dio la vuelta para mirar a las chicas—. Buenos días, Alya —saludó como de costumbre. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a la siguiente chica—. ¡Hola, Marinette! —una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica, haciendo a Adrien derretirse.

—¡Hola, Adrien! No pude evitar escucharte antes… Espero que tu pierna se ponga m-mejor pronto.

Él sonrió ante su preocupación, también notando cómo las mejillas sele coloreaban en ese hermoso tono de rosa.

—Gracias, Marinette. Yo también.

Marinette sonrió de vuelta, sus temores se desvanecieron. Había esperado que él no pensara que ella era una entrometida.

* * *

Afortunadamente, la herida de Adrien parecía estar mejorando cada día. A medida que el dolor disminuía, descubrió que era más fácil funcionar normalmente. No cojeaba tanto, y sentarse se convirtió en una tarea más fácil. Estimó que podría quitar los puntos muy pronto, pero estaba dispuesto a probar suerte nuevamente en el campo. El viernes por la noche, decidió volver a la misma joyería que le apuñalaron y hacer el trabajo.

Al recordar la promesa que le hizo a Marinette, se aseguró de pisar con cuidado y buscar la primera señal de peligro. No sucedió nada, por lo que pudo devolverle las joyas a Hawk Moth, tanto para terminar la tarea original como para compensar sus mini vacaciones. Su jefe se mostró complacido y le dijo que no tuviera miedo de robar otra tienda pronto. Y ahora, en esta tarde soleada, Chat Noir se encontraba deslizándose a través de los tejados hasta el balcón de cierta chica de pelo negro.

Él no la había visitado desde el incidente y estaba ansioso por hacerlo, especialmente porque su interacción con ella en la escuela era muy limitada. Cuando llegó al conocido lugar, sonrió y golpeó la trampilla con sus garras. Todo lo que obtuvo en respuesta fue un poco de insultos y quejas. Ella estaba obviamente molesta por algo. Curioso, Chat abrió la trampilla y asomó la cabeza. Marinette paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, refunfuñando incoherentemente.

Chat se dejó caer en silencio en su cama, deteniéndose solo cuando ella gruñó la primera cosa entendible que dijo.

—Si sus puntos se deshacen, ¡no lo voy a arreglar!

 _Ah, entonces ella estaba enojada con él._ Casi se burló con diversión. Típico.

—Parece que la princesa tiene sus propias garras —dijo Chat Noir con suavidad, decidiendo que sería un buen momento para revelarse. Se rió en voz baja cuando ella gritó de sorpresa, girándose para mirarlo. Tomó la mala mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha, caminando por la escalera antes de sentarse en su sillón.

Los ojos de Marinette se estrecharon en peligrosas rendijas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Es de día, y estás cometiendo un crimen cuando solo han pasado cuatro días desde que te apuñalaron. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Chat se rió, completamente conmovido de que ella estaba tan preocupada por él, y cómo ella ejecutó su demostración de cuidado.

—Relájate, princesa. Me aseguré de ocultarme bien cuando venía aquí. En cuanto a mi puñalada, me siento _gatastico._ De hecho, creo que puedo quitarme los puntos pronto. Así que no es necesario que te armes más rollos mentales —le guiñó un ojo descaradamente, solo causando que ella resoplara molesta y se alejara de él. Chat Noir frunció el ceño, ¿Ella estaba realmente pasando de él?—. En serio, Marinette. Me siento mejor —aseguró suavemente—. E incluso en la tienda me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie más allí. Pero en dado caso que hubiera habido alguien… —se detuvo, las esquinas de su boca empezaron a temblar al pensar en un juego de palabras. _Se serio, Chat, se serio. No hagas un juego de palabras ahora… aw, a la mierda…_ —. Les habría dado una _pata_ da lejos, solo para estar seguros. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—No estoy preocupada —respondió ella con ligereza. Los bordes de sus labios fueron tirados hacia abajo mientras lo miraba, tomando una mirada de completa indiferencia—. No me importa.

Ah, ¿entonces es así?

—Me parece recordar que me dijiste que no querías que me lastimaran. ¿Qué tuviera más cuidado? —preguntó a la ligera, apenas pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa. Él la miró con placer sádico—. Creo que sí te importa —ella no le respondió, solo se apartó de él otra vez—. Princesa —llamó, poniéndose de pie—. Sé que te importa. Está bien, yo también me preocupo por ti.

Chat sonrió. La pelinegra hizo un ruido estrangulado que se parecía a un gruñido y se dirigió a su computadora. Él se rió ante el puchero en su rostro que pudo ver cuando ella se sentó. Mientras ella hacía cualquier cosa en la computadora, Chat optó por relajarse. Se acurrucó más profundamente en la lujosa silla, suspirando ligeramente. Era raro que alguna vez tuviera un momento para relajarse de verdad. Siempre estaba en camino a alguna sesión, en la escuela, o cuidando su espalda de los policías y a veces, de otros delincuentes. Se sentía bien relajarse.

Abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos verdes para mirar a la dueña de la cómoda silla. Sus cejas bajaron cuando observó su pálida cara, más pálida de lo que era normal, en realidad.

—¿Princesa? ¿Qué sucede?

—Unos tipos están robando un banco —respondió ella, un poco sin aliento en su sorpresa.

Su confusión creció ante esa afirmación. ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida por este crimen cotidiano? Chat Noir eligió levantarse y acercarse más a ella, inclinando su cabeza sobre su hombro para leer el artículo: Dos tipos que robaban un banco tomaron algunos rehenes. Más o menos eso. Carraspeó cuando lo leyó, pero sus preguntas aún no fueron respondidas. Cruzó los brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido? Estas cosas pasan.

Marinette giró la silla y le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Esto no sucede todos los días, Chat. Normalmente entrarán, obtendrán el dinero y se irán, no tendrán personas como rehenes.

Hm, ella tenía un punto allí. Los rehenes eran más un caso poco común.

—Es por eso que es mejor actuar en la noche, para que no tengas que lidiar con toda la molestia innecesaria de la gente. Me parece que estos tipos son aficionados —se burló con desprecio. ¿Cómo podrían ser tan tontos? Si haces una gran conmoción, serás atrapado. ¿Querían estos idiotas ir a la cárcel?—. Algunas personas simplemente no deberían ser criminales, hacen que el resto de nosotros nos veamos mal.

—¿Estás realmente preocupado por tu ego en este momento? —espetó Marinette con incredulidad.

—No, ya está bastante bien atentido —sonrió y se frotó una mano contra su pecho—. El criminal número uno de París, ¿recuerdas?

 _¿La reputación de ser el mejor infractor de la ley y tener el privilegio de estar cerca de Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_ No puede evitar tener un gran ego. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención a la pantalla del ordenador. Chat se tomó su tiempo de vuelta a la silla y se acomodó nuevamente en ella, esperando hasta que Marinette terminara su negocio. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba, sonriendo ante la comodidad que le proporcionaba el mueble.

—¿Chat? —la oyó preguntar tentativamente.

Él abrió un ojo, indicando que la escuchó mientras una esquina de su boca se elevaba.

—¿Si, princesa?

—Dijiste que te sentías mejor, ¿verdad?

Chat sonrió. Ella era tan linda cuando le importaba.

— _Felinomenal._

Marinette frunció el ceño, despertando el interés de Chat. De pronto sus ojos parecían brillar con determinación.

—¿Podrías ir a ayudar a los rehenes? Los hombres dijeron que los matarían si la policía no se va en diez minutos.

 _...¿Qué?_ _¿Hablaba en serio?..._ Se incorporó, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear ante su asombro.

—Soy un villano, no un héroe, princesa. No salvo el día.

 _¿Esperaba en serio que él ayudara? ¡Era el chico malo, no el chico bueno!_

—Tú eres el único que podría colarse allí y ayudar. ¡Por favor, Chat, la gente puede morir! —suplicó.

Él vaciló ante sus vulnerables ojos que lo miraban rogando. _Tal vez…_ No. Era un criminal, no un héroe. Él no salva a la gente. Se encogió de hombros.

—La gente muere todos los días —las palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca.

—¡Chat!

—Marinette, soy un criminal. No soy un héroe, no estoy ayudando.

—¡Por favor, Chat! ¿Y si yo estuviera allí?

Él la miró fijamente. Ella sabía que él tendría una respuesta completamente diferente a eso, sabía que él no dudaría en ir a rescatarla.

—Eso sería diferente.

—¿En qué diferente? —exigió.

—Porque me preocupo por ti. Te dije antes que podía dar dos mierdas por alguien más. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a ayudar, de todos modos? —respondió sin rodeos.

—¡Porque son las vidas de personas inocentes! Y ahora podrían arrebatárselas por dinero. Sé que no eres un héroe, pero… —se calló, agachando la cabeza.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño ante las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella. Cruzó los brazos, su boca se hizo más delgada en una línea apretada. Marinette se preocupaba tanto por las personas que ni siquiera conocía. Realmente era demasiado buena para este mundo. Sabía que ella nunca lo perdonaría si no salvaba a esos rehenes. Además, le dolía verla en ese estado. Era incluso peor que él fuera la causa principal de ello.

Su reputación se pondría en peligro… pero él se arriesgaría por ella. Aunque, ¿por qué no tratar de obtener una pequeña recompensa de esto? Después de todo, ella le estaba pidiendo mucho a un criminal.

—Ayudaré —concluyó, y ella levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo tan rápido que, sinceramente, Chat se sorprendió de que no se lastimara. Levantó un dedo con garras—. Con una condición.

Marinette asintió rápidamente.

—¡Cualquier cosa!

Los bordes de su boca se curvaron hacia arriba ante la idea de lo que él quería exactamente, y cómo conseguirlo. Por supuesto, él no podía decirle exactamente qué era.

—Quiero el valor equivalente a todos los bancos en París.

La mandíbula de Marinette cayó, efectivamente entreteniéndolo.

—¡¿C-cómo...?!

—El reloj hace tic-tac, princesa —cantó—. Esta oferta no estará en la mesa por mucho tiempo.

Ella se mordió el labio, sus ojos se desviaron a un lugar en el suelo en un pensamiento apresurado. Por fin, pronunció las tres palabras mágicas.

—Está bien. Acepto.

La sonrisa de Chat se curvó más profundamente en su rostro. Al final de la noche, estaría recibiendo lo que había estado soñando durante tres años. Eso es, por supuesto, si ella estaba dispuesta. Él nunca la forzaría.

—Excelente. Volveré más tarde, princesa —se apresuró hacia ella para tomar su mano y darle un beso de despedida.

Después de eso, corrió por la escalera y salió de la trampilla, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que los hombres mataran a los rehenes. Menos mal que era rápido. Chat Noir saltó a través de los tejados, sin importarle si alguien podría haberlo visto. Incluso si lo hubieran hecho, él era simplemente un borrón negro moviéndose a través del cielo. Cualquier espectador confundido simplemente cuestionaría su propia inteligencia y continuarían con su día.

* * *

Cuando Chat Noir se acercó a la orilla, se agachó en un tejado cercano, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Apretó los dientes mientras observaba el aluvión de coches de policía, los pocos francotiradores en otros techos, las sirenas y las demandas ocasionales que sonaban a través de un megáfono. Chat siseó con agravación. Ingresar seguramente iba a ser un desafío, y él no tenía experiencia para colarse de esa manera.

¿Colarse durante la noche sin nadie cerca, solo con las cámaras y alarmas? No hay problema. ¿Meterse furtivamente en un museo? No es muy inteligente, pero sí posible. Si una persona adentro lo veía ahora, todo se acababa. Tendría que detenerlo rápidamente para que la persona no alertara a los demás de su presencia. Maldita sea.

—¡Liberen a los rehenes! —el policía gritó a través de su megáfono, las palabras claramente audibles para Chat. Tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar la respuesta: Cuatro minutos. Genial. Cuatro minutos para colarse en un lugar que literalmente estaba lleno de policías en el exterior.

Será mejor ir empezando. Chat Noir quería ese beso y estaba completamente preparado para trabajar por ello. Se arrastró a lo largo de los bordes exteriores del banco, siempre fuera de la vista de los francotiradores callejeros. Eventualmente llegó a la parte de atrás del banco, un lado que permaneció sin vigilancia. Sonrió. Fue un movimiento idiota de su parte, pero una bendición para él.

Usó su bastón para ayudarse a llegar a la ventana por encima del suelo. Parecía que estaba abierto especialmente para él, generalmente los gatos negros nunca tienen ese tipo de suerte. La habitación estaba vacía, por lo que se arrastró unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a la principal. Cuando llegó a la escena, lo primero que notó fueron dos hombres que sostenían pistolas en posición de guardia sobre los rehenes que estaban detrás de las ventanillas del banco.

Los hombres les dieron la espalda a los rehenes para ver a los otros dos hombres hablar, o más bien gritar a la policía. Una mujer, que parecía estar en sus treinta y tantos años, abrió la boca cuando vio al criminal felino. Si ella planeaba soltar un grito, el ruido habría llamado la atención. Chat apresuradamente golpeó un dedo contra sus propios labios en el signo universal de permanecer en silencio.

Las cejas de la mujer se fruncieron, confundidas. El rehén a su lado, un hombre que parecía ser unos años mayor que ella, también se fijó en él. Él también abrió la boca, pero Chat una vez más puso su dedo contra sus labios y negó con la cabeza. Los dos se miraron con incredulidad escrita en sus caras. ¿Serían capaces de pensar que Chat Noir iba a rescatarlos? Él volvió su atención a los dos hombres, preguntándose cómo podría sacarlos del camino de la manera más rápida posible.

—¡Dos minutos! —un hombre en el frente gritó—. ¡Y luego les volaremos el cerebro!

Las cabezas de los rehenes se detuvieron ante eso, todos empezaron a temblar de miedo. Algunos incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Pero tan pronto como se levantaron las cabezas, les permitió tener una vista perfecta de Chat en la escalera. Mordiéndose el labio en pánico, el rubio hizo el movimiento para callar de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza con furia. No necesitaba a nadie para revelar su cubierta. Afortunadamente, todos parecieron entender.

—¡Ahhh!

Chat gruñó con agravación. Todos parecían haber entendido, excepto un tipo estúpido. Al instante, los cuatro hombres giraron, permitiendo que Chat los identificara. Cuando los pares de ojos se ensancharon, los de Chat se estrecharon. _Los bastardos de la joyería._ Sintió que su costado palpitaba al recordarlo.

—¡Pensé que estabas muerto! —uno gritó sorprendido, casualmente el que lo apuñaló. Chat sacó su batuta y la extendió, luego la colocó sobre sus hombros. Daba una imagen casual, pero lista para pelear en cuanto fuera necesario.

—Sí, bueno, aquí hay un consejo respecto a asesinar. Asegúrate de que realmente matas al tipo antes de dejarlo —tomó el bastón de la mano derecha y lo agarró con fuerza—. Aunque, esta vez no podrás volver a apuñalarme. Me aseguraré de cuidarme la espalda.

Los ojos de los ladrones brillaron con diversión. Los cuatro levantaron sus brazos, junto con sus armas. Tan pronto como los disparos sonaron, Chat comenzó a girar su arma frente a él, el bastón actuando como un escudo. Los rehenes gritaron de miedo cuando las balas rebotaron en el metal, volando en diferentes direcciones. Se encogieron en el suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas con las manos.

Siguieron disparando hasta que sus municiones se agotaron, tratando obstinadamente de matar al hábil gato. Cuando se detuvieron para obtener más balas, Chat Noir golpeó al primer hombre más cercano a él, lo llevó al suelo y golpeó su bastón en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El hombre al instante quedó flácido. Se despertaría más tarde con un dolor de cabeza desagradable y en una celda en la cárcel.

Chat se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al siguiente, con él cayendo con la misma suerte. Se giró, al ver que los otros dos estaban listos y le apuntaban con sus armas. Chat lentamente se levantó de su posición agachada y agarró con fuerza su bastón. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, cambiando la línea apretada a una sonrisa agridulce.

—He estado esperando para hundir mis garras en ti, después de que me molestaras.

Los hombres lo miraron y gruñeron al joven criminal.

—Confía en nosotros —comenzó el de la derecha, el llamado líder, si Chat recordaba correctamente—. Después de que hayamos terminado contigo, ya no tendrás inconvenientes.

El hombre de la izquierda metió la mano en la espalda y sacó el familiar cuchillo. Los ojos de Chat se centraron en él, e instintivamente se puso rígido al ver el arma reluciente.

—Y una vez más tendré que limpiar tu sangre de esto. Lástima, parece que nunca podré mantener limpio un cuchillo por mucho tiempo —sonrió salvajemente.

Chat apretó los dientes. El líder disparó el arma, incitando a Chat a girar su bastón y desviar las balas. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que su amigo corría y trataba de sacarlo de atrás. Chat se adelantó, el bastón todavía giraba salvajemente en sus palmas, ansiosa por llegar al líder para poder sacar al otro tipo. Los ojos del líder se ensancharon ante esto, antes de que se estrecharan y endurecieran en obstinación y enojo mientras arrojaba más disparos. Incluso intentó disparar a sus pies, pero eso no funcionó.

Las pisadas de Chat fueron demasiado rápidas. Lanzando una rápida mirada detrás de él, Chat vio a su amigo corriendo justo detrás de él, con el cuchillo preparado. Frunció el ceño. Marinette no volvería a curarlo, prometió ser más cuidadoso y no lastimarse, y era una promesa que intentaba cumplir. Rápidamente se agachó y deslizó su bastón en los pies del tirador, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se derrumbara en el suelo.

Chat bajó el bastón de su cabeza y retrocedió, justo cuando el portador de cuchillos se le acercó y trató de atacarlo. Tres abajo, faltaba uno.

—¿Tratando de golpearme por detrás otra vez? Un poco cobarde, ¿no? —dijo Chat Noir secamente, apoyándose en su bastón. Ociosamente se preguntó por qué el hombre no estaba usando la pistola que tenía antes. O se quedó sin munición o quería pintar el cuchillo con la sangre de Chat. Se sintió disgustado, pero luego recordó las cosas realmente sádicas que quería hacerle a Jared y Kim, así que dejo pasar el pensamiento.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa para ganar una pelea. Ahora, terminemos con esto. Todavía necesito el dinero y estoy seguro de que la policía no va a esperar más para irrumpir aquí.

Chat asintió y tomó su guardia. Los dos se acercaron, cargando. El tipo golpeó con el cuchillo, pero Chat lo esquivó con éxito y trató de conseguir un golpe con su bastón. Desafortunadamente, se apartó del camino. Chat simuló un giro a la izquierda antes de cambiar rápidamente de rumbo e ir a la derecha. El hombre no esperaba esto y fue lanzado al suelo de inmediato. La expresión neutral del gato negro no vaciló cuando él levantó su bota y pisó la muñeca cuya mano sostenía el arma. Aumentó la presión y no se detuvo hasta que se escuchó un crujido satisfactorio, junto con el grito de dolor del hombre. El rubio se inclinó hacia su cara, mirándolo con desprecio.

—¿Crees que duele? Ser derribado por ese cuchillo tuyo y conseguir puntos de sutura hechos a mano fue ese dolor, cien veces. Me hace pensar si debo romper otros huesos, hasta que pueda estar seguro de que sientes lo que sentí —el hombre tuvo la audacia de temblar de miedo. Pero Chat chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Afortunadamente para ti, hay una chica encantadora que nunca me perdonaría si supiera que te hice algo así. Deberías agradecer a tus afortunadas estrellas que ella tiene un corazón tan amable.

El hombre parpadeó, aparentemente desconcertado por esta afirmación. Chat no perdió más tiempo y lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Mirando a su alrededor, notó que una cinta decorativa colgaba a lo largo de los mostradores, y una sonrisa brillante llegó a sus labios.

* * *

Chat limpió sus manos llenas de polvo mientras admiraba su obra. Los cuatro matones estaban envueltos dentro de la cinta, ¡e incluso terminó el nudo en un moño! Marinette estaría orgullosa.

—G-gracias, Chat Noir —dijo una mujer recién liberada con gratitud en su voz, sin dejar de tener tonos de precaución. Chat puede haberlos salvado, pero no era un héroe.

—De nada —respondió él con un cabeceo—. Ahora escúchenme, todos ustedes —los ex rehenes lo miraron solemnemente—. No le digan a nadie que los rescaté. Si me entero de eso, no dudaré en meter mis garras en cualquiera, ¿Lo entienden? —la gente asintió nerviosamente—. Bien. Ahora salgan de aquí.

* * *

La mandíbula de Marinette recayó al recordar la condición de Chat Noir. Ella no tenía esa cantidad de dinero, ¡dudaba que incluso Chloé tuviera esa cantidad de dinero!, Se mordió el labio en pánico. Lo único que podía hacer era hornear, pero estaría horneando para él durante años. Aun así, era un pequeño precio a pagar por la vida de las personas. Se sintió desinflarse en la silla de su escritorio, aún sin creer lo que había sucedido.

Estaba en deuda con Chat Noir, debía darle el valor equivalente de todos los bancos en París. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar cuántos pasteles tendría que hacer para él. Marinette se llevó una mano a la frente. _Años._ Tomaría años para hacer todos esos pasteles. ¿Qué tan diente dulce era?, Ociosamente, ella comenzó a revisar el artículo para actualizaciones: Pronto se escribió que en el último minuto, mientras un hombre gritaba que iba a matar a cada rehén que tenía, su voz se detuvo de repente.

Todos estaban confundidos, nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Un tiempo más tarde, los rehenes salieron corriendo, seguros y completamente ilesos. Cuando se les preguntó qué sucedió, dijeron que habían jurado no decir nada. Cuando la policía y los reporteros presionaron para obtener detalles, solo negaron con la cabeza y agradecieron al "héroe" que los salvó. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella salvó indirectamente diez vidas hoy. Y en cualquier momento, Chat Noir volvería y le diría exactamente qué y cuántos pasteles quería.

Estuvo confundida cuando los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas. En poco tiempo, Sabine la invitó a cenar y Marinette bajó en medio de una confusión. Tal vez cambió de opinión, ¿renunció a su trato por el bien de su corazón? mentalmente bufó ante eso. Él tenía un buen corazón, ella lo sabía, pero por su sonrisa maliciosa cuando aceptó el trato, ella sabía que no se libraría de ello.

—¿Estás bien, Mari? —le preguntó Tom—. Parece que hay algo mal.

—No, papá, estoy bien —respondió ella sin perder un segundo—. Sólo me preocupa una prueba del lunes.

—Bueno, asegúrate de estudiar duro, entonces —le dijo Sabine con suavidad—. Honestamente, sin embargo, una prueba el lunes es bastante cruel.

Tom se rió.

—Lo es. Recuerdo que me largaba durante el fin de semana y luego tenía que… —Sabine lo interrumpió con una mirada dura. Tom se atragantó y rápidamente retrocedió—. Y por eso es importante estudiar, ¡para que no termines como yo!

Marinette se rió de las payasadas de sus padres.

—Voy a estudiar, no te preocupes.

* * *

Chat optó por regresar con Marinette alrededor de las 11:00. Era el momento perfecto para una cita nocturna, y él quería que la atmósfera fuera perfecta. Bueno, eso sería, si ella le permitía hacer lo que él quería. Dio unos golpecitos en la puerta de cristal y muy pronto acudió ella a abrir. Chat se dejó caer y aterrizó a cuatro patas. Sonrió.

—He venido a cobrar, princesa.

Ante su declaración, ella pareció quedarse paralizada de asombro. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos mientras lo miraban.

—¿Ahora? —chilló con pura incredulidad.

Chat sonrió con anticipación.

—Sí, ahora. Estuviste de acuerdo en darme el valor equivalente de todos los bancos en París si salvaba a los rehenes, lo que hice. Incluso envolví a los idiotas en un gran y bonito presente como regalo para nuestra ciudad. Y ahora, he venido a cobrar.

—¡P-pero no lo tengo! —ella balbuceó, haciendo esos locos gestos con las manos que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Mientras que otras personas se extrañaban con algo así, él pensaba que era lindo. Oh bien. El amor es ciego, como dicen.

—Sí, lo haces —insistió—. Siempre lo has tenido. ¿Qué, crees que estaba hablando de pasteles o algo así? —se rió, sabiendo muy bien que eso era lo más probable que ella estaba pensando. Ella tomó una expresión que solo podía quedar estupefacta, mirándolo como si solo le hubiera dado el enigma del universo para resolverlo. Hizo otro ruido de diversión escapar de sus labios. Marinette no podía ser tan inocente. Tenía que haber tenido al menos una pequeña pista sobre lo que él estaba hablando—. Creo que sabes exactamente lo que quiero —murmuró, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

Deseó poder sentir su piel a través de los guantes. Tenía la sensación de que era tan suave como se veía. Decidiendo ser más audaz, Chat pasó su pulgar sobre sus labios separados, consciente de no arañarla accidentalmente con la garra. Él la miró y notó que sus ojos estaban atraídos por su pulgar. Pero pronto ella levantó la vista bajo sus pestañas para mirarlo fijamente, el azul acuoso se encontró con el verde esmeralda. Cuando escuchó su respiración entrecortada, pensando que estaba tratando de hablar, él retiró su pulgar.

—¿Quieres un beso? —su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Correcto —Chat se arrastró un poco más cerca de ella—. Pero nunca te forzaría.

Por encima de todo, quería que ella supiera que nunca forzaría a tener su atención. Nunca sería como Jared o Kim, nunca la lastimaría como lo hicieron ellos. Él quería que ella confiara en él. Mientras la miraba, con la mano todavía en su mejilla, notó que la luz de la lámpara parecía hacer que sus ojos de zafiro brillaran. Chat Noir honestamente no podía creer que estuviera aquí con ella. Cómo una muchacha tan hermosa y asombrosa le permitía estar cerca de ella, y posiblemente dejar que la bese, era una maravilla a la que nunca sabría realmente la respuesta.

Las palabras tácitas, 'quieres esto', se dejaron colgando en el aire. Marinette tragó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo que su beso significaba. ¿Consideraba que un beso de ella valía todo el dinero de los bancos de París?, Chat Noir no se movió, parecía que no lo haría hasta que ella respondiera. ¿Ella quería esto? Con la habitación iluminada solo por la pequeña lámpara detrás de ella, sus ojos esmeralda parecían brillar. Su mano todavía descansaba tiernamente en su mejilla.

Ella era consciente de lo guapo que era, era un hecho que observó cuando se conocieron, y solo lo parecía más con la iluminación íntima. No podía negar la chispa de atracción que sentía por él. A pesar de sus crímenes, nunca la lastimó, y siempre actuó como un caballero. Como ahora, por ejemplo. En lugar de exigir el beso y robarlo, esperaba pacientemente el permiso. Marinette dejó escapar un largo y lento suspiro. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ella solo levantó la vista para ver su reacción. No estaba mostrando una de sus sonrisas o sonrisas de firma. No, una rara y cálida sonrisa se apoderó de sus rasgos.

—B-bueno, no puedo faltar a mi palabra.

 _¡Ella quería que él la besara!_ Chat no podía estropear esto. Él colocó su otra mano en su mejilla, acunando su cara. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sólo había un palmo de distancia entre sus labios. Su cálido aliento sopló sobre sus labios y se mezcló con los suyos, causando un escalofrío de deseo que corría por su espalda.

—Tienes razón, no es bueno romper tus tratos —murmuró, su voz un poco más ronca que la última vez que habló.

—Especialmente cuando estoy tratando con un ladrón —suspiró.

—Especialmente por eso —dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sin esperar un segundo más, Chat Noir presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Calor. Sus labios eran tan cálidos mientras se movían y moldeaban contra los suyos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados de felicidad cuando la besó, porque esto era mucho mejor que cualquier sueño que él pudiera evocar. Gimió de placer cuando Marinette llevó sus manos a su cabello y tiró de él, induciéndolo a aumentar la presión del beso. Chat se encontró instintivamente maniobrando para que ella se recostara en la cama, sin separar ni una vez su boca de la de ella.

Chat se sostenía sobre Marinette para no aplastarla con su peso, y sus manos colocadas en ambos lados de su cabeza. _Quería más._ Puso la punta de su lengua en su labio superior, pidiendo la entrada. Ella le concedió permiso y pronto sus lenguas estaban en un baile acalorado que los dejó casi mareado por la satisfacción sensual. Él gimió de nuevo cuando ella apretó su agarre sobre su cabello.

Decidiendo realizar una prueba de nuevo, Chat se apartó y le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. Podía escucharla tratar de contener el gemido estrangulado, provocando una risa ronca en su garganta. Fue consciente de su jadeo cuando comenzó a rastrear besos por la suave columna de su cuello. Los sonidos de placer de Marinette lo impulsaron a continuar, hasta que llegó al punto donde el cuello se encontraba con el hombro, como en su sueño. Y como el sueño de Adrien, mordió la carne, intentando dejar una marca.

—Mi princesa —ronroneó antes de comenzar a chupar en el lugar.

La respuesta de Marinette fue un jadeo de dicha cuando sus manos viajaron desde su cabello hasta sus hombros, donde ella apretó con fuerza. Cuando terminó, lamió la zona. No pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia ante la marca de enrojecimiento que había dejado. Sin embargo, no le dedicó demasiado tiempo a mirarla, acercó su cabeza al hueco de su garganta y le dio un beso allí antes de volver a sus labios.

Marinette apenas podía recordar su propio nombre con la forma en que la estaba besando. ¿Cómo podría alguien ser tan hábil? Él maniobró su lengua en su boca otra vez, cortando sus ya aturdidos pensamientos. Ella agarra sus hombros con más fuerza y hace un gemido de placer. Chat Noir está vagamente consciente de que estaba perdiendo el control, pero no podía evitarlo para ese punto. Esta chica era puramente adictiva, era difícil dejar el contacto con ella.

Cuando él volvió a deslizar su lengua en su boca y la escuchó hacer otro gemido, su mente estaba en una neblina de lujuria. Chat Noir solo quería más y más, y parecía que ella estaba dispuesta a dar y dar… _No. No debería estar haciendo esto._ Solo pidió un beso, esto era como traicionar y mentirle. Marinette piensa que es demasiado pronto cuando él separa sus labios de los de ella. Con los ojos oscuros y tapados, observa sus labios rosados e hinchados y su mirada verde y hambrienta. Él está jadeando por aire mientras la observa. Con gran voluntad se apartó.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados oscurecidos por el deseo, sus labios estaban rosados e hinchados por sus atenciones. Para Chat, Marinette se veía tan increíblemente hermosa en ese momento que se sintió tentado de simplemente bajar y capturar sus labios de nuevo y reanudar lo que habían estado haciendo… _No._ Tuvo que contenerse. Tenía que demostrar que no era como esos otros tipos.

—Lo siento, princesa —se disculpó. Se sorprendió un poco cuando su voz sonaba más áspera que nunca, como si hubiera fumado un paquete completo de cigarrillos. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Me dejé llevar.

Marinette respiró profundamente.

—Est-está bien.

Chat se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—Solo permitiste un beso, pero lo llevé demasiado lejos —continuó con vergüenza. ¿Estaría enojada con él? Él la miró y rozó sus nudillos con ternura sobre su mejilla—. Lo siento mucho.

—Chat, está bien —repitió ella—. Yo… —se mordió el labio y se sonrojó cuando continuó tímidamente—. Me gustó.

Todas sus preocupaciones se evaporaron ante sus palabras, lo que provocó una sonrisa lenta y afectuosa en sus rasgos.

—También me gustó —inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle el hueco de su cuello, como lo haría un gato—. Debería irme, es tarde —murmuró. No era saludable para ella quedarse hasta tan tarde, necesitaba dormir.

Ella asintió de acuerdo, a pesar de que quería que él se quedara. Ella tenía que resolver mentalmente lo que acababa de suceder. Sería difícil concentrarse con su ardiente mirada fija en ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo ella cuando él se apartó.

—Buenas noches, princesa —susurró antes de depositar un suave beso en su frente para despedirse.

Segundos después, salió de la escotilla y regresó al fresco aire de la noche, camino a la mansión.

* * *

Marinette suspiró y se llevó las rodillas al pecho. Ella participó voluntariamente en un beso apasionado con el criminal más famoso de París. Y a ella le gustó. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la familiar cara de un joven rubio apareció en su mente. Con un jadeo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más en una realización sorprendente: Ella traicionó a Adrien, el chico del que ha estado enamorado durante dos años, para besar a un chico al que solo ha conocido durante unas tres semanas.

¿Qué la hacía eso? ¿Era una puta?, Recordó con horror cómo Chloe se estaba besando con Kim en la fiesta de Sabrina. ¿Era como Chloe, que decía que estaba enamorada de Adrien, pero cuando él no estaba cerca, besaba a un otro hombre?

Marinette hundió la cara en sus manos, ya sintiendo las calientes lágrimas que se filtraban entre sus dedos. Ella era como Chloe.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Adrien regresó a su habitación sin ser detectado. Desafortunadamente, cuando se quitó el traje y se puso la ropa de dormir, logró despertar a Plagg.

—Lo siento, muchacho —se disculpó tímidamente Adrien. Plagg maulló de su posición sobre la almohada en la cama de Adrien y dejó escapar un indignado resoplido—. Yo diría que no fue mi culpa, pero honestamente lo fue. Se suponía que solo se trataba de un beso, luego habría regresado a casa de inmediato. Pero… —hizo una pausa para suspirar—. Fue increíble, Plagg. No pude parar —Plagg maulló de nuevo, girando su nariz en el aire hacia él. Era como si estuviera regañando a su dueño y no creyendo sus excusas—. Es fácil para ti actuar así —replicó Adrien mientras se quitaba las orejas de gato—. No tienes una chica que te guste. Todo lo que te importa es el queso —El gato maulló de acuerdo. El rubio se rió—. Sabes, apuesto a que si tengo una gata, ni siquiera te importaría. ¿Lo harías?

Plagg hizo otro maullido y finalmente se apartó de él, probablemente para terminar de dormir. Adrien bostezó y se metió en la cama junto a su mascota, dándole un masaje en la coronilla. Plagg comenzó a ronronear y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mano de su amo, pidiendo más atención. Se rió ligeramente e hizo lo que se le pidió en silencio.

* * *

Marinette no se encontró con nadie en los ojos ese lunes. Su boca no se levantó en una sonrisa, sus hombros se desplomaron, toda su conducta gritó "tristeza". Alya trató de convencerla de la razón por la que estaba actuando así, pero la pelinegra solo negaba con la cabeza y permanecía oculta en sus brazos. Cuando Adrien entró, ella esperaba que la tristeza de Marinette se desvaneciera por completo, nada podría hacerla más feliz que la presencia del modelo. Él estaba sonriendo por algo, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Marinette, cayó.

El lunes, cuando Adrien entró a clase, estaba sonriendo de antemano por su primera interacción con Marinette después de su beso. No es que ella supiera que besó a Adrien, por supuesto. Aún así, tal vez él podría encontrar una manera de insinuarlo de alguna manera y verla sonrojarse. Todos sus posibles planes salieron por la ventana cuando la encontró sentada en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha.

Alya estaba inclinada sobre ella con preocupación, frotándose una mano en la espalda para consolarla. Se acercó a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasa? —para su terror, ella hizo un sonido confuso que sonaba como un sollozo. Ella enterró aún más su cabeza en sus brazos.

Adrien se volvió hacia Alya.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella? —demandó. ¿Alya hizo esto? No, ella era la mejor amiga de Marinette, no podría haber hecho esto. ¿Pero quién? Les arrancaría los ojos una vez que lo descubriera.

Alya solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ella ha estado así toda la mañana. No tengo idea de lo que está mal.

Él asintió y volvió su atención a la pelinegra que lloraba.

—¿Marinette? —intentó, acercándose a su codo para tratar de consolarla.

Él parpadeó en shock cuando ella retrocedió como si la hubiera quemado antes de seguir llorando. Retiró la mano con el ceño fruncido y se sentó en su asiento. Estaba completamente consciente de que tenía una sesión de fotos después de la escuela. No debería haberse puesto el traje he ido a la casa de Marinette, sabiendo que casi no había tiempo para una visita. Pero nada de eso importaba, porque necesitaba descubrir qué estaba mal. ¿Fue su beso? ¿Se arrepintió? Esperaba que no.

* * *

 **.**

En vista que la respuesta de los reviews fue mayor en el capitulo anterior, me he apresurado para continuar con la traduccion. Ahora le he pedido prestada la laptop a mi amiga Lili. Estoy muy feliz por poderles traer finalmente una de mis partes favoritas de esta historia, y estoy segura que ustedes tambien lo adoraron. ¡Dejenmelo saber en los comentarios!

En el siguiente capitulo, Alya descubre a nuestro singular duo, ¿qué sucederá? ¡Esperen, comenten, y descubranlo!

Besos, Higushi.


	8. Chapter 7

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 7**

Una vez estuvo salvo en su casa, Marinette ignoró la petición de sus padres para saber cómo fue su día. Quizá les murmuró un 'bien' pero no se molestó en recordar. Se recostó de lado, todavía tan miserable como cuando la realización de su traición la golpeó: Ella no amaba a Adrien, no de verdad. Ella era solo una puta que andaba besando a otros hombres. Ella era como Chloe.

Estas palabras se repetían, cada frase más fuerte que la anterior, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que enterrar la cabeza en la almohada con desesperación. Entonces sintió que la cama se hundía un poco con un cambio de peso. Ella no reaccionó cuando Chat Noir la abrazó a su lado. El corazón de Chat se rompió al verla.

—Princesa, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó él en posiblemente el tono más suave que alguna vez había usado—. Por favor, dime para que pueda arañar los ojos del perpetrador.

—Tendrías que sacarte los ojos —murmuró Marinette.

Chat retiró los brazos de su costado, confundido y herido.

—¿Qué hice? Sea lo que sea, lo siento, Marinette.

Fue su beso, ¿no? Maldita sea, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¡Fue tan estúpido! Él nunca debería haberse engañado pensando que ella lo quería. La oyó suspirar y la vio girar para enfrentarlo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y manchadas de lágrimas.

—Mentí. Soy yo. Te besé y… y amo a otra persona. Soy… soy una… —esperó ansiosamente su siguiente palabra—. Puta.

Los ojos de Chat ardieron de furia al escuchar esa palabra.

—¡No eres una puta! ¡Nunca digas eso de ti misma!

¡¿Cómo pudo ella pensar eso?! Ella no estaba ni cerca de ser una puta. ¿De dónde sacó la idea?

—¡Pero es verdad! —gritó, sentándose—. ¡Amo a otro hombre y te besé! ¿Qué me hace eso?

—¿Inteligente? —adivinó Chat con una media sonrisa. En realidad, él se erizaba al saber que ella tenía sentimientos por otra persona. ¿Quién era este idiota?

Ella gruñó de ira y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¡Lo digo en serio! He amado a este chico durante mucho tiempo y cuando aparece un chico dispuesto, solo lo beso. Soy una horrible excusa de chica.

—Deja de hablar de ti así —siseó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros—. Eres una chica maravillosa, hermosa e increíble. Eres una princesa. Nunca te contamines con esos pensamientos odiosos. Puedes amar a otro hombre, pero aunque me besaste, no te convierte en una puta. Eres lo más alejado de esto. Por favor, deja de llorar princesa.

Marinette se detuvo, considerando sus palabras. Tal vez ella estaba exagerando, ya que no era como si ella y Adrien fueran una cosa. Ella nunca lo engañó técnicamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro calmante.

—Bueno.

Chat Noir sonrió y ambos se recostaron, con él envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez. Él besó un rastro de lágrimas en su mejilla. Después de un minuto de silencio tenso, habló.

—Entonces, ¿quién es este tipo que necesita tener mis garras enterradas en su corazón?

Aunque estaba celoso, su estómago se revolvió cuando ella soltó una risita.

—No te lo diré.

—Vamos, necesito saber quién es mi competencia —presionó juguetonamente. Tendría que redoblar sus esfuerzos para ganársela si sus sentimientos estaban divididos.

—No te lo voy a decir, Chat —se rió.

—¿Ni siquiera si prometo no hacerle daño?

—Ni siquiera entonces.

—Al menos dime cómo se ve. No puede ser más atractivo que yo.

Su comentario engreído la hizo reír nuevamente.

—Bueno, tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.

¿Pelo rubio y ojos verdes? ¿Quién sabía que tenía ese combo?

—Qué imitador —se burló—. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

La pelinegra sonrió. Él podía decir que ella realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

—No te lo diré.

—¿Con qué comienza su primer nombre? —preguntó. Tenía que tener algo más como última pista, era demasiado vago y necesitaba respuesta.

—A.

Se tensó. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes y su primer nombre comienza con una A. Solo había un chico que conocía con esos atributos, y se llamaba Adrien Agreste. ¿Podría realmente gustarle su identidad civil?

—Ya veo.

—No seas celoso, no es atractivo —bromeó con una risita.

—Pero mi princesa tiene a alguien más ocupando su corazón. Eso no puede ser posible —gimió Chat Noir con fingida desesperación—. Voy a conquistar tu corazón, sin embargo. Diría que he tenido un buen comienzo —la miró con una sonrisa astuta ante su referencia de su beso. No se decepcionó cuando vio que las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaban—. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor, princesa. Nunca pienses tan mal de ti misma —le dio un tierno beso en la frente al terminar la suave orden.

Chat Noir deseó haber pasado el resto de la tarde y la noche allí, pero desafortunadamente tenía que ir a la sesión de fotos. Nathalie probablemente estaba gritando ahora. Estaba seguro de que si su teléfono celular estuviera encendido, sonaría cada cinco segundos. Finalmente se desenredó de Marinette y saltó por la trampilla. Él la miró por última vez.

—Debo irme, princesa. Este caballero tiene un compromiso previo. Por cierto —sonrió mientras observaba su marca, revelada por cómo el cuello de la camisa de Marinette se deslizó hacia un lado—, buena mordida de amor, ahí.

Ella jadeó en mortificación mientras su mano volaba para cubrirlo.

—¡Chat!

Él se rió de alegría mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Adrien había llegado tarde a la sesión de fotos, recibiendo una dura reprimenda de Nathalie y luego de su padre, pero afortunadamente no fue castigado. Todo lo que recibió fue una severa advertencia de no llegar tarde a ninguna cita nuevamente. Cuando llegó la noche, Adrien no perdió tiempo para ponerse su traje y dirigirse a Akuma. Pasó junto al portero, sonriendo con suficiencia para sí mismo mientras todos los demás criminales lo miraban con asombro.

Chat Noir se unió a Jackady en el bar donde él y Mime estaban conversando. Aunque, Chat tenía bastante claro que Mime no estaba contribuyendo mucho en términos de palabras.

—¡Oye, Chat! —llamó Jackady, levantando su vaso de chupito—. Me alegra ver que te sientes mejor.

El felino le hizo una señal al camarero para que tomara el pedido de su bebida antes de levantarse hasta un taburete. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros y sonrió.

—Gracias. Entonces, ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes dos?

Mime se encogió de hombros mientras Jackady contestaba.

—Ya sabes, los mismos viejos robos menores. ¡Pero tú, te apuñalaron! ¿Qué tan grave fue? ¿Tuviste que coserte? Porque maldición, eso duele como una perra.

Chat automáticamente se estremeció en memoria mientras su costado que había sido zurcido palpitaba momentáneamente.

—Fue bastante malo. ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de la que te hablé? —sonrió—. Ella fue quien me remendó.

Los ojos de Jackady se ensancharon antes de que se arrugaran mientras sonreía maliciosamente. Mime llevaba una expresión muy similar.

—¿Te cosió? Ooh, ¿ustedes dos deben ser bastante cercanos, entonces?

Chat sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo diría que sí. No creo que ella besara a cualquiera, tampoco… —se detuvo deliberadamente para dejar a sus amigos en suspenso, dándose la vuelta para tomar un sorbo de su recién llegado Martini.

—¡¿Besar?! —Jackady exclamó en shock—. Maldición, Noir, no pensé que pudieras ser tan suave —Chat miró a los dos criminales por el rabillo del ojo, con el cristal del vaso en los labios y le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Entonces, entiendo, esto significa que ella te acepta como ladrón, ¿verdad? —preguntó, inseguro.

El gato tragó el contenido de su vaso antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros nuevamente.

—No, en realidad no —admitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero decir, ¿algo así? Ella no sabe quién soy debajo de la máscara.

—Oh —Jackady respiró con comprensión mientras Mime negaba con la cabeza—. Esa no es una situación ideal para estar.

Chat se burló de una risa.

—No, no lo es. Sobre todo cuando le gusta mi identidad civil.

Las caras de Mime y Jackady eran absolutamente invaluables con sus miradas de confusión.

—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo diablos es eso algo malo? Y si eso es cierto, ¿entonces por qué no revelarte ante ella? —farfulló Jackady, todavía tratando de darle sentido a lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

—Es malo porque probablemente no me acepte por ser una criminal. Besó a Chat, pero no creo que lo eligiera por A-er, mi verdadera identidad —informó, y corrigió rápidamente su error cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar su verdadero nombre. Los tres se sentaron allí por un período de silencio, todos preguntándose qué hacer con este nuevo dilema. Hasta que, Mime comenzó a gesticular salvajemente con sus manos. El pícaro felino arqueó una ceja bajo su máscara—. ¿Qué pasa, mimo?

El hombre silencioso lo señaló, luego hizo una silueta de mujer con sus manos. Luego juntó sus dos manos para formar un corazón, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres que tenga un romance con ella como Chat Noir? —adivinó el rubio. Mime asintió con furia, y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera tapando las orejas de gato. Luego se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada de Chat y Jackady, como si los ignorara—. ¿E ignorarla como mi yo civil? —concluyó. Mime sonrió y aplaudió, felicitándolo por su suposición. Chat puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras pensaba—. Podría funcionar —murmuró—. Ya sé que le gusto, así que solo la buscaré como criminal. ¡Mime! Eres un genio.

El hombre pintado sonrió con orgullo y se frotó los nudillos contra el pecho.

—Bueno, ahora que esta mierda blanda ha terminado, hablemos de lo que realmente importa. Dinero y cómo conseguirlo —sugirió Jackady, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca malvada. Chat Noir y Mime se inclinaron a él con interés.

* * *

Marinette no se molestó en tratar de cubrir el mordisco de amor con maquillaje, todo lo que necesitaba era una camiseta que no revelaba demasiado debajo del cuello. De esa manera seguro que nadie lo vería. Nadie lo habría visto ayer, ya que mantuvo la cabeza baja durante todo el día. Cuando Alya entró, la pelinegra fue bombardeada con preguntas sobre su comportamiento de ayer. Alya pensó que era seguro preguntarle ya que la diseñadora parecía estar de mejor humor.

Marinette le respondió que ella solo estaba teniendo algunos problemas personales. Es posible que no haya sido la mejor excusa, ya que solo hizo que su mejor amiga sintiera aún más curiosidad por su dilema. Marinette aseguró que todo había terminado, que Alya ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse. La chica de lentes levantó una ceja y luego se quejó por eso, pero en su mayor parte dejó el problema, algo que Marinette consideró un milagro.

Adrien siguió el consejo de Mime y solo saludó a Marinette con cortesía. No coqueteó en absoluto, a pesar de que estaba ansioso por hacerlo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a arruinar el plan; Ella tenía que caer rendida por ambos lados de él. No se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella, para darle sonrisas o guiños secretos _… nada_. Actuó como si fueran simples conocidos.

 _Creí que éramos amigos_ , pensó Marinette, pero ella esperaba que él pensara que eran algo un poco más dado su comportamiento reciente. Ella frunció el ceño, realmente había esperado que estuvieran llegando a alguna parte… Y hablando de llegar a algún lado, ¿qué hay de ella y Chat Noir? ¿Estaban llegando a alguna parte? ¿Debería simplemente olvidarse del beso y seguir siendo amigos? Aunque no parecían querer ser 'solo amigos'. Pero a ella le gusta Adrien…

—¿Señorita Dupain-Cheng? ¿Está con nosotros? —Madame Bustier llamó a la estudiante que soñaba despierta. Chloe y Sabrina se rieron desde sus asientos. Marinette dirigió una rápida mirada en dirección a ellas antes de responder.

—Sí, lo siento, profesora.

—Presta atención, esto estará en la prueba el viernes.

—Si señora.

Madame Bustier continuó con su conferencia mientras Alya levantó una ceja inquisitiva hacia la pelinegra. Marinette sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

* * *

No ayudó que en el almuerzo, Nino siguiera molestando a Adrien por el tema de Marinette, preguntándole si pensaba que ella era linda y/o le gustaba. El rubio respondió a ambas afirmativamente, pero se aseguró de explicar que solo lo decía de manera platónica. Tuvo que esconder una carcajada cuando parecía que Nino estaba a punto de estallar en frustración. Después de la escuela, Adrien le pidió a su chofer que se detuviera en una florería. El 'Gorila', como lo apodó secretamente, le lanzó una mirada interrogante, pero no rechazó la cortés orden. Adrien recibió miradas aún más confusas cuando salió del lugar con una sola rosa roja, pero el rubio no hizo nada para disipar la confusión, solo envió una cariñosa sonrisa a la flor.

Por el lado de Marinette y Alya, ambas pasaron el rato en la habitación de la primera.

—Chica, sabes que voy a seguir preguntando hasta que me lo digas —Alya sonrió—. Intuición de periodista.

Marinette suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente. _Está bien, Alya, aquí está la verdad: Amo a Adrien, pero me besé con Chat Noir, sí, el mismo Chat Noir que roba en París todos los días. Pensé que era una puta por esto, pero Chat me convenció de lo contrario y ahora me siento mejor._

—No fue nada, Alya. Solo, yo… —ella tenía que hacer que la excusa fuera buena—. ¡Estaba en mi periodo!

Hm. Parecía plausible. La forma en que actuó ayer podría fácilmente ser culpada por eso. La cara de Alya inmediatamente se suavizó en comprensión.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho. Y mi molestia probablemente no ayudó. Debes querer matarme ahora mismo —ella se rió de buena gana.

Marinette dejó escapar una risa temblorosa que ella esperaba no sonaba demasiado nerviosa. Nunca fue una buena mentirosa.

—Está bien, me siento mejor.

—¡Tomemos un poco de chocolate, el chocolate hace que todo sea mejor!

Antes de que Marinette pudiera detenerla, Alya abandonó la habitación, muy probablemente para ir a la panadería. Se encogió de hombros para sí misma con una sonrisa, no le importaba comer chocolate de vez en cuando.

* * *

Como Sabine quería asegurarse de que Marinette y Alya tuvieran espacio en el estómago para sus respectivas cenas, solo les dio dos éclairs de chocolate para cada una.

—Entonces —habló Alya con la boca llena de la deliciosa comida—. ¿Alguna suerte con Adrien? Creo que está empezando a mostrar cierto interés —le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente.

Marinette palideció y casi se ahoga.

—¡No! De ninguna manera, no le gusto —su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido ante la posibilidad—. ¿De verdad piensas eso?

—Realmente lo creo —Alya sonrió—. Nino también está tratando de sacarle la información. No tenemos nada todavía, pero el modelo tiene que dejar de lado su fachada perfecta en algún momento…

Marinette chilló de alegría.

—¡Podría gustarle! ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago?

—Solo actúa fresca y tranquila —aconsejó Alya con una sonrisa—. No le hagas saber que te gusta.

Marinette inclinó la cabeza.

—Pero me gusta él, ¿no debería al menos dárselo a entender?

—¡No! Tienes que hacerle pensar: hacerle pensar si hay una posibilidad de que la linda chica que se sienta detrás de él pueda gustarle —la aspirante a periodista le guiñó un ojo. Marinette no pudo evitar el rubor que subía a sus mejillas. Alya comprobó su teléfono—. Mierda, tengo que estar en casa pronto. ¡Te veré mañana, chica!

—¡Nos vemos!

Alya agarró sus cosas y salió por la puerta. Marinette se mordió el labio para reprimir otro grito feliz. A Adrien le podía gustar, ¡el chico del que ha estado enamorada durante dos años podría ser que le gustara!

* * *

La flor se usó más tarde esa noche, cuando Adrien se puso el traje de cuero y se dirigió al balcón de cierta princesa. Antes de la cena, Marinette se dio cuenta de que Alya había dejado su libro de ciencias en su escritorio. No importaba, ella podría devolvérselo mañana en la escuela. Más tarde esa noche, Marinette estaba cociendo un vestido que había diseñado cuando escuchó el golpeteo en su trampilla al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—¡Adelante! —llamó, pero no demasiado fuerte para alertar a sus padres.

Chat Noir sonrió y entró, se dejó caer sobre la cama a cuatro patas y bajó las escaleras. Antes de que ella pudiera darse la vuelta, él colocó la rosa entre sus dientes y le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz. Cuando Marinette se volvió hacia él con esos ojos grandes color _no me olvides_ , se hincó sobre una rodilla y presentó la rosa con un gesto elegante.

—Para ti, mi princesa —le dijo de manera galante. _¿A ella le gustaría? ¿Pensaría que el gesto era demasiado cursi? ¿Lo abofetearía?_

Con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas, Marinette sacó la flor suavemente de sus dedos y sonrió. Justo cuando Chat Noir estaba a punto de respirar con un suspiro de alivio mental, ella gimió y colocó la flor en su escritorio. _Mierda._ Fue demasiado, ¿no? Pero al principio le gustó. ¿Tal vez algo más estaba mal? Maldita sea, ¿todavía pensaba que era una puta?

Marinette había aceptado la flor con un rubor coloreando sus mejillas _. Genial,_ a Adrien le puede gustar ella y ahora este gato callejero intensificaba su juego. La elección debería ser simple: rechazar a Chat Noir porque él infringe la ley, y Marinette no debería querer ninguna parte de eso. Adrien es la elección segura. _Aunque, ¿y si ella lo convertía en un héroe?... ¡Pero eso complicaría todo aún más!... Pero si no lo intenta, sería egoísta…_ Marinette se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y dejó escapar otro gemido de indecisión.

—¿Todo bien, princesa? —preguntó Chat Noir, levantándose de su posición para descansar una mano reconfortante en su hombro. Comenzó a frotar en pequeños y lentos círculos. Marinette suspiró y finalmente levantó la cabeza. Chat sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ...? —preguntó ella, deshaciéndose en indecisión.

Chat sonrió al ver surgir la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Sexy? ¿Encantador? ¿Irresistible?

Ella se rió.

—Molesto.

Chat Noir jadeó con fingido dolor.

—¿Crees que soy molesto? ¿Por qué piensas tan mal de mí? —contuvo una carcajada cuando ella colocó un dedo en su barbilla, dándose golpecitos mientras fingía pensar profundamente por una respuesta.

Marinette lo miró con intención juguetona en sus ojos.

—Bueno, tus juegos de palabras son una cosa-

El rubio jadeó de nuevo.

—¡Mis juegos de palabras son _prrrfectos_! ¿Cómo es posible que pienses eso? Necesitas dejar de _erizarte._

Marinette sonrió.

—Lo último fue demasiado, y lo sabes.

 _Ugh,_ él lo sabía. Apenas podía detener la mueca que amenazaba con estallar en su rostro cuando lo decía. Esta noche no parecía ser su mejor noche para los juegos de palabras. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. ¡Él no podía admitir que ella ganó, porque entonces ella usaría eso para su ventaja!

—Te gustan mis juegos de palabras —se jactó, sonriendo completamente satisfecho de sí mismo—. Admítelo.

—No admitiré tal cosa.

 _Hm… Cómo hacer que ella lo admita..._

—Está bien —habló Chat, agarrándole la mano y levantándola. Marinette chilló de sorpresa, pero se quedó en silencio ante la proximidad entre ellos. Él env envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola aún más—. Te gusto, al menos admítelo —insistió con una sonrisa.

Un rubor se desarrolló sobre las mejillas de la chica.

—Yo-yo…

—Sé que sí —murmuró él, acercando su cara a la de ella—. Disfrutaste cada segundo de nuestro beso.

—Todavía me gusta este otro chico de mi clase.

—Yo te gusto —ronroneó él, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello para plantar un beso allí. Era consciente de que con eso solo le había dado a ella un indicio importante de que Adrien y Chat eran uno igual, pero ella no se dio cuenta. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Él era consciente de su respiración agitada y resistió el impulso de sonreír.

—Yo, bien…

—…¡¿Marinette?!

El ritmo cardíaco de Chat se disparó ante la interrupción, girando su rostro para ver a Alya Cesaire, muy sorprendida y enojada, de pie frente a la trampilla cerrada. Para ser honesto, estaba más molesto por ser interrumpido que asustado por ser atrapado. Marinette palideció.

—A-Alya, no es-

—¡¿No es lo que parece?! —chilló—. ¿¡Vuelvo para buscar mi libro de ciencias y te estás reuniendo con el mejor criminal de París? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—Alya…

—Espera un minuto —interrumpió Chat, sin gustarle en absoluto el cómo Alya le estaba hablando a una nerviosa Marinette. Se separó de la chica y se acercó un paso más a Alya, con los ojos entrecerrados en ira. Él no la lastimaría, pero ella merecía una severa reprimenda.

—No —dijo Marinette, poniendo una mano en su hombro para detenerlo en seco—. Chat, creo que deberías irte.

Él se giró para mirarla, aturdido.

—Pero-

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio. Puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta.

—Sí, ¿no tienes una tienda que ir a robar? —se mofó Alya, cruzándose de brazos.

Chat Noir la miró con una de sus mejores miradas. Quería quedarse con Marinette y defenderla de cualquier acusación de Alya, pero al final supo que tenía que escuchar la orden de su princesa. Entrecerró los ojos hacia Alya y soltó un silbido enojado antes de pisar la escalera de la cama de Marinette como un niño y saltar por la trampilla. Marinette miró al suelo en cuanto estuvieron ambas chicas a solas.

—Alya…

—¡No digas 'Alya'! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con Chat Noir?!

La pelinegra levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos color avellana.

—¿Podemos por favor hablar de esto?

Alya miró a su mejor amiga.

—¡Es mejor que tengas una buena excusa para explicar por qué estabas con ese criminal!

—Alya, por favor, no tan fuerte —suplicó Marinette, no queriendo que sus padres escuchen y se involucren.

—¿Y por qué no deberían escuchar tus padres? Merecen saber que su hija es cómplice del ladrón número uno de la ciudad.

Marinette gruñó y la miró con enojo. Estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud de su amiga.

—¡Te lo explicaré todo si te callas la boca!

Los ojos de Alya se ensancharon. Nunca había visto a la simpática diseñadora tan enojada antes, y con ese carácter enfocado en ella. Marinette, sin dejar de mirarla furiosa, señaló bruscamente la silla.

—Ahora siéntate, cállate, y déjame hablar —le ordenó. Alya obedeció y se sentó donde señalaba el dedo de Marinette. Marinette se sentó a su lado y la enfrentó mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo—. Quiero que esto vaya con calma y sin problemas —dijo en un tono estrictamente comercial—. No nos gritemos unos a otros.

Alya se detuvo.

—Está bien —cedió—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?

Marinette se mordió el labio. _Bueno, ciertamente no perdió tiempo en hacer las preguntas._

—Alrededor de un mes, ahora.

Los ojos de Alya se hincharon y su boca cayó.

—¿Has estado viendo a Chat Noir por casi un mes y no me lo dijiste?

—¡Mira cómo reaccionaste cuando te enteraste! —Marinette, dándose cuenta de que su tono de voz estaba subiendo, respiró hondo y lo dejó salir lentamente. Después de todo, ella fue quien sugirió que lo hicieran con calma y racionalidad—. No lo he estado viendo exactamente, al menos no en el sentido romántico como probablemente piensas. Solo he estado hablando con él.

—¿Hablando? —Alya levantó una ceja—. ¿Por qué el criminal más famoso de la ciudad quiere hablar contigo? Sin ofender Mari, eres increíble, pero ¿por qué? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Marinette tomó otra respiración antes de comenzar.

—¿Recuerdas esa noche cuando tuvimos que hacer ese proyecto de literatura y tuve que irme a las diez de la noche? —la cara de Alya comenzó a palidecer. Ella asintió en silencio, instándola a continuar—. Bueno, mentí cuando dije que no tuve problemas para llegar a casa.

El comportamiento de Alya cambió rápidamente de ansioso a furioso.

—¿Él te asaltó?

Marinette fue rápida en responder negativamente.

—¡No! En realidad me salvó de ser asaltada… y violada.

—¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Le patearé el culo! —Alya gruñó, con sus instintos protectores pateando fuera. Marinette tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

—No lo sé, lo siento. De todos modos, traté de escapar pero no funcionó. Entonces, de la nada, Chat Noir apareció. Pensé que iba a arañar mi cuerpo en pedazos pero ¡No podía creerlo cuando golpeó al asaltante y me salvó!

—Espera, espera, espera. —Alya levantó una mano—. ¿Chat Noir te salvó?

La diseñadora asintió.

—Eso es correcto. Luego nos presentamos —ella habló la siguiente oración en un tono de voz apresurado y bajo—. Me llevó a mi balcón, y pensé que sería el final —Alya asintió, presionándola de nuevo para continuar—. Pero la noche siguiente, mis padres me enviaron a la tienda para comprar artículos para hornear. Caminaba a casa y escuché un fuerte golpe. De repente apareció Chat Noir, me dijo que había un tipo que me estaba siguiendo y que tenía planes de asaltarme, pero él lo golpeó. Luego me acompañó el resto del camino a casa y me llevó las bolsas.

Los ojos de Alya se ensancharon. ¿Quién imaginaba que el ladrón felino era secretamente un caballero? Tal vez él no estaba tan mal... pero ella se guardaría el juicio para más tarde. Marinette frunció el ceño.

—Nuestra tercera reunión fue… menos que ideal. Fue la noche en que me visitó en mi balcón por primera vez. Nos metimos en una discusión porque me enojé: él robó un banco después de salvarme la noche anterior. Juró que nunca más tendría que volver a verlo. Y pensar que todo comenzó con pasteles —comenzó a reírse de eso, realmente era una estúpida apertura para una discusión. Ella continuó—. No lo volví a ver hasta la fiesta de Sabrina.

Alya jadeó.

—Yo estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba él?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—Él no estaba en la fiesta. Kim me acompañaba a casa y… —quién sabía cuál sería la reacción de Alya a esta próxima parte.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó la aspirante a periodista—. ¿Qué pasó?

La pelinegra tragó antes de seguir adelante.

—Kim me llevó a un callejón y… y quería aprovecharme de mí.

La boca de Alya cayó en shock.

—¿En serio? ¿Kim? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—De verdad.

—Y él es nuestro compañero de clase, dijiste que conocías a todo el mundo desde jardín de niños, ¡Voy a patearle el trasero!

—Alya, no-

—Oh no, Mari —Alya negó resueltamente con la cabeza—. El primer asaltante pudo ser capaz de salirse con la suya ya que no sabemos quién es, ¡pero Kim está a nuestro alcance! Me aseguraré de que nunca pueda tener hijos, le arrancaré los ojos. Voy a-

—¡Alya! —interrumpió Marinette levantando las manos—. Está bien. Estaba borracho y Chat Noir se hizo cargo de él.

—¿Qué hizo él? —preguntó, con una sonrisa ansiosa iluminando sus rasgos. Marinette no pudo evitar reírse.

—En realidad iba a romper sus… partes de hombre en pedazos, pero lo detuve.

—¡¿Qué?! Marinette, ¿por qué harías eso?

—Alya...

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Deberías haberle dejado hacerlo! Le hubiera hecho un gran favor al mundo.

—No iba a dejar que arañara su cosa, Alya. Eso lo habría lastimado gravemente

—¿Y violarte no lo habría hecho contigo? —respondió Alya. Marinette cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Mira, el tema se acabó. Sigamos adelante.

Alya cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Está bien —se quejó ella.

—De todos modos, Chat se encargó de eso y me llevó a casa y nos arreglamos. Luego, en Halloween, vino y vimos una película de terror. Aunque tenía mucho más miedo que yo.

Marinette se echó a reír. La boca de Alya se formó en una sonrisa abierta.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué le tenía miedo?

—La sangre y los gritos que salen de pronto.

—¡Pero es un criminal! ¿No debería estar acostumbrado a...?

—¡Lo sé! —interrumpió Marinette, todavía riéndose entre dientes—. No lo podía creer, ¡fue muy gracioso! —tomó una respiración para calmarse. Frunció el ceño cuando recordó su próxima reunión—. Después del fin de semana vino a visitarme de nuevo. Pero lo apuñalaron y tuve que arreglarlo.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?! —una vez más, la boca de Alya estaba abierta—. Chica, ¿qué hiciste?

Ella tartamudeó.

—Tuve que darle puntadas caseras. Fue duro, pero pude hacer un buen trabajo —Marinette no pudo evitar mirar sus pálidas manos, que una vez estuvieron cubiertas con la sangre de Chat. Ella alejó la imagen de su mente—. Él estaba en mi habitación de visita ese día cuando dos muchachos tomaron a diez personas como rehenes en un banco. ¿Recuerdas ese 'héroe misterioso'? Ese era él.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Alya—. ¿De verdad? ¿Él los salvó?

Marinette asintió.

—Pude convencerlo de que lo hiciera, pero… —se sonrojó—. Tenía que darle a cambio el valor de todos los bancos de París.

—¡¿Está loco?! —Alya chilló—. ¡No tienes esa cantidad de dinero!

La diseñadora se agitó en su asiento mientras ella retorcía sus dedos.

—No quería dinero.

—¿Qué hizo él...? —Alya se desvaneció confundida pero luego su rostro se contorsionó en rabia—. ¡No lo hizo! ¡Chica, dime que no lo hizo! ¡Te juro que lo mataré!

Marinette, captando el malentendido de Alya, se sonrojó furiosamente y levantó las manos.

—¡No! No, él no quería… —susurró la siguiente palabra—… sexo, él solo quería un beso.

—¿Un beso? —Alya levantó una ceja—. ¿Considera que un beso tuyo equivale al valor de todos los bancos en París?

Marinette miró hacia otro lado y se mordió el labio, tratando de luchar contra las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago.

—Sí.

Alya se recostó, claramente sorprendida por esta revelación.

—Maldición. Eso es realmente un poco dulce. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Nosotros, eh, nos besamos.

—¿En verdad lo hiciste? —Alya chilló—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Mari! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Había lengua?

—¡Alya! —Marinette la hizo callar, mortificada por las preguntas y cómo todas las respuestas fueron positivas.

—No, no lo hagas, niña. Me estás dando todos los beneficios, no puedo dejar pasar esto. ¡Dímelo!

—Está bien, está bien —admitió Marinette—. Fue bueno... increíble, en realidad —sintió que su cara se calentaba de nuevo ante el recuerdo—. Y sí, hubo lengua.

Alya sonrió.

—Maldición, chica, no sabía que eras capaz. ¿Quién imaginaba que la dulce, inocente e ingenua Marinette se besaría con Chat Noir?

—Alya...

—¡Marinette! Esto es... ni siquiera sé qué es esto —Alya negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Yo tampoco —admitió su amiga.

—¿Es por eso que estabas tan molesta? No fue tu período, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿por qué dijiste que era bueno y…?-ohhh —Alya fijó su mirada en Marinette, completamente seria—. Te gusta Adrien.

Marinette asintió.

—Lo hago.

—Y te besaste con Chat Noir —continuó Alya, y Marinette asintió de nuevo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡No lo sé! —Marinette exclamó tristemente—. Me gustan los dos. Adrien es claramente la opción segura, pero Chat-

—¿Es el rudo criminal quien puede dar, y cito, besos asombrosos?

Marinette se sonrojó.

—Sí.

—Chica, por lo que me dijiste, Chat Noir es un tipo genial. Pero él sigue infringiendo la ley todos los días. Tienes razón, Adrien es la opción segura y mejor.

—Pero todavía me gusta —replicó Marinette. Ella gimió y se dejó caer en la tumbona, dejando que Alya le frotara el hombro para consolarla—. ¿Por qué no pueden ser la misma persona? —gimió.

—Porque eso sería demasiado fácil —se rió Alya—. ¿Y en serio? El dulce, inocente, ingenuo Adrien, siendo ese ladrón gatuno que rompe la ley. No creo que ese chico haya robado una pluma en su vida.

—Aunque sí tengo un plan, pero no estoy segura de sí funcionaría.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Alya. Marinette se sentó de nuevo y enfrentó a su amiga.

—Estaba planeando reformar a Chat Noir, para convertirlo en héroe en lugar de un villano.

—¡Eso es una locura! —Alya negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido un criminal por tres años. Dudo que vaya a detener su racha ahora.

—¡Pero no estaría mal intentarlo! Me salvó tres veces y ayudó a esas personas en el banco. Realmente creo que puede lograr ser un héroe.

—¿Estás segura acerca de esto? —cuestionó—. Realmente no creo que vaya a suceder.

—¡Puede! —Marinette discutió—. ¡Puedo cambiar su vida, lo sé! Solo necesito algo de tiempo. Mientras tanto, no puedes decir nada sobre mí y Chat Noir a nadie. Por favor, Alya, necesitas mantener esto en secreto.

—Soy periodista, mi trabajo es revelar la verdad —se burló Alya, cruzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta para dejar a Marinette atónita—. Sin embargo —se volvió con una sonrisa—. Como mejores amigas debo guardar tus secretos. La amistad supera mi trabajo en cualquier momento.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento y la abrazó.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—No hay problema, chica —Alya sonrió, liberándola. Ella miró su teléfono y se levantó—. Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde. ¡Te veré mañana!

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Marinette. Alya se detuvo antes de salir por la trampilla.

—Por cierto, ten cuidado. Sé que es muy probable que no te haga daño, pero por favor, ten cuidado y piensa en cada decisión.

Marinette asintió.

—Lo haré.

* * *

Chat Noir apreciaba a Alya, realmente lo hacía. Era una gran amiga, sin mencionar la novia de su mejor amigo y la mejor amiga del amor de su vida. Además, estaba su actitud de "No me importa una mierda la opinión de nadie" y cómo ella fácilmente ignoraba a los imbéciles ignorantes que se metían con ella. Pero actualmente, no había nada más que quisiera que volver y retorcerle el cuello por interrumpirlo a él y a Marinette.

¡Había estado esperando durante tres años para tener momentos como ese y ella entra y lo arruina! Gruñó mientras saltaba a otra azotea, hacia uno de los lugares menos concurridos de París, pero no a su mansión. La noche aún era joven, no quería irse a casa todavía. Pero parecía que algunos lugares de negocios simplemente no estaban de acuerdo con él, ya que muchos de ellos empezaron a cerrar sus puertas por la noche.

Si quisiera, podría simplemente sentarse fuera de uno de ellos y esperar a que los empleados restantes se fueran antes de que entrara y robara todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, él simplemente no se sentía capaz de hacerlo esta noche. La entrada inesperada de Alya todavía lo hacía rechinar los dientes con molestia, sabía que su estado de ánimo lo distraería de completar un robo limpio y bueno en un lugar.

Chat Noir se detuvo para descansar, y se sentó en lo alto de un edificio al azar, colgando sus pies sobre el borde. Su traje se mezclaba perfectamente con la noche, por lo que no había muchas posibilidades de que alguien lo encontrara. Luego estaba el hecho de que nadie, excepto los turistas, levantaría el cuello para mirar las cimas de los edificios. Respiró profundamente y exhaló en un intento de calmarse, lo que afortunadamente funcionó.

En retrospectiva, no debería estar tan molesto. Él sabía que habría un montón de tiempo para besarla más tarde. Bueno, a menos que Alya la convenza de que lo deje. Hm, en realidad, ¿estaban saliendo? Nunca hicieron las cosas oficiales, pero definitivamente tenían algo. Solo esperaba que Alya no lo arruinara, porque sabía que la chica tenía excelentes habilidades persuasivas.

Los latidos de su corazón empezaron a acelerarse, algo que hizo que sus cejas se fruncieran con desconcierto. Una extraña sensación también se acumuló en su estómago, haciéndolo sentir como si se estuviera contrayendo o algo así. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que era esto, pero era algo que no había sabido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Estaba él... estaba realmente asustado? No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido miedo de algo.

Mientras ascendía gradualmente para convertirse en el mejor criminal de la ciudad, Chat Noir entrenó sus nervios para convertirse en acero. Eventualmente, nada podría asustarlo. ¿El cañón de una pistola en su cara? Arrebata el arma y se abalanza sobre el hombre que se atrevió a señalarlo. ¿Un cuchillo contra su garganta? Patear al idiota en la ingle, o dependiendo de dónde esté parado, meter el codo en la tripa del atacante. No importa el caso, un brazo se rompería de una forma u otra.

 _Todo eso y, sin embargo, se sentía asustado solo porque podría ser rechazado por una chica._ Se burló con una sonrisa irónica y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez realmente se estaba volviendo suave. Escudriñó las calles de abajo una vez más, a los parisinos persistentes que caminaban sin importarle sus propios asuntos, sin siquiera saber que los ojos de uno de los hombres más peligrosos los observaban mientras avanzaban. La conversación se detuvo cuando vio una gorra de béisbol roja muy familiar sobre la cabeza de un chico aún más familiar.

Ah, cierto. Debía ser este el momento en que Nino sale del trabajo. Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de su boca al ver a su mejor amigo. Chat Noir sabía que Nino caminaba a su casa tan tarde y sólo todo el tiempo. Tenía fe en que su amigo podía protegerse eficientemente, pero de todos modos se encontró corriendo por los techos. _Oh bien, es mejor estar seguro ¿verdad?_ Mientras Nino continuaba a su casa, estaba completamente ajeno a los vigilantes ojos verdes que tomaban nota de sus pasos y alrededores.

Chat estaba contento, porque realmente no quería ningún conflicto posible con su mejor amigo bajo su disfraz de villano. Puede que haya pensado que era un tipo "malo", pero Chat sabía lo bien que el DJ podía ocultar su miedo. Sabía que todos le tenían miedo. Bueno, excepto Marinette. Por otra parte, es probable que al menos tuviera un poco de cautela por él. Era un instinto humano, el ser cautelosos ante un posible peligro. El rubio sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Nino estaba casi en su casa.

Tal vez entonces podría volver a lo suyo y dormir una noche completa por una vez. Sí, toda una noche de sueño sin interrupciones sonaba maravillosa. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de que su amigo estaba siendo arrastrado al oscuro pasillo entre un par de apartamentos. Pero el grito aterrorizado que sonó fue suficiente para alertar al felino. Sus ojos se lanzaron salvajemente por la calle, ya sin Nino a la vista.

Un gruñido bajo y gutural salió de su garganta cuando usó su bastón para llegar a la calle, merodeando por el pequeño callejón de aspecto sospechoso. Durante la mayor parte de su vida no tuvo amigos, excepto Chloe. Y ahora que finalmente los tenía, no los iba a perder tan fácilmente. Especialmente no cuando era su mejor amigo, el primer amigo que hizo en la escuela, incluso antes de Marinette.

—M-mira, hombre, no quiero ningún problema. Juro que no tengo mucho dinero —tartamudeó Nino, levantando las manos en señal de rendición, mientras el idiota que se atrevía a atacar a su mejor amigo sostuvo un cuchillo contra la garganta del aspirante a DJ.

—Yo seré el juez de eso —gruñó el ladrón aficionado. Había empezado a meter la mano en el tembloroso bolso que el chico normalmente usaba para la escuela, cuando Chat Noir eligió ese momento para intervenir.

—En realidad, creo que yo seré el juez de eso.

El idiota y su mejor amigo se dieron vuelta, permitiendo que el verdadero criminal viera la cara del hombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de descifrar a quién le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido por la máscara de esquí. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la boca de Nino se abría. Chat contuvo una risita divertida y en su lugar se obligó a mantener una mirada de acero fija en el ladrón desconocido. Agarró su bastón con fuerza, presionando un botón para extenderlo en lo que se suponía era una amenaza silenciosa.

—¡Ch-Chat Noir! —el hombre se quedó sin aliento—. ¿E-qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, fingiendo descuido para ocultar su ira.

—Esta ciudad es mía, voy a donde quiero. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

—Solo robando a este niño —respondió el hombre, devolviendo brevemente su atención al pálido Nino.

El moreno antes tenía un poco de miedo. Sabía que podría lastimarse, pero que si cooperaba podría llegar a vivir. ¿Pero ahora que Chat Noir estaba aquí? No tenía idea de qué sería de él. Hizo una mueca cuando el cuchillo presionó con más fuerza contra su garganta, la fuerza adicional agregada causó que una porción de sangre goteara hacia abajo de la nueva herida.

Chat apretó los dientes cuando sus ojos se centraron en la nueva lesión. Estaba considerando solo asustar a este imbécil, pero ahora ansiaba un castigo por el grave error del tonto.

—Sí, bueno, eso no va a suceder esta noche —replicó sin rodeos. Ya no estaba dispuesto a mantener su fachada descuidada. Niveló su bastón a la cintura del ladrón y presionó el botón para extenderlo más, haciendo al hombre aterrizar en su estómago y alejarlo con éxito de Nino.

Chat Noir apenas se dio cuenta de la expresión de Nino cuando corrió y se abalanzó sobre el criminal caído. Le arrancó la máscara y efectivamente le dio golpe tras golpe en su rostro. Sus dientes estaban expuestos en un gruñido y sus ojos brillaban con furia.

—Chat Noir —el hombre tosió cuando el rubio se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Su nariz estaba rota, su labio inferior estaba roto y sus mejillas comenzaban a albergar moretones negros y azules. Sus ojos estaban casi hinchados y cerrados—. ¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Soy como tú! —intentó dialogar, pero palideció una vez que vio la rabia absoluta en el rostro del rubio, sabiendo al instante que había dicho las palabras equivocadas.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Agradecimientos intensos a mi querida amiga Lili por haberme prestado indefinidamente su computadora, hasta el momento ya tengo un capitulo extra traducido, así que de ustedes dependerá que tan rápido quieren leerlo ;) **2.** ¿Alguien más que yo encuentra hilarante la ironía de esta historia respecto a la identidad de Chat Noir y Adrien? A la autora original le encanta hacer chistes de esto XD. **3.** No importa qué historia sea, Marinette nunca dejara de ser una drama queen.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** La sorpresiva aparición de Volpina pondrá en tensión a nuestro querido ladrón, además de que salvar a Nino lo deja muy bien parado a ojos de Marinette.

 **Agradecimientos** a Merline-Ainsworth, Aidee Blackburn, guest (x3), sonrais777, Caleide Black, rebecasz, CristalHeart28, Adrinette Love, Chao Ling-Yin, Buri Aesir, nath09, Alexiel Izumi, Dessire por sus reviews en el octavo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Rebecasz,** que recientemente vino a Mexico y pasamos unos geniales días de aventura por mi querido país, ¡Te adoro amiga!. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba en el capítulo.

 **Respondiendo algunos reviews: 1.** Alexiel Izumi: Lamento decirte que la historia original no tiene lime, o lemmon. A pesar de que amo escribir ese tipo de escenas, no podría meter una escena de mi autoría a esta historia, a menos claro que su autora original me lo permita. Lo cierto es que nunca le he preguntado por su permiso, y es una magnifica persona. **2\. Nath09:** ¡La porra te saluda, querida lector! **3.** **Chao Ling-Yin** **:** Este Chat Noir es mucho más inteligente que mi Chat Noir de Juego Previo, así que lo descubre mucho más rápido XD.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	9. Chapter 8

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 8**

—No eres como yo —siseó Chat Noir, levantándose y levantando al ladron por el cuello de su camisa—. Soy el mejor de todo París. No eres mejor que la suciedad de mis botas. Trabajé duro para llegar a mi posición, que no incluía atracar a adolescentes pobres. En serio, ¿cuánto dinero creías que él traía? ¿10 euros? ¿Tal vez 20? Son los estúpidos como tú los que dan mala reputación a los verdaderos criminales como yo —golpeó al hombre contra la pared, que ahora estaba parpadeando rápidamente para contener las lágrimas asustadas que amenazaban con escapar—. No importa lo que hagas —dijo, envenenando sus palabras—. Seré mejor que tú, más rápido que tú y más inteligente que tú. No intentes volver a compararte conmigo. ¿Quedó claro?

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió apresuradamente, con el sudor lloviendo por su frente y mejillas. Los labios de Chat se curvaron con disgusto cuando lo dejó caer, limpiándose la mano contra su estómago cubierto de cuero mientras el idiota se marchaba sin decir palabra. Jadeó mientras frenaba el deseo de correr tras el tonto y aterrizarle unos cuantos golpes más. Pero todavía tenía una audiencia con él que no podía dejar sin hablar.

Y así, se volvió lentamente hacia Nino, quien había permanecido congelado todo el tiempo. Sus ojos color avellana penetraron a través de los verdes de Chat. Era obvio que estaba aterrorizado, probablemente pensó que el gato le haría algo peor que lo que hizo el otro. Entonces, el rubio sonrió y levantó sus dedos índice y medio a su frente.

—Nos vemos luego —bromeó, terminando el saludo antes de usar su bastón para llegar al techo de arriba y correr en dirección opuesta, rumbo hacia su mansión. Nino estaba casi en casa, estaría bien caminando solo por unos minutos.

En el camino, Chat se encontró con una joyería. No había nadie a su alrededor, y el lugar estaba lleno de oscuridad. Sería una gran oportunidad para robar todas las joyas que pudiera. _Pero él quería ir a casa..._ Resopló y saltó más cerca de la tienda. Él nunca pudo resistir la tentación, y esas joyas era la tentación suficiente para retrasarlo durante unos minutos más. Pero cuando finalmente pudo colarse, quedó devastado por la forma en que la tienda estaba completamente limpia.

Ni un collar o anillo estaban a la vista, las cajas de cristal estaban absolutamente vacías. No se rompió nada, las alarmas no se activaron y todo estaba exactamente en su lugar, excepto las joyas. Él frunció el ceño. Quien haya llegado primero allí, obviamente era bastante hábil para hacer una escapada limpia. Curioso por algún tipo de pista para la identidad del culpable, vagó por la tienda ahora sin valor.

Cuando llegó al mostrador, tomó con entusiasmo la nota que había quedado en la parte superior de la caja registradora. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras leía la escritura naranja, y luego se ensancharon cuando vio la firma.

—¿Volpina?

Él no sabía qué hacer con esto. Podría ser una estafa, alguien podría hacerse pasar por ella, pero había visto muchas fotos en Internet de la firma de Volpina. Es cierto que probablemente había muchas personas que podían falsificar firmas (como él mismo), pero dudaba que cualquiera pudiera copiar el dibujo de la cara del zorro exactamente como lo hacía ella. Pero si no era una falsificación, ¿por qué estaba ella aquí?

Él sabía que ella operaba principalmente en Roma, así que ¿por qué iba a aparecer de repente en París? No tenía ningún sentido.

—Plagg —susurró Adrien cuando finalmente estuvo en la oscuridad de su habitación—. ¿Tienes alguna idea? —un cansado y gruñido maullido de los pies de su cama fue la única respuesta que recibió. Era obvio que el gato estaba irritado por ser molestado cuando dormía, pero su amo parecía perfectamente despistado en el asunto—. ¿Para qué está aquí? No hay una ninguna joya nueva especial y de valor incalculable por la que ella se viera atraída. Podría entender si viniera de unas pocas ciudades de distancia, y tal vez quisiera un poco de París. Pero Plagg, es de Italia. ¿Por qué ella se presentaría aquí así al azar?

Plagg se levantó silenciosamente de su cómodo lugar en la cama, su cola se contrajo como el único indicio de su irritación. Cuando se encontró con Adrien cara a cara, tenía la espalda arqueada y el pelaje hacia arriba, con la cola erguida en el aire y las orejas dobladas hacia atrás. Luego, soltó un silbido que hizo que Adrien se detuviera momentáneamente con sorpresa, y tal vez solo un poquito asustado.

Después de obtener la reacción que deseaba, el gato olfateó una vez antes de volver a su lugar para dormir. Se acomodó en la pequeña manta que ya tenía dispuesta y no perdió tiempo tratando de volver a su descanso. Los ojos verdes parpadearon, antes de que su dueño soltara un cansado bostezo. Tal vez Plagg tenía la idea correcta, tal vez solo debería irse a dormir y pensar en este problema por la mañana.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Has tenido suerte con la decisión Adrien vs. Chat? —susurró Alya a Marinette al día siguiente.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No sé qué hacer.

—Lo resolverás —Alya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Llegó la mañana, y para Adrien aún no había una epifanía espectacular sobre la situación de Volpina. No lo descubrió durante el desayuno, cuando Nathalie le recordó su lección de esgrima para más tarde ese día, y no pudo llegar a una conclusión mientras montaba en la limusina y finalmente subía las escaleras a la escuela y al aula. Lanzó un suspiro fuera de la puerta de su aula.

Esto estaba empezando a darle un dolor de cabeza muy innecesario, y en este momento solo quería tener un día escolar normal con sus amigos. Sin mencionar que tenía los ojos azules de Marinette esperando por ver. Su presencia fue suficiente para alegrar su día, incluso cuando se sentía en su peor momento. Cuando Adrien abrió la puerta, sus ojos notaron que todos sus compañeros de clase hablaban y/o se estaban burlando entre ellos.

Brevemente entrecerró los ojos y miró a Kim, quien ciertamente se veía mejor, luego desvió la mirada hacia sus amigas. Alya y Marinette parecían estar involucrándose en algún tipo de tema emocionante, aunque Marinette simplemente miraba su escritorio. Él no pensó mucho en eso, ella era propensa a soñar despierta al azar durante todo el día. No es que a él le importara, por supuesto. Le parecía un hábito adorable.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿había realmente algo que no le gustara de ella? Bueno, ella podría ser obstinada a veces. Marinette podía explotar en momentos y dejar que su temperamento sacara lo mejor de ella y tomar algunas decisiones precipitadas... Pero él la amaba igual por eso.

—¡Chicos! —Nino irrumpió por la puerta, sin aliento. Ignoró los ojos de todos sobre él y corrió a su asiento. Se inclinó conspirativamente hacia las chicas—. ¡Chat Noir me salvó anoche!

—¿Qué? —ambas exclamaron.

Los ojos de Alya se dirigieron rápidamente a Marinette antes de poner sus ojos en su novio. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba regresando de Musique, tenía trabajo hasta las nueve. ¡Un tipo me empujó a un callejón y me tiró un cuchillo! Quería mi dinero, pero luego apareció Chat Noir y le dio una paliza. No pude, no lo creía… yo solo estaba parado allí y luego él dijo 'hasta luego' y se fue. ¡Oh, hombre, fue increíble!

—Nino, cálmate —tranquilizó Alya—. ¿Chat Noir realmente te salvó? ¿Estás seguro de que era él?

Nino sonrió emocionado.

—¡Obvio! Tenía el pelo rubio con orejas de gato y llevaba ese traje negro con la cola. Era realmente él.

Alya echó un vistazo para ver la reacción de Marinette. Ella seguía mirando a su escritorio, con la boca ligeramente abierta. _¿Podría tener razón?_ , se preguntó Marinette, _¿Podría Chat Noir realmente convertirse en un héroe?_

—¡Hola chicos! —Adrien cantó. Se enfrentó al grupo de tres con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¡Amigo, nunca lo creerás! —Nino sonrió emocionado—. ¡Chat Noir me salvó anoche!

—¿De verdad? —Adrien fingió quedarse sin aliento—. Estás bromeando.

—¡No! —su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza—. Casi me robaron, pero Chat Noir entró y le dio una paliza. ¡Fue increíble! Pensé que era un criminal, pero tal vez se esté convirtiendo en un buen tipo.

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

—No quiero explotar tu burbuja, Nino, pero dudo mucho que cambie sus maneras.

—¡Pero él me salvó! —replicó—. Podría haber dejado que el otro tomara mi dinero o él mismo tomarlo para quedárselo, pero me ayudó. ¿Por qué haría eso si no es un buen tipo?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez se sintió generoso anoche.

—O se está convirtiendo en un buen tipo —Nino se mantuvo firme—. Tú no eres él, así que no lo sabrías.

 _Oh, qué ironía…_

—Tienes razón, Nino —Adrien suspiró, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con inocencia—. No lo sabría en absoluto.

Madame Bustier entró solo un segundo después, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Adrien y Nino se movieron a su banco y se unieron al resto de los estudiantes que se miraban mutuamente, confundidos acerca de porque su profesora podría estar tan emocionada.

—Clase, tenemos una adición especial a nuestra escuela —anunció en una mezcla de orgullo y entusiasmo.

La curiosidad de Adrien se despertó de inmediato para quienquiera que fuera este misterioso estudiante. Los nuevos estudiantes normalmente recibían una bienvenida agradable y ordinaria, y eso era todo. Definitivamente, la profesora no estaba tan emocionada por eso, por lo que esa persona tenía que ser especial de alguna manera. Además, ella había dicho las mismas palabras exactas cuando él vino por primera vez a la escuela. Si eso no era una indicación suficiente para el alto estatus de este estudiante, entonces no sabía qué era.

—¡Por favor denle la bienvenida a Lila Rossi!

El rostro de Adrien permaneció cuidadosamente en blanco mientras la famosa actriz italiana entraba en la habitación. Con una sonrisa, suavemente apartó algunos de sus mechones marrones de sus hombros mientras sus ojos de oliva comenzaron a recorrer la habitación, observando a los estudiantes. Sus ojos permanecieron en él durante unos segundos. Sus labios se torcieron brevemente antes de que ella mirara hacia otro lado. Su mano se levantó en un amistoso hola.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy tan feliz de ser parte de su escuela! —saludó, aplaudiendo para representar mejor a un ángel perfecto e inocente.

Sin embargo, él no compró el acto. Algo no estaba bien con ella, pero él no podía señalar qué era. Pensó que era sospechoso que una actriz italiana se uniera de repente a su escuela, pero tenía la sensación de que algo más grande estaba sucediendo. Sus instintos le advirtieron que no confiara en esta chica.

—Nos alegra tenerte —continuó Madame Bustier, ajena a la desconfianza de Adrien hacia la nueva chica—. En realidad tenemos otra persona famosa que asiste, ¿conoces a Adrien Agreste?

Adrien negó con la cabeza antes de que Lila pudiera responder.

—No, no nos conocemos.

—Pero he oído hablar de ti —interrumpió Lila, devolviéndole su atención—. ¡Tu papá hace ropa increíble!

Él levantó una ceja, en silencio tratando de calibrar su personalidad. No podía decir si ella solo estaba siendo amable o tratando de ganarse el favor de él. Aun así le dio las gracias. No quería parecer un imbécil grosero delante de Marinette.

—Ya que no tenemos nada más cerca del frente, tendrás que sentarte atrás, Lila. Espero que esto esté bien —Madame Bustier preguntó un poco preocupado. Ella asintió, aparentemente sin importarle nada.

—¡Está perfectamente bien! —con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la parte posterior de la habitación a su nuevo asiento. Adrien sonrió con diversión cuando notó que la mayoría de los compañeros de sus compañeros masculinos la seguían con la mirada. Aunque, ¿quién era él para juzgar? A menudo encontraba su propia mirada persistente en Marinette. Él no era diferente.

* * *

—¡Oye mira esto! —Adrien apenas prestó atención cuando Alya había descubierto algo nuevo en su teléfono. Intentó prestar atención, pero encontró sus pensamientos dirigiéndose a Volpina y tratando de averiguar por qué ella podría estar en París. Pero hasta ahora, no se le ocurrió nada—... robó una joyería anoche y se conoce con el nombre de 'Volpina'…

—¿Volpina? —repitió Adrien con interés después de tragar su tarta que probablemente había estado masticando durante demasiado tiempo. Retiró la mirada de la ventana de la panadería y volvió a mirar a sus amigos.

—Sí, en cierto modo se parece a Chat Noir. Deja notas sobre sus crímenes con un dibujo de zorro en ellas —Alya giró su teléfono para mostrarles una foto de una de sus famosas notas—. Ella es originaria de Italia, por lo que la policía de París se pregunta por qué de repente está aquí.

—Eso es lo que también me gustaría saber —murmuró amargamente antes de mirar por la ventana de nuevo. Se consideraba más listo e inteligente que la policía, por lo que no saber algo que tampoco sabían ellos le hacía daño a su orgullo.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una suave voz, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Marinette lo llamó. Se volvió para darle una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en mi horario —mintió él suavemente.

Marinette no se veía completamente satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no presionó para obtener más detalles.

—Oh, está bien —dijo antes de mirar alrededor de su pastelería.

Adrien deseaba poder haber sido sincero con ella, pero para hacer eso tendría que saber que él era Chat Noir, y aún no estaba listo para eso. Así que por ahora estaba resignado a mantener la actitud perfecta, casi despreocupada que se suponía que tenía el modelo más guapo de París.

* * *

Esa noche, mientras Char Noir se dirigía a visitar a Marinette, la atrapó afuera en su balcón. Estaba sosteniendo una botella de spray con agua y regando sus plantas. Él sonrió con anticipación mientras ella avanzaba hacia las rosas. Se las arregló para escabullirse detrás de ella antes de que pudiera verlo.

—Buenas tardes, princesa —le murmuró cerca de la oreja.

Marinette se puso rígida de sorpresa antes de mirarlo. Él casi se rió de su expresión agria.

—Buenas noches, Chat Noir —respondió secamente, aunque las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, revelando que no estaba realmente enojada con él.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con tu amiga anoche? —preguntó, su sonrisa formando un ceño fruncido. Alya y Marinette seguían hablando entre sí como si todo fuera normal, por lo que al menos su amistad seguía intacta. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que él estuviera fuera de peligro.

—Fue bastante bien, en realidad —sonrió—. A ella le gustas un poco.

Bueno, no esperaba eso, dada su reacción al verlo. Pero no iba a quejarse.

—Tú y solo tú eres dueño de mi corazón, bella Princesa —bromeó Chat con un guiño descarado.

Ella se rió, agachando la cabeza muy probablemente en un esfuerzo por ocultar el rubor que florecía en sus mejillas. Él instintivamente sonrió ante una reacción tan adorable.

—No quise decir eso, pero es bueno saberlo. Le dije cómo me salvaste, ella realmente lo aprecia.

—Fue un placer —respondió y se inclinó. Él sonrió y cerró los ojos con ella mientras se levantaba de nuevo—. Este gato es tu protector, princesa.

—Hablando de protección —se calló misteriosamente (¿y sugestivamente?). Ella colocó la botella de spray sobre su mesa de carrete antes de acercarse a él y sonreírle—. Escuché que salvaste a uno de mis amigos anoche. Gracias por eso.

Chat Noir parpadeó sorprendido cuando ella le dio un beso, suave como una pluma, en los labios. Sin embargo, fue capaz de recuperarse cuando notó que Marinette retrocedía y se sonrojaba tímidamente. No pudo resistir.

—¿Un beso por cada acto de heroísmo? Eso podría ser suficiente para que me motive a hacerlo más a menudo.

Honestamente, la parte triste era que probablemente lo haría si ella se lo pidiera. Maldita sea, era tan patético.

—Entonces eso significa que tendré que castigarte si haces algo malo —concluyó Marinette.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sonreía ante el sugerente comentario.

—¿Y qué pasa si soy un gatito malo? —ronroneó.

Ella captó su juego, usando su dedo índice para arrastrarlo seductoramente por su pecho. Su respiración se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios llenos y besables. Chat se encontró inclinándose para capturar esa sonrisa con su propia boca, completamente fascinado por su hechizo seductor. En el fondo de su mente, él se preguntaba ociosamente si ella era una bruja, después de todo, con la forma en que podía doblarlo tan fácilmente a su voluntad.

Hasta que de repente un chorrito de agua lo golpeó en la cara. Inmediatamente se alejó de ella cuando cerró los ojos y comenzó a limpiarlos furiosamente para sacar el agua.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —balbuceó, todavía confundido y sorprendido por el cambio de atmósfera.

¡Pensó que iba a recibir un beso! Pero como de costumbre, Marinette tenía otras ideas. Hablando de eso, actualmente ella estaba histérica mientras apretaba la botella con fuerza contra su pecho.

—¡Eso es lo que pasa si haces algo malo! —dijo todavía riendo. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando su vista volvió a él.

—Tú, pequeña bromista —la acusó amargamente.

Cuando sus risitas no mostraron ninguna señal de haberse retirado, Chat decidió que tenía que usar su propio castigo. Él saltó a la acción, levantándola y zambulléndose en su sillón para que estuviera en la parte inferior para el impacto. Pero no dudó en voltearlos, así que se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, y muy pronto sus dedos estaban ocupados trabajando contra los costados de Marinette.

Marinette se quedó sin aliento antes de disolverse en una carcajada. Su cuerpo se retorció debajo de él, desesperado por alejarse, pero él sonrió mientras se las arreglaba para mantenerla en su lugar.

—¡Chat! ¡Detente! —ella gritó en medio de carcajadas. Una vez más intentó escapar de él, pero no lo consiguió. Él sonrió, agradecido por su vida criminal que le dio la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla atrapada debajo de él mientras continuaba su ataque de cosquillas—. ¡Chat, por favor! —jadeó, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¡Por favor déjame! —más risas escaparon de su boca antes de que ella eligiera morder su labio inferior para mantenerlos a raya.

—¿Quieres que pare? —cuestionó con picardía, todavía implacable en su ataque

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

—¿Me molestarás así de nuevo después?

—¡No!

— _¿_ _Prromesa?_

—¡Te lo prometo!

Satisfecho, le dio un beso en la mejilla y detuvo su cosquilleo, muy probablemente para alivio de Marinette. Él les dio la vuelta para que estuviera debajo de ella esta vez, con ella acostada sobre él. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, cerca de su cuello, y él no perdió la oportunidad de enterrar su nariz en su cabello y disfrutar del aroma. Fresas y crema, junto con una maravillosa mezcla de aromas de panadería. Como la vainilla, por ejemplo.

Normalmente, tantos olores a la vez lo irritarían, pero a Marinette le funcionaba muy bien. Deseaba que pudieran estar así para siempre. Con ella descansando cómodamente encima de él, él mismo yaciendo en perfecta satisfacción, solo apreciando el aroma seductor de su cabello. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta cuando ella le había hecho una pregunta.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Hm? —Él zumbó, saliendo del ensueño. Vio que su mano sostenía la suya, con los dedos en el anillo. Su significado inmediatamente lo golpeó. Ella quería probar su anillo—. Oh, sí, puedes probarlo —aprobó antes de reírse y suspirar de felicidad cuando su nariz volvió a su cabello.

Chat abrió los ojos para encontrarla admirando su anillo en su dedo anular derecho. Aparentemente, estaba tan suelto en sus dedos delgados que tuvo que apretar un puño para que permaneciera. Él sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Unos momentos después, sintió que su guante se despegaba lentamente. Él no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero tampoco rechazó su tarea.

Así que él permaneció en silencio mientras ella se detenía, para permitirle la oportunidad de detener su intento. Cuando él continuó sin decir nada, ella reanudó su trabajo hasta que el guante estaba sobre su estómago. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban la suya, la cálida piel era un cambio agradable cada vez que la tocaba con el cuero que cubría sus manos. Le gustaba la sensación y quería más, por lo que comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Ella no se opuso, por lo que se quedaron disfrutando de la noche tranquila y estrellada.

—Escuché que hay otro criminal por aquí. Volpina, creo que es su nombre.

Él zumbó de acuerdo, finalmente quitando su nariz de su cabello para mirarla.

—Sí lo es.

—¿La has conocido? —ella preguntó.

—No. He oído hablar de ella, estaba bastante bien en Italia. Sin embargo, todavía estoy tratando de averiguar por qué está aquí.

—¿Hay algún objeto nuevo, invaluable aquí o algo así? —adivinó.

—No —respondió Chat—. Es un misterio por qué está aquí —su tono se endureció—. Y no me gustan los misterios.

Ella se rió, aunque Chat Noir no tenía respuesta de por qué. Pronto desaparecieron, sin embargo, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Tal vez solo quiere reclamar a París por su cuenta. Tal vez se cansó de Italia.

¿Podría ser que esa fuera realmente la razón por la que ella estuviera aquí? ¡Para quitar lo que era suyo? Bueno, el infierno se congelaría si dejaba que eso sucediera.

—París es mío —siseó Chat Noir, ofendido y enojado por semejante idea—. Me tomó tres años ganar el primer lugar y no voy a dejar que se me escape de las garras.

—Siempre puedes atraparla —sugirió ella, sin prestar atención a su temperamento mientras levantaba sus manos unidas en el aire—. Imagina todos los besos que recibirías si atraparas a un criminal como ella.

Chat Noir prácticamente podía escuchar la burlona sonrisa en su voz.

—Hm —murmuró él, inclinándose para besar su sien—. Tentador.

Se sentaron en cómodo silencio una vez más. La sintió acurrucarse más profundamente en su cuerpo, y la amplia sonrisa que se apoderó de su rostro solo podía ser descrita como embobada.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces cuando no estás cometiendo un crimen? —preguntó ella, rompiendo el silencio una vez más. Se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano, pero no había mucho que pudiera decirle sin divulgar su identidad.

—Un poco de esto y un poco de aquello —respondió vagamente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Él se rió de su implacable interrogatorio.

—Parece que los gatos no son las únicas criaturas curiosas —reflexionó.

—¡Vamos, dime! —persistió. Sabía que si la vería, ella estaría haciendo pucheros.

—Di _"Prr favor",_ y podría dejar que se me escape un detalle —bromeó con una risita.

Chat escuchó su suspiro de derrota.

—¿Por favor?

—Nop. Tienes que decirlo como lo hice yo —Él contuvo su risa cuando la escuchó jadear molesta

—Bien… _¿Prr Favor?_

— _¡_ _Prrfecto!_ —aplaudió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Hm, ahora, ¿qué secreto podría satisfacer a una princesa inquisitiva como tú? —se golpeó la barbilla con el pensamiento—. Decisiones decisiones…

—Chat —se quejó ella con impaciencia.

—Está bien —cedió con una risa. No podría haber daño en contarle este secreto, no sería posible insinuar su identidad—. Bueno, voy a un club a veces.

—¿Un club? —repitió con interés—. ¿Pero la gente no gritaría y llamaría a la policía si te vieran?

—Este no es un club ordinario. Solo los delincuentes de élite de París pueden ingresar.

—Ohh, ¿es como un club subterráneo secreto?

—Correcto —confirmó.

—¿Puedo ir?

Se negó a su petición. ¿Estaba loca?

—¡Diablos, no! Ese no es un lugar en el que debas estar.

Él nunca la llevaría allí, no al lugar donde todos los hombres miraban con lujuria a las mujeres, no a donde pudiera estallar una pelea en cualquier momento. Era un club suficientemente bueno, no estaba decorado como un bar barato y de mala calidad, pero una chica inocente como ella todavía no debería estar cerca de allí.

—¡Pero quiero ver! —protestó con vehemencia, no del todo satisfecha con su respuesta.

—Dije que no, princesa —respondió con firmeza—. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije sobre 'los criminales de élite de París'? No hay manera de que te deje entrar en un lugar como ese.

—¿Y si me acompañas? —reintentó Marinette, cambiando de táctica—. Si estoy contigo no me tocarán.

Maldita sea, ella probablemente tenía razón, se dio cuenta con un gemido de agonía. Si él se llevaba a una chica allí, era muy probable que los otros criminales supieran que no la tocarían, por temor a incitar su ira. Probablemente ni siquiera la mirarían. Pero él todavía no quería llevarla allí. Todavía era peligroso.

—¿Por favor, chaton? —rogó dulcemente. Ella se dio la vuelta, permitiéndole ver su labio inferior hinchado y sus ojos de zafiro como si fueran miradas a través de sus pestañas gruesas y negras. Él hizo una mueca. Ya podía sentir su resolución desmoronándose—. Dijiste que eras mi protector para siempre, sé que estaría a salvo contigo. Y si hay algún peligro nos iremos y no haré preguntas —Chat cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro gemido. Maldita sea esta chica—. Por favor, minou —imploró, tomando sus manos entrelazadas y besando sus nudillos. Sus suaves labios que se conectaban con su piel arrancaron cualquier negativa persistente.

—Te odio —dijo con los dientes apretados. Tal vez él podría traerla allí, y nada malo sucedería. Nadie se atrevería a meterse con una chica que trajo consigo. Y sabía que Jackady y Mime estarían de su lado si algo sucediera—. ¡Está bien! —siseó, mirándola con ojos que gritaban su frustración.

—¡Hurra! —chilló Marinette, prácticamente saltando hacia él para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo—. ¡Gracias!

Esta chica iba a ser la muerte de él.

—Sábado, diez de la noche. Usa un disfraz para que nadie te descubra —Chat cerró los ojos, cubriéndose la cara con la mano enguantada—. No puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto —se lamentó en un gemido derrotado.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró ella, limpiando su preocupación—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Chat Noir gimió de nuevo por enésima vez mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la silla.

* * *

Adrien se dio cuenta esa noche que, como todas las cosas buenas, su tiempo con Marinette tenía que llegar a su fin. Había sacado su bastón para comprobar la hora durante la improvisada (pero maravillosa) sesión de abrazos, y con un gesto de decepción, observó que era casi la una de la un suspiro, colocó el bastón en su parte trasera antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en la sien de Marinette.

—Despierta, princesa. Tengo que irme y tienes que ir a la cama.

La divertida ironía de que la llamara para que se despertara solo para decirle que se fuera a la cama no se perdió en él, como observó mentalmente con un movimiento de sus labios. Marinette soltó un gemido posiblemente adorable cuando ella se acurrucó en su hombro, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—No ahora —murmuró, sus labios apenas se movieron para decir las palabras—. Quédate.

—Ojalá pudiera —se lamentó Chat Noir sinceramente mientras pasaba su mano sin guantes y sin anillo sobre sus mechones oscuros.

Honestamente se quedaría, si pudiera. Pero corría el riesgo de que lo vieran en la carrera de la mañana mientras corría de regreso a su mansión, y los riesgos de que los padres de Marinette los encontraran en su posición comprometedora, o lo más aterrador de todo, que su padre descubriera que su hijo no estaba en cama en la mañana. Bueno, técnicamente, Nathalie sería la que lo descubriera, ya que es probable que su padre no haya puesto un pie en su habitación durante años. No, él lo descubriría solo porque Nathalie le diría.

De cualquier manera, él no quería ser atrapado. No solo tendría que despedirse de la escuela pública, sino que también estaría confinado en su habitación, que tendría más seguridad que Fort Knox. Ni siquiera él podría escapar en ese tipo de situación. Sí, quedarse y acurrucarse con Marinette podría satisfacer su deseo egoísta ahora, pero las posibles consecuencias son demasiado grandes.

—Vamos —suspiró, obligándose a inclinarse para que ella también tuviera que hacerlo—. Lo prometo, tan pronto como me vaya, puedes ir directamente a la cama y seguir soñando.

Marinette, guiada por su cuerpo, se sentó hacia arriba en el sillón. Ella gimió algo ininteligible antes de frotarse los ojos con las manos. Observó cuando el frío metal de su anillo tocó su mejilla, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos. Con una sonrisa, se inclinó hacia el suelo donde yacía su guante desechado. No perdió ni un segundo más para ponérselo. Flexionó los dedos después, satisfecho con la forma en que el cuero se mantuvo firme y tenso.

—Bueno, mi princesa, me temo que debo decirte adiós —dijo él, levantándose de la silla. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa, lista para inclinarse cortésmente, cuando notó la mirada alarmada en los ojos de Marinette. Sus cejas se fruncieron en preocupación—. ¿Princesa?

—¡T-tu anillo! —tartamudeó, extendiendo el accesorio—. Lo siento, olvidé volver a ponerlo en tu mano antes de quedarme dormida. No quiero que te vayas sin eso.

Chat Noir parpadeó, y pasó exactamente dos segundos pensando en ello antes de llegar a una conclusión.

—Puedes quedártelo, princesa —ronroneó con una sonrisa sensual—. Soy todo tuyo, de todos modos —observó con un brillo de suficiencia en sus ojos mientras ella retrocedía y sus mejillas rápidamente se volvían escarlata.

Marinette tragó saliva una vez, aparentemente demasiado nerviosa para decir algo. Eso estaba bien, ya que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo que sus coqueteos fueran capaces de afectarla así. Le hizo un guiño antes de saludarla con dos dedos y volver corriendo a la noche, hacia su mansión. En el camino, le vino a la mente el pensamiento de que justo habían quedado a mano por haberlo molestado esa noche. Sonrió, una mezcla de amor y orgullo, mientras continuaba a lo largo de los tejados.

* * *

Adrien llegó en la limusina a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, preguntándose cómo Marinette iba a usar su anillo. ¿Lo usaría o lo mantendría escondido en algún lugar de su habitación? Podía entender si ella no lo usaba, ya que el símbolo de Chat Noir era la característica más notable del anillo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo él esperaba que ella lo usara, ¿Podrían realmente culparlo? ¿Qué tipo no querría que la chica que les gustaba usara algo de ellos?

Adrien terminó llegado un poco temprano para la clase, algo que era obvio cuando la entrada estaba vacía sin Nino que lo esperaba. Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero era más que capaz de entrar solo en la escuela. Con eso, él cuadró sus hombros y siguió adelante. Mientras caminaba en su salón de clases, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Chloe no estaba allí todavía. Alejando sus ojos de su banco, también se dio cuenta de cierta princesa sentada sola con sus ojos pegados a su cuaderno de bocetos.

Su lengua se aosmaba en concentración mientras diseñaba su próxima obra maestra. Adrien sonrió y se acercó, tratando de no actuar como el gato que estaba a punto de arrinconar al ratón. Tan pronto como se sentó y dejó la bolsa, se dio la vuelta para hablar con ella. Pero cuando abrió la boca, las palabras murieron en su lengua al ver una cadena peculiar alrededor de su cuello. Y en el fondo, algo estaba escondido debajo del cuello de su camisa. De hecho, el bulto parecía pequeño, pero no lo suficientemente pequeño como para ser una piedra preciosa. No, parecía parecerse a algo como… _un anillo._

Sus labios se curvaron en orgullosa satisfacción.

—¡Oye, Marinette! —saludó, incitándola a levantar la cabeza.

Parecía un ciervo atrapado en los faros, con los ojos azules muy abiertos mientras lo miraba en lo que parecía ser shock. Sus mejillas se iluminaron en un adorable tono rojo mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta.

—¡H-hola, Adrien!

Él miró a propósito la cadena alrededor de su cuello, moviendo sus ojos hacia el bulto apenas cubierto por su camisa.

—Ese es un collar interesante el que tienes, ¿puedo ver la pieza principal?

Su rubor se intensificó de modo que la mayoría de sus rasgos normalmente pálidos ahora eran un tinte escarlata.

—O-Oh, ¿este collar? ¡No es nada, nada en absoluto! ¡Solo es solo una cadena! ¡Eso es todo lo que es, solo una cadena! ¡Nada especial, nada que ver! A veces uso cadenas para mis diseños y la vi tirado por ahí así que pensé 'por qué no usarlo' y así lo usé, solo, porque no tiene una pieza central ni nada y…

Adrien se echó a reír y levantó las manos en señal de rendición general, cortándola. A veces (bueno, todo el tiempo) ella era demasiado linda.

—Está bien. Entiendo, Marinette. No hay nada especial en ella, lo entiendo.

Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse en su asiento. Un minuto después, Nino y Alya entraron. A lo largo de toda la clase, en lugar de prestar atención, Adrien tenía problemas más apremiantes en su mente. Primero, con llevar a Marinette a Akuma el sábado. Todo debería ir bien. Nadie debería molestarla. Si estuviera bien disfrazada, nadie se daría cuenta de quién es ella, por lo que la protegería de cualquier peligro potencial una vez que estuvieran fuera del club.

Aun así, tenía sus dudas sobre si esto era una buena idea o no. Mientras que un lado desestimó sus preocupaciones, otro enfureció el hecho de que esto era demasiado peligroso y Marinette nunca debería estar en un lugar como ese. Pero entonces tenía que recordar que Marinette no era incompetente. Ella podría cuidar de sí misma. Además, si volvía a cumplir su palabra ahora, ella nunca volvería a confiar en él. Y él era consciente de lo mucho que odiaba a los mentirosos.

Luego estaba el tema menos problemático de su anillo. Como ahora estaba en su poder, ¿eso significaba que estaban saliendo oficialmente? Él los consideraba como una pareja desde hace tiempo, a pesar de que nunca se decían tanto el uno al otro. Pero, ¿esto cambió las cosas? Tan perdido en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta cuando sonó el timbre, señalando el final de la clase. Madame Bustier concluyó la lección con una sonrisa y un estímulo para el mañana. Después de eso, la puerta que conducía a la libertad del exterior se llenó de adolescentes ansiosos por morir para escapar de los confines del aula.

* * *

Ese miércoles en clase, en lugar de prestar atención al material de la lección que sin duda estaría en la prueba el viernes, Marinette se encontró pensando en un evento diferente ese día. Por supuesto que no le dijo a Alya, tendría un derrame cerebral si supiera lo que estaba haciendo la pelinegra. La diseñadora golpeó su lápiz táctil contra su labio mientras pensaba. En lugar de copiar notas, Marinette había dibujado bocetos de posibles atuendos. La mayoría de ellos iban desde sudaderas holgadas y pantalones de chándal hasta máscaras y vestidos completos.

Iba a un club, habitado por los mejores infractores de la ley de la ciudad. Tenía que verse bien, pero Chat Noir le había dicho que se pusiera un disfraz. Era comprensible, lo último que necesitaba era un criminal que se dirigiera a ella, a su familia y / o a sus amigos. ¿Qué podría usar ella...?

Su mente vagó a la noche anterior, la delicada cadena alrededor de su cuello parecía presionar más fuerte en su piel. Antes de irse, Marinette trató de devolverle el anillo. Pero él solo sonrió y se inclinó, diciéndole: "Podrías quedártelo, princesa. Soy todo tuyo, de todos modos". Marinette había cedido con las mejillas enrojecidas y un trago nervioso. Sus dedos distraídamente encontraron el pequeño bulto debajo de su cuello, jugando ociosamente con el anillo oculto.

Ella llevaba el anillo de Chat Noir, ¿eso los hacía pareja? Hasta el momento, se besaron, coquetearon uno con el otro, se tomaron de las manos y se acurrucaron juntos. Pero ni una sola vez discutieron lo que tenían.

Marinette se inclinó visiblemente mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro apenas audible. Ella todavía tenía sentimientos por el rubio inalcanzable frente a ella, pero Chat Noir también se abrió camino en su corazón y ahora ella estaba usando su anillo. Lo que la devuelve a su preocupación anterior: ¿eso los hizo oficiales? Sus pensamientos jugaron un escenario de su coqueteo con cualquier chico en su clase, y un sentimiento de culpa pronto hizo que su presencia fuera conocida en su estómago. Se sentía como si lo estuviera engañando, ¡pero técnicamente no eran una cosa!

De repente, la golpeó, como si estuviera alcanzando sus puntas de los pies para alcanzar ese saco de harina, pero en cambio la bolsa la golpeó en la cabeza. Ella no tenía idea de quién era Chat Noir. No tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía el anillo. Ella solo lo conocía como el notorio ladrón de la ciudad, no en absoluto como era detrás de la máscara. Ella ni siquiera tenía una pista de cómo se llamaba.

Sonó la campana, cortando el gemido mental de miseria de Marinette. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan confusa y complicada? Se detuvo en empacar sus cosas, los pensamientos previos aún corrían por su mente.

—¿Marinette? —Alya preguntó, deteniéndose en su viaje para tomar la mano de Nino y salir con él por la puerta. Dicho chico estaba esperando a Alya, aunque le dio a Marinette una mirada de preocupación—. ¿Estás bien?

Adrien se levantó de su asiento, aturdido. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas, cuando la voz de Marinette lo hizo animarse.

—Sí, sí. Sigue sin mí, estoy bien —Marinette se sintió mal por mentir, pero ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre su confusa vida amorosa. Ella forzó una sonrisa para llegar a su cara.

Adrien en cambio frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba ella bien?, Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos mientras escuchaba la conversación. La voz de Alya vino después, sonando preocupada.

—¿Estás-?

—Sí, estoy segura —afirmó Marinette—. Estoy bien, lo prometo. Ve por esa entrevista con Lila.

—¡Claro, chica!

Ahogó una risita cuando escuchó el gemido de Nino, seguido de un par de pasos apresurados. Sin Alya y Nino, él y Marinette eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula, ya que Madame Bustier los había seguido después de la avalancha de estudiantes. Tal vez podría aprovechar este momento para su ventaja, acercarse a ella sin el uso de su alter ego. Además, podía descubrir qué la estaba molestando. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla, que parecía estar lista para irse. Él habló antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

—¿Marinette? —Ella se quedó inmóvil, girando bruscamente la cabeza para verlo. Su boca tenía forma de 'o' y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Inclinó la cabeza, emitiendo el aire de confusión y preocupación—. ¿Todo bien?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso —respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

Huh. Para una chica que odia mentir, no parecía tener ningún problema con hacerlo dos veces en un día.

—Divertido —reflexionó, cruzando los brazos y luciendo una sonrisa con una diversión irónica—. Alya parecía estar bien con esa respuesta, pero yo no la estoy comprando —tuvo que contener una carcajada cuando ella lo miró boquiabierta.

Para ser honesto, él realmente no podía culparla. ¿Porque desde cuándo era "oh tan dulce" Adrien Agreste alguna vez es descarado o sarcástico? Ella se mordió el labio inferior y obstinadamente miró hacia otro lado. Si alguna vez hubo un momento en el que deseaba poder leer las mentes, era entonces.

—No es nada de qué preocuparse.

—¡Vamos! Somos amigos, ¿no? —pinchó, sus labios se contrajeron en una sonrisa maliciosa sin importar cuánto intentara luchar contra ella. Después de todo, los amigos no se besaban en los balcones bajo la cubierta de la medianoche—. Hablar de eso te hará sentir mejor, y me han dicho que soy un buen oyente

Ella visiblemente suspiró y se desplomó en evidente derrota. Su sonrisa creció en respuesta.

—Supongo…

—¡Genial! —exclamó Adrien, feliz de que ella confiara en él lo suficiente como para hablarle sobre algo de lo que no quería hablar con nadie más, especialmente Alya, que era su mejor amiga—. No creo que haya otra clase aquí por un tiempo, así que podemos hablar.

—¿Pero qué hay de nuestras otras clases? —preguntó, perturbada en caso de que el pliegue entre sus cejas fruncidas fuera una indicación.

Él se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa, tratando de actuar con desenfado con la esperanza de que ella pudiera estar ligeramente impresionada.

—Estarán bien sin nosotros.

Cuando la boca de Marinette cayó, él se mordió una risita. La sensación de fatalidad se apoderó de ella cuando sonó la campana después de que ella habló, el sonido que indica el comienzo de las siguientes clases. Adrien se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara. La acción la desconcertó aún más, estaba tan fuera de la naturaleza para él.

—Los amigos son más importantes que las clases —dicho esto, se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y palmeó el espacio de banco vacío junto a él para invitarla a sentarse. Las piernas de Marinette se sacudieron levemente cuando fue a sentarse junto a él, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con preocupación. ¿Estaba ella asustada de él? Huh, ahora eso sería algo. Alguien le tiene miedo a Adrien y no a Chat Noir. Sacudió la preocupación de presentarle lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa alentadora—. Cuando estés lista para empezar.

La cabeza de Marinette estaba frente a su regazo, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior mientras se negaba a hablar. Se sintió tentado a llamarla con suavidad, para asegurarle que no tenía que tener miedo de hablar con él, pero al final decidió quedarse en silencio. Claramente iba a decirle lo que estaba pasando, ella solo necesitaba prepararse primero.

—¿Adrien? —murmuró ella, sin levantar la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ella hablar sobre su problema cuando él estaba involucrado con él? Ella supuso que tenía dos problemas principales, su problema de Chat vs. Adrien y que ella no estaba consciente de quién era realmente Chat Noir. Tal vez ella podría hablar un poco sobre el segundo. Ella no lo miró a los ojos cuando comenzó a hablar.

—¿Sí? —respondió instantáneamente.

—¿Es posible que te ena… que te guste alguien cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabes?

Sus palabras se sintieron como una flecha atravesando su corazón, pero de la manera correcta. Adrien no era estúpido, podía entender fácilmente que ella se estaba refiriendo a él, bueno, Chat Noir, y que estaba a punto de decir "amor" antes de que ella se contuviera. Entonces, ¿significaba que ella lo amaba? ¡Tenía que ser! ¡Ella lo amaba! Él nunca admitiría esto a nadie, pero podría haber jurado que su estómago se sentía como si estuviera volando.

Quería gritar y gritar, bailar y probablemente hacer el ridículo. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Porque en este momento Marinette estaba en la misma habitación que él, y esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta, dejando a un lado la fiesta de la victoria dentro de su mente a un lado y le lanzó una sonrisa fácil.

—Por supuesto. Psyche se enamoró de Eros y ella solo lo conocía por su voz.

Ese mito en particular fue uno de sus favoritos, principalmente debido a la falta de tragedia en la historia. Sin embargo, pensó que la comparación podría encajar en esta situación, ya que Marinette no tiene idea de quién está bajo la máscara de Chat Noir. Al igual que Psyche no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba compartiendo una cama en su habitación oscura cada noche. Sus mejillas se ahondaron en un rubor furioso, sus dedos se retorcieron mientras intentaba una respuesta.

Marinette en cambio de negaba a aceptar que amara a Chat Noir, solo le gustaba. Eso es. ¿A quién le importa si se besaron, y coquetearon, y se acurrucaron, y se tomaron de las manos, y ella llevaba su anillo? Mierda. Bueno, la evidencia ciertamente no estaba de su lado.

—Y-yo-uh-bueno-

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette? —imploró, inclinándose más cerca, su voz bajando a un timbre bajo en un esfuerzo por calmar sus dudas. ¿No quería ella amarlo?—. Puedes decirme.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, la cabeza de Marinette se sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro en rechazo.

—No puedo.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera intentar detenerla, ella saltó de su asiento, agarró su mochila y prácticamente salió volando por la puerta.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** Todo el mundo sabe que cuando Lila aparece nunca es algo bueno. Estén al pendiente de ella. **2.** ¿Alguien se imagina que personaje importante saldrá en esa cita al club Akuma? ¡Envíenme sus teorías en los reviews! Quienes logren decir la respuesta correcta, recibirá un premio a cambio ;)

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** Una pequeña venganza a Kim de parte de Alya, y una escena entre Marinette y Nathaniel que pone a Adrien celoso, por lo que Chat Noir decide marcar su territorio sobre Marinette. En su habitación. A solas.

Agradecimientos a guest (x2), Merline-Ainsworth, Nao-K, ZORALIS, Selene, rebecasz, Chao Ling-Yin, Cerimonia Rossa, Buri Aesir, Alessa Giannotti, Jane Nightray (¡tu dulce review me ha llegado al corazón!), por sus reviews en el octavo capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** a **Chao Ling-Yin** **,** que adoro leer sus reviews llenos de teorías y suposiciones respecto a que sucederá. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba en el capítulo.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	10. Chapter 9

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a Thomas Astruc, la imagen de portada la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

Esta historia **NO me pertenece.** Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 9**

Esa tarde después de la escuela, Marinette se sentó en su habitación, una vez más encontrándose a sí misma tocándose el labio con el lápiz. En este momento ella no podía pensar en sus problemas de chicos, ella iba al club Akuma con Chat Noir el sábado por la noche, lo que solo la dejaba con tres días para diseñar un atuendo. Había decidido que no iría con una sudadera holgada porque aunque serviría como un disfraz, difícilmente estaría de moda.

Marinette tomó un yoyo desgastado del escritorio de su computadora y se dirigió a su balcón. Apoyándose en los rieles, ella lentamente levantó su mano, mirando al yoyo caer hacia la calle, y luego de vuelta a su palma esperando. Una sonrisa irónica llegó a su cara. Cuando era más joven, solía intentar hacer trucos con ese mismo yoyo, pero cada vez terminaba golpeándose a sí misma con la cabeza.

Miró a Notre Dame con una mirada melancólica. ¿Qué podía usar ella que sirviera para ocultar su identidad e impresionar a otros? Deseaba poder tener un atuendo como el de Chat Noir. Era perfecto: práctico, elegante y tenía el propósito de ocultar su identidad. Sus orbes zafiro parpadearon hasta la barandilla durante una fracción de segundo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una mariquita se dirigía hacia su brazo.

Ella sonrió mientras extendía un dedo hacia abajo y dejaba que se arrastrara sobre el apéndice. Siempre le habían gustado las mariquitas, creía tener suerte a pesar de que se encontraba con mala suerte la mayor parte del tiempo. Un repentino pensamiento vino a su mente. Una máscara con estampado de mariquita. Marinette miró al insecto que aún se arrastraba en su dedo y luego de vuelta as Notre Dame.

Una sonrisa calculadora se extendió por sus labios. Sus pensamientos vagaron a su alcancía... ¿tenía suficiente dinero para un poco de spandex?

* * *

Adrien decidió esa noche darle a Marinette algo de espacio y tiempo para resolver lo que fuera que la estaba molestando. Él no quería ser una distracción para ella. Además, sentía que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Plagg, y el gato estaba empezando a mostrar su irritación con eso.

—Buenas noticias, amigo —habló Adrien con una amplia sonrisa, recostándose junto al felino en su cama. Plagg dejó escapar un indignado resoplido y se volvió obstinadamente, su cola golpeando a Adrien en la nariz mientras lo hacía. A pesar de la actitud, Adrien continuó como si no hubiera sido completamente ignorado—. No tengo que ir a robar nada esta noche, y le estoy dando a Marinette algo de tiempo para sí misma. Así que esta noche me tienes solo para ti, ¿no es genial? —Plagg se limitó a girar la cabeza y soltó un silbido furioso antes de alejarse de nuevo. Adrien se dejó caer visiblemente, antes de adoptar una expresión de súplica. Él no iba a renunciar al obstinado, pequeño pelinegro—. Vamos, Plagg, sé que he estado ocupado últimamente, ¡pero no me he olvidado de ti! ¡Mira, tengo tu regalo favorito!

Ante esto, Adrien levantó con astucia el diminuto trozo de camembert que pudo sacar de la nevera cuando Nathalie y el chef no miraban. Aunque sabía que los gatos no debían comer queso, por alguna razón, Plagg se sentía atraído por el camembert y siempre pateaba las piernas del chef cuando este usaba el queso para sus recetas. Como tal, Adrien solo permitió un poco para que Plagg lo tuviera en los momentos más raros, y parecía que esta noche iba a ser una de esas ocasiones, dada la forma en que la cabeza del gato giró inmediatamente en dirección al camembert.

Plagg se concentró en su objetivo y se lanzó hacia la mano de Adrien, haciéndolo reír cuando el gato engulló el queso e incluso comenzó a lamer sus dedos limpios en caso de que quedara un rastro sobre ellos.

—Entonces —comenzó Adrien, frotando su mano a lo largo de la espalda de Plagg, y el gato no tardó en arquearse ante su toque—. ¿Qué tal si vemos Pokémon?

* * *

Aunque Chat Noir no la visitó la noche anterior, a Marinette no le importó en lo más mínimo. Le dio tiempo para diseñar aún más el atuendo que estaba segura de que iba a ser su mejor creación hasta el momento. Ella casi saltó al salón de clases ese jueves por la mañana, aturdida, sus ojos brillaban mientras examinaba el salón de clases como si fuera un nuevo año lleno de oportunidades maravillosas. Alya la miró con una sonrisa perpleja.

—¿Qué te tiene tan feliz esta mañana?

—Nada, solo he tenido un buen día —murmuró Marinette satisfecha. Alya se inclinó y bajó la voz a un susurro.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con tu ladrón?

Marinette se sonrojó ante las palabras de su mejor amiga. Casi de inmediato, tuvo la sensación que el anillo de Chat Noir estaba ardiendo en su piel.

—No.

—Mentirosa —sonrió Alya—. ¡Vamos chica, dime! Como tu mejor amiga, estoy obligada a conocer todos los detalles de tu vida amorosa.

—¡No es nada! Estoy de buen humor, ¡eso es todo!

—Mhm…

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —insistió Marinette.

—Tus agitadas manos me dicen lo contrario.

Marinette gimió y apoyó una mano en su frente.

—No me visitó anoche. Solo estoy diseñando un nuevo atuendo y estoy emocionada por el resultado.

—Ahí vamos, no es una mentira total, ¿verdad? —Alya frunció el ceño, todavía sospechosa—. Dejaré que se resbale, por ahora. Pero nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad? ¿No son oficiales o algo así?

Marinette negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Alya ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando su cuello. O más bien, lo que estaba en él.

—¿Es ese un collar nuevo?

Marinette juró que su corazón se detuvo. Esperaba que su cara no estuviera tan pálida como creía en ese momento.

—No.

—Nunca te había visto con eso —jadeó Alya—. ¡¿Él te lo dio?! ¡Déjame ver!

—¡No es nada! —Marinette se mordió el labio.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Tartamudeaste! —Alya la señaló con el dedo, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa—. Te dio ese collar, ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento vino a ella—. Oh Dios, él no lo robó, ¿verdad? Marinette, ¿llevas un collar robado? ¿Qué pasa si la policía te atrapa? ¿Por qué lo usarías a plena luz del día?

Marinette la hizo callar antes de que su amiga pudiera decir más tonterías.

—¡No! La cadena es mía, tengo un montón de ellas para cuando estoy trabajando con diferentes atuendos. Pero... —calló. Debería decirle a Alya, o nunca encontraría una forma de salir del tema. La pelinegra echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención.

Con la costa despejada, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó el anillo de Chat Noir. Alya frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tenía de especial, hasta que Marinette la giró para que las esmeraldas estuvieran a la vista.

—Eso… —tartamudeó Alya—. ¡Ese es su símbolo!

Los ojos de Marinette se desviaron de la mirada escrutadora de Alya.

—Sí...

—¡¿Son esmeraldas?!

—Sí…

—¡Esto debe costar una fortuna!

Marinette se sonrojó.

—Supongo...

—Chica —susurró Alya con incredulidad—. ¿Es un anillo de compromiso? ¿Te comprometiste y no me dijiste? ¿Cómo no pudiste decirle a tu mejor amiga que te comprometiste? Pero tienes dieciséis años, no puedes a menos que… Oh Dios mío. ¡¿Estas embarazada?!

—¡No! —chilló Marinette, negándose a la idea—. No, no estamos comprometidos y no estoy embarazada. El lleva este anillo todo el tiempo y me lo dio.

—Ohh —se calmó la periodista. Por suerte—. Uf, tienes suerte, porque estaba a punto de abofetearte. Quiero ser la tía genial de tus hijos y todo eso, pero no tan pronto.

Marinette se echó a reír.

—Prometo que no me quedaré embarazada hasta que sea mucho mayor.

La chica de pelo rojizo sonrió.

—Bien. Entonces... te dio su anillo ¿eh? ¡Pero me dijiste que ustedes no son oficiales! Esto es como un hombre que le da a su novia el anillo de promesa.

—Lo sé. Pero aún no hemos tenido ese tipo de conversación.

—¡Entonces háblale, maldita sea! —siseó Alya—. ¡Esto es serio! Te dio su anillo, no puedes actuar como si no fuera nada.

—Lo sé —repitió Marinette, gimiendo—. Me gusta él pero todavía me gusta-

—Lo sé —Alya se hizo eco de sus palabras anteriores—. Pero honestamente, Adrien no está haciendo nada, y no creo que vaya a hacer nada pronto. Dijiste que Chat podría convertirse en héroe. Digo que lo elijas.

—¿Sí? —susurró Marinette con horror.

—Obviamente, él se preocupa por ti lo suficiente como para dejar que un anillo que vale miles cuelgue alrededor de tu cuello —comentó secamente.

Marinette golpeó su cabeza del escritorio. A ella le gustaba Chat Noir así que, ¿qué le impedía tratar de hacer las cosas oficiales entre ellos? ¿Por qué su corazón no podía simplemente dejar a Adrien?. Justo en ese momento, Adrien entró al aula caminando junto a un risueño Nino. ¿Qué es lo que ella iba a hacer?

* * *

—Entonces, Lila, ¡Bienvenida a nuestra escuela!

Marinette se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono de su mejor amiga, escuchando su entrevista anterior con la famosa actriz. Mientras tanto, en la pantalla, Lila simplemente dejó escapar una risa de niña que Marinette sabía que era falsa.

—¡Gracias! ¡Es un gran honor estar aquí!

Podía escuchar a Alya reírse.

—¡Deberíamos estar diciéndote eso! Entonces, ¿qué te hizo decidir venir a París?

Los ojos verde oliva de Lila miraron hacia el cielo, la imagen de la inocencia, y luego volvió la atención a su entrevistadora.

—¡París es tan hermosa! La ciudad del romance siempre me ha intrigado, ¡Simplemente no pude resistir más!

La conversación en general fluyo en un lado a otro, con Lila en su mayoría solo felicitando su ciudad. Ella dijo que se estaba aburriendo de Italia, lo cual era otra razón por la que se mudó a Francia.

—No puedo esperar a que esto entre en el periódico, y no solo en el de la escuela. ¡Imagina cuántas oportunidades saldrían de esta entrevista! —chilló Alya, tomando su teléfono de vuelta y mordiéndose el labio para tratar de mantener a raya su emoción.

—Me alegro por ti, Alya —dijo Marinette con sinceridad. Honestamente, se preguntó cuánto dinero podría obtener Alya de esa entrevista exclusiva.

—Sí, yo…¿Chica, ese es Kim? —Alya tomó un menú para proteger parte de su rostro, con los ojos color avellana fijos como un halcón en el pequeño grupo de jugadores de fútbol.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Marinette. Podía darse la vuelta y ver con seguridad, pero sería obvio que estaba mirando.

Una pequeña burbuja de miedo creció en su estómago, los recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta de Sabrina haciendo una reaparición en su cerebro. Instintivamente, agarró el anillo oculto en su camisa y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios. Chat Noir se aseguró de que Kim ni siquiera la mirara. El deportista aún cumplía su promesa, aunque estaba recuperando gradualmente su actitud normal, por lo que ella estaba seguro que Kim no se atrevería a tratar de acercársele en el restaurante.

—Ese imbécil —los ojos de Alya se estrecharon.

—Él también tiene que comer, sabes —dijo Marinette en voz baja, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Alya se detuvo, luego comenzó a bajar su menú, revelando su boca torcida en una sonrisa malvada.

—Mari, ve afuera. Pagaré la cuenta.

Marinette levantó una ceja.

—Pero-

—Ve afuera —la sonrisa de Alya nunca vaciló cuando lo dijo de nuevo—. Créeme.

Marinette sabía que no debía tratar de disuadirla de lo que fuera que iba a hacer. Con un suspiro, agarró su bolso y salió del café, asegurándose de mantener la cabeza hacia abajo para no conectar accidentalmente los ojos con los de su intento de violador. La adolescente de pelo negro miró a través de las ventanas claras el cómo Alya tomó su batido medio consumido. Ella dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa y luego comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia la parte trasera del café.

Marinette sintió una sensación de hundimiento en la boca del estómago. Sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de la situación y su cara palideció. Alya se acercó a la mesa de los deportistas con una dulce sonrisa. Kim levantó la cabeza para sonreír y decir algo ¡y fue entonces cuando su cara, pecho y piernas se empaparon con el batido de fresa!, Cuando Kim se puso de pie, desconcertado y enojado, sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a aullar a carcajadas. Alya sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto muy nítida antes de salir del café.

—¡Vamos chica! —gritó Alya, y la risa se le escapó de la voz cuando agarró la sorprendida mano de Marinette y corrió hacia la escuela.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! —jadeó Marinette, todavía siendo arrastrada por su mejor amiga—. ¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

—¡Ese gilipollas lo merecía! —dijo por encima del hombro—. Él se lo merecía.

Marinette optó por no decir nada a eso. Después de unos minutos más de correr, las chicas se detuvieron en los escalones de la escuela, respirando profundamente con las manos en las rodillas.

—Eso… —Alya se detuvo para tomar otro aliento—. ¡Fue muy gracioso! ¿Quieres ver la foto?

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —negó Marinette con la cabeza—. ¿Y si él...?

—Me parece recordar que dijiste que cierto ladrón lo iba a destrozar si se atrevía a mirar en tu dirección —Alya sonrió—. Kim no va a hacer nada.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti? —replicó ella, preocupada por su mejor amiga.

La aspirante a periodista puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, puedo tomar lo que sea que el tipo lance sobre mí.

Marinette no pudo evitar el estallido de risa que brotó de su boca. Alya también se unió y pronto hubo un montón de risas y lágrimas en los escalones de la escuela.

* * *

Ese mismo día, Adrien sintió de inmediato que Marinette lo estaba evitando. Lo que sinceramente no fue sorprendente, desde su último encuentro, pero todavía lo dejó sintiéndose horrible por eso. Él no debería haber tratado de presionarla sobre lo que estaba mal, si ella no quería decirle la razón. Él solo quería hablar y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, sin importar lo que le preocupara. Aparentemente, Nino y Alya notaron el cambio en el aire entre ellos, porque por una vez no estaban almorzando juntos como un grupo de cuatro. En cambio, Nino lo obligó a ir a un café mientras Alya llevó a Marinette a otro.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? —Preguntó Nino antes de tomar un sorbo de su refresco. Debe haber notado el estado de ánimo pensativo de su amigo—. Pareces bastante distraído.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, por una vez apartando los pensamientos de Marinette y su supuesta relación, y le respondió.

—Nada, estoy bien… Entonces, ¿algo nuevo en el mundo de la música y la cinematografía?

Eso parecía hacer el truco, para ambos. Una vez que Nino tuvo lo suficientemente inspirado acerca de los desarrollos más recientes de los dos temas mencionados anteriormente, los dos pronto cayeron en una conversación informal.

Adrien finalmente comenzó a olvidar a su chica y sus propios problemas criminales, y por una vez simplemente disfrutó pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. Todavía estaban riendo y bromeando cuando se encontraron con Marinette y Alya en los escalones de la escuela, que también parecían reírse. Parecía que todos estaban de buen humor hoy. Adrien se alegró de ver a Marinette sonriendo y riendo tan fuerte, que era mucho mejor que ver el ceño contemplativo que estaba grabado en su rostro durante toda la mañana.

—¿Nos perdimos algo? —preguntó Nino, con una sonrisa divertida levantando las comisuras de sus labios. Adrien inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa propia, contento de simplemente sentarse y mirar.

—¡Simplemente algo increíble! —Alya cantó con más risa. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo antes de tocar la pantalla varias veces y presentarle la foto—. ¡Mira!

Adrien y Nino tuvieron que acercarse para ver mejor la imagen. Casualmente, Adrien terminó de pie junto a Marinette. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que ella se mordía el labio, provocándole que frunciera el ceño brevemente antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del teléfono. ¿Odiaba ella estar tan cerca de él?

Su repentina ansiedad se olvidó rápidamente una vez que procesó la imagen que estaba mirando. Era de Kim, sentado en un café con sus amigos a su alrededor, con lo que parecía ser un batido de fresa derramado por toda su cabeza, con manchas rosadas en los hombros y la parte delantera de la camisa. Adrien tuvo que cubrirse la boca con el puño para no reírse en voz alta. Fue inmensamente satisfactorio ver esa especie de venganza sobre Kim, y la humillación pública era una de las mejores formas. Aunque, personalmente, habría ido con un enfoque más... violento. Pero tirar un batido de fresa sobre él también estaba bien.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —aulló Nino, ni siquiera tratando de silenciar sus propias carcajadas—. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Digamos que Kim cometió un gran error, y ya era hora de que pagara por ello —respondió Alya con una sonrisa críptica.

Adrien no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero se guardó ese pensamiento para sí mismo. 'Adrien' no tenía idea de lo que Kim había hecho para merecer la ira de Alya.

—Bueno, parece que lo tienes bien —observó Nino con otra risita. Envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alya, se inclinó para plantar un casto beso en su mejilla.

La mirada de Adrien se dirigió hacia Marinette, que miró a la pareja con cariño. Una esquina de su boca se arqueó; _Espero que podamos ser ellos algún día…_ Reunirse en secreto por la noche todavía se sentía increíble, sin mencionar que seguía agradeciendo a sus afortunadas estrellas la oportunidad de estar con ella. Sin embargo, todavía lo dejaba anhelando durante el día, cuando no podía tomar su mano o besarla sin levantar algunas cejas y preguntas.

Y, si confiaba en ella por completo... tal vez era hora de ver qué haría ella _con toda la información._

* * *

Después de la escuela, Adrien saludó a Nino con un gesto de despedida antes de dirigirse a su limusina. Como de costumbre, el Gorila permaneció de pie obedientemente, listo para llevarlo a casa en preparación para la sesión de fotos que comenzaría en aproximadamente una hora. El gorila lo vio acercarse y le abrió la puerta. Adrien arrojó su bolso y estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero notó un borrón rojo en el rabillo del ojo.

Curioso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Nathanael caminando hacia la panadería de Marinette. El chico se había detenido afuera de la puerta principal y respiró visiblemente, aparentemente para armarse de valor. Temblando, el pelirrojo extendió una mano y abrió la puerta antes de desaparecer dentro. El suave tintineo de la campana apenas llegó a los oídos de Adrien, que ahora se detuvo a medio paso de llegar al auto. A su parecer, el enamoramiento de Natanael por Marinette era obvio.

A veces lo veía dibujando un par de veces en las mañanas antes de que comenzaran las clases, o cuando más tuvieran tiempo libre. Adrien realmente no pensaba demasiado en ello; Nathanael nunca había hecho un movimiento hasta el momento y Marinette ni una sola vez había mostrado signos de albergar sentimientos para el aspirante a artista. Pensó que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Su mirada se volvió pensativa, mientras estudiaba la pastelería aparentemente inocente. Desde el ángulo en el que él estaba, era imposible decir lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

—Volveré enseguida —dijo Adrien lentamente, sin mirar al gorila mientras cerraba de vuelta la puerta de la limusina. El guardaespaldas gruñó, lo que hizo que Adrien lo mirara para ver si intentaba detenerlo o no—. Traeré algo —murmuró tan bajo que el gorila por poco no lo oía.

Sin otra palabra, el gorila caminó alrededor de la limusina y se puso del lado del conductor. Adrien se resistió unos segundos con incredulidad; no podía creer que el Gorila realmente lo dejara desviarse de su horario, incluso por unos minutos. Sin mencionar que él iba a una panadería, algo que su dietista personal tendría una connotación si supiera. Tal vez le permitió ir porque Nathalie no los estaba acompañando.

De cualquier manera, Adrien no estaba dispuesto a dar por perdida esa oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a toda velocidad hacia la panadería, sin mirar atrás cuando abrió la puerta. La campana sonó, señalando su llegada. Cuando el aroma celestial de los dulces recién horneados invadió sus sentidos, sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron a Marinette, quien estaba detrás del mostrador, de espaldas a él.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Marinette se apresuró a ir a su habitación, pero recordó saludar a sus padres, por supuesto. Sacó el rollo de spandex y se puso a trabajar, sus ojos zafiro brillaban de anticipación. Sábado sería en dos días. Dos días para crear el disfraz, dos días para mostrar su genio artístico. _Oye, este diseño era hasta el momento su favorito, podía permitirse tener un poco de confianza en sus habilidades._

—¡Marinette! ¡Tu amiga está aquí para verte! —gritó la voz de Tom, en parte amortiguada por la trampilla cerrada.

La pelinegra gimió. A ella le encanta ver a todos sus amigos, pero ahora no era exactamente el mejor momento. Aun así, no iba a ser grosera e ignorarlos. Se levantó de su silla, bajando las escaleras hasta la panadería. Sus labios se ensancharon automáticamente en una sonrisa al ver al artista pelirrojo. Él estaba agarrando su cuaderno de dibujo y arrastrando los pies con nerviosismo.

—¡Oye, Nathan!

El tímido chico miró hacia arriba, un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella.

—¡H-Hey… Marinette!

—Entonces… —se detuvo, dirigiéndose hacia la vitrina—. ¿Chip de chocolate, otra vez? ¿O algo diferente esta vez? —preguntó dulcemente con una sonrisa.

—Chips de chocolate, por favor —murmuró Natanael.

—¡En camino! —Ella agarró las pinzas—. ¿Cuántas?

—Diez, por favor.

Mientras Marinette estaba preparando su orden, escuchó que sonaba la campana, lo que indicaba que un cliente estaba entrando. No podía ver, debido a que estaba de espaldas, y anunció que estaría pronto con ellos para atender. Marinette terminó de poner las galletas en la caja y colocó una etiqueta adhesiva, una estampado de hoja ya que aún era otoño. Sonrió mientras sentaba las galletas en el mostrador.

—Está bien, eso será… —su boca cayó cuando vio a Adrien justo detrás de Nathanael. El rubio sonrió y saludó—. Uh... t-eso será...

¡Ella apenas podía pensar en el precio con esos estúpidos ojos verdes que aparentemente miraban fijamente su alma! ¿Qué estaba haciendo Adrien en su panadería? ¿No tenía esgrima, una sesión de fotos, o al menos mantener una dieta estricta, es decir sin dulces? Enfrentarse a él en la escuela era una cosa, ¿pero en su panadería? Marinette respiró y dijo el precio al paciente, aunque algo confundido, pelirrojo. _Puedo relajarme, tengo la ventaja de estar en casa,_ se dijo Marinette.

Nathanael se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le entregó la cantidad correcta de dinero.

—Gracias, Marinette —dijo sonriendo aunque todavía sonrojándose.

 _Céntrate en Natanael, ignora al maravilloso rubio que está detrás de él,_ cantaba la mente de Marinette.

—¡De nada! —entonces, las cejas de Natanael se fruncieron—. ¿Eso es un anillo?

Marinette palideció ante sus palabras. Su mano agarró el anillo y lo tiró de nuevo dentro de su camisa, pensando que debió haberse salido mientras estaba inclinada sobre las galletas.

—¡Uh-ah-no! Yo-quiero decir, ¡sí! —tartamudeó. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Adrien, que la miraba con un brillo que parecía ser diversión... Aunque con un toque de suficiencia también. Probablemente estaba disfrutando verla retorcerse—. Es solo un anillo que diseñé.

—Entonces, ¿un chico no te lo dio? —preguntó Nath en voz baja, con timidez.

La mandíbula de Adrien se apretó y sus brazos se cruzaron en su pecho. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¡No!

El humor de Adrien se oscureció aún más por la negativa de Marinette. En retrospectiva, no habría sido bueno para ella admitir que sí, un chico le dio el anillo, lo que la llevaría a explicar quién era ese chico. Pero todavía no se sentía particularmente bien siendo prácticamente negado así.

—¿M-Marinette? Yo-yo... ¿entonces no tienes a nadie especial en tu vida? —Natanael habló, casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras.

Las uñas de Adrien se apretaron en sus puños cerrados, y le tomó toda la contención interna para no maullar enojado a su compañero de clase. _Sí, ella tenía a alguien especial en su vida: ¡él!..._ Pero no pudo hacer nada: Él era Adrien, no Chat Noir. No había nada que pudiera hacer, y eso solo servía para enfurecerlo aún más.

—Umm —murmuró Marinette, la rabia interior de Adrien se enfrió temporalmente al verla mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia el mostrador. El rubio se preguntó preocupado si ella podría desmayarse por tener demasiada sangre acumulada solo en la cara—. En realidad no… por el momento.

—Marinette —habló Natanael, todos los rastros de nerviosismo desaparecieron—. Me preguntaba…

Las cejas de Adrien se fruncieron cuando adivinó cómo era probable que esa pregunta terminara.

—Algunos de nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer —interrumpió el rubio, quizás un poco demasiado áspero, pero francamente no le importaba.

Mairnette parpadeó con asombro. Ella nunca había escuchado a Adrien usar ese tono de voz en nadie antes. Era extraño, por decir lo menos. Nunca lo estimó como una persona impaciente, por lo general era paciente y dulce con todos, incluso con Chloe. Pero, ella supuso, incluso él debe tener sus límites. Nathanael se volvió de nuevo hacia el rubio, bloqueando la vista de Marinette de las caras de ambos hombres.

Adrien solo quería que Natanael se fuera en este punto. Cuando Natanael se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, Adrien no se arrepintió de la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba, transmitiendo la advertencia oculta en caso de terminar su pregunta. La comprensión pareció aflorar en su rostro cuando un breve destello de miedo brilló en sus ojos. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, arrojó algo de dinero en el mostrador y tomó la caja.

—Um, te veré en clase mañana —dijo Nathaniel antes de salir corriendo de la panadería.

Adrien se sintió un poco mal, pero ese sentimiento quedó muy opacado por la sensación de satisfacción de haber perdido a su rival temporal.

—L-lo siento por haberte dejado esperando tanto tiempo. Debes tener una sesión de fotos o algo parecido… —sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas mientras tartamudeaba la disculpa, sus dedos se retorcían y maldita sea si no era una de las cosas más lindas que Adrien jamás había visto.

Una sonrisa fácil naturalmente curvó sus labios.

—Está bien. Lo siento si me impacienté un poco allí, es un defecto horrible —se rió, esperando que eso aligerara aún más el estado de ánimo—. No podía esperar a probar uno de estos pasteles, todos huelen tan bien.

Eso no era una mentira; fue golpeado con los dulces y azucarados aromas tan pronto como entró por la puerta. Marinette sonrió más cuando sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo más claro.

—Gracias, les diré a mis padres que dijiste eso.

—De nada —respondió Adrien con facilidad y comenzó a examinar todas las diferentes delicias que se mostraban. Todo se veía delicioso, deseaba haber podido entrar allí antes—. Pude convencer al gorila de que me dejara pasar por aquí antes de mi sesión de fotos —comenzó conversando con una pequeña risita. Sabía que ella pensaba que era divertido cuando se refería a su guardaespaldas / conductor con ese apodo.

Y Marinette no decepcionó, poco después el tintineo de su risa comenzó a llenar el aire. Adrien hizo una pausa en su lectura de los dulces para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Entonces —habló Marinette, calmándose y aclarando su garganta antes de continuar—. ¿Algo en particular que estés buscando?

—Realmente no —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué recomiendas?

Un atractivo tono rosado brillaba en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, los macarons son un clásico, y no engordan tanto —de repente, los ojos de Marinette se agrandaron y se quedó sin aliento, y por un momento Adrien no entendió lo que estaba mal, hasta que ella siguió hablando—. ¡N-no es que seas gordo! ¡No eres gordo en absoluto! ¡Estás en buena forma, en excelente forma! Tienes músculos bonitos y-…

Y él no pudo escuchar más de sus opiniones sobre su apariencia, porque fue entonces cuando ella apretó los labios y se quedó absolutamente en silencio. Ella pensó que lo había ofendido al principio, lo cual no lo hizo, así que sintió que tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera dando marcha atrás y felicitándolo en el proceso. _Así que ella pensó que él estaba en gran forma y tenía músculos agradables, ¿eh?_ , Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro, asentándose más profundamente por el rápido ritmo en que la cara de Marinette se hundía en un rojo más profundo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —ella chilló honestamente, parecía que no quería nada más que un agujero para tragarla. Decidió ceder a cualquier posible burla a favor de simplemente aceptar obtener macarons, de una manera agradable y amistosa que no dio indicios de que la escuchó divagar desde solo unos segundos antes. Él se sintió un poco mal por ella y no quería que ella se sintiera peor—. ¡L-los conseguiré para ti entonces! ¿C-cuántos?

—Cinco estarán bien. Oh, y con relleno de crema de mantequilla, por favor.

En las raras ocasiones en que tenía macarons, recordaba que siempre estaban llenos de mantequilla.

—¡S-seguro! ¡P-por supuesto!

Mientras ella estaba preparando la orden, Adrien no pudo resistirse a hacer al menos un pequeño flirteo. Apoyó un codo en el mostrador, en una pose de modelo típica, y usó su mano para asegurarse de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente domesticado sin un mechón fuera de lugar. Marinette había recogido los pasteles apresuradamente, cuidando de darle los mejores. Después de colocarlos suavemente en la caja y colocar una etiqueta adhesiva en ella, se volvió hacia el mostrador y casi dejó caer la caja por la pose de Adrien.

Su mirada se movió de sus ojos hasta su codo que estaba actualmente contra el mostrador y de nuevo a su cara. Se acercó al mostrador lentamente. De manera temblorosa le dijo el monto total. Adrien metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó el dinero, asegurándose de cepillar las yemas de sus dedos contra la palma de la mano de Marinette cuando él regresó su mano. La boca se abrió mientras lo miraba sin parpadear, pero pareció salir de eso unos momentos después cuando se movió para conseguir su cambio. Si era posible, su piel enrojecía aún más.

—Quédate con el cambio —dijo Adrien con un guiño. Cogió la caja y salió de la panadería, luchando contra sí mismo para no darse la vuelta y darle una última mirada de despedida. Quería parecer no afectado por lo que sucedió, a pesar de que era totalmente lo contrario. Estaba seguro de que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de su pecho. Menos mal que tenía todos esos años de experiencia como modelo, por lo que sus verdaderos sentimientos no se mostraban cuando no quería que lo hicieran.

El gorila estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor de la limusina cuando Adrien regresó. Se deslizó dentro por la parte de atrás y abrió la caja, escogiendo un macaron azul claro y extendiéndolo hacia su guardaespaldas.

—Gracias por dejarme ir —dijo, sintiéndose verdaderamente agradecido por el hombre que por lo general es inquebrantable.

El Gorila asintió, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaba el pastel ofrecido. Un zumbido bajo emanó de su garganta después de que él dio el primer bocado. Comiéndose el resto en otro más, arrancó la limusina y regresó a la mansión para que el rubio pudiera prepararse para la sesión de fotos.

* * *

Marinette se llevó la muñeca a la cara para que pudiera estar a la altura de los ojos. Todavía hormigueaba por su toque.

—Marinette, ¿quién era ese? —Sabine entró, preguntando con curiosidad.

Pero su hija no podía decírselo, debido a que era como un costal de papas desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Marinette terminó de pintar otra mancha negra en el traje, se frotó distraídamente la parte posterior de la cabeza, encontrando la pequeña protuberancia con una leve mueca. Supuso que su caída en el piso de la panadería podría haber ido peor, con su suerte. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Toda la tarde y noche había estado trabajando furiosamente en el traje. Pero su arduo trabajo dio sus frutos, porque se hizo las mangas de los brazos y las piernas, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era terminar con los puntos negros y diseñar una máscara.

 _Nock, nock, nock._

Marinette se congeló con una aguda aspiración. ¡No podía dejarlo ver el traje, todavía no!

—Uh, ¡E-espera un minuto! —gritó apresuradamente, escondiendo el tinte negro y tirando rápidamente el material de desecho.

—Contaré los segundos, princesa —fue su ligera respuesta.

Marinette agarró el elegante traje con ambas manos, los ojos recorriendo la habitación en busca de un escondite. Sonrió cuando vio su armario: Chat Noir no tendría razón para entrar allí. Abrió la puerta y tiró el traje por la espalda. Sin perder un minuto más, se puso dos chorros de desinfectante para manos en las manos para deshacerse del tinte negro. Ayudaba un poco en la situación, porque no tenía tiempo de correr al baño para lavarse las manos adecuadamente.

Respirando, se alisó el pelo, que estaba desprovisto de sus coletas. Subió la escalera y dejó entrar al criminal felino, que no esperó ni un momento más para aterrizar en la cama a cuatro patas. Chat Noir se recostó contra la pared, cruzó las botas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La acción hizo que sus músculos se hincharan visiblemente debido al traje. Marinette desvió sus ojos.

—Entonces, escuché de un pajarito que has estado usando mi anillo —sonrió—. Tengo que decir, me siento honrado, princesa.

¿Cómo supo de eso? ¿Qué 'pequeño pajarito'?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí, lo haces —insistió Chat Noir, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor—. Te lo di para que recordaras a esa... persona especial en tu vida.

Marinette contuvo un grito ahogado cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, el recuerdo de cuando Nathanael le hizo esa pregunta. Las palabras de Chat Noir tenían que ser una coincidencia, no estaba en la panadería en ese momento.

—Pero, parece que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano —Chat sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en decepción—. Creo que voy a tener que darte algo que deje una impresión más duradera.

Marinette encontró lentamente sus ojos con los suyos, la confusión nadando en sus orbes. Ella tenía una pregunta mental justo cuando él de repente se abalanza, bajándolos a la cama y capturando su sobresalto jadeo con sus labios.

Mientras que su último beso fue lento y amoroso, este es insistente y exigente. Chat Noir la besa furiosamente, Marinette solo pudo cerrar los ojos y agarrar sus mechones rubios mientras ella intentaba devolverle sus afectos con el mismo fervor. Su lengua asoma en su boca y pronto están en esa danza acalorada de nuevo, la pelinegra se derrite ante el deseo que irradia de él. Marinette libera un sonido de placer de sus acciones, en respuesta, él arranca su boca de la de ella y presiona hambrientos besos en su garganta.

Marinette se queda sin aliento cuando él muerde en un punto determinado de su cuello y pronto comienza a chupar la delicada piel. Ella sabe que Chat dejará una marca, una en la que no puede cubrirse con una camiseta, pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse. No por la forma en que él muerde ligeramente, chupa, tira su piel entre sus dientes nuevamente, succiona, muerde un poco más fuerte... Cuando termina, Chat Noir desliza su lengua sobre la marca y repite el beso que recorre su garganta hasta sus labios.

Ella siente que su cuerpo se aleja ligeramente del suyo, y escucha de forma distante el sonido de algo que se está quitando... _¿cuero?,_ Entonces Marinette siente las cálidas manos de Chat que rodean sus mejillas y sus labios se presionan más contra su boca anhelante.

 _Los guantes,_ se da cuenta distraídamente, _se quitó los guantes_. Marinette no pudo contener el gemido de su boca cuando él tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Ella apenas podía pensar, apenas recordaba cómo respirar con la forma en que la estaba besando.

Chat retiró la boca de nuevo, y Marinette soltó un pequeño gemido por la pérdida. A ella no le importaba una mierda si sonaba desesperada, todo lo que podía pensar, lo que podía desear, era más. Ella quería más y lo iba a conseguir. AQbrió los ojos, aturdida, para mirarlo. Él todavía tenía esa chispa determinada en sus ojos, aunque el verde estaba considerablemente oscuro.

Marinette se inclinó hacia Chat Noir e intentó volver a conectar sus labios, pero él solo se apartó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Inclinó la cabeza hacia su oreja y juguetonamente le pellizcó el lóbulo, haciendo que la pelinegra vuelva a cerrar los ojos y se muerda el labio para contener esos ruidos de los que ella sabía que ya se había aprovechado demasiado.

—Espero que la próxima vez no seas tan olvidadiza, _Prrincess_ —ronroneó Chat con un tono lleno de intenciones pecaminosas. El aliento de Marinette se enganchó en su garganta—. O quizás tenga que volver aquí y darte otro recordatorio. Aunque… —se rió entre dientes, un sonido ronco y perverso—. No me importará si necesitas uno. Asegúrate de estar lista el sábado por la noche.

 _¿Sábado? ¿Qué es un sábado?_

Marinette solo pudo mirarlo en una confusión turbia cuando Chat Noir se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos. Casualmente recogió sus guantes previamente desechados y se los puso.

—¿Sa…Sab…? —apenas podía formar palabras después de su beso.

 _¡Mon Dieu!_ Chat sonrió diabólicamente, un indicio de sus dientes blancos quedándose expuestos.

—Adiós, princesa —inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, pareciendo estar mentalmente debatiendo algo, cuando él solo negó con la cabeza y se lanzó para otro beso.

Marinette levantó una mano y le agarró el pelo, tratando de hacer que se quedara. Pero él se las arregló fácilmente para quitarse en poco tiempo y se alejó. Le lanzó un guiño a ella antes de abrir la trampilla de su balcón y saltar fuera.

Marinette tardó unos minutos en calmarse: recuperar el aliento, su ritmo cardíaco regular, y normalmente las mejillas de color pálido. Después de que ella se había relajado, quería patearse. ¡Ese había sido el momento perfecto para hablar sobre la situación del anillo y lo que significaba, pero ese maldito gato solo tenía que saltar y besarla sin sentido!

Miró ceñuda a su techo. Tenía que devolvérsela. Un día conseguiría aturdirlo y volverse estúpido, y ni siquiera tendría que besarlo para lograrlo. Los ojos de Marinette se perdieron en el armario de abajo. _Ese día sería el sábado._

* * *

El viernes pasó en un borrón para Marinette. Se aseguró de cubrir la dura mordida de amor en su cuello, pasar un examen y evitar a Adrien. No podía dejar que el modelo atormentara sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado ocupada planeando terminar su atuendo y máscara. Alya le preguntó sobre la extraña sensación de determinación de la diseñadora ese día, pero Marinette rechazó su preocupación, diciéndole que era solo un atuendo que estaba entusiasmada con el diseño. Alya sonrió y dijo que si era tan bueno entonces tendría que verlo algún día.

Cuando llegó a casa, la pelinegra corrió a su habitación y se puso a trabajar. Debido a la marca de Chat en su cuello, tuvo que agregar un cuello alto al traje, pero honestamente, solo hizo que el traje se viera aún mejor. Cuando llegó el sábado, Marinette apenas podía ayudar en la panadería con la cabeza despejada. Simplemente no podía esperar a ver cómo era un club criminal clandestino, no podía esperar para ponerse el atuendo de spandex y convertirse en una nueva persona.

A las seis, sus padres cerraron la panadería y la dejaron ir a su habitación. Subió las escaleras, la imagen de la inocencia frente a sus padres ignorantes de lo que pasaba, antes de acelerar el paso cuando notó que estaba fuera de sus vistas. Se dio una ducha, teniendo cuidado de usar su champú y jabón favoritos de fresa. Si salía a la ciudad, tenía que oler bien para eso. Después se secó suavemente el cabello. Cuando se puso la ropa interior, no pudo evitar sonreír en dirección al armario, donde su traje yacía colgando en una percha.

Marinette miró el reloj y vio que eran las 7:32. Bien, eso aún le daba bastante tiempo. Se puso el material de spandex, deslizando la cremallera oculta en la parte posterior. A continuación, se puso el pelo en sus colas gemelas habituales, pero esta vez pegó una cinta roja a cada cola. Marinette se rió y no pudo evitar dar una vuelta frente a su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía una mariquita humana.

Se sentó en su tocador y sacó el tubo de lápiz labial rojo que solo guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Después de aplicar una capa de bálsamo labial para mantener sus labios húmedos, extendió la capa roja de maquillaje sobre sus labios. Sus pestañas estaban lo suficientemente oscuras, por lo que no se molestó con la máscara de pestañas.

Ella dio una sonrisa vacilante en el espejo, debatiendo sobre su mirada. ¿Fue la barra de labios demasiado? Se ajustaba a su traje, y ella no creía que se viera tan mal con él. Negó con la cabeza resueltamente. No podía tener inseguridades ahora, ya no era Marinette, era la valiente y confiada _Ladybug._

Una esquina de su boca se levantó.

 _Miraculous Ladybug._

Aplicó la sustancia pegajosa en la parte posterior de la máscara antes de presionarla cuidadosamente sobre sus ojos. Hizo presión en un par de lugares para asegurarse de que se atascaron correctamente, antes de parpadear y mirar a su reflejo para su aprobación. Una extraña y confiada sonrisa superó sus rasgos.

 _Oh chico, definitivamente aprobado._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido publicado en tiempo record como regalo para todas las chicas que enviaron Review y contestaron correctamente respecto a quien aparecería pronto, ¡Si, nuestra Ladybug!, ¡Cuidado mundo! ¡Marinette como Ladybug está que arde! Tss…

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: Numero 1.** En la época en la que el fic original en inglés fue publicado, Lila aun no tenía apellido, por lo que la autora le inventó "Lila Cagna", que traducido del italiano al español literalmente significa "perra" XD, pensaba dejarlo pero al final lo modifique al canon original. **2.** ¿Soy la única que a pesar de adorar el personaje de Alya como tal, detesta que en todos los fics le pongan una vena entrometida? ¿No, solo yo? **3.** Me apena mucho el papel de Kim en este fic, de una manera tan baja, más desde que lo vi en acción como súper héroe, ¡Se veía divino! **4.** ¡Adrien/Chat Noir celoso es lo mejor que hay, hurra!, **5.** Tom llamando a Nathaniel "amiga" XD confusión del amable señor debido al cabello largo de nuestro tomate.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** La tan esperada visita a club, un encuentro no grato con Volpina, y el punto de quiebre que definirá el futuro de esta historia. ¡Será toda una bomba!

 **Agradecimientos** a guest (x1), Adrinette Love, Selene, Tsubasa23, Alcuatiumlol12, rebecasz, Rhaenyss, sonrais777, Jane Nightray, Cerimonia Rossa, Chao Ling-Yin, Alexiel Izumi, Alessa Giannotti, Nys Catarina, Tisha Sharon por sus reviews en el noveno capítulo de esta aventura. Este capítulo está **dedicado** **a** **Alessa Giannotti** que me ha contactado por instagram y nos hemos dado vuelo con el fanservice (Pero Rebeca bebé, tu sabes que siempre serás la numero uno en mi corazoncito de escritora, no te pongas celosa :3). La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews que reciba en el capítulo.

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

 **Besos, Higushi.**

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	11. Chapter 10

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a **Thomas Astruc,** la **imagen de portada** la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

 **Esta historia** **NO me pertenece**. Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capítulo 10**

Marinette se enteró esa noche que Chat Noir era una persona puntual. Justo a las 10 pm, llegó el toque inequívoco de la trampilla de su balcón. Marinette se miró por última vez en su espejo (la única luz era la luna que se filtraba por sus ventanas) y lo llamó para que entrara. Se puso en una postura contra la cabecera de madera de su cama y esperó. Era el momento de la verdad. Ella oyó sus botas.

—¡Hola princesa! —saludó Chat Noir, sin mirarla todavía—. ¿Lista para… i-irte?

Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos mientras la miraban fijamente, sin parpadear en la oscuridad. Su boca estaba parcialmente abierta en shock. Un raro rubor floreció sobre sus mejillas. Marinette sonrió, tomando esto como una buena señal. Ella se acercó a él, tomando nota de cómo su respiración se enganchaba en su garganta. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando quedaron justo frente a nariz con nariz.

—¿Qué pasa, Chaton? —murmuró Marinette suavemente, la voz nunca vaciló por su tono seductor. Chat Noir tragó saliva—. ¿Un gato se quedó con tu lengua? —Chat se lamió los labios en silencio, como para corregirla de su malentendido. Marinette, o más bien, Ladybug, se rió de su estado actual—. ¿No tenemos un club al que ir, Chat Noir?

Él movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, parpadeando fuerte y rápido.

—S-sí. Club. Nos vamos al club...

La sonrisa de Ladybug se acentuó más profundamente. Maldita sea, debería haberse vestido con spandex hace mucho tiempo si sabía que obtendría este tipo de reacción. Él miró fijamente a sus ojos de zafiro, instintivamente acercándose para un beso, pero ella lo detuvo con sus dedos en sus labios.

—Ah, ah, ah. No besos por esta noche, Minou.

—N-no besos —asintió, aparentemente aturdido—. L-lo tengo.

—Ahora, ¿vas a quedarte allí mirándome toda la noche o vamos a este club? —bromeó Ladybug, poniendo juguetonamente sus manos en sus caderas para ilustrar su punto.

Chat cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como para aclararse.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente con un tono serio, encontrándose con ella a los ojos. Pero pronto su sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su cara—. Después de ti, mi Ladybug—algo parecido a la diversión parpadeó en sus ojos—. Milady.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco ante el nuevo apodo, pero no lo reprendió por eso. Comenzó a subir la escalera que llevaba al balcón cuando recordó algo: El traje de spandex es ceñido y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación... Miró por encima del hombro para ver a Chat Noir mirando sin vergüenza su trasero, con una esquina de su boca levantada en una sonrisa. Ella se aclaró la garganta. La mirada de Chat elevó, fiándose en la de ella, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que en realidad se detuvieron.

—Gatito malo—le regañó con una sonrisa.

Los dientes de Chat Noir brillaban a la luz de la luna mientras sonreía.

—Oh, Milady, no tienes idea de lo malo que realmente puedo ser.

* * *

Ladybug había estado esperando un club secreto, ubicado en la parte más sombría de la ciudad. Había estado esperando que Chat Noir tocara la puerta, luego se abriría un pequeño panel donde solo se podrían ver los ojos de un hombre que hablaría con voz ronca pidiendo una contraseña secreta. Entonces Chat lo diría con confianza, y luego la puerta se abriría. Dentro habría un bar y unas cuantas mesas alrededor, con el olor acre del humo del cigarrillo en el aire mientras los hombres se miraban entre sí con sus jarras de cerveza o jugando a las cartas.

Lo que no esperaba, era un almacén. Aunque por lo menos si acertó respecto a que sería en una parte sombría de París, pero aun así...

—¿Un almacén? —preguntó Ladybug en confusión—. Dijiste que me llevarías al club, no a un almacén abandonado.

—No todo es lo que parece, princesa —respondió Chat con aire de suficiencia. Abrió la puerta y esperó. Cuando ella no se movió, él se volvió—. Bueno, ¿Vienes?

Ladybug, todavía desconcertada por todo esto, entró de mala gana. Chat Noir cerró la puerta detrás de ella. La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ellas. La mayoría eran solo agujeros en la pared y fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el piso debajo de ellos y alrededor de todo el espacio grande y vacío. Ella se volvió y vio a Chat presionar su mano contra la pared. Escuchó un crujido bajo, y de repente el suelo frente a ella se abrió para revelar una escalera oculta. Laybug contuvo un grito de asombro.

—Seguridad adicional —explicó Chat Noir casualmente por encima del hombro, bajando los escalones—. ¿Vienes, Milady?

—Sí, ya voy —respondió ella con asombro mientras seguía detrás de él.

Las bombillas bajas decoraban las paredes, proporcionando suficiente luz para que no tropezaran al caminar. Después de tantos pasos, bajos ritmos de música de jazz se deslizaron en sus oídos. Ladybug sintió que una burbuja de emoción y ansiedad se hinchaba en su pecho, ¡Tenían que estar cerca!, Finalmente llegaron a una puerta abierta, escoltada por un hombre solitario y corpulento. Le recordó un poco a Iván, solo que más grande y con un ceño más profundo.

—¿Quién es ésta? —exigió el tipo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la chica vestida de rojo.

—Mi invitada —respondió Chat Noir. Honesto, pero lo suficientemente vago. El portero le echó una ojeada, como si buscara alguna señal de que era una espía o algo así. Pero al final cedió y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Los ojos de Ladybug se ensancharon detrás de su máscara moteada. Chat Noir se rió a su lado—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algún agujero en la pared con peleas de bar como esas viejas películas? Vamos, los criminales tenemos más clase que eso.

Ella se burló con diversión. Chat la llevó a una de las muchas mesas, eligiendo una vacía cerca del escenario donde tocaba la banda de jazz. Un letrero púrpura de neón estaba encendido sobre el escenario, las letras deletreando 'Akuma'.

—¿Akuma? —murmuró para sí misma con curiosidad.

—Es el nombre de este lugar —le informó Chat, habiéndola oído—. Buena comida, buena música, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Ladybug tenía que recordar que la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí eran infractores de la ley de algún tipo. Se quedó mirando todas las mesas, cubiertas por un mantel blanco como la nieve y una vela que proporcionaba una iluminación íntima en el centro.

Una camarera pelirroja se acercó, con una sonrisa que inquietó a la pelinegra. Se preguntaba en qué consistían sus crímenes, o tal vez era miembro de la familia de algún criminal y trabajaba libremente allí.

—No te he visto aquí en mucho tiempo, Chat Noir —dijo ella, dándole a la pareja un menú para cada uno.

—He estado... —su voz se fue apagando, su iris esmeralda deslizándose hacia Ladybug. El sonrió—. Ocupado.

—Ya veo —su sonrisa nunca vaciló—. Entonces, ¿quién es tu amiga de motas?

Ladybug miró hacia los ojos azules de la camarera.

—Soy Ladybug —respondió ella con confianza.

—Ladybug, espero ver noticias de tus crímenes. Pareces prometedora —se rió, probablemente imaginando el poster de Ladybug, y se fue.

Ladybug palideció repentinamente una vez que miró el menú, que esperaba ser abierto, dándose cuenta que se olvidó de traer dinero; ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, Se mordió el labio y colocó un codo sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su mejilla con el puño. Parece que no comería esa noche, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Chat Noir ordenara. El ladrón la miró por encima de su menú.

—¿No quieres nada?

—Yo… —sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza cuando apartó los ojos de su preocupada mirada—. No traje nada de dinero.

Chat Noir hizo una pausa. Entonces, como si nada, ¡El imbécil tuvo la audacia de reír!

—Incluso si lo hicieras, no te dejaría usarlo —respondió.

Los ojos zafiro de Ladybug parpadearon hacia él, una ceja arqueada en confusión.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué clase de caballero no paga por la comida de su dama? —le dirigió una sonrisa, guiñando un ojo en complicidad.

 _¿Quería pagar por ella?_

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a decir. No quería que él gastara su dinero solo por ella—. ¡No tienes que hacer eso! Está bien, no tengo que comer nada.

—Estoy pagando por ti y eso es todo —insistió Chat, aún sonriendo—. Ahora toma ese menú y pide lo que quieras.

Ladybug frunció el ceño. Él inclinó su cara más cerca de la de ella.

—Si no lo haces, solo ordenaré por ti. Y si termino ordenando algo que no te gusta y no lo comes, entonces estaré tirando el dinero. Tú eliges, Milady.

Ladybug frunció el ceño y recogió su menú, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó un claro detalle que parecía haber sido removido después de cada plato listado.

—¿Chat? —miró por encima de su menú.

—¿Sí, Milady?

—No hay precios en esto.

Chat bajó un poco su menú y se echó a reír.

—Eso es porque es el menú de las mujeres.

Woah… Sólo los lugares lujosos, sin mencionar costosos, hacían eso.

—No sé qué pedir entonces —dijo en voz baja. Ella no quería que él se endeudara por algo de comida. Chat sonrió.

—Lo que sea que desees. Si lo quieres, lo tienes.

Los ojos de Ladybug se ensancharon ante su descarada indiferencia hacia los precios.

—¡P-pero no sé lo que cuesta nada!

—Ese es el punto: así no te sentirás mal ordenándolo —Chat puso los ojos en blanco—. Confía en mí, puedo permitirme todo lo que hay en este menú. ¿Es eso lo que tendré que hacer? ¿Ordenar todo en el menú hasta encontrar la comida que te gusta?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con furia ante una sugerencia tan absurda. Sus ojos comenzaron a estudiar el menú, mientras ignoraba sus risas divertidas. Por fin la camarera volvió con la libreta en la mano.

—¿Ya han decidido algo? —preguntó.

Chat levantó una ceja en dirección a Ladybug, pidiéndole silenciosamente la respuesta.

—Estoy lista —respondió ella en voz baja. Todavía se sentía culpable por él pagando por ella.

—¿Qué vas a querer de beber? —dijo, y la pareja ordenó sus bebidas y comida. Ladybug se aseguró de elegir algo que le gustara a ambos, y estaba segura de que el costo era bajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que un hombre se acercaba a su mesa, vestido con un extraño traje verde y púrpura. Una máscara negra estaba pintada sobre sus ojos, a juego con la gran corbata negra de su traje. Marinette apenas podía contener su jadeo. Era Jackady, famoso por hipnotizar a sus víctimas, en su mayoría empleados de tiendas, para obtener dinero de sus robos. ¿Él iba a hipnotizar a Chat?

—¿Milady? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Chat Noir, sonando preocupado. Ladybug no apartó la vista del criminal que se acercaba para ver la cara de su compañero, y Chat Noir siguió su aturdida mirada—. Oh, es solo Jackady —se rió entre dientes después de respirar un suspiro de alivio—. Es un amigo mío. No te preocupes, no te hará daño.

Ella apartó los ojos del hombre sonriente y se volvió hacia el pícaro felino.

—¡¿Y si me hipnotiza?! —susurró estridente.

Su boca se transformó en una línea, mostrando que estaba serio.

—Le rompería la cara en pedazos antes de que eso pudiera suceder. Prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase a ti.

Ladybug trató de ocultar una sonrisa ante su declaración, pero finalmente falló. Chat Noir le dio un guiño juguetón y se volvió hacia Jackady que se acercaba.

—¡Chat Noir! No te he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has estado? —saludó el criminal con una carcajada. Su voz era alta, la risa aún más alta.

Ladybug miró hacia abajo, no queriendo encontrarse con sus ojos. Seguía siendo peligroso, a pesar de que Chat le había asegurado su seguridad. Chat Noir se rió entre dientes.

—He estado bien. También es bueno verte. Entonces, ¿me he enterado que has hecho una asociación con The Mime?

Ladybug contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

—Sí, y tengo que decir que está saliendo espléndidamente —soltó Jackady con otra carcajada, luego miró a Ladybug. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Y quién es esta atractiva mujer?

—Soy Ladybug —anunció audaz.

—Un placer conocerte, Ladybug —agarró su mano y trató de besarla, pero ella la retiró.

—No dejo que nadie bese mi mano —bromeó con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaron con diversión y sus labios se torcieron.

—¡Me gusta esta! —Jackady proclamó, riéndose—. Creo que ella puede ser capaz de domesticarte incluso a ti, Chat Noir.

Dicho criminal se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla.

—¿Quién sabe? Ella ya me hizo hacer cosas que no pensaría hacer normalmente.

Ladybug sofocó una risita. Era verdad, después de todo. Por ejemplo, nunca habría salvado a esas personas en el banco si no fuera por ella. Jackady sonrió.

—Cuidado, no vayas a convertirte en un gato doméstico.

—Ni en sueños —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, debo irme a mi propia mesa. Mime y yo estamos trabajando en nuestro próximo robo —Jackady se volvió hacia Laybug y sonrió—. Fue un honor conocerla, señorita Ladybug.

Se encontró a sí misma sonriendo y asintiendo.

—Igualmente.

Jackady se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia unas cuantas mesas más, donde Ladybug reconoció al instante a The Mime. Ella se volvió para no mirarlo, no quería ninguna atención.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no te haría daño —el brazo de Chat se extendió por la mesa para tomar su mano y frotar su pulgar en pequeños círculos. Ella se derritió ante el gesto cariñoso.

—Lo sé —respondió ella en voz baja.

—¡Y ahora, Akuma presenta: Lucie! —gritó un locutor oculto en algún lado.

Al instante, todos los hombres alrededor comenzaron a gritar y silbar, algunos incluso haciendo aullidos de lobo. Chat Noir solo puso los ojos en blanco y agradeció a la camarera que recién les había entregado la comida. Ladybug miró hacia el escenario para ver que las cortinas azul oscuro estaban cerradas, la banda de jazz que tocaba antes se había detenido por completo.

—¿Quién es Lucie? —susurró Ladybug desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Chat Noir no se molestó en echarle un vistazo mientras apuñalaba su carne con un tenedor.

—Una cantante —respondió, obviamente sin importarle nada sobre la tal Lucie, a quien todos los hombres estaban llamando.

La música baja y lenta comenzó a sonar por los altavoces. Una voz de mujer comenzó a cantar, a tono con el sonido de la música. De repente, las cortinas se abrieron, revelando a una mujer que llevaba un vestido con una correa de espagueti que se aferraba a su impresionante figura y terminaba justo debajo de su trasero. Algunos hombres silbaron, pero pronto se calmaron para escucharla cantar, o simplemente mirar su cuerpo con lujuria.

La mirada de Ladybug regresó hacia Chat Noir. Mantenía la cabeza baja y estaba comiendo su comida, pareciendo completamente normal y sin mirar el escenario por un segundo. Ella bajó las cejas en confusión. Todos los varones de los alrededores se comían con los ojos a la cantante, ¿por qué no él? Era obviamente muy atractiva. Ella regresó sus ojos al escenario, donde la mujer estaba cantando mientras hacía un baile sensual.

Sus pies se deslizaban por el escenario, maravillando a Ladybug por el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo todo con tacones altísimos. Finalmente, su canción terminó con una nota coqueta, y los hombres se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron mientras soltaban más silbidos y gritos de lobo. Chat Noir dio unas cuantas palmadas educadas, sin apartar la vista de su comida, y enseguida volvió a comer. Ladybug levantó una ceja.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó.

Él la miró, un mechón de pelo colgaba sobre su frente.

—¿Porqué, qué?

—¡No miraste a Lucie en ningún momento! —explicó Ladybug. Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué? —repitió con sorpresa—. Todos los chicos la miraban fijamente y silbaban. Pero a ti no parecía importarte.

—Es porque no lo hace.

—Pero… pero ella es coqueta y talentosa y-

—La única mujer que me interesaría ver en ese escenario eres tú —un rincón de su boca se levantó torpemente—. Pero ni siquiera podrías cantar, porque me abalanzaría sobre ti antes de que pudieras abrir tu hermosa boca.

La respiración de Ladybug se enganchó cuando sintió su rostro cálido ante sus palabras. Chat Noir regresó despreocupadamente a su cena, actuando como si no hubiera dejado a la chica sentada frente a él sin palabras y nerviosa. Ladybug agitó su tenedor y decidió comer también. La banda de jazz comenzó a tocar de nuevo, y ella no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se sumergieran en todo lo que era Akuma.

Era un lugar donde los delincuentes frecuentaban, pero ni siquiera lo sabrías si alguien no te informara de eso. ¿Mesas de lujo, comida, un escenario, cantantes y bailarines? Chat Noir tenía razón, los criminales tienen clase, después de todo. Aún así, no excusa sus acciones cuando están fuera del lugar.

—¡Oye, Volpina! —las palabras de un hombre al azar llegaron a los oídos de la pelinegra, seguidas de más gritos de saludo.

La conversación se animó, y entrecerró los ojos en la entrada del club. Esta sería su primera vez viendo al nuevo criminal. Una chica, que no parecía tener más de su edad, paseaba por la puerta. Una larga flauta estaba pegada a su espalda y su largo cabello era retenido por una corbata cerca del final de sus mechones. Llevaba un traje naranja, blanco y negro parecido a un zorro.

Ella sonrió con gracia ante el llamado de los hombres, incluso guiñando un ojo en una dirección aleatoria. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar antes de sentarse en su mesa. Ladybug miró hacia atrás para ver la reacción de su compañero, pero él permaneció abiertamente mirando hacia Volpina. Ladybug se volvió hacia Volpina, cuyos ojos no se movieron de los de Chat Noir. En todo caso, su sonrisa se curvó más profundamente.

Volpina comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa. Se acercó, de alguna manera haciendo que sus caderas se movieran de una manera coqueta que no era ridículamente obvia. Ladybug se encontró deseando poder caminar así en cualquier momento. La criminal llegó y se quedó mirando a Chat Noir con ojos depredadores, medio entornados.

—¿Así que eres el famoso Chat Noir, hm? —las palabras parecían rodar de su lengua, como la miel—. Genial traje.

Chat Noir levantó una ceja sin impresionarse.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Chat la miró con sospecha nadando en sus verdes orbes.

—Igualmente.

Los ojos de Ladybug se estrecharon en el intercambio. Honestamente, quería sacar la lengua de disgusto y soltar un '¡bleh!' pero era demasiado civilizada para eso. Así que simplemente apretó su agarre en su tenedor en su lugar.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí, normalmente estás ocupado a estas horas de la noche. Y un sábado —continuó Volpina en el mismo tono filoso que hizo que los dientes de Ladybug rechinaran.

—Incluso los mejores de nosotros necesitamos un descanso —respondió Chat, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

La tipa no se dirigía para nada a Ladybug, en lo que realmente estaba interesada era en Chat Noir. Alto, joven, guapo, sin mencionar que es el mejor en lo que hace. No era de extrañar por qué Volpina estaba coqueteando con él. Sin embargo, todavía no hacía que Ladybug se enfadara menos por eso. La perra podría al menos haber reconocido su existencia, podría haber pedido una introducción de parte de Chat. Pero actuó como si ella y Chat estuvieran completamente solos.

—¿Cómo es que el criminal número uno no tiene un solo rasguño en él? —Volpina llevó su dedo a la barbilla de Chat e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba, inspeccionando sus hermosos rasgos—. Este es un negocio peligroso, ya sabes.

—Solo tienes que tener cuidado —respondió él con una sonrisa, aunque inclinó su cabeza lo justo para salir del agarre de su dedo. La paciencia de Ladybug se estaba agotando.

—Espero que París demuestre ser mejor que Roma —refirió Volpina—. Italia se volvió aburrida después de un tiempo, espero que Francia tenga algo más de emoción —sus ojos parecían brillar cuando decía "emoción".

Chat se encogió de hombros.

—Es emocionante, supongo —respondió él, indiferente.

—¿Te gustaría mostrarme la ciudad? Me temo que es un lugar bastante grande, una chica podría perderse fácilmente.

Ladybugse aferró a los bordes de la mesa, hirviendo. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Volpina se quemaría hasta quedar crujiente.

—Parece que ya sabes cómo andar —respondió Chat fácilmente—. Ya cometiste un crimen y lo hiciste aquí. Creo que no estás en peligro de perderte.

La pelinegra sonrió. _Jah ¡Toma eso, Volpis!,_ Pero la zorra no parecía disuadida en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si atracamos un banco alguna vez? Creo que haríamos un buen equipo.

—Trabajo solo —dijo él, sin perder el ritmo.

—Un gato solitario, ¿eh? —se lamió los labios. _¿¡Esta chica no sabía cómo ser discreta?!_ —. Esa es una cualidad atractiva.

Ladybug no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó furiosamente y se acercó a Chat, sorprendiendo a los dos criminales. Se sentó en el regazo de Chat, e ignorando su mirada sorprendida y confusa, agarró su cara y golpeó su boca con la suya. Él dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, pero finalmente movió los labios con la áspera persuasión de ella. Ladybug colocó sus palmas sobre su estómago y las movió hacia arriba, dolorosamente lentas, pasando los dedos por cada músculo cubierto por el traje de cuero.

Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, ella comenzó a mordisquearle el labio inferior, ganándose un gemido desde la parte de atrás de su garganta. Ladybug se alejó con una sonrisa. Sus ojos bailaban encantados de cómo sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y jadeaba como si acabara de correr una milla.

—Dios, princesa —susurró con asombro.

Ladybug sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos miraron hacia donde estaba Volpina, pero el zorro se había ido. _Bien._ Se levantó de su regazo y volvió a su silla. Reanudó su cena, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Podía sentir los ojos de Chat ardiendo a través de ella, pero optó por ignorar su mirada y continuó comiendo casualmente.

La garganta de un hombre se aclaró. Los ojos de la chica se elevaron para ver al portero de la entrada, de pie junto a Chat Noir.

—Hawk Moth desea hablar contigo —dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Chat parpadearon hacia los de Ladybug. En ese segundo, ella vio algo en ellos que nunca pensaría que alguna vez vería: miedo. El estómago de Ladybug se retorció de ansiedad. Chat Noir nunca tuvo miedo, bueno, excepto cuando vio esa película de terror con ella, pero esto era diferente. Esta era la vida real, y si este 'Hawk Moth' podía obtener tal reacción de él, ella sabía que él era una mala noticia.

Chat Noir asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Llevaba una máscara de calma e incluso trató de sonreírle, aunque ella definitivamente podía decir que era forzada.

—Volveré pronto, Milady —prometió, besando su mano antes de irse con el portero.

Ella se mordió el labio cuando ya no pudo ver su silueta. Estaba sola en una habitación llena de docenas de criminales. Bueno, al menos ninguno de ellos parecía querer hacerle daño. Volvió la cabeza para ver a Volpina volver a su mesa. Ninguno de ellos, excepto ella, de todos modos.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —espetó la criminal.

Ladybug la miró con falsa inocencia.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estábamos coqueteando —gruñó ella—. Habríamos salido juntos de aquí si no hubieras puesto tus manos y labios sobre él.

La boca de Ladybug se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa. Esto iba a ser divertido.

—Confía en mí, no estaba coqueteando. Tómalo de la chica con la que coquetea todos los días.

—¿Y quién eres tú? —ladró.

—Ladybug, no es un placer conocerte.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —escupió—. Escucha, Chat Noir necesita estar con lo mejor.

Ladybug levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres que salga solo? ¿Es posible?

—Quiero decir, idiota, que él necesita estar con la mejor chica criminal, y esa es obviamente yo. No necesita una amateur.

Ladybug se encogió de hombros con fría indiferencia.

—Bueno, él me trajo aquí esta noche, así que obviamente me quiere cerca.

Volpina se burló.

—Eso es porque no se había encontrado conmigo hasta ahora. Enfréntalo Ladybug, tus días con él han terminado.

Ladybug sonrió con suficiencia.

—Dada la forma en que respondió a mi beso antes, creo que volverá por más.

Volpina exhaló un suspiro furioso por la nariz, recordándole a Ladybug a un perro.

—Solo mantente alejado de él. Es mío.

—Al contrario —comenzó Ladybug, haciendo una demostración de inspeccionar sus uñas enguantadas—. Dijo que es todo mío, cuando me dio su anillo.

Como prueba, tomó el anillo que colgaba de su cuello y lo sostuvo en alto. Volpina se burló.

—¿Y cómo sé que eso no es un anillo cualquiera? Podrías haberlo comprado en cualquier parte.

—No uno con su símbolo en él —La pelinegra destellaba el frente del anillo en su dirección, dejando que la huella de la pata de gema se enganchara a la luz de las velas. Los dientes de Volpina se apretaron con furia—. Escucha, pequeña zorra —Ladybug frunció el ceño, ella había terminado con esta conversación—. A partir de ahora, a Chat Noir le gusto, no a ti. Admito que eso puede cambiar un día. Pero hasta que llegue ese hipotético día, quiero que lo dejes en paz.

—Ese día será pronto —siseó Volpina. Tomó toda la dignidad que le quedaba y se alejó de Ladybug.

La diseñadora exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y se llevó una mano a la frente. Básicamente le dijo a una chica que se mantuviera alejada de Chat Noir, que él es de ella. No estaban saliendo, ella aún no había terminado con el tema de Adrien. Pero no podía ignorar la ira que viajaba por sus venas al pensar en las manos de Volpina corriendo sobre la espalda de Chat y viajando a través de su cabello, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos en un momento apasionado.

Ella y Chat realmente necesitaban hablar. Como si estuviera en el momento justo, Chat Noir caminó a toda velocidad hacia su mesa, con la boca apretada en una línea, pero sus ojos traicionaban su estado nervioso. Las cejas de Ladybug bajaron en asombro.

—¿Chat? ¿Qué pasa?

—Es hora de irse —ladró, agarrando su mano y levantándola de su silla. Se desabrochó el bolsillo delantero, sacó su billetera y dejo un rollo de dinero sobre la mesa. Luego regresó la billetera a su lugar y comenzó a tirar de Ladybug.

—¿Chat? ¿Qué sucede? —su voz se elevó en volumen—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella tan rápido que se sorprendió de que no se quebrara el cuello.

—Dijiste que no harías preguntas si había peligro. Ahora vámonos.

No dijo nada más. Ladybug cerró la boca con fuerza mientras él continuaba tirándola hacia la salida. La puerta estaba despejada, Chat no soltó su firme agarre de su mano al salir de Akuma. Pero solo llegaron a dar un segundo paso cuando ella fue arrancada de repente de él. Ladybug fue ásperamente clavada a la pared por el portero.

—¡Déjame ir! —lloró ella, tratando de salir de su agarre—. ¿¡Qué quieres!?

—No vas a ninguna parte, Ladybug —se burló.

Ella se dejó caer al suelo cuando Chat Noir pateó al portero en el costado, enviándolo a un pie de distancia. Sus ojos ardían con furia, sus garras estaban fuera y listas.

—¡Detén esto, Chat Noir! —espetó el guardia, el temperamento en aumento—. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

—Sé perfectamente bien lo que estoy haciendo —siseó.

Chat Noir intentó golpear de nuevo, pero el portero esquivó. Podía ser grande, pero se movió con la agilidad de un bailarín. Él fue capaz de agarrar el brazo de Chat y sostenerlo contra la pared. Chat luchó con furia en su agarre, lo que llevó al portero a poner su mano en su garganta y empujar hacia adelante. Ladybug se quedó sin aliento ante sus intenciones. Si ella no hacía algo, Chat se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno o moriría si el hombre así lo decidía.

Apretando los dientes, ella levantó una mano y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Ella era demasiado corta para alcanzar su cara. El guardia se volvió lentamente hacia ella y gruñó, sin abandonar su dominio de Chat. Mientras tanto, los movimientos de Chat se estaban ralentizando, ruidos de asfixia escapaban de su garganta.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —ordenó ella.

El portero se volvió hacia ella y levantó su brazo para atacar. Finalmente dejó ir al ladrón felino. Chat se dejó caer al suelo en un montón, tosiendo y jadeando por aire. En un rápido destello, la mente de Ladybug la devolvió a la noche cuando ella y Chat Noir se conocieron por primera vez, y cuando el asaltante iba a tratar de lastimar a Chat.

Ella se mordió el labio. Con suerte ella sería capaz de realizar el movimiento a la derecha. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ella bajó su brazo, lo mismo que Chat había hecho, y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, más fuerte de lo que había pateado cualquier balón de fútbol en una clase de gimnasia.

El hombretón dio unos pasos hacia atrás y gimió, agarrándose el estómago. Ladybug dejó que su pie volara hacia arriba hasta su barbilla, haciendo que su cabeza se impulsara hacia atrás. Ella no creía que pudiera darle una patada y hacerle retroceder varios pies como lo hizo Chat, por lo que decidió conectar un golpe a su sien.

El hombre estaba fuera de combate antes de caer al suelo. Chat Noir se levantó entonces, mirando entre ella y el gorila. Sus ojos verdes estaban prácticamente salidos de su cabeza.

—Huh —musitó, sonriendo suavemente—. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias —murmuró ella, sonrojándose debido a los elogios.

—No podemos quedarnos, tenemos que irnos —Chat volvió a tomar su mano y la pareja aceleró por los escalones. Pronto salieron del almacén y volaron por los edificios de su ciudad, con la luna y la Torre Eiffel a sus espaldas.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron a salvo en su balcón, ambos cayeron en la cálida habitación. Marinette encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche para iluminar la habitación de tono negro, y fue entonces cuando finalmente pudieron relajarse. Chat Noir se apoyó contra la pared y exhaló.

—¿Chat? —preguntó Marinette—. ¿A qué se debió todo eso?

Él gimió y no la miró. Cuando Chat Noir no dijo nada, ella repitió su pregunta.

—Hawk Moth quería saber de ti —finalmente habló. Abrió los ojos para mirarla a los ojos con una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y alivio. Marinette inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Hawk Moth, de todos modos?

—Básicamente es mi jefe. Quería ver si valía la pena contratar a alguien nuevo.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon, todavía confundidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No guardo ninguna de las cosas que robo —explicó—. Se lo doy todo a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no lo necesito. Estoy… —hizo una pausa, tomando el momento para apartar la mirada de su curiosa mirada—. Bien económicamente. No necesito el dinero.

—¿Pero por qué se lo das?

—Él es el que me proporcionó el traje y el bastón, me hizo Chat Noir. Quería libertad, y por supuesto que eso tenía un precio.

—¿Así que recurriste al crimen? —preguntó, la curiosidad en aumento junto con la molestia.

Él suspiró, su mirada se volvió hacia el techo, con una expresión melancólica en su rostro.

—Toda mi vida seguí las reglas. No pude negar la alegría que obtuve cuando finalmente pude romper algo.

La cara de Marinette se suavizó. Era un poco difícil recordar que detrás de la persona criminal, todavía era solo un niño, un parisino normal que caminaba por las calles durante el día y robaba esas calles por la noche. Era rico y vivía una vida asfixiada.

—¿Chat? —susurró—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no es un tema de conversación por ahora.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque aún no es el momento adecuado —respondió—. Te lo diré eventualmente.

—Pero…

—Marinette, por favor —subrayó, cerrando los ojos—. Casi te encuentras con el rey del crimen de la ciudad y apenas te saqué de allí. Lo traicioné, no hay duda de que está enviando a todos sus hombres por mí cabeza. No me sorprendería si alguno de ellos me está buscando ahora mismo. Me gustaría relajarme un poco.

Al ver sus rasgos forjados de preocupación, ella se echó atrás. Se preguntó qué significaba esto para Chat. ¿Seguiría cometiendo crímenes? _Espera un minuto..._ si él era enemigo de todos los criminales en París ahora, ¡Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que se convirtiera en un héroe!... Sus ojos vagaron a su expresión quebrada de nuevo. Ella guardaría esa pequeña sugerencia para más tarde.

—Nunca debí haberte llevado allí —gruñó para sí mismo—. ¡Era tan obvio!

—¿Qué era obvio? —preguntó.

—Siempre voy allí solo. Si llevaba a alguien, y con no menos que un disfraz, él querría saber sobre eso. Dios, soy tan estúpido.

—No eres estúpido —replicó ella—. Es mi culpa, estuve molestándote para que me llevaras.

—Debería haber seguido diciendo que no.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Ella se acercó más a él, el ruido hizo que él abriera los ojos y la mirara maravillado.

—No es tu culpa que no puedas resistirte a mí —ronroneó ella en un tono tan coqueto que era cómico.

Chat Noir se rió entre dientes con diversión y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Le dio un cálido y amoroso beso en el pelo.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Eres imposible resistirte —se levantó, haciendo que Marinette retirara los dedos de su cabello. La miró con una sonrisa y un extraño brillo en sus ojos—. Así que… —dijo al fin—, me dijiste que te gustaba un chico de tu clase. Háblame de él.

 _¿Por qué quería saber esto ahora?_ Marinette se mordió el labio y desvió la vista hacia la derecha, evitando esa mirada curiosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Los gatos somos animales curiosos —respondió fácilmente encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos, princesa, cuéntame sobre él. Tiene cabello rubio, ojos verdes y su nombre comienza con A. Me interesa saber más.

—No quiero decirte más.

—¿Por favor, princesa? —Chat apoyó un dedo contra su barbilla y lentamente la llevó a enfrentarse a la suya—. Dame un nombre de pila, al menos.

—Bien —resopló ella, rodando los ojos con molestia—. Su nombre es Adrien.

—¿Adrien? Es un nombre estúpido —remarcó.

—¡No es estúpido! —espetó ella enojada. ¿Cómo es que el nombre real de Chat podría ser mejor?

—Claro que lo es —insistió él—. Está bien, entonces, ¿Cómo es él? ¿Tiene trabajo? —peguntó de nuevo. Marinette se detuvo, sin saber si debía decírselo. Después de todo, ¿Cuántos modelos en París se llamaban Adrien?, Chat, adivinando sus dudas, trató de conciliar—. Sabes que no le haré daño ¿Verdad? Te preocupas por él, no lo haré —prometió. Levantó su mano para besarle los nudillos como para sellar el voto.

La pelinegra no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pensándolo bien.

—Bueno —dijo ella, creyendo que podía confiar en él. Ella ya ha confiado en él desde hace mucho tiempo después de todo—. Es un modelo.

Chat Noir se burló.

—¿Modelo? ¿En serio?

Marinette levantó una ceja.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

—¡Es solo un pedazo dulce a la vista! Sin sustancia gris por dentro.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó ella, la ira en aumento. Se sentó en la cama para mirarlo—. ¡Adrien es mucho más que eso! ¡Es dulce, educado, generoso, desinteresado, cariñoso, inteligente, talentoso, humilde, leal, servicial y muchas otras cosas! Es amable con todos, incluso con aquellos que no merecen su amabilidad. A pesar de su apretada agenda, siempre logra hacer tiempo para sus amigos, especialmente si están en problemas. Tiene calificaciones perfectas y te ayudará con las tuyas en cualquier momento. Puede que sea famoso y rico, pero no presume. Honestamente, si no hubiera fotografías de él en toda la ciudad, ¡Ni siquiera sabrías que tenía dinero a menos que te lo dijera! Así que no te atrevas a decir que es un tonto porque no podrías estar más lejos de la verdad. Y antes de preguntar, sí, es guapo. Precioso, incluso, pero eso es solo una ventaja en comparación con todos sus otros rasgos sorprendentes.

Marinette estaba enrojecida por su desgarrador discurso, tuvo que aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Sus ardientes ojos zafiro apuntaron a los de Chat. Estaba dispuesta a darle más argumentos si decía otra palabra equivocada. Chat Noir se recostó, mirándola con los labios separados. Parpadeó asombrado. Su boca se abría y cerraba, pero ninguna palabra salía. Se asemejaba a un pez.

Bueno, ella tal vez no debería haber elogiado a la rival de Chat como lo hizo, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Marinette defendería a Adrien hasta con su último aliento, porque odiaba que la gente asumiera cosas sobre él solo porque era modelo. Él era mucho más que eso, ¿Por qué la gente no podía verlo?

—No sabía que sentías algo tan fuerte por él —susurró Chat—. ¿Tú... realmente quieres decir todo eso? ¿Cada palabra?

—Cada palabra —prometió ella.

Sabía que podía perder a Chat Noir para siempre ahora y aunque eso le causaba dolor, pero no se arrepentía de haber defendido a Adrien. Una parte de ella siempre lo amaría, y ella siempre sería su amiga. Los ojos de Chat Noir se posaron en el colchón. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Marinette se preparó para el rechazo.

Marinette chilló de sorpresa cuando Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre ella y sus labios capturaron los de ella en un beso abrasador. Sus propios ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que las lágrimas se derramaban en sus mejillas, pero se dio cuenta con un grito ahogado de que eran de Chat. Él se apartó para mirarla profundamente a los ojos, acunó su cara en sus manos usando sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas escapadas de sus ojos que traspasaron a la cara de Marinette.

—Mi princesa —susurró Chat—. Yo… yo… —dio una risa feliz y llorosa y se lanzó para otro beso.

Marinette no sabía por qué estaba reaccionando así, especialmente porque ella solo había estado gritándole, pero no se resistió a sus afectos. Él apartó su boca de la de ella y le dio una sonrisa tonta que estaba llena de anticipación. Era extraño, por no decir menos, ya que cada vez que él solía sonreír, era de manera traviesa y pecaminosa, no ansioso ni tonto.

—¿Qué piensas de mi? —preguntó Chat Noir sin aliento.

—¿Qué? —tartamudeó confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

—¿Qué piensas de mi? —repitió, una vez más utilizando sus pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Por favor, princesa, tengo que saberlo.

—Um, b-bueno —tropezó. Tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para pensar, ya que su pregunta la tomó desprevenida—. Eres un criminal —comenzó por fin—. Pero eres amable. Eres protector y valiente. Me salvaste la vida cuatro veces, sí, incluyo esta noche como una de esas veces. Incluso me salvaste después de nuestra pelea. Eres un caballero, nunca me has forzado para besarte. Si yo no quisiera, respetarías mis deseos. Eres dulce —Marinette sonrió cálidamente—. Eres muy dulce conmigo.

La sonrisa de Chat Noir se relajó en una cariñosa sonrisa. Ella continuó hablando.

—Eres generoso, pagaste mi comida esta noche aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras —lo miró con una sonrisa burlona a la que él se rió—. Eres una persona maravillosa, Chat, y me siento horrible porque tú me gustas tanto como Adrien. Eso no es justo para ninguno de los dos.

—Te gustan los dos —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que Marinette no podía ubicar—. Nosotros dos...

Ella levantó una ceja.

—No deberías estar tan feliz por esto.

Estaba empezando a asustar a Marinette. Ella admitió que le gustan dos tipos a la vez, ¿no debería estar loco o celoso o algo así? Pero Chat se reía. Sus labios se curvaron en esa sonrisa ladeada que ella había visto docenas de veces.

—Oh, mi princesa, no tienes idea de lo emocionado que estoy realmente. Entonces, ambos, ¿Eh? —reiteró Chat. Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente y asintió. Él se acostó boca abajo y apoyó un puño debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos brillaron con diversión—. Este es un gran problema en el que estás, princesa.

—Supongo que lo es —respondió Marinette torpemente. ¿A dónde iba con esto? Actuó como si hubiera una gran broma y solo ella no entendía el chiste.

—Si tuvieras que elegir… —dijo él, agitando sus pestañas juguetonamente hacia ella—. ¿Cual elegirías?

Marinette frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices 'si tuviera que'? ¿No tengo que elegir?

Chat Noir sonrió ampliamente, algo brilló en sus ojos esmeraldas.

—Por supuesto. Perdóname por mi desliz de lengua.

La pelinegra apartó los ojos de aquella mirada conocedora.

—Yo… no lo sé.

—No es tan difícil, princesa. ¿Adrien o Chat Noir? Seguramente debes preferir una personalidad sobre la otra.

Marinette arqueó una ceja.

—¿Personalidad?

—Disculpa, quise decir 'persona'. Otro error —corrigió. Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Adrien el inocente, o el diabólico Chat Noir? —. Ambos debemos haber hecho un gran número de cosas para que seas tan indecisa —Chat rodó sobre su espalda, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Pero, ¿Quién hace que tu corazón lata solo un poco más rápido que el otro?

Honestamente, Chat Noir ha estado haciendo latir su corazón más rápido que Adrien.

—Adrien, o Chat Noir —reflexionó Chat en voz baja—. Hm. Adrien o Chat Noir, Adrien o Chat Noir, Adrien, Chat Noir…

—No lo haces más fácil —mordió Marinette.

—Al contrario, lo estoy. La respuesta está justo delante de ti —Chat se acercó a ella, sonriendo—. Siempre ha sido así: Justo. Delante. De. Ti.

Ella frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco ante sus payasadas. Chat se burló con diversión y volvió a su lugar original. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. Marinette inhaló profundamente, luego exhaló. Ella tomó dos respiraciones más, con los ojos cerrados concentrados en el pensamiento. Adrien le había gustado desde el año pasado, cuando le ofreció su paraguas, pero recientemente el criminal felino había estado entrando a hurtadillas en su corazón.

Claro, su corazón latía más rápido en presencia de Adrien, pero no podía negar la chispa de atracción y el revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago cada vez que Chat le daba esa sonrisa maliciosa. Con toda honestidad, Chat ha sido mucho más vocal al profesar sus sentimientos hacia ella, mientras que ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si a Adrien le gustaba más que solo como amiga.

A ella le gustaba Chat Noir y aquí estaba él, listo para comenzar algo, pero ella seguía frenándose por Adrien. Si seguía esperando, Chat Noir se escaparía y ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad para Adrien. Pero Chat no sería un rebote, no. Sabía que le gustaba, y posiblemente en el futuro ese "me gusta" podría convertirse en amor y pudiera olvidarse de Adrien. Marinette vaciló.

—¿Chat?

—¿Si, princesa?

—Yo... tú me gustas más.

La cabeza de Chat se levantó ante eso, mirando hacia su dirección.

—No me malinterpretes, todavía me gusta Adrien. Pero... tú… —hizo una pausa para reunir sus pensamientos—. Tal vez contigo, puedo superarlo. Mis sentimientos por ti pueden crecer.

 _¿Ella dijo eso, verdad?,_ Marinette se estremeció cuando se atrevió a mirar al ladrón. Chat Noir parpadeó, con la cara sin traicionar ninguna emoción. Parecía estar procesando sus palabras. Por fin, una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Él se acercó y tomó su rostro con sus manos.

—¿De verdad te gusto más? ¿El criminal? —susurró.

Marinette asintió.

—S-sí. Lo hago.

Chat cerró la brecha entre ellos y envolvió sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y apasionado. Los ojos de Marinette se cerraron automáticamente por la tierna forma en que la boca de él se movía contra la de ella. Sintió que una de sus manos se retiraba de su rostro. Oyó que algo suave golpeaba la cama, seguido de otros dos golpes suaves.

Marinette lentamente abrió los ojos, y se congeló en el acto. Se le cayó el estómago. Chat Noir notó su cese de movimiento y abrió sus propios ojos para mirarla.

—¿¡A-A-Adrien!?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: 1.** Me encantó que, por esta vez, fuera Marinette quien pusiera nervioso a Chat Noir y no al revés. Y además que haya sido ella la que salvara el día defendiéndolo del guardia… si, viva el poder femenino XD **2.** Oficialmente, este es el **penúltimo capítulo** de esta historia **3.** A partir de este capítulo y hasta el final, ya solo hay escenas con la versión de la historia contada por Marinette, que es el fic "On The Prowl", esto es debido a que la autora original ya no ha actualizado "One Way Or Another" (la versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Adrien/Chat) desde hace mucho tiempo. Aun tengo la esperanza de que sea terminado y poder ver nuevas escenas de esta historia que tanto aprendí a querer ;( **4.** ¡Al fin la revelación de identidad! **5.** ¿Alguien notó el humilde pero genial cameo de Tikki?

 **Agradecimientos** a Alexiel Izumi, Rebecasz, Merline-Ainsworth, tsubasa23, Guest, sonrais777, Alessa Giannotti (x2), reishell1995, Cerimonia Rossa, Nys Catarina, Selene, Rhaenyss, MurasakiUzu, Tisha Sharon, Vampisan (x2), por sus reviews en este capítulo. **Este capítulo** está **dedicado** a **MurasakiUzu** porque se creó una cuenta en Fanfiction tan solo para dejarme un comentario :3, si puedes pásate por mi otra historia de este Fandom chica, te aseguro que te va a gustar.

Respondiendo a un **review** bien precioso que me dejo **Nath-09** **:** Agradezco mucho tu comentario y que te guste lo que hago. Quiero que sepas que realmente no es con mala intención la espera para actualizar. Entre que tuve problemas con mi computadora y murió por varios meses, luego el hecho de que ciertamente la recepción tanto en reviews como en vistas no ha sido la misma a comparación a Juego Previo por ejemplo, y eso me hace esperar un poco más para que llegue a más gente antes de actualizar, pero por supuesto personas adorables como tú que realmente expresan su deseo de leer es lo que motiva. Espero estés muy bien y también sea feliz hoy y siempre.

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** La incipiente relación sentimental de Adrien y Marinette es imposible de ocultar, y un encuentro subido de tono en la escuela les ocasiona un grave problema con cierta zorra-ladrona. La **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	12. Chapter 11

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a **Thomas Astruc,** la **imagen de portada** la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

 **Esta historia** **NO me pertenece**. Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capitulo 11**

Marinette retrocedió como si la hubieran quemado. Levantó una mano para cubrir su boca abierta. ¿Adrien Agreste es Chat Noir?! ¿Pero cómo? Lo escaneó. El mismo traje que Chat, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos... pero era Adrien. Era como si estuviera jugando uno de esos juegos en los que tenía que coincidir con los pies, el torso y la cabeza de una persona.

Sus ojos se posaron en la máscara negra desechada en la cama, junto con las dos orejas de gato.

—¿Adrien? —repitió—. ¿Qué-cómo-cuándo-?

 _¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Cómo podría el dulce Adrien ser un criminal?_

—¿Sorpresa? —sonrió él tímidamente y se encogió de hombros. Se frotó una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, una acción que ella había visto hacer a Adrien muchas veces, pero se veía extraña cuando estaba en el traje de gato.

—¡¿Sorpresa?! —chilló Marinette—. ¡No entiendo! ¡Todo este tiempo-!

Todo este tiempo Chat Noir fue Adrien Agreste. Fue Adrien quien la había salvado esa fatídica noche cuando pensó que se conocieron. Fue Adrien quien la había salvado de ser asaltada. Adrien, quien la había salvado de Kim después de la fiesta, el mismo Adrien que sostuvo a Kim mientras sollozaba y sangraba contra la pared con una sola mano, amenazando con no volver siquiera a mirar a Marinette. A menudo se preguntaba cómo Chat incluso sabría si Kim la había mirado o no.

También, había sido ella quien había cosido a Adrien cuando él había sido apuñalado. Ella hizo un trato con Adrien y lo besó después, fue el mismo Adrien el que le dejó un chupetón en el cuello, o cuando se besaron a continuación. Adrien la había llevado al club Akuma y había pagado su comida. Esos besos, esos coqueteos, esas sonrisas... _Todos Adrien._

—Fuiste tú en todo momento —susurró ella, sin aliento—. Yo-yo-yo no puedo creer esto.

Chat- _no_ -Adrien asintió.

—Lamento haberte ocultado esto. Pero, tienes que saber por qué lo hice.

Ella asintió distraídamente, perdida en sus pensamientos. _Espera un minuto._ Ella acababa de confesar su dedicación a Chat y admitió que le gustaba Adrien. Hace tiempo que Chat sabía que a ella le gustaba un chico llamado 'A' en su clase. Sin duda Adrien resolvió el rompecabezas y descubrió que era él. Los ojos de Marinette se estrecharon, las lágrimas calientes y avergonzadas amenazaron con derramarse en sus mejillas.

—¡¿Esto fue solo una broma para ti?!

Adrien se quedó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Marinette-

—¡Admití a Chat Noir que me gustabas! Desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿¡Pero no te revelaste y te estabas riendo de mí todo este tiempo!? —su cerebro estaba empezando a doler cuando una realización tras otra siguió golpeándola. Sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo y todo lo que quería era claridad.

—Marinette —fue sacada de su proceso de pensamiento similar a un tornado cuando Adrien tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Él la miró con ojos implorantes—. Escucha, Marinette: Me has gustado por un tiempo. Pero mantuve mi distancia porque no merecías estar con un criminal. Pero cuando te salvé la primera vez... lo admito, me volví egoísta. Intenté ganarte como Chat Noir primero, pero también coqueteaba contigo como Adrien, para que te enamoraras de ambas personas. Cuando descubrí que te gustaba Adrien retrocedí, pero te presté más atención como Chat para que te gustara él también. Quería asegurarme de que pudieras aceptarnos a los dos.

 _Ambos, todavía es algo extraño de decir. ¡Todo esto es extraño!_

—Princesa —habló de nuevo. Adrien rotó pequeños y reconfortantes círculos en sus palmas con las yemas de sus pulgares—. Nunca me reí de ti ni una vez. Te amo tanto, más de lo que podrías saber. Solo tenía que saber que podías aceptar tanto al criminal como al civil.

Marinette sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones. ¿Adrien la amaba? _¿A Marinette?_

—Tú —ella se detuvo. Sus azules ojos de campana miraron fijamente sus esmeraldas—. ¿Me amas?

Él sonrió, cálido y esperanzado.

—Con todo mi corazón —llevó sus manos a sus labios en una promesa silenciosa. _Adrien Agreste la amaba. Él la amaba_ —. Tanto como Chat y Adrien —prometió, bajando la cabeza para besar sus manos de nuevo.

La pelinegra se sentía como si un peso fuera liberado de sus hombros en esta nueva revelación. Ella no tuvo que elegir entre dos tipos maravillosos, eran uno igual, ¡Y él la amaba!... Marinette no pudo contener las risitas; comenzó a reírse de lo absurdo de todo esto. ¡Todo este tiempo se estaba preocupando de elegir entre ellos cuando en realidad eran el mismo hombre!

—¿Princesa? Marinette… ¿estás bien? —Adrien preguntó con cautela.

—¡Sí! —chilló ella, agarrando su cara—. ¡Sí, estoy bien!

Marinette estampó sus labios contra los de él, aunque la chispa romántica se perdió porque no pudo controlar su risa. Pero estuvo bien, esto fue puramente un 'beso feliz'. Adrien sonrió contra sus labios y se echó a reír también. Cuando ambos se habían calmado lo suficiente, se alejaron. La cara de Adrien se puso seria.

—¿Estás... estás decepcionada? ¿Que el chico inocente que te gustaba, sea realmente un criminal?

—¿Decepcionada? —Marinette cuestionó en shock—. ¡No tienes idea de la tortura por la que estaba pasando tratando de elegir a uno de ustedes! Me alegro de no tener que elegir, porque ambos son increíbles.

—No soy tan asombroso como tú —respondió Adrien instantáneamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante la triste respuesta, a la que él sonrió después.

—¿Cómo cambia esto las cosas? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa con la escuela? —preguntó ella. Adrien frunció el ceño y se detuvo a pensar.

—Depende de ti, supongo. ¿Quieres empezar a salir?

—Idealmente, sí, pero Alya sabe que me gusta Chat Noir. No quiero que haga demasiadas preguntas si de repente salgo contigo. Además, realmente no estaría en ninguna parte, no hemos dado pistas que nos gustemos tu y yo.

Adrien asintió, pensativo.

—Puedo ver tu razonamiento —rápidamente, una sonrisa maliciosa levantó sus labios.

Marinette sintió que el calor se disparaba a través de ella. Ver a Adrien hacer esa cara, con el ajustado traje de cuero, era incluso más atractivo que cuando llevaba la máscara. Él inclinó su cabeza más cerca de la de ella. Ella se sonrojó, con los ojos muy abiertos de anticipación.

—Me gusta la idea de una relación secreta. Imagina cuántos armarios de conserjes podemos aprovechar.

Su aliento se enganchó. _Querido Señor, ¿este chico estaba tratando de matarla?_ Su mente evocó una imagen de ella caminando inocentemente por el pasillo, luego una mano saliendo de un armario y tirando de ella. _Ella chillaría de sorpresa pero sería silenciada por un par de labios calientes. Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, vería una ardiente mirada verde esmeralda..._

Marinette parpadeó para disipar la fantasía. Adrien sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que su cerebro acababa de imaginar.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo él en voz baja—. Es muy tarde —se apartó de ella para recoger la máscara y las orejas, colocándolas silenciosamente sobre sí mismo. Marinette se mordió el labio con preocupación.

—Ch-Adrien, no es seguro ahí afuera.

El chico dio una sonrisa irónica en respuesta.

—Casi nunca lo es.

—Tú mismo dijiste que los hombres de Hawk Moth te estarán buscando. Todos los criminales de París quieren hacerte daño —se negó a decir la palabra 'matar'. No podía imaginarse a su Adrien muriendo a causa de sucias manos.

—Tendré cuidado, lo prometo —Adrien ahuecó una mano en la mejilla de Marinette y le dio un beso en la nariz antes de poner un beso en sus labios—. Te veré mañana.

Pero eso hizo poco para apaciguar la preocupación de ella. Adrien se estiró, a punto de salir por la trampilla, cuando vio la expresión abatida de Marinette y se detuvo. Él se inclinó de nuevo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos otra vez.

—Escucha, estaré bien. Mi casa no está lejos de aquí, tendré mucho cuidado. Te prometo que estaré bien —le aseguró. Los orbes de zafiro de Marinette apartaron la mirada. Él sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Te he mentido alguna vez, princesa? —Marinette renuente negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta—. Y no planeo comenzar ahora —le besó tiernamente la frente—. Buenas noches, mi amor.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Marinette ante el cariñoso apodo por el que la llamó.

—Buenas noches, Adrien —susurró finalmente.

Chat Noir sonrió y alcanzó la trampilla. Una vez abierta, se deslizó en la noche.

* * *

Marinette se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un enorme bostezo junto a su habitual estiramiento estándar. Ella sonrió al techo, tomando nota del sol que prestaba algo de su luz en su habitación. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon, y la acción la hizo sentarse en la cama.

Adrien es Chat Noir.

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes de que Chat se revelara, ella se habría reído en la cara y los habría considerado locos. Una risita de incredulidad salió de sus labios. Todo fue una locura, cada una de ellas. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando recordó un detalle particular. Todos los criminales de la ciudad estaban tras Chat. ¿Incluso llegó a casa bien anoche?

Marinette desenchufó su teléfono cargado y revisó los mensajes. Ella no tenía ninguno pendiente, seguramente si Adrien de repente desapareciera, Alya lo habría averiguado y le habría informado de inmediato. Ella exhaló un suspiro tembloroso. _No te preocupes, Marinette. Él está bien. Él es Adrien Agreste._ Si se perdiera, su teléfono habría estallado con mensajes de texto para este momento.

Se levantó de la cama para ponerse el atuendo del día. Una vez que terminó, caminó hacia su baño para arreglar su cabello. Decidió dejarlo después de todo, porque el domingo era un día para relajarse. La panadería estaba cerrada los domingos, así que tenía todo el día para ella sola.

Después de lavarse los dientes, almorzar y simplemente tener conversaciones normales con sus padres, se aventuró a regresar a su habitación. ¿Tal vez podría dibujar un nuevo atuendo o tal vez coser uno de sus diseños actuales? O tal vez podría llamar a Alya, si no estuviera ocupada con Nino...

Unos pocos y agudos golpes resonaron en la trampilla de su piso. Las cejas de Marinette se fruncieron mientras revisaba rápidamente su teléfono, que no tenía ningún mensaje nuevo. Eso era extraño, Alya siempre le enviaba mensajes de texto cuando venía. Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la trampilla y la abrió, solo que en lugar de una chica con rizos castaños y ojos color avellana, tenía un rubio con ojos verde manzana.

—¿¡Adrien!? —chilló, sorprendida.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Tenía que admitirlo, era extraño que la visitara sin el traje de gato y que entrara por la trampilla de su balcón. El modelo sonrió.

—Tus padres me dejaron subir, todo lo que tuve que hacer fue decir que soy amigo tuyo. Después de que se aseguraron de que estaba bien alimentado, me enviaron para acá. Sabes, deberían ser más cuidadosos: ¡Enviando criminales aquí arriba no es lo más sabio!

Marinette resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, moviéndose hacia un lado para permitir que Adrien estuviera en su habitación. Él guiñó un ojo y caminó alrededor de ella, eligiendo acomodarse en su tumbona.

—Estaba preocupada, viejo gato callejero —reprendió Marinette suavemente, cruzando los brazos.

—Lo que me lleva a la razón de mi visita, bueno, una de las dos razones —¿La visitó para aplacar sus preocupaciones? Ella sonrió ante el gesto considerado—. La otra razón es que quería verte. ¡Ahora puedo pasar tiempo contigo de día y de noche! —Adrien descansó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirándola con una sonrisa perezosa—. Pero deberíamos intercambiar números. No solo por esta razón, sino ¿de qué otra manera nos contactaremos sobre nuestras citas secretas?

Ella miró hacia abajo mientras un rubor se desarrollaba sobre sus mejillas. Se apartó de la expresión sonriente de Adrien y fue por su teléfono celular. Ambos intercambiaron números y pronto Marinette se acomodó en la tumbona con su novio secreto. _Adrien Agreste, su novio secreto_... ella nunca pensó que alguna vez podría pensar en esa frase y hacerla realidad.

Marinette le sonrió. Él lo devolvió y se inclinó para darle un beso a su cabello. La pelinegra levantó su mano, moviendo sus dedos para trazar distraídamente remolinos en su palma.

—¿Hawk Moth conoce tu identidad? —preguntó—. ¿Está Adrien en peligro también?

—No —oyó a Adrien responder—. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, llevaba una máscara y una sudadera holgada. Hasta que tuve el disfraz, ni siquiera sabía de qué color era mi cabello —se rió entre dientes—. Adrien está completamente bien. Chat Noir no lo está. Pero no te preocupes, puede que me persigan, pero todavía me tienen miedo.

Había visto de cerca lo que Adrien era capaz de hacer con el traje de cuero. Incluso ella había tenido miedo de esas garras cuando se conocieron. Bueno, cuando conoció a 'Chat Noir'. Ella no culpaba a sus enemigos por tenerle miedo.

—¿Qué va a hacer Chat ahora? —preguntó Marinette con curiosidad—. ¿Todavía va a robar cosas?

—No lo sé. Tengo todo el dinero que podría necesitar, tal vez solo use el traje para escapar por la noche. Ya sabes, saltar por los edificios y eso. La libertad es todo lo que siempre quise.

—¿Saltar a través de los edificios? ¿No te aburrirás?

—Supongo que sí. Pero entonces podría visitarte.

Ella sintió sus labios presionando contra su cabello otra ó los ojos, preparándose para la siguiente pregunta. Ella lo había acomodado lentamente en el tema del plan para convertirse en un héroe, porque todavía creía que era posible. ¿Y ahora con todos los criminales como sus enemigos? Eso solo hacía más fácil el cambio de bando.

—Sí, pero, ¿No preferirías estar haciendo algo más? Debe haber sido emocionante robar y luchar contra otros criminales.

Adrien soltó una risita.

—Sí. Nunca seré capaz de describir el sentimiento que tuve al hacer dinero con joyas y cosas por el estilo. Luchar contra otros criminales fue poco común, pero debo admitir que fue genial cuando sucedió.

—Todavía puedes luchar contra ellos, sabes…

 _Está bien, aquí está. Solo un poco mas cerca.._. Adrien rió.

—Sí, si intentan atraparme o algo así.

—Bueno... tal vez puedas hacer la captura de ellos —inmediatamente despues de decirlo, Marinette se preparó para la reacción.

Adrien hizo una pausa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Marinette tomó aliento.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas atraparlos y... ¿llevarlos a la policía? —hizo una mueca interior por el duro rechazo que estaba a punto de recibir. En cambio, Adrien suspiró.

—Princesa...

Ella se dio la vuelta y ahora estaba frente a él.

—¡Vamos, Adrien, piénsalo! ¡Aún tendrías tu libertad y podrás luchar contra los malos! Puedes ser un héroe. Además —ella levantó la boca hacia su oreja burlonamente—. Creo que los héroes son más atractivos que los criminales.

La diseñadora sonrió cuando escuchó la fuerte respiración de parte de él. Pero Adrien se recompuso rápidamente mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que las chicas estaban en todo el asunto del chico malo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida.

—No a mí. Prefiero a un héroe que derrota a todos los tipos malos y puede llevarme al atardecer sin tener que preocuparme de que la policía nos persiga.

Adrien se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar una carcajada. Ella se rió en reacción. Finalmente él se puso serio y suspiró, pasando una mano libre por sus mechones dorados.

—No lo sé.

 _Bueno, era mejor que un 'no'._

—¿Piénsalo, al menos? —lo incitó.

—Lo pensaré. Por ti.

Él levantó la mano de ella a sus labios para sellar la promesa.

* * *

Ese lunes, fue difícil no caminar directamente hacia Adrien y plantar un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo. Pero ella y Adrien habían decidido que iban a "desarrollar" sus sentimientos y luego aparecer juntos públicamente. Marinette podría decirle a Alya que ella y Chat terminaron y eso sería todo. Aún así, mantuvo el anillo en su cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello. Como siempre, lo mantuvo escondido en su camisa. Cuando entró en la clase, encontró a Nino en su asiento habitual. Ella levantó una ceja en silenciosa pregunta.

—¡Hey chica! —Alya sonrió—. Adrien tuvo la idea de que tú y Nino cambiaran de asiento para que podamos estar más juntos —ella y su novio intercambiaron sonrisas, luego se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y frunció el ceño—. ¿Te importa? Porque podemos cambiar totalmente de nuevo…

Los ojos de Marinette se dirigieron a Adrien, quien le envió un guiño sutil y una sonrisa. Ella volvió su atención a Alya.

—Claro, voy a cambiar con Nino. No me importa.

—¿Estás segura? Porque me cambiaré si realmente quieres —dijo Nino, pero Marinette insistió en que el cambio estaba bien. Tomó su lugar al lado de Adrien y se acercó más a él.

—Buena idea —susurró ella con una sonrisa.

—Siempre estoy lleno de ellas —respondió Adrien y se rió entre dientes.

Los dos se sentaron muy juntos y se susurraron el uno al otro por toda la clase. Afortunadamente, Chloe estaba ausente, así que nada podía distraer a la pareja. Alya sonrió ante la interacción, pero vaciló cuando recordó que Marinette estaba viendo Chat Noir. ¿Tal vez ella elija a Adrien después de todo? Quién sabe.

* * *

Después de la clase, Marinette apretó sus libros contra su pecho mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase. La literatura con Adrien fue genial pero también algo graciosa. Fingir tener sentimientos lentamente incipientes el uno por el otro cuando ya estaban saliendo en secreto, se sentía como una broma en la que solo ella y Adrien estaban concientes. ¿Era así como se sentía cada vez que alguien hablaba de Chat Noir y él comentaba lo aterrador que era?

Ella se mordió los labios para sofocar su risita. Claramente recordó un momento en que Nino y Adrien discutieron sobre la posibilidad de que Chat Noir se convierta en alguien bueno.

— _Tú no eres él, ¡Así que no lo sabrías!_

— _Tienes razón, Nino. No lo haría._

Ella resopló con diversión. Ella no tenía idea de cómo Adrien pudo haber mantenido una cara seria después de eso. Si ella fuera él, se habría echado a reír.

Marinette gritó alarmada cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo y la llevó a una habitación oscura y apartada. Los estudiantes que pasaron vieron confundidos el lugar que la chica ocupaba previamente, pero luego se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino. Por otra parte, el corazón de la pelinegra se saturó de pánico. Su secuestrador debió haberlo notado porque él le soltó los brazos.

—Relájate, princesa. Soy yo, Adrien.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, esperando que él estuviera buscando los suyos propios.

—Me has asustado, ¡Mmh!

Al igual que en su fantasía, Marinette fue silenciada por los labios de Adrien. Su molestia se evaporó y cerró los ojos con alegría, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Adrien hizo un ruido sordo que sonaba como una risa y continuó besándola. Tenía que admitir que había soñado despierto con ella y Adrien en un área aislada en algún lugar de la escuela muchas veces desde que se había enamorado de él, ¿Pero ahora que en realidad estaba sucediendo? Simplemente milagroso.

Los brazos de Marinette se levantaron y se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de Adrien, sus dedos empezaron a enredarse en ese suave cabello dorado que le encantaba tocar. Ella sintió que Adrien clavaba sus dedos en sus propios mechones de color cuervo. Adrien se apartó y comenzó a besar su garganta.

—He estado esperando para hacer esto durante años —murmuró él entre besos—. ¿Sabes lo que es, querer a alguien por tanto tiempo y no querer nada más que apartarla y besarla sin sentido?

 _Sí, contigo,_ pensó ella sin aliento, jadeando cuando el calor la invadió ante su último comentario. Él se rió y juguetonamente mordió su piel. _Ups. ¿Dijo eso en voz alta?_ Ella lo sintió sonreír contra su piel.

—Sí, lo hiciste —bromeó Adrien.

Maldición. Es todo culpa de él, haciéndola olvidar su nombre y consiguiendo que no tenga filtro en la boca. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno en esto de besarla?_ , Adrien volvió su boca a la de ella y ahondó su lengua dentro, entrelazándola con la suya. _¿De nuevo, por qué estaba molesta?_

Continuaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad para ella, antes de que se separaran de mala gana. Ella lo escuchó inhalar profundamente para recuperar el aliento.

—Te dije que me aprovecharía del armario de un conserje —lo oyó decir descaradamente.

—Podrías haberme advertido —respondió ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No, de esta manera fue más divertido —insistió Adrien, riéndose—. Además, ¿qué tan romántico es cuando ya lo sabes?

Tenía un punto. Si él le hubiera dicho cuándo planeaba empujarla dentro del armario de un conserje, ella lo habría estado anticipando y parte de la chispa se habría perdido.

—¿Qué pasa con la clase? —cuestionó Marinette. No había duda de que era extremadamente tarde. Ella lo escuchó reírse, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que estaba sonriendo. Hubiera sido bueno si hubiera al menos una bombilla allí.

—Chloe no es la única que puede influir en el director. Nos dio dos pases, diciendo que estábamos en la oficina de la enfermera.

—¡Adrien! —chilló Marinette, mutando su cara sobrecalentada por mortificación—. ¿Le dijiste que íbamos a estar haciendo... esto? —no quería exactamente que el señor Damocles supiera sobre su cita secreta con Adrien, o sobre su vida amorosa en general.

—Por supuesto que no —se burló—. Solo pedí dos pases, no le dije para qué era. Llené nuestros nombres y eso.

Marinette suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias.

—Un caballero nunca intentaría avergonzar a su princesa —aseguró—. Su reputación y seguridad es su mayor prioridad.

Ella sintió sus suaves labios tocar su frente con amor. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cabello, cuando él comenzó a tirar de él.

—Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Arreglarte el cabello —respondió él mientras lo sentía atar su cabello en coletas recién hechas—. Yo soy el que lo arruinó, por eso es justo que lo arregle.

Marinette se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Él era un amor tan grande, ella no lo merecía. Adrien se movió a la otra coleta y cuando terminó, tomó su rostro y guió sus labios para encontrar los de ella.

—Gracias —le dijo ella con gratitud—. Tengo suerte de tenerte.

—Me digo lo mismo de ti —Él le plantó otro suave beso en la frente—. Deberías irte.

Ella sintió el pase deslizarse en su mano. Ella vaciló antes de asentir. Ella realmente no quería ir, deseaba poder quedarse en este armario todo el día besando a Adrien. Pero sabía que eso sería imposible, que sus amigos vendrían a buscarlos tarde o temprano. Marinette buscó el picaporte y lo giró, saliendo del armario. Cuando se volvió, captó la sonrisa astuta de Adrien y le guiñó un ojo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Tomando aliento, marchó a su clase, esperando que nadie sospechara de ella _. No, ¿Por qué lo harían?_ Era torpe, por lo que la oficina de la enfermera era una excusa perfecta. Curiosa, trajo el pase a su vista. _Una locura;_ la escritura cursiva en su nombre completo, junto con el momento en que dejó la oficina de la enfermera. Ella había estado antes con la enfermera y recibió pases de ella, y se sorprendió al ver que la escritura de Adrien se parecía bastante a la de ella.

Aunque, ¿debería estar realmente sorprendida? La falsificación es probablemente la segunda naturaleza del infractor de la ley número uno de la ciudad.

Tímidamente, Marinette llegó a su clase. La profesora entrecerró los ojos al ser interrumpida y le preguntó a Marinette por qué había llegado tan tarde.

—Yo-yo estaba en la oficina de la enfermera —balbuceó.

Ella siempre odiaba a los mentirosos, en parte porque era tan mala en ese arte. Le dio tímidamente el pase a la maestra, quien lo miró y asintió antes de desecharlo.

—Por favor, toma asiento.

La joven diseñadora encontró su asiento. Después de establecerse en él, sintió la mirada estudiosa de alguien sobre ella. Lentamente, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para conectar la mirada con la de Lila Rossi. Los ojos de la actriz se entrecerraron en lo que parecía sospecha. Marinette se dio la vuelta, preguntándose por qué sospechaba. No conocía a Marinette en absoluto, ¿Por qué se molestaría con ella?

La pelinegra mirando hacia abajo y notó que su camisa estaba arrugada... _y el anillo de Chat Noir estaba en exhibición._ Suprimiendo un horrorizado jadeo, lo agarró y lo empujó de nuevo dentro de la seguridad de su camisa. Sus orbes azules se desplazaron a Lila, que había vuelto su atención a la lección. Se mordió el labio. Lila probablemente no creyó que estaba con la enfermera, pero no sabría el significado de su anillo.

Ella no podía, era imposible. _¿A menos que ella viera la huella de la pata?_ No, ella estaba demasiado lejos para que ella lo notara… _¿Cierto?_

* * *

—Entonces, te vi a ti y a Adrien poniéndose cómodos en clase. ¡Y luego almorzaron juntos! ¿Hay algo de lo que debería estar informada? —Alya sonrió y movió sus cejas.

Después de la escuela, Marinette y Alya estaban de pie junto a los escalones principales de la escuela. Adrien y Nino ya se habían ido, dejando a las mejores amigas en su "tiempo de chicas". Marinette se sonrojó, pero logró ignorar su sugerencia.

—¿Adrien y yo? ¡Psh! Sabes que estoy viendo a Chat Noir.

La boca de Alya cayó.

—¡¿Es oficial lo suyo?! ¿Y no me lo dijiste? ¿Esto significa que estás completamente pasando de Adrien?

Marinette se mordió el labio, sabiendo que tendría que decir las palabras correctas.

—Sí, um, Chat y yo hemos estado en ello por un tiempo. Pero a decir verdad... no, no importa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¡No puedes empezar así y no decirme! —Alya exigió.

Marinette reprimió una sonrisa. Ella tenía a Alya justo donde la quería. Frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

—A decir verdad... no sé si va a durar. Es un criminal y yo soy una buena chica. ¡Somos totalmente opuestos! Además, no creo que alguna vez sea completamente capaz de superar a Adrien.

—Pero dijiste que puedes convertirlo en un héroe —protestó Alya, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

—No lo sé, ha estado muy convencido de que no quiere serlo. Oh, Alya, ¡No sé qué hacer!

—Lo resolverás —Alya dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de la diseñadora con una mano reconfortante. Para la alegría interna de Marinette, Alya no tenía ni idea de que estaba fingiendo todo esto—. Quién sabe, tal vez Adrien es para ti.

Marinette suspiró de nuevo.

—Quizá. Además, creo que la relación de Chat y yo simplemente... se esfumó. La chispa se acabó, creo que me acostumbré a él.

Menos mal que Adrien ya se había ido, porque sabía que si él escuchaba esa frase, la habría hecho lamentar profundamente. Un rubor comenzó a levantarse en sus mejillas sobre qué tipo de recompensa tendría Adrien en mente para ella, pero ella respiró y se calmó para disiparla.

—¿Te acostumbraste a Chat Noir? —la boca de Alya cayó en shock—. ¿Cómo pudiste acostumbrarte a él? Nino y yo todavía tenemos esa chispa ¡Y hemos estado saliendo durante dos años!

Marinette sonrió, esperando que Alya y Nino estuvieran juntos por mucho más de dos años. Hacían una gran pareja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, pero ha sucedido. Será mejor que llegue a casa, te veré mañana.

Alya negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea, chica. Nos vemos.

* * *

Esa noche, Marinette no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras dibujaba un nuevo diseño de blusa. Sus trazos del lápiz seguían yendo hacia donde ella no quería que fueran, pero no podría haber sido más feliz de todos modos. Ella y Adrien estaban (en secreto) saliendo, algo que ella había deseado durante dos años. Ella había plantado la información falsa a Alya, por lo que su romance gradual con Adrien parecería creíble, y luego podrían salir públicamente.

Su mirada se volvió turbia. Podrían hacer todas las cosas de la pareja en público cuando ella quisiera. Podrían besarse, tomarse de las manos, abrazarse… Lanzó un pesado suspiro de ensueño ante las posibilidades. Además, ¡Podría convertirse en un héroe! Su gran héroe en cuero brillante pronto ayudaría a proteger a París en lugar de aterrorizarla.

Un pequeño ceño frunció sus rasgos. Deseó poder con él y ayudar a salvar la ciudad. Saltar a través de los edificios, con la luna a su espalda, sintiendo el viento a través de su cabello… Lanzó una mirada tentativa a su armario, donde estaba guardado su disfraz de Ladybug. _Tal vez…_

Un repentino ruido de algo aterrizando en su balcón la hizo saltar en su asiento. Su mirada se dirigió a la trampilla de su techo, casi esperando que Chat se dejara caer en su cama y le diera esa sonrisa de gato de Cheshire. Pero todo lo que encontró fue una cama vacía. Sus cejas bajaron, completamente desconcertadas. Él nunca sonaba tan fuerte cuando la visitaba, solo hacía ruido cuando tocaba el panel de vidrio de la trampilla.

Ella nunca lo escuchó aterrizar en su balcón antes, él era un maestro en silenciar sus pasos. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios fue ese ruido? ¿Tal vez sólo quería asustarla? Fue un movimiento brusco, pero él era un gatito travieso de todos modos. Dejando a un lado su cuaderno de bocetos, Marinette movió las piernas sobre la silla y se levantó. Vistiendo su ropa de dormir, ella subió la escalera a su cama.

Cuando llegó allí, miró por la escotilla de afuera por cualquier señal del ladrón, pero todo lo que se encontró con ella fue la oscuridad y el silencio. Tragando saliva, empujó la puerta para abrirla y se aventuró a salir al aire fresco y nocturno. Temblando, ella examinó sus alrededores. No había señal de Adrien o Chat Noir. Ni un solo rastro. Miró hacia sus plantas, buscando evidencia de que una de ellas hubiera caído, pero todas estaban en el lugar correcto, ni siquiera tocadas.

 _Entonces, ¿Qué causó el ruido?_ , La pelinegra cambió su mirada a su sillón rosa y blanco a rayas, donde encontró un pequeño trozo de papel. Curiosa, se acercó y lo recogió, jadeando cuando leyó las palabras.

 _¡Parece que tu gatito quería jugar! Si quieres sacar a tu gato de la bolsa, vuelve a Akuma. Te estaremos esperando ;)_

Había un dibujo de un símbolo de zorro debajo de las palabras aparentemente inocentes.

—Volpina —Marinette susurró con asombro y creciente terror.

La nota cayó de sus dedos temblorosos. Adrien fue secuestrada por Volpina. ¡Estaba retenido en Akuma, quien sabía lo que le estaban haciendo allí! Marinette tomó respiraciones entrecortadas y presionó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza en un ataque de pánico. _¿¡Qué iba a hacer ella!?_ Él podía defenderse en una pelea, pero los secuestradores generalmente no dejaban ir a sus víctimas después de sólo golpearlos. No había manera de que Chat Noir pudiera escapar.

Los ojos de Marinette se movieron frenéticamente, como si alguien saliera de la oscuridad y se la llevara también. Con otra respiración de pánico, corrió hacia la seguridad de su habitación, cerrando la escotilla detrás de ella. Se sentó en su cama, mirando la pared opuesta. ¡Esperaban que ella fuera allí y lo rescatara!, Ella era solo Marinette, no podía hacer nada. Pero…

Sus orbes azules miraron de pronto hacia el armario con una firme decisión.

—Ladybug sí puede.

* * *

Después de volver a ponerse el traje, Marinette frunció el ceño ante su reflejo mientras se ponía la máscara moteada. Pensó que nunca volvería a ponerse esto, pero los tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas _. Espera. ¿No estaba deseando unirse a Chat Noir antes, saltar a través de los techos en la noche mientras realizaba actos heroicos? ¿Podría ser este el comienzo de eso?_

Ladybug sacudió su cabeza. Ahora no era el momento para fantasías heroicas, ella tenía un gato que salvar.

Menos mal que sus padres estaban dormidos. Salió de puntillas de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y pronto salió de la panadería. Esperaba que cualquier posible atracador se mantuviera fuera de su camino por esta noche, con la esperanza de que el disfraz los repeliera.

Ladybug corrió por las muchas calles para llegar a Akuma, tomando algunos caminos secundarios en el proceso para mantenerse fuera de la calle principal. Deseaba tener el bastón de Chat para poder extenderlo e impulsarse sobre un edificio. O tal vez algo que pueda ayudarla a pasear por las calles con facilidad, algo así como un yo-yo tal vez. Afortunadamente, nadie se topó con ella esa noche.

Demonios, ella ni siquiera veía a ninguna persona sospechosa. Con los pulmones vacíos y las piernas cansadas, llegó al almacén no tan abandonado. Ella no se sorprendió al encontrar la entrada principal abierta. Ni siquiera un toque de sorpresa cuando golpeó con una mano en el botón oculto, revelando la escalera secreta en el suelo. Sin perder un segundo más, corrió escaleras abajo.

Adrien era lo único en su mente. _¿Cómo podría salvarlo, exactamente?,_ Ella dudaba que un poco de dulce hablar haría el trabajo. Cuando llegó al final, Ladybug se encontró con una puerta vacía. Era inquietantemente oscuro y silencioso, un marcado contraste con el club iluminado con la música de jazz de la última vez que estuvo aquí. Mordiéndose el labio, entró. El escenario estaba vacío, mesas abandonadas de manteles y velas, bar sin alcohol.

La única fuente de luz es un par de luces esparcidas por el área, brindando suficiente luz para que no se tropiece con sus propios pies. Un escalofrío temeroso subió por su columna vertebral. Esto debe ser lo que se siente al ingresar a tu escuela por la noche, solo que mucho más espeluznante. ¿Pero la peor parte? Adrien no estaba a la vista. Ella se sobresaltó cuando el sonido de un micrófono al sonar se hizo eco en la habitación.

—Ah, Ladybug. Qué amable de tu parte —saludó una voz fría y masculina. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon—. No te preocupes, Chat Noir está bien... por ahora. Alégrate de haber salvado su vida hasta ahora, no tomo la traición a la ligera.

—Hawk Moth —jadeó suavemente. Volpina debe estar trabajando con él.

—Tienes razón. Eres una chica tan inteligente, nunca me equivoco cuando percibo a un futuro criminal —¿Futuro criminal? Sus ojos se estrecharon aun más—. Pero preferiría hablar contigo cara a cara. Ven a la esquina posterior izquierda, encontrarás una escalera. Y luego me encontrarás a mí.

* * *

Cuando Ladybug llegó a la habitación, sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en la situación. Había un hombre, vestido con un traje morado con una máscara plateada y un bastón morado. Volpina, sonriente, estaba de pie junto a Chat Noir, que estaba atado a una silla con una cuerda. Jackady y Mime estaban en el fondo, con el primero sonriendo con locura y el segundo mirándola con una expresión de piedra.

Chat Noir levantó la cabeza, las hebras rubias colgaban frente a sus ojos, pero ella no se perdió la forma en que se encendieron con furia.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás loca!?

Los labios de ella se fruncieron, sin apreciar en absoluto las palabras de su novio o su tono ágil.

—¡Estoy aquí para salvarte, idiota!

—No necesito un rescate. ¡Deberías haberte quedado en casa!

—¡Ah, ah, ah! —cortó Hawk Moth la discusión, reprendiendo suavemente—. Si ella se quedara en casa, nunca habríamos tenido el placer de conocernos, ya que te la robaste la última vez —Chat volvió la cabeza hacia él y siseó. Hawk Moth lo ignoró y se inclinó ante la dama de rojo—. Soy Hawk Moth, el rey del crimen de esta ciudad. Es un placer conocerla, señorita Ladybug —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ladybug trató de no mostrar su miedo.

—Está bien, me tienes aquí. ¡Ahora, suelta a Chat Noir!

—¿Realmente pensaste que sería tan fácil? —Jackady se rió—. Eres tan ingenua. Pero oye, eres un trabajo en progreso.

Ella levantó una ceja debajo de su máscara.

—¿Un trabajo en progreso? —su voz hizo eco.

—Tiene razón —intervino Hawk Moth—. Veo potencial en ti, Ladybug. Podrías subir rápidamente al poder.

Volpina frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué hay de mí? Soy el que realmente tiene al maldito gato.

—Me pegaste por detrás —siseó Chat enojado—. Eso no fue un movimiento justo.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías, gatito? —La zorra sonrió coquetamente, inclinándose más cerca de él—. Todo es justo en el amor y en la guerra.

Chat hizo una mueca y apartó la cabeza.

—Está bien, el secuestro es una cosa, ¿Pero dejar que esta zorra coquetee conmigo? Eso es una exageración ¿No crees?

Volpina apretó los dientes y gruñó antes de golpearlo en la cara, la cabeza de Chat Noir moviéndose hacia un lado por el impacto. Los ojos de zafiro de Ladybug se encendieron cuando miró la marca roja que le quedaba en la piel de él.

—¡No lo toques! —gritó Ladybug, dando un paso amenazador hacia el villano con motivo de zorro.

Volpina entrecerró sus ojos verde oliva y combinó el paso.

—Bastante mal genio, Ladybug —Hawk Moth sonrió a sabiendas—. Puedes causar miedo cuando estás enojada —eso hizo que la chica se detuviera, mirándolo con ojos cautelosos. Volpina también dejó de avanzar—. Tengo una propuesta para ti, señorita Ladybug.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué tipo de proposición?

—¡Detén esto! —Chat Noir le gritó a su ex jefe—. ¡Déjala en paz, ella es inocente!

Hawk Moth se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Un rasgo que puede remediarse. Ahora, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Oh, sí. Ladybug, ¿Te gustaría unirte a mí?

—Nunca —escupió, los ojos azules de la campana se estrecharon—. Nunca me convertiré en un criminal.

—¡Pero déjame terminar! Por supuesto, obtendrás un porcentaje de todo lo que robes. También liberaré a Chat Noir y permitiré que ambos se conviertan en socios en el crimen. Ahora, ¿No es simplemente romántico?

Chat siseó amenazadoramente. Ladybug ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando al señor del crimen.

—¿Un porcentaje, dices?

Los ojos de Chat se ensancharon de miedo.

—¿Ladybug? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella no le respondió, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Hawk Moth. Él le sonrió, sus ojos grises brillando con anticipación.

—Sí, por supuesto que obtendrás un porcentaje de lo que robas. Es justo. Imagina cuánto podrías comprar. Podrías obtener cualquier cosa que tu pequeño corazón desee. Y, si aceptas mi oferta, te daré un regalo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Regalos?

La sonrisa de Hawk Moth nunca vaciló cuando chasqueó los dedos. El Mimo se acercó, dando una caja de zapatos a su jefe. Él asintió con la cabeza y ahuyentó al criminal.

—Sí, regalos. Creo que serán muy útiles. Acércate y mira.

Tragándose los nervios, Ladybug se acercó a él, evitando al mismo tiempo los ojos incrédulos de cierto gato. Abrió la caja para revelar un par de aretes impresos de mariquita y... ¿Era eso un yo-yo? Ella se agitó temblorosamente y agarró los aretes primero, mirando los detalles con asombro. ¿Por qué le daría joyas?

—Los pendientes son un accesorio, un símbolo de todos los criminales de élite. Como el anillo de Chat Noir, las tarjetas de Jackady, las armas claras de Mime —dijo casualmente.

—Necesitarás algo también —los ojos de Ladybug parpadearon entre el señor del crimen y los bonitos pendientes—. Vamos, póntelos —dijo en un tono ligero y burlón—. Estoy seguro de que se verán maravillosos en ti.

Ella levantó sus manos a cada lóbulo de la oreja, cuidando de deslizar cuidadosamente cada arete y adjuntar el empujón hacia atrás después. Hawk Moth la rodeó como un halcón.

—Muy, muy bien —observó él—. Y ahora, en el segundo regalo —sacó el yo-yo manchado rojo y negro—. Este no es un yoyo común, querida. La cuerda puede extenderse por metros, y es casi irrompible. Con esto podrás moverte por la ciudad con facilidad en lugar de caminar como estoy seguro de que lo hiciste para llegar aquí. Si la policía se presenta ante un crimen, puedes alejarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —se la entregó, y Ladybug la tomó. Ella tenía una pequeña cosa en la palma de su mano. Se parecía a cualquier otro yo-yo, y se sentía como uno también—. Además, será útil para el combate, como el bastón de Chat Noir. Le ayuda a llegar a los lugares, y también es útil para la lucha —informó.

Hablando del arma de Chat Noir, Ladybug vio por el rabillo del ojo que estaba allí, puesto inocentemente sobre una mesa.

—Únete a mí y esto puede ser tuyo —Hawk Moth habló suavemente—. Liberaré a Chat Noir, obtendrás el yo-yo y los pendientes, y un porcentaje de lo que robes. Comercio justo, ¿No crees? —extendió la mano para que ella la tomara y cerrara el pacto.

—Ladybug… —escuchó a Chat susurrar con incredulidad.

Sus ojos azules miraron hacia la forma encorvada de Chat, junto a los ojos verdes tristes. Ladybug se aclaró la garganta y estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Tienes un trato... jefe —sonrió maliciosamente.

Él sonrió de vuelta confiado.

—Sabía que no podría rechazarlo, señorita Ladybug. Volpina, deja que el gato salga de la bolsa.

Volpina gruñó, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Chat Noir se puso de pie cuando las cuerdas cayeron, mirando como dagas fulminantes a todos en la sala, excepto a Ladybug. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ladybug giró su yo-yo y lo usó para tomar el bastón de Chat sobre la mesa. Todos la miraron confundidos.

—¡Chat! —gritó Ladybug ignorando a los criminales, lanzando rápidamente el bastón al aire hacia su novio.

La boca de Chat Noir se torció en una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando saltó por el aire y lo atrapó sin esfuerzo, realizando un salto hacia atrás y aterrizando junto a su compañera moteada. Él hizo girar el bastón con las yemas de los dedos mientras Ladybug giraba el yo-yo a su lado, con una sonrisa similar a la suya.

—¿¡Qué significa esto!? —Hawk Moth gritó enojado.

Mime, Jackady y Volpina entrecerraron los ojos y cambiaron a posiciones de lucha.

—¿Realmente pensaste que me convertiría en un criminal? —Ladybug se burló—. Para ser un señor del crimen, no eres tan inteligente.

Los dientes de Hawk Moth se apretaron de ira.

—¡Te arrepentirás de traicionarme!

Los otros tres criminales dieron un paso adelante. Chat Noir miró a la heroína moteada con una sonrisa.

—Listo cuando estés, L.B.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar de la sensación de Chat dándole la espalda a sus hermanos criminales. Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si él realmente eligió la vida de un héroe. No, todo en lo que podía concentrarse ahora mismo, era derrotar a estas personas y escapar con vida.

—Lista.

La sonrisa de Chat nunca vaciló.

—Adoro una buena pelea de gatos.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: 1.** Una buena revolcada en el armario es justo lo que necesita cualquier pareja adolescente con un romance recién estrenado ;) Lástima que este fic no contiene escenas de Lemmon, con lo que me hubiera gustado traducir una…

 **Agradecimientos** a Merline-Ainsworth, tsubasa23, sonrais77, rebecasz (x3), Selene, Alessa Giannotti, TheBlacKat, Nys Catarina, Mimilop Usagi, Guest, Michelle, Arashi Shinomori, Rhaenyss, Alexiel Izumi, YuYu, msicilia97, por sus reviews en este capítulo. Este **capítulo** **está dedicado** a **TheBlacKat** porque fue el **review número** **200,** ¡Y hay una pequeña sorpresa por eso! **Escribiré una escena inédita de este fic** para el final de la traducción, y será con la idea que ella elija, ¡Esperen para leerla ;)!

 **Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:** ¡Ya solo queda el capítulo final! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Nuestros héroes lograran la victoria? ¿Atraparan al malo de turno?, son poco mas de 3,000 palabras de pura emoción. **La** **velocidad de actualización** dependerá de la cantidad de Reviews recibidos por capitulo. ¡Así que depende de ustedes!

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


	13. Chapter 12

**Miraculous Ladybug** pertenece a **Thomas Astruc,** la **imagen de portada** la encontré en google pero no tengo idea del autor, si alguien sabe favor de aclarármelo para agregar sus créditos.

 **Esta historia** **NO me pertenece**. Esta es una **traducción autorizada** de los fanfics **"One Way Or Another"** (versión de la historia contada por Adrien) y **"On The Prowl"** (versión de la historia desde la perspectiva de Marinette) de la autora **ghostgirl19.** Ambas historias se encuentran como favoritos en mi perfil en su idioma original (ingles) si desean leerla. Este Fanfic ira intercalando escenas de ambas versiones para hacerlo más ameno e interesante. Esta traducción sólo se encuentra en Fanfiction con mi nombre, **Prohibido el PLAGIO**.

Errores de escritura favor de decírmelo para modificarlo.

* * *

 **Al Acecho**

 **Capitulo 12**

Chat Noir cargó contra Jackady y Mime, dejando que Ladybug luchara contra Volpina. Cuando Ladybug le lanzó su yo-yo, Volpina sacó su flauta y bloqueó el ataque. Pensando rápidamente, la pelinegra envolvió la cuerda de su nueva arma alrededor de uno de los tobillos de Volpina y tiró de ella, haciendo que la villana cayera al suelo. Ladybug saltó encima de ella, a horcajadas para que no pudiera escapar.

Ella fue capaz de clavar algunos golpes antes de que Volpina agarrara su puño, tratando de alejarse de su rostro. Los dientes de las mujeres se apretaron, ambos con toda su fuerza; Ladybug para lanzar otro golpe y Volpina para golpearla. Viendo que estaban paralizadas en ello, Ladybug saltó fuera de ella, agarrando la cuerda de su yo-yo y girándola a su lado de manera amenazadora.

—No ganarás, Volpina —aseguró Ladybug—. Ríndete.

—Como si una novata fuera a ganarme —se burló Volpina. Ella se abalanzó de nuevo, los ojos de Ladybug se agrandaron pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse. La zorra la tenía clavada en el suelo, con los dientes revelados en un gruñido salvaje—. Tú, pequeña perra —dijo furiosa—. No sé cómo lavaste el cerebro a Chat Noir para traicionarnos, pero estoy segura de que tu muerte hará que se recupere.

Ladybug gruñó, tratando de quitar sus muñecas del agarre de su atacante. Volpina agarró sus muñecas con una mano, usando la ahora libre para sacar su flauta que estaba atada a su espalda. Ella lo partió en dos, revelando una daga afilada en el extremo. Ladybug podía sentir el sudor que transpiraba por su frente en pánico. Ella se movió más fuerte cuando la hoja se acercó.

—Qué afortunado es que tu traje sea rojo —sonrió Volpina—. De esta manera, la sangre se mezclará con él. Una elección de moda muy apropiada, Marinette.

La aludida se quedó sin aliento. El cabello castaño, los ojos verde oliva, el hecho de que acaba de llegar de Italia y un incidente particular en clase después de su falsa excusa a la enfermería.

—¿¡Lila!?

—Así es, Ladybug —la hoja se cernía peligrosamente cerca de su mandíbula—. Aunque quizás no tengas tanta suerte. Estoy esperando para decorar mi cuchillo con tu sangre.

Ladybug cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor, pero nunca llegó. En cambio, la presión de sus muñecas había desaparecido y el peso de Volpina estaba fuera de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a la chica extranjera tendida en el suelo a un lado y el cómo el bastón de Chat Noir se retraía. Ladybug se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—En cualquier momento, My Lady —Chat Noir hizo un guiño y saludó con dos dedos antes de volverse hacia Mime, que se estaba levantando del suelo.

Jackady, ella notó, estaba inconsciente con tres marcas de garras corriendo por su cara. Ladybug volvió su atención a su oponente, girando su yo-yo a su lado.

—Terminemos esto.

Volpina gruñó.

—Será todo un placer.

Las chicas giraron lentamente entre ellas como leonas. Finalmente, Ladybug pudo envolver su arma alrededor de la flauta. La contrajo hacia ella rápidamente antes de que Volpina pudiera desatar su arma, y la flauta salió volando de la cara del sorprendido vixen y cayó inútilmente al suelo detrás de la heroína roja.

Sin perder un minuto más, Ladybug lanzó el yo-yo y dejó que la cuerda se envolviera alrededor del tobillo de Volpina de nuevo. Sin embargo, se agachó y agarró la cuerda, tirando violentamente, haciendo que Ladybug cayera al suelo y se deslizara más cerca de ella. Volpina contraatacó y arrojó un puñetazo en la cara de Ladybug. La acción le hizo parpadear a la chica y mirar a su alrededor aturdida.

—¿Un golpe es todo lo que necesito para derrotarte? —se burló Volpina—. Patético.

Ladybug parpadeó otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararse. Cuando el siguiente puño voló de nuevo hacia ella, Ladybug lo atrapó en su mano. Ella usó el otro para dar un puñetazo a la cara de Volpina, y así sucesivamente en un vaivén continuo en el que eventualmente las mujeres rodaron por el suelo, cada una tratando de terminar encima de la otra para vencer más fácilmente a su oponente.

Por fin, Ladybug apartó a Volpina de ella, aferrándose el estómago y jadeando pesadamente. Al menos la criminal que tenía ante ella no se veía mucho mejor, con un labio partido y una mejilla magullada. Con un gruñido, Ladybug levantó la pierna y la dejó volar al estómago de Volpina. Ella gritó de dolor y se hundió en el suelo. Mientras su cabeza estaba baja, Ladybug sacó su yo-yo y lo lanzó contra su cabeza.

La chica estaba fría antes de caer al suelo. Ladybug dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Dándose la vuelta, vio al mimo acostado junto a Jackady, eliminado. Las marcas de garras sangrantes se entrecruzaban en su cara pintada y podía ver pequeños riachuelos de sangre en su cuello, indicando que Chat Noir lo había agarrado allí.

En cuanto a Chat, él estaba apoyado en su bastón, respirando con dificultad, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Su máscara tenía una pequeña grieta, debajo del ojo izquierdo, su labio inferior estaba sangrando y tenía un hematoma en la mejilla. Pero aparte de eso, se veía relativamente bien.

—Buen trabajo, My Lady —elogió Chat Noir.

Ladybug sonrió en respuesta.

—Buen trabajo, Chaton.

Se acercó a ella y levantó uno de sus puños en su dirección, mirándola con una expresión triunfante en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda.

—¿Lo hicimos?

Ella sonrió e inmediatamente conectó su puño con el de él.

—¡Lo hicimos!

De repente, Ladybug se quedó sin aliento, mirando salvajemente alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Hawk Moth?

Las cejas de Chat se fruncieron cuando miró a su alrededor.

—Ese cobarde, se escapó mientras estábamos distraídos.

—¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! —Ladybug hizo un amago de salir corriendo, pero Chat Noir la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla.

—Ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones de pelear con más personas por hoy. Podemos encontrarlo otro día.

—Pero-

—Otro día —repitió Chat severamente.

La pelinegra hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Está bien.

Chat Noir se rió entre dientes.

—No tenía idea de que te encantara pelear tanto. Eres una dama muy impropia.

Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, preparada para decirle dónde él podía expresar esa opinión, Ladybug captó su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos traviesos. Así que se balanceó entre sus pies con una sonrisa burlona y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. Después, los dos miraron a los tres criminales inconscientes.

—Bueno, creo que la Navidad llegó temprano para la policía este año —concluyó Chat Noir. Se acercó a la silla, que había ocupado él anteriormente durante su tiempo secuestrado y durante la pelea había sido derribada, y agarró la cuerda tirada del suelo.

Capturando su significado, Ladybug levantó los pies de Volpina y la arrastró hacia los otros dos criminales. Ella sonrió y se acercó a un escritorio, agarrando un marcador y un papel.

* * *

Un golpe repentino en la puerta llamó la atención del policía de guardia, sentado tranquilamente en el escritorio. _Era pasada la medianoche, ¿qué podía alguien querer?_... él bostezó y tomó un sorbo de su café antes de levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia la puerta. _Será mejor que esto no sea una broma por parte de algunos adolescentes estúpidos._

Sin embargo, su boca cayó enormemente al ver tres criminales atados. Sus cabezas estaban abajo y sus cuerpos flojos, indicando que no estaban conscientes. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando notó un pedazo de papel entre las bobinas de la cuerda. Curioso, el oficial lo agarró y lo abrió para leer.

 _Cortesía de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

Debajo, había un símbolo de una mariquita, acompañado por una huella de una pata de gato.

* * *

 _¡Noticias de última hora!_

 _"La noche anterior, la policía de París estaba desconcertada cuando dos delincuentes muy populares de la ciudad, The Mime y Jackady, fueron atrapados y dejados en su puerta acompañados por la famosa ladrona italiana, Volpina ... ¡Quien en realidad es la famosa actriz, Lila Rossi! Los benefactores de este ¿generoso regalo?, son ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!... ¿Quién es esta Ladybug?, ¿Y Chat Noir ha cambiado de bando?"_

Marinette sonrió mientras cerraba la página del video que mostraba la noticia, y se alejó de su computadora. Adrien estaba descansando en la tumbona, quien lo escuchó todo y le ofreció una sonrisa perezosa.

—Entonces, ¿Es cierto? —preguntó Marinette tímidamente, levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la tumbona. Ella se acostó al lado del rubio.

Adrien se movió para tener espacio y giró sobre su costado, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de su novia. Él levantó su mano y le dio un amoroso beso en el dorso.

—¿Qué es verdad, mi amor?

Ella se mordió el labio, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su rostro ante el apodo. Adrien sonrió a sabiendas, mirando el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Chat Noir realmente ha cambiado de bando? —preguntó la pelinegra finalmente.

Adrien se rió entre dientes.

—Parece que sí —suspiró con dramatismo—. Ya sabes cómo las noticias lo saben todo y nunca están mal.

Un ceño fruncido tiró de los bordes de los labios de la pelinegra. ¿Realmente quería ser un héroe, o la noche anterior fue algo que sucedió una sola vez y esta noche volvería a las calles, robando varias tiendas como había sido su habitual por años?

—¿Adrien?

Los ojos esmeralda de él se abrieron, notando la expresión sombría de la diseñadora.

—Oye —la tranquilizó—. Realmente es verdad. Voy a ser un héroe.

Los ojos de zafiro de Marinette se iluminaron con la declaración.

—¿De verdad?

Una esquina de la boca de Adrien se inclinó hacia arriba.

—Sí. No necesito robar, pero sigo queriendo mi libertad. Ser un héroe me permitiría tener esa libertad, y lo mejor es que no tendría que preocuparme por tener a la policía tras mi cola.

Marinette sonrió y hundió la nariz en su camisa, inhalando el ligero y agradable aroma.

—Gracias.

Ella sintió los labios de él en su cabello.

—Cualquier cosa para ti, mi princesa.

Sin quitar la cabeza de su hombro, Marinette se giró y miró hacia el techo. Ella recogió ociosamente su mano en el aire, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Y ahora podemos salir en público —murmuró Adrien, y Marinette no perdió de vista la sonrisa en su voz.

Ella asintió.

—Desde que Alya cree que Ladybug y Chat Noir ahora son una cosa, tú, Adrien Agreste, me salvarás de la angustia de todo ese tema al invitarme a salir —se rió.

—Exactamente. Yo podría decir que estabas a punto de perder la cabeza por el dolor, así que me compadecí de ti y te invitaré al cine este fin de semana.

Marinette se incorporó y se volvió, viendo la sonrisa de su compañero.

—¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Una cita de lástima? —preguntó, haciendo que su voz sonara triste e incluso soltando un sollozo por afecto—. ¡Cómo te atreves!

Adrien se echó a reír y la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Oh no, mi princesa! Eres mucho más para mí que eso. Eres mi luna, mi sol y mis estrellas. Eres el horizonte de mi cielo, la mantequilla de mi croissant, el malvavisco de mi chocolate caliente, la leche de mi galleta, la tinta a mi bolígrafo, el cargador a mi teléfono...

Marinette se rió especialmente fuerte con la última. Ella se apartó para ver la expresión pícara de su novio.

—Pero lo más importante —dijo Adrien suavemente, inclinándose más cerca de su cara. Sus ojos se movieron de sus labios a sus ojos—. Eres la Ladybug de mi Chat Noir.

Marinette cerró los ojos con dicha cuando él conectó sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y amoroso. _Tal vez, el (ex) criminal número uno de París no era tan malo, después de todo._

* * *

—¿Lista para patrullar, princesa?

Marinette se puso la máscara.

—Casi. Solo dame un segundo —pidió, y luego caminó hacia él con vanidad, sonriendo mientras sostenía entre sus dedos un pequeño objeto dorado.

Chat Noir bajó las escaleras y se encontró con ella.

—El reloj hace tictac, My Lady —sonrió él—. Si todavía fuera un criminal, ya podría haber robado una tienda a estas alturas.

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco pero siguió caminando hacia él, encontrándose con sus brillantes orbes esmeralda y su sonrisa maliciosa. Ella le dio un beso casto en los labios. Cuando se apartó, él emitió un zumbido de queja en la garganta, sonriendo y moviendo las cejas.

—No sabía que estabas de ese humor, My Lady. Podemos saltarnos la patrulla y quedarnos aquí por la noche, no tendré ningún problema con eso.

Ladybug resopló con un gruñido molesto, pero sonrió de todos modos.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Chaton. Todavía vamos, pero antes de que te dé un regalo.

Él levantó una ceja en cuestión, pero finalmente terminó levantando ambas en señal de confusión cuando ella reveló el pequeño objeto en su palma.

—¿Un cascabel? —le preguntó.

—Sí —afirmó Ladybug con una sonrisa—. Como ahora eres un gato domesticado, pensé que era hora de ponerte un cascabel.

Chat Noir se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿En serio?

—Vamos —incitó ella—. ¡Completará el look!... ¿Por favor?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, My Lady.

Ladybug chilló de felicidad y abrió el cierre del traje de su novio para sujetar la campana a su cremallera. Cuando terminó, lo golpeó con un dedo para dejar salir un suave tintineo.

—¡Perfecto!

Chat Noir se acercó a su espejo. Inclinó la cabeza mientras observaba la nueva adición a su atuendo. Por fin, una pequeña sonrisa levantó sus labios.

—Huh. Tienes razón, completa el look —le dio un toque experimental al objeto, dejando que la campana suene de nuevo—. Me gusta.

—Yo también —estuvo de acuerdo ella, viniendo detrás de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Chat en un abrazo—. ¿Quieres que te devuelva el anillo? Quiero decir, siempre lo has tenido antes.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Nah. Puedes quedártelo. Todavía soy tuyo —se inclinó para envolver sus labios sobre los de ella. Cuando se apartó, la miró con una sonrisa seductora—. Todavía estoy listo para saltarnos la patrulla, ya sabes…

Ladybug se rió y le dio un juguetón manotazo en el brazo.

—Buen intento, gatito… ¡Ahora, vamos!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo: 1.** ¡Oficialmente el capítulo final de esta traducción! Falta el **epilogo** , que será la escena extra que pidió **TheBlacKat,** y será justo lo que han estado esperando ;) 2. Adrien como héroe es sexy, ¡pero Adrien el Ladrón Coqueto es demasiado para mis hormonas!

 **Agradecimientos** a tsubasa23, Rebecasz (x2), Selene, Sonrais777, Michelle, Alessa Giannotti, Merline-Ainsworth, AkiRoss, Rhaenyss, Nath-09, Alexiel Izumi, Arashi Shinomori por sus reviews en este capítulo. Este **capítulo** está **dedicado** a **AkiRoss** que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz los reviews que me dejo en cada uno de los capítulos de Juego Previo y los dos que me dejó por aquí, ¡Eres un sol!

 **Adelanto de próximos proyectos:** Estoy desarrollando una idea propia para un **próximo fic** , que será más largo que Juego Previo, y con mucho Lemmon para las que me han extrañado. Por el momento está en desarrollo de ideas y no verá la luz del sol si no hasta principios de diciembre, la trama realmente me ha gustado mucho como va quedando en mi cabeza y creo que a ustedes también les gustará. Por lo pronto, ayudaré como **Beta Raider** a Arashi Shinomori en su próximo fic, ¡Será la bomba! Es una gran historia, muy romántica, dramática, con un bonito mensaje y uno que otro Lemmon ;)

 **¿Quieren saber más de mí?** Instagram: danielavidcar.

Besos, Higushi.

 _¿Reviews? Reviews._


End file.
